The Secret Diary of Six
by 36-Children-of-the-Mind
Summary: Six was sure that the world was out to get him all because of his programing. But that doesn't mean his father should have gone overboard with his punishment. Diary writing really isn't Six's strong suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am new at doing this, so please be nice with me.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It's been two weeks since Six had his humiliating battle against Chase. His horrible second loss to Chase was slowly fading from his system, but the fact that some people didn't want the clone to forget it was becoming quite an unneeded encouragement.

It should have ended there that day. No need for a 'Six, did you know what you did wrong', or 'Six, you had the lynchpin from Chase', or 'Six, why did you fail this mission', but when your father and creator is none other than **Dr. Emmanuel Klipse,** you have those words said to you almost every day since an embarrassing loss, and before missions.

And before a meeting with everyone.

And after a meeting with everyone.

And _in_ a meeting with everyone.

Thank goodness "everyone" actually meant his father, Hargrave and Don Pyro. More than three would have destroyed Six's self-esteem, which his doesn't seem to have much.

But can you blame him? He is two-month old clone and if one were to say it, a baby.

Still Hargrave had to do this to him. His father ordered it as punishment and a need to review his clone's personal thoughts about him. Rebelliousness is not to be shown from Six. His obedience is necessary.

Walking into Six's small room, Hargrave showed Six his punishment.

"Six, this is called a diary," Hargrave said and bestowed to him. "You have to write everything that goes on in your life, whether you like it or not."

"Is this my punishment?" Six asked. "Because if it is, my writing is crudely imperfect."

Hargrave says nothing and leaves Six alone in his room.

"I guess this is my punishment."

Six looks at his new diary and groaned. For the most part it was nice; a waterproof red leather cover, about a hundred or so pages, and a zipper to close it when Six was done. The part Six didn't like was the extra security, a lock and key to open it fully.

"Why Father, this is a nice joke to my loss," he muttered. And he look at his lock again.

Dr. Emmanuel Klipse really is evil. He made sure Six's lock was heart-shaped.

* * *

 **How that for a start? Tell me on the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this for the first chapter!**

 **I do not own Monsuno. Monsuno belongs to its creators.**

* * *

 _June 6, 2013_

 _I write in my diary for the first time. And I hate it!_

 _My writing is bad, I can't seem see what I've spelled. Why did this happen to me?_

 _Okay, Chase happened. But I don't deserve this! I don't…._

The lead broke and left a small dust of ink, ruining Six's first page of his diary.

"Great, it broke!" Six muttered. Throwing his diary onto to bed, Six grabbed the sharpener and began sharpening his pencil. "I don't deserve such a punishment."

Angry, he threw the pencil and sharpener, as well as the diary, to the floor, and lies down in bed closing his ears to try and block out the voices in his head, whispering that the diary sentence wasn't needed, but they kept saying that he really deserved what was coming to him.

 _"_ _You've failed that mission Six!"_ sang the voices in his head. _"Father was so angry, now man up and take this as something much more pleasant than what he'll really do to you!"_

Knowing that plugging his ears and telling himself that he was right was never going to work (he's been it doing for two weeks also), Six grabbed the diary and pencil and began finishing his last sentences.

 _…_ _want to do this. But if I have to then fine! I am going to do this until Father tells me to quit it._

 _And by my luck, which there isn't any, maybe in two days! I have horrible handwriting!_

Done, Six zips up and locks the book. Then throws it to his very small table, the one used for eating while watching T.V.

"There, now it's done and I don't have to do anymore until tomorrow."

"It's not done till the day's over, little Klipse!"

Turning to the voice, Six screams and falls to the floor. "Don Pyro, what in this canyon's name are doing in my room?"

Laughing, the mercenary points to Six's position. "Six, you are such a joy! You look like a child, scared out of his wits by a small prank!"

Standing up, Six asked the question again, but what a more threatening tone

"Little mousy, you don't scare me with that tone and I just came here to say, dinner's ready. Now follow Don Pyro!"

Sighing, Six followed Don Pyro to the dinner hall. "Oh and if you want to me to be intimidated, become a threat to us, that includes your daddy."

"Now why would you give me a tip?" Six asked. "Are you trying to be nice to me?"

"No, but you sound pathetic when you threaten people and you're job is to beat mousy Suno."

Six bit his tongue to keep himself from lashing out to Don Pyro. _"Pathetic? I am a two-month old clone who still doesn't know how to write! Oh wait, that sounds pathetic."_

At the dinner hall, Hargrave was busy putting the food on the food while grumbling how he has to this alone when Six is able to help him. Smirking, Don Pyro pushed Six to his seat and smiled at Hargrave.

"Little one is here, now cant we eat the food?" he asked.

"Oh, quit being whinny about the food Don Pyro and wait," Hargrave barked. "Dr. Klipse isn't even here yet."

Hargrave then turned to Six, and grumbled about how he lets himself be pushed around. Six quickly sat down and waited for his father to come. If he knew that this wasn't going to be his life, he would have made a very noticeable sad face, but this is his life, that is until his father finds out that Six is useless or becomes the only Monsuno controller in the world, so Six only made an impressive poker face while Don Pyro cackled to his seat and Hargrave kept standing next to his seat.

Suddenly, the doors to his father's control room opened and Dr. Klipse walked in to his chair at the front of the table.

"I see everyone's here," he said. "I guess we should let Six eat first, he is our youngest Klipse Monsuno controller here."

Hargrave gave a little pout and Don Pyro snorted in disagreement. Six knew what he had to do and bit his tongue again. He always hated when his father had to do this to him. And this has been happening since last week.

"Father," Six began. "I may be the youngest, but Hargrave and Don Pyro have been here much longer than me, so they'll eat first, I'll be eating the leftovers."

The men smiled at him. Six smiled in reply, but his real feelings were of hunger and disdain. Once again, Six Klipse is left to starve himself for a night.

As the three, grown men were filling themselves with their food, Six tried to make himself full with all the liquid drinks that were provided, not including the alcohol. He knows what could happen, Don Pyro was his best example.

 _"_ _Useless, you can't get full from that!"_ sang the hungry voice. _"The drinks are liquid air, you should have been more ruthless to them! Now starve again Six Klipse, and be bone only!"_

Six drank a bit more, but the voices were, again, calling him out on his behavior.

"Father, I need to go to the bathroom," Six said out loud.

Dr. Klipse only nodded and Six left the room, but not before hearing "Six knows that he's eating nothing right? Boy, he needs to thicken up!"

"Or he'd have no energy and let Chase Suno beat him every time!" roared Hargrave.

Six ran faster to the bathroom and locked it. Gasping for air, Six looked at himself on the mirror as a few tears started to roll.

"Yes, I know I'm eating nothing, but don't mock me," he mumbled "I'll beat Chase, I'll beat Chase."

 _"_ _Really? We'll be the judge of that,"_ cried the mocking voice of his head.

"I will beat Chase!" Six hissed. "You'll see and then you'll stop mocking me."

Wiping off the tears, Six exited the restroom and ran for his room.

Opening the door, Six ran and locked his door with everything; the normal lock, his small table, his chair, and his _bed_. It wasn't hard, bed weight only fifty pounds and he can push anything above that.

Grabbing his diary, he opened the lock and zipper. Then took the pencil and sharpen it again.

"I guess Don Pyro is right, my diary writing isn't over."

Six sat on the floor and wrote again. This time, anger flooding his brain and words.

 _Maybe I should keep diary writing for more than a few days. I may not have to best handwriting, but I do have enough anger in me._

 _And I will write down my anger in hopes that it would stop flooding my system. I can't seem to think straight._

"Six, are you in here?" screamed his father. "I sent Hargrave to the restroom, but he said that you weren't there, so I sent both him and Don Pyro to look for you. If you are in here, open up."

Six stayed in his position and quietness until his father left. "I may be a teen, but you should remember Father, I am a teen _clone._ And a baby at that, too."

Zipping up his diary and locking it for good measure, Six put in under a hidden containment under his metal floor.

Walking up to his bed, Six listened close to see if anyone knew he was in his room. No one did, he rested himself on his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Monsuno. Monsuno belongs to its creators.**

* * *

 _June 7, 2013_

 _I blame Dom Pyro for my very small, early morning temper tantrum. For what happened last night, he was tasked to search outside._

 _One perk of being a bratty clone living in a desert- COLD NIGHTS IN JUNE WITH THE PUNK MONKS! Ha ha! Sweet revenge._

 _One con for said bratty clone living in a desert- stink bombs from a mercenary._

 _But the guy deserved it. Don't mock me, I still haven't got to my terrible twos yet. Or I did because I skipped baby years. No, still a baby, just a fifteen-year-old baby._

 _Oh well, by the end of today I'll still have the last laugh, after I de-stink the room._

 _Oh man, what were in those bombs? Dead rats?_

 _Well, the funny thing is, Dom Pyro found out about my 'gone boy' ruse by hearing me snore. He said I snore like an elephant. Not true, I'm quiet as a little mouse._

Six zipped and lock up his diary, then put it in the compartment, which also held Demise's core. "I hope you'll never be found, I know why Father gave you to me."

 _"_ _Spy in you, Sixth boy!"_ sang the voices. _"Daddy can't trust you on anything since you know what!"_

Shaking the voices off, Six got up to rearranged his room to what it look the day before he got his diary. Bed at the left wall, chair next to the bed, and table at the right wall. The secret compartment was under the chair. Six grabbed Demise from it and put him in his left pocket. Then closed the compartment.

"NUMBER SIX! Get out of your room this instant, brat!" Dom Pyro cried. He still hasn't forgiven Six for last night. Then again, ambushed by Punk Monks after dinner can make a man grouchy.

Six smile, but only for a moment. To survive his crazy life in the Eklipse HQ, Six had to practice for two weeks to perfect his poker face, since having more than that would make Hargrave tell his father that Six is showing weakness again, or make Dom Pyro prank him until the night ends. And he was *this* done with all of those, and maybe close to about running away.

 _"_ _Child, you can't run away,"_ the mocking voice says to him. _"This is your only home."_

 _"_ _Well_ , _I'm picking neutral today, with a side of oblivious, what do you guys think?"_ Six thought. They didn't answer, so he picked right. He didn't care if Dom Pyro was going to scream at his face for looking like that. Okay the guy already did, so what's the use?

Opening that door, Six gave his best naive, but he's a child and Dom Pyro is an adult who knows what lying child's face would look like.

"I'm here Dom Pyro," Six said. "I guess you're here to stink bomb my room for no reason again?"

"No reason?" Dom Pyro hissed. "Little Klipse, you made me lose my dinner and got me ambushed by Punk Monks!"

"I didn't know you would get ambushed, it must have been hard."

"You should have said 'I actually need to go to my room so I can cry my eyes out Daddy' at last night's dinner, it would have made more sense than the restroom."

Six stopped the neutral face. He might not know how to do sarcasm easily, yet, but he knows when he's being mocked. "Now why would I do that? I'll sound pathetic, and I can't sound pathetic if I want to beat Chase Suno, with all my energy, like Hargrave said."

Dom Pyro's eyes grow big at Six's words. He never meant the clone to hear those words, Six was at an impressionable age and sometimes like last night, Six can be such a conniving brat. Or a power hungry one, Dom Pyro was once caught in the crossfires one said occasion three weeks ago when Hargrave pissed him off. Dragonburn almost lost his life to Demise that day.

"How did you know that?"

Six got out of his room. Smiling as evil as his own Klipse family, he walked up to Dom Pyro and whispered in his left ear.

"I'm young for my age, but I had good enough knowledge of how things work here. Including when you get drunk."

Dom Pyro, caught off guard, was quickly punch to the ground with an "off", but he didn't mind it that much. No, Dom Pyro was actually down right surprised. "Little Klipse, are you really that strong?"

"Yes, now why was I actually called?" he asked.

Dom Pyro laughed, Six was being a Klipse for today and his first victim was the stink bomber. _"Sneaking mouse, getting me off guard to throw a punch and pulling a fast one. Now that's the Little Klipse his father would want."_

"Little Klipse," Dom Pyro said. "Dr. Klipse wants you to clean every room here, starting with yours, and he wants it spotless."

"Let me guess. Last night's shenanigan was so bad he just had to punish me like with chores?" Six said.

Dom Pyro rolled his eyes to say yes and walked away.

"Tell Father that this was nicer than the diary!"

After getting no reply from the mercenary, Six took it was a maybe and walk to the clean supply room (a.k.a. Hargrave's room) to ask for the mop. He got every supply, and a scolding, to make sure everything was spotless when Six came to his room. And a door bang when Six was outside his door.

"Ungrateful little clone," Hargrave muttered. "Six should grow a second skin to hide his weaknesses."

"Maybe I should Hargrave," Six whispered.

While Dom Pyro was shock to hear that Six had heard every word Hargrave said about him, Six wasn't really surprised that he can hear any word from over ten feet, or even a supposed soundproof building, in fact Six could even swear he can hear any voice from yards away. He just hopes it would stay that way for him because sticks and stones may break his bones, but if words can hurt really him, then let it hurt to make him stronger. It was one way to perfect his poker face, and to get dirt on his family.

He went to his room and spray everything until it reeked of air freshener and then started to clean it up. It only took five minutes, so Six was off to Dom Pyro's room. Like Six, Dom Pyro's room was small, but the mercenary had more stuff and another room for his weapons, and Dragonburn.

"He just had to get a room for Dragonburn," Six mumbled. "I'm the clone with Suno DNA, but no, I can't have one for Demise."

In his pocket, Demise's core appeared to glow in agreement. Even though they don't have the exact same relationship Chase has with Lock, Six thinks that Demise knows how Six would feel and act every day before the clone could even tell the Monsuno about it. Whether or not it was because they were both made in the same day (Dr. Klipse made Demise specifically for Six to destroy Chase), the Suno DNA, or that they bonded very quickly, Six wouldn't even care. He and Demise were partners in crime.

As Six was entering Dom Pyro's room, he was greeted with shaving cream pie. It went to his face to the ground while ruining his only pair of clothes (he just can't had the luxury of many clothes). Wiping the shaving cream off, he found a note that stated 'For dinner!' on the pie pan. Yup, Dom Pyro was out to get his blood, and doing it with pranks.

Paying not that much mind to the pie, Six cleaned Dom Pyro's room spotless. The mercenary's tools were cleaned to the metal, the furniture polished like brand new, and the floor even looked good, as if no pie was throw to a face and landing to the ground. Now it was Dragonburn's turn. Same thing, but difference was he cleaned it so well that it look like a museum of weapons, with one Monsuno, rather than another room.

"Now that leaves Hargrave's, Father's, the dinner hall, the bathrooms, the control room and every other room in this canyon," Six counted. "I really should've thought everything out."

 _"_ _But you don't. Like really don't,"_ a voice replied.

"Yeah, I know."

Six picked Hargrave's next. This time he was met with a load of air fresheners, and it almost made him lose sense of smell. The note Hargrave gave him? It said, 'Child, Dom Pyro told me about your senses, I hope you lost your sense of smell.' And now Hargrave was after him. What did Six do to Hargrave that made him mad? Exist in his life?

But Six wasted no time. He cleaned the room like he did to Dom Pyro, but made it much cleaner, if it was possible, and was done within fifteen minutes. Six picked his father's room next and was done in twenty-two minutes. Then the bathrooms, the dinner hall, and lastly, the control room.

If only his father wasn't there to check up on the latest Monsuno news. Six would rather had Dom Pyro and Hargrave mocking at his face than his father scolding him for his cleaning.

"Father, why are you?" Six asked.

"Six, you should know why," his father coldly replied. "Dom Pyro said that you know how things run here."

"Yes, Father, but Team Core-Tech haven't done anything that attracts us. They had only attracted S.T.O.R.M. this week"

"And you don't think that this is useful?"

"That's not what I meant or what I am implying."

Slowly, Dr. Klipse rose from his chair and walked right up to Six's left ear. He was using the tactic Six was using on Dom Pyro.

 _"_ _And now you're going to get it Six!"_ they cried _. "Should've kept your mouth shut!"_

 _"_ _Please stop,"_ he told them.

"Then stop telling me what to do child," his father hissed as if knowing what was in Six's mind. "Or your hypersensitive ears will become deaf."

Pushing himself away from his father, Six was surprised that his father knew about how his ears worked. Then he bit his tongue in embarrassment.

 _"_ _Ask your stupid question,"_ a small voice told him.

"Did I inherit that from you?" he asked.

"Of course," Dr. Klipse answered. "But don't ask about what you inherited from me. My past does not define your future until trouble arises."

"Did you go to a library to find those words?"

"No, and don't ask how I know. It's the same thing."

"Okay Father, but can you get out of the room? I need to clean."

"No, until you really know what goes on here, I'll be staying."

So Six cleaned the whole room, as his father was screaming at him to not harm the equipment. When he was done, it was basically spotless, even Dr. Klipse acknowledged it with a genuine smile.

"Dr. Klipse, I will be making dinner now," said Hargrave as he walked in.

Dr. Klipse nodded and told him to go. "Take Six with you."

"Yes, sir."

Six walked out of the room with a frowning Hargrave. It seems that even his room cleaning wasn't enough for Hargrave to change his mood around Six, but he does know the taking a little bit of Hargrave's work might.

" _Or fail horribly,"_ one voice said.

"Hargrave?" Six said. "Maybe I could help you with dinner, if you want me to."

"Don't be acting nice, boy," Hargrave said. "You might put a prank on my food to get back at me."

"Hargrave, I'm not acting, so let me help you."

Hargrave stopped walking and turned to Six.

"Do you know where I went to search for you?" Hargrave asked.

"No, I only heard Dom Pyro's search."

"Well then, I was at the mines!"

Six cringed. When he learned that the mine would get really cold in the summer, Six didn't believe it, until he was tasked to take some Monsuno essence from the mines. He promised himself that he would work extra hard to not get the mine work.

"Okay, I messed up bad for your search, but at least you didn't get the Punk Monks like Dom Pyro."

"I know that, but the mines get colder as someone descends. Do you still want to help me?"

"Yes, Hargrave," Six replied with a smile. "And I won't care if you prank me with my food."

Hargrave shook his head and ordered Six to the kitchen.

"Thank you. By the way, I really hate spicy food."

Hargrave smiled. _"Trying to win me over while making your stomach sick? Alright, I'll be nice for a night if you're that desperate."_

At the kitchen, Hargrave explained the dos and the do not even think about it's to Six. Then the menu and how to prepare it, the plating and what food goes to what dish, how it has to look, and lastly where to put it on the table.

"So what do I do?"

"You clean the vegetables and fruits, put the frozen meat into the warm water, and time everything. That's all."

He did all those things and watched from the sidelines on how hard Hargrave worked to make dinner. Six frowned, he messed up big on his Klipse family. Yes, they were frustrating people to live with, but they are still his family. He shouldn't have acted like a brat to them, especially to the help.

"SIX!"

"Um, yes, Hargrave?" he looked up.

"It's plating time. Put the soups in the bowls, the meat on the platters, make them look flavorful to your father, and don't make a mistake!"

"Yes, Hargrave."

Fast as he can, Six put the soups in the bowls, the meat in the platters, made the food good enough to eat, and made only a few, unnoticeable mistakes.

"Now cater the food, and put the drinks on the last shelf of the cart. We don't want anyone soaked."

"Yes, Hargrave."

And Six left the kitchen with all their food as Hargrave stacked another cart with food and drinks.

 _"_ _I spy something spicy!"_ rang a voice. _"No wait, they're all spicy!"_

"My sense of taste is going to be murdered!" he cried.

Meanwhile in the dinner hall.

"Dr. Klipse, when will the food arrive?" Dom Pyro wailed. "I'm starving and it seems Six won't come for dinner. Can I have his food?"

"Enough, Dom Pyro," Dr. Klipse barked. "You'll have your food when it gets here, Six probably wanted to stay in his room and asked Hargrave to bring him dinner."

"That clone is standing on one of my nerves! He doesn't do anything except stay here, write his diary and read books!"

"Well I'm restricted here Dom Pyro."

The men turned to Six's voice.

There he was catering the food with Hargrave and put them to their respective places. "Don't worry, I didn't poison the food. I don't know how to do that."

"Then don't learn Six," Dr. Klipse ordered. "My death comes when I rule this world."

"Yes, Father," he replied. "Hargrave, I'm going to sit now, is that okay with you?"

Hargrave nodded and Six sat on his seat. Hargrave did the same when he was done. Soon everyone was eating, but Hargrave kept looking at the clone for his reaction to the food. Six had put on a brave face while eating all the spicy food.

"Thank you for cleaning the rooms and helping with dinner, Six. Is there anything you want?" Hargrave asked.

Six paused. The food was quickly getting to him, but Dom Pyro's word got to his system first. Still, water is now top priority. Hargrave had to add jalapeños to his food.

"Water, and fast!" he replied. He got his drink and made the men laugh.

"Now what's your real request?" his father asked this time.

"Can I go to a library?" Six asked.

They looked at him as if he were an alien. Or Monsuno hybrid.

"You have internet here, there is no need for a library," Hargrave told him.

"And Hargrave gives that dictionary of his to know your words," Dr. Klipse said.

"Father, Hargrave, I'm locked up in my room, and before that my capsule. Can I get out for something that doesn't look like a mission?"

Hargrave and Dr. Klipse looked at Dom Pyro.

"Don't look at me," he screamed. "He's the one that wants to run."

"Father, don't blame Dom Pyro. And I really can't run away, I don't have a friend out there, even if I do have acquaintances, they'd put me in jail."

Dr. Klipse glared at his clone. "Do you really—"

"I'll only be in one place! Give me a disguise and no one will know me, not even Team Core-Team."

"Fine, but be back by 5:30 p.m."

Six smile as he ate his food. He was finally getting out of his home, and not for a mission! Yes, a library is a lame place to have a day out, but Six likes to read. Technically, he only read the dictionary and a history book, but he liked to read none the less.

"Oh, and Six," he father said.

"Yes, Father?"

"Starting tomorrow, you have to give Hargrave your diary. He couldn't find it."

 _"And now you're dead,"_ one of the voice bluntly said

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! Have fun reading.**

 **I don't own Monsuno. Monsuno belongs to its creators.**

* * *

 _June 8, 2013_

 _Well, I got my wish, but the diary will go to Father each day after I write._

 _At least Father can't really read my writing (I hope), or it would be very weird knowing that your clone hates you. Actually, I don't hate Father, he just pressures me way too much._

 _And punishes me just the same as any Eklipse agent._

 _I just hope Axistown has a good place to hide. Father picked the location just for me._

"Knock, knock little Klipse," Dom Pyro called.

"Coming!" Six screamed.

Six opened his secret compartment to put the diary in it, but stopped mid-way.

" _No, don't do that_ ," a voice said. " _Father would scold you and give out punishments."_

Grabbing Demise's core instead, he closed the compartment and walked to the door, then opened it.

"I'm here," he said. "Am I going to Axistown now?"

"No, not yet," Dom Pyro replied. "Your diary first."

Annoyed, Six gave it up and plopped it to the mercenary's hands. Dom Pyro wasted no time and read the book right in front of the stoic, yet embarrassed clone.

" _He reads it first?"_ they asked in his head. _"Poor boy, everyone wants to read your sad tale."_

 _"_ _He can't read it,"_ Six mentally shot back.

"Bah, I can't read this book!" Dom Pyro whined.

" _Told you!"_ he mentally screamed.

"Of course not," Six said. "I haven't learned anything on how to write."

"Then do something about that. Never mind now, follow Dom Pyro!"

Six followed him as Dom Pyro was still trying to figure out what Six wrote, and bumping to pillars while at it. At the Eklipse HQ's entrance, the two were greeted by Dr. Klipse and Hargrave.

"Hello, Father," Six said. "Hargrave."

They nodded. Dom Pyro was still trying to decipher Six's diary.

"Why isn't Dom Pyro giving up the diary?" Hargrave asked.

"Sorry," Dom Pyro started. "Six can't seem to differ letters from chicken scratch!"

"Then just give it up!"

"Not yet! I think I just found an A!"

"Give that book up!"

"NO!"

Dr. Klipse groaned. He wanted to know if Six was rebelling, if the clone even can, not having to see Hargrave and Dom Pyro bicker over a diary that contains Six's inner thoughts.

"Give me that!" he said, and snatched it. "Six are you ready to go to Axistown?"

Six nodded with a smile. The clone's been ready since last night, even if he had to give up the diary.

"Well then, pick a library."

Six blinked. "I don't understand, I thought I was just going to Axistown."

"Yes, but you're young and naïve, then there's your 'disappearing acts', we thought you might get lost in Axistown since you've never been there. So you have to pick a place in case of that, and Hargrave or Dom Pyro will come get you."

" _To put you back here and trap you in the room,"_ one voice sang.

Hargrave showed Six ten different libraries to choose from. Three were in the center of Axistown, two were next to popular shopping areas, four were next to some underground Monsuno battle arenas, and the last one was at the far Eastern side of Axistown, away from the busy parts of the city.

For some reason, Six was gravitated to that one library in the far Eastern side. Sure, the place had limited hiding spaces, but it was peaceful to Six. Also, the library had a small café, so Six can have a snack when he got hungry. Then, the place had great ratings, and a rule to noisy people: KEEP CALM AND BE QUIET OR GET OUT! Lastly, the library's name, "Kyro's Tales"; he couldn't place it, but something in his mind screamed "YES!" , or it may have been a mind voice trying to be nice for once.

"This one Father," he said pointing to the library.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"Yes, can I go there?"

Dr. Klipse winched a bit, but wave Six the get-to-it sign.

Six was off, running as fast as an Olympic sprinter. Then again, Axistown was hundreds miles away from the canyon base.

"Sir, are you mad?" Hargrave asked.

"Six picked the wrong library, Hargrave," Dr. Klipse said. "I only put it in the map to see if Six wasn't drawn to it, but now since he picked it, if he ever finds out about the origins of that place, it'll only give him pain."

"Why?" Dom Pyro asked. "He can't possibly do that much damage by reading books."

"It's not that, it's where the owner originated."

Hargrave and Dom Pyro gave the doctor some questionable looks.

"Sir," Hargrave started. "The owner is Kyro… Oh."

"What?" Dom Pyro asked. "You stopped mid-way. Kyro-what?"

Hargrave elbowed Dom Pyro. While the butler had been working for Klipse for over a decade well enough for him to stay in Dr. Klipse's good graces, Hargrave knew better than to mention Klipse's origins. If one person even makes a slight mention of the doctor's old home, a war might break out.

"Let's not talk about those things now, sir," Hargrave said. "Six doesn't know anything, he'll never think of questions like that."

"But he is curious, he'll find something."

Dr. Klipse turned his direction to the diary. He opened it to the first page and grimaced. Six really needs writing lessons; no one in the Klipse family was this bad.

"Hargrave, buy some letter tracing books," he ordered. "Six may have just become the black sheep in the Klipse family."

At Axistown, Six took a map and looked to find the library. It was a bus stop and train ride away, then a twenty yard walk. He paid his fees for both transports and was now walking to his destination. Twenty yards.

Ten yards.

One yard.

A door knob away from the books.

" _Don't do anything stupid,"_ one voice rang.

Six entered the library. There were three rows of books just right to him, then ten columns in the center, four in the back. The small café was at his left; it showed many sweets as well as some sandwiches and drinks. Six saw another room filled with more books, but he thought he'll read the books in the first room.

"Hello," said the librarian. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, the adult books are next to you, you have to be over eighteen to read them. Don't worry, the books in those columns are educational books, and the rows in the back are graphic novels, comics and manga."

"Thank you."

"Welcome, but if you want more of an adventure or romantic book, the second room is full of them."

Six nodded and ran to the second room.

"Are you going to ask a specific type of book?"

Six stopped and turned around. "Are there ones about clones?"

The librarian got up, walked with Six to the second room, and showed Six the books containing clones.

"How good are you with knowing big words?" she asked.

"I read many dictionaries ranging from Oxford to Merriam-Webster to Chambers and also Roget's Thesaurus. All of them three times a day," he answered.

"Any others?"

"History and science books. Why do you ask?"

"I just needed to know if you can handle some words here, this books are ninth-grade level books."

"Sorry, I'm not a student in any school, I'm homeschooled."

In technicality, Six isn't lying. He is homeschooled, but not in a school type of education, he's taught to battle with Demise to curb stomp his enemies, know what to do with Monsuno essence and act like the perfect spy or decoy or bait. His class hours take three hours a day and he's a class pet, if being the only student even counts as that.

"Do you want to take a reading level test to see if you can read all of these books?"

Six said yes and took his test. Neither he nor the librarian were expecting him to have an almost perfect score. Only two wrongs and it was synonyms that Six keeps mixed up with.

"Well, read any books here," she said. "But if you still want books on clones, here read this for a start."

"Thank you, but why this?" he asked, showing the book.

"Because some books are worth reading first."

The librarian left him to read his book and started greeting her common library readers.

"The House of the Scorpion," he read. "This should be interesting."

Until 5:30 p.m. came to pass, Six was still reading the book and was at its last, few pages. He really liked the book, even if he didn't agree with some things such as how the clone was born or that he was born only because of his organs. Then again, this book was made to entertain people, shock them or make them hate it.

He became really excited to read the other clone books if he can have the same emotions.

The library's doorbell rang.

"Hello there," the librarian said.

"Hello to you," the voice of Hargrave replied.

Six put the book to its original spot and ran to the butler.

"Hargrave!" he called. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" the librarian asked.

"Yes," Hargrave answered. "I work for the boy's family."

"Hargrave," Six said again. "What are doing here?"

"Child, you're about to be late for dinner. Come along."

Six followed Hargrave, but the librarian had some questions.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Maybe soon."

"Then what's your name?"

"Six," Hargrave answered. "He had five brothers, so his parent got lazy with the name."

"Last name?"

"Eclipse. Came from an immigrant family that arrived on an eclipse"

"Alright, be on your way now."

The two took off and went back to their canyon home.

Back at the library, the librarian was busy closing the place for the night. She was doing it fast also, she hadn't done anything fast since 2000 when she was forty, but she had some information for her sisters back at her original home country.

"Eclipse, or Klipse?" she wondered as she went to her bedroom at the library's attic. "No, it's Klipse, the boy looks like Emmanuel Klipse. And he has a Monsuno core, an Eklipse core."

Despite the far distance from the underground Monsuno battle arenas, some Monsuno controllers had come to her part of town and battled. Battled many times that she knew which core faction the controllers are in, many being in Emmanuel Klipse's faction.

Speaking of Emmanuel Klipse, that man is a very different story. While most of the general public only know him through his Monsunos, he was a well-known notorious man in her home country, being born and raised there until he ran away. No one knows why he left his home since there were many happy memories, but he left and was outright banned (well almost) from the country due to some crazy circumstances from the Chancellor.

Her phone rang and she ran to answer it. "Hello? Maybell Ronin speaking," she said.

"Maybell, it's Lulu, you have to hear this crazy news," her sister said.

"Okay, spill it."

"You know about the Monsunos right?"

"No matter how much people can keep it, it's not a secret, and I live in a city that's has tournaments for them."

"Good. Avon and Klipse grudge? Still remember it?"

"I really can't forget it. Chancellor Avon restricted him from coming anywhere near the capital."

"Then what about the king and princess?"

"Lulu, if I wasn't a continent away, I'd slap you in the face!"

"Just answer the question."

"King Edward was overthrown through a coup orchestrated by his own daughter and only child, Princess Eira. He lives and keeps his title, but the country is now a dictatorship, a stable dictatorship to boot, and the princess was given the title Dictatorial Regina Princess Eira. Why is there another coup?"

"No, but here's the news. The princess wants a Monsuno for herself, we don't know why for now, and guess who she's asking for help?"

"Chancellor Avon? That's the only person who'll make sense."

"Yup, fitting due to the Chancellor's high I.Q. and, of course, the grudge."

Maybell smiled. A continent away, the Chancellor will be giving a dictator a core while here, a Klipse has a son with core.

"Well, Lulu, I got news also."

"Alright, spill."

Now it was Maybell's turn to ask the question.

"First, what can make an Avon really angry?"

"A runaway Klipse. Why?"

"Emmanuel Klipse has a son, around the age of Avon's eldest son. He looks like his father also. And the best thing is, he has a core."

Lulu stopped talking. Then she screamed so loud, Maybell put the phone inches away from her ear.

"How do you know this? Are you acquaintances?"

"Well he came by my library and so did his butler who said the last name, but lied about stuff. And no, we're not acquaintances, but maybe the princess might one day."

"Why? How? And if, when?"

"Why? If she wants to be a good Monsuno controller, she has to have someone help her. How? I'll egg him to go there for a mission when he's ready to know about his lineage, don't worry about Avon, the boy doesn't exist in the Chancellor's world. When? When the Chancellor is done with the first batch of Monsuno."

"Alright, but if he fails…"

"…I'm doom from both sides," Maybell finishes. "Avon and Klipse at my throat."

"Maybell," Lulu said in a quiet voice. "Avon will be done in three months. We just found out that Avon was doing some Monsuno stuff long before Princess Eira even asked."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Monsuno. Monsuno belongs to its creators._**

* * *

 _June 9, 2013_

 _Father gave me a letter tracing book. I really can't write even with a book's help, it still looks like chicken scratch._

 _I hope Father, or Hargrave, never sees this. It was given to me at dinner, I started my writing attempt at 11:30 p.m. It is now 1:30  
p.m._

 _Correction , it is now 1:31 p.m._

 _I asked Father if I could go back to the library…He wasn't happy, but I convinced him and he said yes. If I can come home before 5:30 p.m. Apparently, I can cause chaos even if I'm hundreds of miles away because Dom Pyro whined. A lot._

"Six," Hargrave called. "It's time for your training class."

"Coming Hargrave!" Six said.

He grabbed Demise's core, put away the diary and walked out of his room. Following Hargrave to one of the training rooms (Klipse has agents, go figure), he asked when he can go to the library.

"When you're done with all your classes," Hargrave answered.

"But then it'll be too late."

"Then tomorrow, if you can finish your classes, or be up by 5:00 a.m."

"How will I do that if my classes includes Monsuno battling and one-on-one spy training?"

"Six, you have holograms to help you train, even without us you have the knowledge of what to do."

" _Yup,"_ a voice chirped _. "Hargrave's right, or did you forget?"_

Embarrassed, Six stopped talking. Sometimes, the clone did forget that he lives in an underground canyon home that has multiple rooms, some of them having holograms to train with. Many Eklipse agents Dr. Klipse use for his work come here once in a very long while and they use the training rooms, with Eklipse training room card passes, and being the clone of Emmanuel Klipse, Six can use the rooms with a clear pass, he just needs to have an eye confirmation to get in. Last time an agent tried to use a training room without a pass, and by hacking it to open, Six may have accidentally put the agent in a hospital room.

At the entrance of the training room, Hargrave left Six. Six went in and a spinning core was about to hit his left shoe, he dodged the core only for Dragonburn to come out and roar at his face. Dom Pyro was his main teacher for today, that meant Hargrave was in another room waiting for Six to fail and jump in to teach.

"Today's lesson: Survive my pretty, PRETTY! Dragonburn, chase little Six and bring him to me!" Dom Pyro called.

Six grabbed Demise's core and launched him. The core hit Dragonburn's leg and Demise was out, ready to fight for Six's life.

"Demise," Six called. "Howling Fire!"

Demise did what he was told and shot one to Dragonburn's face, but the Monsuno, nor Dom Pyro, was fazed by this. Dom Pyro actually looked annoyed. A first for the class.

"A Howling Fire already?" Dom Pyro asked. "The first few class surprises you did those, I was okay with it. You were such a scared little mousy, but now? I'm disappointed, you're still a scared little mousy."

"The first few times were because Dragonburn was out and chasing me," Six said. "You shot a core at my foot, and then made Dragonburn chase me! What was I supposed to do? Not end a battle quickly?"

" _But you were scared right?"_ a voice asked.

"So you tried to end a battle this quick? My, my Little Klipse is scared even if he's not a newbie," Dom Pyro said.

"I am NOT scared!" Six called. "Your call."

"Dragonburn! Spine Blade!"

Dragonburn attacked Demise with Spine Blade lowering his HP, then the Monsuno attacked again and put Demise in a corner.

"Have you ever been cornered?" he asked. "People tend to freak out when they're cornered."

"I'm not going to freak out Dom Pyro, Demise's HP is only halved so we can still win this. In fact, Demise end this battle!"

Demise fought back with Boomer-Fang, putting some gap between them, then Demise grabs Dragonburn's tail, hurling the Monsuno to exit door. Lastly, Demise head-butted Dragonburn, knocking out the Monsuno, and gave one last Howling Fire, destroying all of Dragonburn's HP.

"Demise, return," Six said. "I won."

"Yes, yes, very true," Dom Pyro said. "Except, you had won by fear, by freaking out and not thinking clearly."

"No, I did not, I only ordered Demise to win this battle."

"That true too, but you have to do this all again. And I think I want to up the ante!"

Six slouched against the nearest wall. Whenever Dom Pyro wanted to up the ante, he usually meant to have Six battle with him and Hargrave, some holograms, or have five Monsunos charging him at his feet with lasers. Six really hated the five Monsunos charging at him at once, it reminded him of Team Core-Tech, and how happy they were as a little family along with their Monsunos.

Dom Pyro walked over to Six with a grin and presented him with a blindfold. Six was doing his best poker face, but he mentally pictured himself with an 'are you kidding me' face. He was going to be blindfolded for who-knows-how-many minutes, and battling a crazed mercenary at best.

" _Is this because you told them about your ears?"_ the voices asked.

" _What do you think?"_ he asked.

Putting on the blindfold, Six braced himself, and his ears, for another training segment. A door opened, he knew it was Hargrave with Twinsting, his father was always busy with Monsuno news to help Six with his Monsuno training, despite having a few minutes to spare to train him. But he digress, he had to focus on his battle with Hargrave and Dom Pyro; for weeks the tag team of Dragonburn and Twinsting had kept Demise from winning, so Six has to come up with a winning formula for the battle, even with the blindfold. Thankfully, they have to wait for Demise and Dragonburn to recharge.

"Are you going to practice?" Hargrave asked. "If you don't you may as well lose this battle."

"Don't worry Hargrave," Six said. "I've memorized every inch of this room."

"Well then, Twinsting, launch!"

Six ran east of the wall as Twinsting's core hit and started chasing Six. Six still can't launch Demise, he need more than five minutes. He let Twinsting chase him while waiting for the five minutes to finish.

" _Twenty feet, north_ ," he thought. " _Ten feet west of me."_

"Twinsting, hit Six with everything you've got!"

Twinsting hit Six with a barrage of attacks, but Six dodged all of them without a scratch, he knew where Twinsting was going to hit him every single time. Hargrave had wasted five minutes trying to hit Six, now it was Six and Demise's turn.

"Demise!" Six called. "Launch."

Demise's core spiraled into action, hitting one of Twinsting's legs. He started attacking Twinsting instantly when he got out, wanting to end it quickly since he saw Six with a blindfold. A core hit his leg and Dragonburn roared that Demise's face. The Battle Royale had begun.

"Demise, at my side."

"Twinsting, Converging Cannon!"

"Dragonburn, Lightning Flame!"

Even with those attacks, Demise got to Six's side. Well, more like ten feet north of him, but Six can hear him. Now he just needs to hear the other two, unless that's what Hargrave and Dom Pyro have planned for him to do, making Six change his tactics.

"Demise, hit every wall in this room. I don't care if you hit anybody, just hit the walls!"

"What?" the two screamed.

Even the Monsunos agreed. Demise growled at Six while Twinsting started screeching, even Dragonburn wailed for Six not to do it. Six smiled, he got what he needed from the two Monsunos; Dragonburn was the closest to him at twenty feet, Twinsting was left of Dragonburn and two feet back.

"Demise, aim for Dragonburn instead, then Twinsting! Boomer-Fang them both."

Hitting Twinsting, Demise charged at the Monsuno, head-butting it to Dragonburn, who also got hit with a blast from Demise's Boomer-Fang. Both took a damage that lowered their HP to almost a half. Six calculate from the sound of where the Monsunos were at, the two are now at the left wall of the room.

"Twinsting, get up! Converging Cannons!"

Getting off of Dragonburn, Twinsting blasted Demise away and put him at the middle of the room. Demise went on to charge Twinsting, but instead of Twinsting he attacked Dragonburn, then Twinsting when Twinsting was close.

"Six, control that Monsuno of yours!" Hargrave called.

"Demise, stop it!" he ordered.

Demise stopped attacking and went to Six's side. Six tried to pet and calm Demise down, except he kept missing due to the blindfold. Demise growled at him and nudged Six. Six petted Demise until Demise could fully calm down, all while Dom Pyro and Hargrave watched to see if Six had succeeded on relaxing his Monsuno. Ever since Six had taken his Monsuno training class, Demise started to have an uncontrollable streak and went on to attack his opponents without Six's orders; Hargrave had found out from one training segment that that Demise would only stop the attacks if Six appeases him, either that or Six loses his battles by making Demise return.

"Demise," Six said. "Even if I can't fully understand you I know why you've been doing this, but please stop it. Every training segment ends with us winning or losing, so bear with me because it will be over."

Demise softly growl at his controller, but he slowly calmed down. Demise really hated the training he and Six had to take, the only reason he doesn't destroy a training room was because of Six. The Monsuno very much want the clone to (ironically due to the blindfold) see that the life Six keeps seeing isn't the life he should live; that it can't be all training and set out to destroy just one person only to ask what to do next if he was done. And it's mainly because wherever Six goes, Demise goes with him, or gets left behind, if Six has the spine to do just that.

"Demise, growl once if Twinsting is at my east, twice if west. Nudge for more than twenty feet, don't for less than twenty."

Demise growled twice, then nudged. Then he growled again and stopped. Six knew the last one was for Dragonburn. "Then end this, get them with Howling Fire!"

Six let Demise go and attack his opponents. In record time, Demise ended it in a mere two minutes with a head-butt and two Howling Fire. Six took the blindfold off and ran for Demise eager to pet the Monsuno again for winning, running past a shocked Hargrave and annoyed Dom Pyro. They were both expecting a win, not a loss, especially not to a blindfolded Six.

"Oh thank you Demise!" Six cried as he petted him.

"Six," Hargrave said. "Put Demise back into its core."

Six reluctantly had to it, he was extremely happy that Demise won against them and want to have a little celebration with his Monsuno. For weeks, his Monsuno battles had only been embarrassing losses, now his luck finally came and got him a win, though it might have just been the blindfold. If he didn't think it was crazy, he'd ask for some blind training, but then there goes the library, and Six wants to read all the books there. The book reading helps him fall asleep, other than hearing Demise's core humming.

"Well, I won," he declared. "Class will be over in a minute, what's next?"

"It's a very new class," Hargrave said. "Letter tracing."

" _Is it too late to run to your room?"_ a voice asked.

Six groaned at the new class. He still can't write well and Hargrave's going to see it, alas Six swallowed his pride and followed the butler to his room to start the new class. Unsurprisingly, Dom Pyro came with them, eager to see if Six had gotten better. In just a few minutes, Six has completely failed his new class, and it was the letter 'C' he failed on.

"Six, did you read any books on Ancient Greek writing?" Hargrave asked.

"No, Hargrave," he answered.

"Then why do I feel like I have to look up Ancient Greek to understand what you're writing."

"I'm new at this, I just need more time to practice."

Hargrave sighed. "You're a two-month-old clone, but because your father aged you to a teenager, you're technically fifteen. When normal children are at least four, they know how to write most of the alphabet well, some better than others, and a 'C' isn't hard for them to write."

"Hargrave, you and Father made me battle, spy and type before any writing came to mind, maybe my bad handwriting is to say that I should stick with what I know best."

"That may be a possibility, but since you have to write daily, you also need to be good at this."

" _But what if you can't?"_ a voice sang. " _Like you said, you have to stick at what you're good at."_

"How many more minutes?"

"You just started five minutes ago," Dom Pyro replied. "So thirty-five?"

Six hit head on the tracing book repeatedly until Dom Pyro and Hargrave stopped him. For almost thirty-three minutes, the clone was troubled by how bad his writing was that he stopped every five minutes and started again. By the time the class was almost over, he still couldn't write some of the letters, the only ones recognizable had been E, F, H, I, L, M, N, T, V, W, X, and Z.

"Hargrave, since I might go to the library tomorrow, how am I going to do this?"

"Bring a tracing book there, and when you come home, it better be finished."

Six wanted to destroy the entire letter tracing industry. Why did letter tracing have to be torture?

He left the class when it was over and hurriedly went to his covert mission class. For some reason, his father was his teacher in that class, he couldn't understand why his father would want to teach a covert mission class to him being busy every day; Dom Pyro would've been able to do it since he is a mercenary, but Dr. Emmanuel Klipse was specifically adamant about it, even going as far as telling his clone that he has time to teach him a thing or two about being a spy. So since Day One, Six was taught by his father to become the perfect secretive weapon.

Weirdly, for someone who works day and night on Monsunos and everything tied with Monsunos, Dr. Klipse could beat most of the best (holographic) covert spy missions in the world, and he put it on MAX. Six on the other hand was still at medium, and he watched his father on how it was done and been given orders on how to do them.

When Six entered his usual spy training room, he was (holographically) shot by a bullet to the leg. Looking around, he realized the room looked a lot like a Russian city in the winter, then he went inside one of the buildings.

"Your lesson," Dr. Klipse boomed. "Is to survive a mission with the KGB."

" _He's trying to kill you!"_ the voices screamed. " _Hologram style!"_

Six conjured up everything he knows about the KGB from the history books and Internet. From 1917 - 1991, the KGB were the Soviet Union's most effective intelligence services, working to protect the USSR and destroying any threats to the government. They worked both in and out of their home country with one of the best military espionage the world has ever known, breeding fear into people's lives, even their fellow countrymen feared them. The KGB were also known for their espionage accomplishments in the Cold War, having stolen many military secrets from the Western world.

Known weapons were the shoe knife, Skorpion SMG, Korovin TK, weapons with cyanide and much more.

Six was going to holographically die. First, he was blindfolded, then he traced letters, now this? It's the freaking KGB, is the CIA next?

He saw a first aid kit and grabbed it. The kit exploded the instant he touched it.

"I forgot," his father said. "Some of the kits are targeted. Better find ones that aren't."

Knowing he could be killed if he stayed, Six "limped" to another building and found its kit, it didn't explode and Six went to medical work.

"You have a minute to finish."

"Done," he said and ran out of the room onto an agent, an agent with a cyanide gun. Six kicked and punched agent, then left him and ran to more agents. He was cornered and shot with cyanide. The hologram ended, Six failed his mission.

Dr. Klipse walked towards his son, disappointed at what had happened.

"I expected more than a four minute mission."

"I'm sorry, Father."

"What happened? Why did you fail?"

"I got shot, I wasn't prepared for the shot."

"Then you'll have to do this again. Make sure you succeed it."

Six walked out of the room while his father was busy preparing the simulation. When Dr. Klipse told him to come in, Six opened the door and ran away from the bullets, he still failed that mission, as well as the next three. He won on his sixth mission, even that was hard fought, he had three bullet holes close to the heart and one at the legs. Dr. Klipse was satisfied with it, he did sprung his clone with a hard task anyway.

"Very good, Six," Dr. Klipse said.

"Thank you, Father," Six said.

Dr. Klipse saw that Six wasn't looking at his eyes, a sign of discomfort. Six only did that when he was scared to ask for something.

"Do you want something?"

"I couldn't go to the library today, may I go tomorrow?"

Dr. Klipse frowned. He really thought Six wouldn't ask to go to the library because of his class schedules, but if he wants to keep his son loyal to him, he has to comply to Six's wish.

"Fine, but if Hargrave told you about-"

"He said to wake up early at 5:00 a.m and start my classes without you. Sorry, Father."

"Then do so, and please come back before 5:00 p.m. Borrow a book if you're not done with it and read the book here."

"Thank you, Father."

Six and his father walked out of the room. It was time to prepare dinner, Six left for the kitchen while his father went to the dinner hall.

"I saw what you can do," he said to no one. "Don't disappointed me when I give you a mission."

Six heard it. "Why would I? I want to beat Chase."

Dr. Klipse walked to his chair at the dinner hall and saw the horror of Six's letter tracing class; eraser parts torn, ripped papers everywhere and broken pencils without the lead.

"Sorry for little Six's mess," Dom Pyro said. "We were cleaning up the last of them, he went crazy."

"Why?"

"We told him that he has to bring the tracing book."

Dr. Klipse can only wonder what Six will do tomorrow. Possibly not do his tracing.

* * *

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I have finally reached chapter Six! I just got back to school and I'm possibly not going to update for over ten days, Math and Science has come back with vengeance.**

 **Anyway, Monsuno doesn't belong to me. Monsuno belongs to its owners.**

* * *

 _It's 4:45 a.m. I'm about to train with the holograms, but I'm sleepy. I don't wake up until 6:00 a.m._

 _Still, the library is calling my name, or was that the voices? I don't know and I don't care, I'll be reading all the books. Especially the ones with clones._

 _Though, what are adult books? And why do I have to be over eighteen to read them?_

Six stopped writing, he put down the diary, and exit his room to go to the training rooms. At his training room panel, Six starts the simulation, then walks out to the middle of the room, launches Demise, and closed his eyes; he was going to battle blind, using Demise as his eyes as they battle. Six was thinking "If I won yesterday's battle because I was blind, then I'm going to win this battle in the same way."

"Demise," he called. "Growl for numbers."

Demise growled three times, then gave a deafening roar to Six. Three Monsunos; he could handle them, he just needs to know where to hit them. As for the growling, Six concludes that Demise isn't happy with his choice in doing a battle blind.

"Demise, Boomer - Fang!"

The Monsuno battle had turned into chaos after Demise shot one of the three Monsunos. A barrage of attacks hit Demise and Six, afterward Demise started losing control and attacked everyone, sans Six who tried to calm him only to be blasted to the walls, and the three Monsunos went on the offense to beat Demise. When the chaos went down, Six and Demise won; Six was a bit exhausted from being a human ragdoll; Demise, though, he was furious with Six for the surprise and kept growling at the clone, he stopped once Six started to pet him.

"Sorry for pulling a fast one, Demise," he said. "I just wanted to know if I can do it blind again."

Demise growled again, then stopped. Six would do things only once if it would land him in trouble, or make someone and some Monsunos uncomfortable; so if doing unannounced blind battles makes Demise uncomfortable, Six makes sure he doesn't do it again.

"Demise, return," he ordered. "And don't worry about anymore blind battles, I just tell you if I do it."

"No, you won't," Dr. Klipse said. "Because you are now prohibited from ever doing another Monsuno battle blind."

Six turned towards his father. Dr. Klipse was sporting an annoyed looked.

"Yes, Father!" he said. "But why?"

"Because there is no blind Monsuno battlers here, so why should you do it blind?"

"Yes, Father. I understand, and why are you awake? It is only 5:30 a.m."

"I wanted to see if you can do the KGB simulation again."

"Oh, okay. I can do the simulation."

Six followed his father to the spy training room. He actually did not want to do the KGB simulation again, it took a lot of time for him to finish and he does not have the time to finish it in under twenty minutes. Still, if that's what his father wanted then he'll do it. He'll just have to hope that it'll not be the same as last time.

Dr. Klipse had other ideas. While he made most of the KGB simulation the same, he added a new surprise for Six; he added the CIA and switch the weather to blizzard. Six was "freezing" and getting killed by both organizations; the CIA didn't even acknowledged his American accent! It took three more tries, each ending less than fifteen minutes, he even tried to distract them by killing each other and not him; it didn't work. Then on his last, he just quit being killed every time, kicked an agent to the face, grabbed his gun and shot him with it, and shot all the agents to win. It surprised him, and his father; Six would never picked the violent path to win his battles, he would he quiet, he would not attack unless needed, and he'd stopped once his victims are knocked out.

"I won," Six whispered. "May I go now?"

"Yes, Six," Dr. Klipse said. "Take this."

He gave Six a dark maroon backpack. "It's for the books you might borrow."

"Thank you, Father."

"And don't open it until you're out of this canyon."

Six nodded and left the room to the exit of the Eklipse HQ. He didn't bother to peek inside the bag, he already knows that there was a letter tracing book in the bag.

Feeling a cool breeze from outside, he put Demise in one of the bag's pocket, exited from the HQ, and ran for the library. Then when he was halfway from Axistown, Six ran into the Punk Monks. Well, three of them.

" _Really?"_ a voice cried. " _I thought you said they left after Team Core!"_

" _They did,"_ he mentally said. " _But I guess they came back. Let's not disturb them."_

"Well, don't you look familiar!" the male Punk Monk said.

"Tinker, Ratchet, I believe we have met him once," said the young girl Punk Monk.

"Maybe we stole his core!" cried the buff female.

The three giggled. Six said nothing, he walked away from them; he didn't want to battle them, it'll take too long and waste valuable reading time. The Punk Monks didn't like this, if they did steal a core from him, then he might as well have a new one and they want it.

"Hey, boy!" Tinker screamed. "Come back here."

Six kept walking.

"Come back, you have a core!" Ratchet said.

He kept walking. They don't know if he has a core, they were just screaming.

"That's it kid!" the girl cried. "You're gonna get it!"

The girl jumped on him and had a tight grip on his neck.

" _Not a chokehold,"_ Six thought. " _Let gravity do the work and hurt her arms. Use the nails, too."_

He fell backward and crashed onto the ground with the girl. She was hurt, but not enough to let go of Six, he starts to use his hands and nails to apply pressure to the girl's arms, cutting off any circulation of the blood and scratching her in the process.

"Ow, ow, owie!" she cries and let go.

Six got up and faced them. They were mad with him before, but now they're really angry with him. The girl got up and signaled her friends to come down, and they charged for Six. He wasn't worried, he could take them and beat them senseless.

In a blur, Six was done with the Punk Monks. Tinker was knocked out, Ratchet's left hand was sprained and the girl, Throttle was her name, had to pick between carrying Tinker, or dare to face Six again; she picked carrying Tinker and they ran.

"We'll leave you alone," she said while running away. "But don't think that you're safe, we'll have revenge."

Six ignored her, it was her fault for jumping onto him and her friends for bothering him.

He ran again and reached Axistown by 10:00 a.m. Taking the bus again, he opens the bag, gets out the tracing book and pencil, and starts another attempt of writing the alphabet. A kid was next to him, he sees Six's tracing and giggles at the attempt.

"Can you write?" he ask.

"I wish," Six replied. "I had started doing this yesterday."

"That's weird, kids usually write by four or three."

"Well, I'm not a kid."

"No, you're a teenager."

"Not even that."

"Then what are you? An alien?"

Six sighed. He should have not told this kid that he wasn't a teen, he should have kept his mouth shut, but he knows the kid would start asking more questions. Maybe he should tell him a crazy lie about his life, except that Six already has a crazy life that nobody would believe until he proves them wrong.

" _Well, you can't really prove anyone wrong because you don't have someone,_ " chirps a voice.

"Kid, I'm a clone," he starts. "I was born to destroy someone and almost had him dead, but he got away. I am also a spy and to make sure I can do my missions with great executions, I am trained daily with the craziest teachers my family can have, and they don't mess with me. Today is one of my day offs, so don't mess with me, I already had to beat up people who bothered me earlier."

The kid looked at Six, visibly stunned. He had came from an orphanage in the far western side of Axistown; the kids there were not really imaginative or creative as him, they would always talk about the future of their lives in the most realistic way, saying that if they get adopted, or get out of the place, they'll become doctors or politicians, leaving the 'childish' things to the younger ones; he was the oldest at eight, bordering nine, been at the orphanage since infancy, and all he would talk about were those of a fantasy world. The kids didn't like it so they stayed away from him and his crazy mind. He was lonely due to it, so hearing a teen talking crazy nonsense and rolling with his story was awesome.

"Did your family hired a bunch of scientist to create you?" he ask.

Six stopped writing. He was shocked at the kid, he actually believed Six's story! Then again, the kid must have thought it was sarcasm, or that he was crazy, and just went with it to the point that he had to go along with Six's not-so-fantasy life.

"Father actually created me," he said. "And with help."

"Help?"

"We have a butler, a very smart butler."

"Is that why you can't write? You use the butler to write?"

"No, I was forced into doing this after a failed mission."

"So you really can't write and they just plop this onto your hands?"

"Yes, I can't write, I was born only a couple of months. And yes, they did that, but I'll endure it."

"Really?"

"No, I want to destroy every letter tracing factory in this earth, but because I have to do a daily diary writing, I can't."

"Why do you have to write? And diary?"

"Fail a mission with a parent who wants you to not fail it and you'll understand. And what's wrong with my diary?"

"Diary sounds a bit girly."

"Journals are just diaries that have a masculine sounding name."

"Fine, so where you going?"

"Far eastern side of town, a library called 'Kyro's Tales.'"

"Really? Me, too! Train next?"

"Yes."

"Name?"

Six closed his tracing book and put it back into the bag, he was almost done with it anyway. How did talking to this kid about his bad writing attempt turn into a chat session about where and what? Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut more and not talk to anyone for hours… Oh wait, he already does that. Guessing he'll just have to talk to the kid.

"My name's Six," Six answered. "Do not ask, it's a very lame story to know why."

"Okay," he said. "Mine's Timoty."

"Hey Timoty, since we're basically going to the same place, tell me about your life."

Timoty wasted no time talking to Six about his life, from the orphanage to the time he ran away and got to the library for the first time to his epic pranks on his foster siblings to wishing for a friend to talk to him about a fictional world, to which Six snickered and started a discussion about the fine line between fictional and real in their world.

"But there's no such things as dragons, or knight, or wizards," Timoty cried as they got off the bus.

"But there are Monsunos," Six said when they got on the train. "Some look like mythical creatures, some of their Controllers can be knights or wizards."

"And some are ruthless assassins cloaked in red."

Six gave out a small laugh. Timoty's "ruthless assassins" are from his faction, and since Six is the clone/son of the leader and manufacturer, he is in technicality an "assassin prince". Sadly, he doesn't fit Timoty's criteria. Ruthless? More like 'I got word from my Father to destroy you, sorry' type of thing. And assassin? He barely scratched Chase Suno.

"Timoty, when we get to the library, I show you my core and Monsuno faction."

"You have one?"

"Yes, his name is Demise."

Timoty gave Six a weird look, then it turn into a full blown argument about how Six's believes Demise as a male Monsuno and not a female one. It did not stop until they had reached the library where Timoty said that Maybell has knowledge of Monsunos. She greeted them with a smile and Timoty ran up the counter.

"Miss Maybell," he said. "Do Monsuno have genders?"

She gave them both a 'what is going on' look, but answered the question.

"If they had ask the Monsuno on what their gender is, and gotten an answer, then yes."

"Okay Six, you win. Now core and faction." Six pulled out Demise from his bag and showed him to Timoty, he was again stunned.

"Timoty, if this surprises you, don't let it," Six said. "Just remember what I had said."

"But you're nice."

"We just met, so you really don't know me that much. I am not that nice and my family would agree."

"Well your family isn't here," Maybell said. "Timoty go read those history books, your education is my priority. Six, stay here we need to talk."

Timoty left to read the history books, but he still was shocked by Six's choice in factions. Six on the other hand was terrified, he just scared someone who may as well be a surrogate grandchild to the library and now he might get kicked out.

"Stop being scared," she said. "Timoty is tougher than he looks, he's probably shocked by something you two said to each other, and then he'll get over it."

"He said that I was a ruthless assassin," Six replied. "But I'm not that ruthless, just an assassin in Monsuno battles."

"Good, Six I know we just met the other day, but please read these five books on mythology. By the way, Timoty loves them and you're his friend now, right?"

"Kind of, but I think you had other thoughts in your head."

"Yes, I do. You see I once had to babysit this young girl, she was so sweet and she loved myths. You remind me of her, she loves literature, even if she couldn't read, favorite color is red and science fiction is her favorite. Oh, you're also in her age range, she'd be fifteen by now!"

She kept talking to Six about the girl that he pretty much concluded that Miss Maybell setting up a blind date.

"Miss Maybell, I'm sorry. I have a job and I don't have day offs that often, I don't think I can meet this girl."

"I'm not playing matchmaker, I just miss this girl. You really do remind me of her, I just I thought if the both of you met, you'd be good friends."

"So you are playing matchmaker! I'm going to read these books now."

Six ran to the second and jumped into the bean bags to read his mythology books. By 2:30 p.m. Six was done with half of the books and can remember most of their stories; from the Greek gods Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus defeating and killing their father Kronos to Baldor being killed by Hod in accident to Ra pulling the Sun. Now he just has to finish the Japanese and Filipino myths.

"Open!" Timoty screamed at five columns and rows of books. "I know you have candy behind you!"

"Timoty, you're screaming at columns and rows," Six pointed out. "And don't you have be quiet?"

"I know that, but there are candy behind these books!"

"Need help?"

"Yes! Please do so!"

Six stopped reading and helped Timoty find the secret entrance to the candy. He looks the down the rows and sees boxes under all of them, knocking each one to see if it was hollow, he quickly finds the entrance, it was the fourth box. He and Timoty were in the secret place in minutes, with Timoty charging at the candy bowl in the middle, but Six was looking at the books inside the place, they were books about assassinations, dictatorship, and plants. Six ran out of the place to grab his books and went back in to read them at the candy place with Timoty. He stayed there till 4:30 p.m and told Timoty that he has to go home.

"When can you come back?"

"I'll ask."

"Then come back soon."

Six laugh, exit out of the secret place, borrow the books and went home. He was back by 5:30 p.m. and helped Hargrave with dinner.

While dinner was in full swing, Six was reading his books. Twenty minutes in, Dom Pyro called for him to eat, he didn't do it. Hargrave called him next, no reply, he was still reading. Finally. Dr. Klipse called his name, Six closed the book.

"Yes, Father?"

"Six, eat your dinner, and don't read your book."

"Yes, Father."

Six gobble down half of his food in minutes.

"Eat slowly, we can't have a stomach issue tomorrow."

Six stopped eating. "Why? Do I have a mission?"

"Yes, Six. You're going to spy on someone, so don't have a problem, got it?"

"Of course, Father."

" _So Timoty has to wait,"_ sang a voice.

"Shut up!" he said to the voice.

* * *

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monsuno does not belong to me. Monsuno belongs with its rightful creators.**

* * *

 _Mission 20. June 11, 2013. Starting time unknown. Possibly at 10:30 a.m._

 _Objective: Spy on S.T.O.R.M Strike Squad while Charlemagne is away._

 _Note: She takes a bath, possibly with the souls of soldiers, at 11:00 a.m. Also she's a Bravo India Tango Charlie Hotel._

 _Know your codes._

"Why did you have to bring that book of yours?" Hargrave asked.

"Last minute writing," he answered.

"Then give it to me, your mission starts when we reach surface."

"Yes, Hargrave."

He gave Hargrave his diary as they reached the surface. Dr. Klipse was there with a car, ready to greet his clone and ordering him to spy.

"Good morning, Father," Six greeted.

"Six, are you ready for your mission?" he asked.

"Yes, Father."

"Then go, Charlemagne and her Strike Squad will be at Westward City in three hours."

Six and Hargrave hopped into the car; Six at the back seats and Hargrave at the wheel. Six wasn't ready to drive a car for now, but due to his missions, Hargrave gave Six some basic driving skills when he was done with his missions, even Dom Pyro gave him some tips for the road. Yet, they'll never let him drive a car by himself after he had crashed one at a town north of the Lowlands. They also never talked about it after Six was grounded, and given some rubbing alcohol and bandages for his minor injuries; two mild scratches on the head.

"Hargrave," Six said as they left the canyon. "Why would Charlemagne be at Westward City? Isn't it a tourist destination?"

"Yes," he answered. "But the tourism gives them a key disguise, people would look at it as a vacation for Strike Squad."

"Not if they'll be in their uniforms."

"They're not stupid, they'll be disguised as civilians, and so will you."

Six looked at his clothes. He was already in disguise, he looks like everyone else and he wouldn't stand out. What was Hargrave talking about?

"I look like everyone else Hargrave, I'd blend in."

"Not if they'll catch you spying on them. Here pick your clothes and put them on."

Hargrave threw Six a stack of new clothes. There were three jackets, four pants, five shirts, five belts, three pairs of socks, and four pairs of shoes; Hargrave then gave him some accessories, mainly sunglasses, and shut the partition for Six to dress privately. Six dropped all the clothes and accessories on the car floor, and began to undress; he picked a white shirt, a dark gray pants, a dark green military styled jacket, brown Oxfords with white socks, and a black belt. No accessories needed, and he knocked the partition for Hargrave.

Hargrave open the partition. "My, you have a sense of fashion. Such a surprise since you've wore the same clothes for months."

"Maybe Chase gave it to me?"

"Unlikely Six, Dr. Suno gave him most of his clothes, especially the blue jacket, and he wasn't someone to know fashion."

"Father told you those?"

"He did work with them a one point. And survived both."

"How did he do it? Charlemagne is a witch, and you know how I know."

"I thought you weren't going to mention it. Pivotville is still wondering who crashed a car at a S.T.O.R.M helicopter after hitting the Commandant Marshall Charlemagne after she was done terrorizing the citizens by raiding the town for Monsuno cores."

"It was an accident, I did not know Commandant Marshall Charlemagne was there, or that I'd hit her with a car."

"At least for you, Dr. Klipse has no idea that Charlemagne had been hit by his own clone. We'll be at Westward City in an hour, buckle up."

Six buckled his seat belts and snuggled himself to the seat. Hargrave opened the glass container and pressed a button, car transformed to a small plane in minutes and they were airborne. For thirty-five minutes, all Six could see was mountains and trees, then a small house and yard, soon a suburban neighborhood, and lastly, the cityscape of Westward City.

"Remind yourself that this isn't a vacation, it's a mission," Hargrave said as they descent.

"I know that Hargrave," Six said when they landed. "I've done every mission remembering what I was doing."

"Yes, but this place is a tourist trap, you could be distracted."

"I'm not going to be distracted, but in case I do, don't tell Father."

"Give me a gift and it's a deal."

Hargrave stopped the car at an amusement park and opened Six's door. The clone bolted from the seat the instant he unlocked his seat belts and ran for the photo booth. One time, Six had a mission and there was photo booth, he didn't know what was going on until the first flash; afterward, every mission that had a photo booth must be taken. As he got to the first booth, a group of friends were coming out from the photo booth.

"At least smile Alpha," said the only girl in the group.

"Or do something," said the one with glasses.

"Yeah, even Kilo had the guts to bunny-ears Tango," the blonde said.

"And she punches when anyone does that, so I could have had a broken arm," said the darer, Kilo.

"We aren't here for vacation," said the redhead, Alpha. "We're here to find anyone with a Monsuno core, Commandant Marshall said there might be Eklipse agents vacationing here. Find them and arrest them."

Six stepped back from the group and ran to find a souvenir store; Demise was in danger of being taken from Six, and he does not want to lose his Monsuno. One store was at his direction, so he ran faster to the store. When he entered, he immediately slammed onto the body of his new friend Timoty.

"Owie," Timoty said. "Sorry, I did see you coming."

"Same, wait a minute, Timoty?" Six asked.

"Six?"

The two got up and head for the souvenir snowglobe aisle of the store. There were no cameras on the aisle.

"What are you doing here?" they said to each other.

"I already told you my life, so no need to guess," Six said.

"Well, I'm here because my orphanage had won a trip to Westward City, and I wasn't told about it until the bus came, but I'm a fast packer, so ta da! I also have no money, well, I have ten dollars but it isn't enough for souvenirs."

"I have some, but I'm on mission. So sorry, Timoty."

"It's okay. Can I help you? You helped me yesterday."

"You can't, it involves a S.T.O.R.M team called Strike Squad-"

"S.T.O.R.M Strike Squad. Alpha is the redhead leader, boast that he's the oldest, but it's really Kilo; he has a phobia or hatred of neon pink slime due to unknown circumstances, is known to have a thing with knights, and is the counterpart of someone named Chase Suno. X-ray, he has worn reading glasses since his fifth grade year due to developing nearsightedness, his favorite color is baby blue, is the second command with Tango, and counterpart is someone named Bren. Tango, only girl in team and she doesn't mind it because she can take on the guys, comes from an abandoned town, if not wearing her uniform, she wears daisy colored clothes, and counterpart of Jinja. Kilo, has a twinge accent, he was adopted from South Africa by a couple living in Texas, loves football and is a fan of Texas Tech, and counterpart of Dax. Bravo, the blonde one, South Australian, football star before becoming a S.T.O.R.M soldier, GPA of 3.25, and counterpart of Beyal. I heard them talking about themselves and memorized it."

It was Six's turn to be surprised. Timoty gave him info of S.T.O.R.M Strike Squad with no other agenda than to be helping him, sure money may be involved, but Timoty would have helped him due to their new friendship. And while it was great information, it made his blood boil; _Alpha,_ the Strike Squads' leader was the S.T.O.R.M counterpart to _Chase Suno!_ It was okay with one Chase because he could one day rival his DNA brother, but a counterpart of HIM? Forget it, Six would put a wild-core to every S.T.O.R.M helicopter and make sure Alpha, with the rest of his team, was in one of them; he doesn't want a rival for being Chase's rival! Still, Six had calm for his mission, emotions are out of the equation.

"Timoty, you're in. Help me and I'll give you twenty dollars, and dinner for later."

"Thanks, but stop smiling like that, you look like you're going to kill someone. Also here, you need glasses for a better disguise."

Six didn't say anything and dragged Timoty out of the souvenir store after he put on the glass, but told him what was going on. Especially about Demise's predicament if they find out; Timoty put Demise's core in his bag and they started spying on Strike Squad. The first stop, a candy store; Bren's counterpart X-ray was a chocoholic. While they were there, every info about the Squad, and those of Charlemagne, were talked about from why they were there and who they had arrested for having Eklipse cores; Six distracted himself from punching Alpha by asking Timoty what he'd want. After the candy store was a roller coaster ride, but Six didn't want to do it and ask Timoty to go instead; Six was dragged to the ride, he had two groups of people in front of him, and heard Alpha bragging about how he had rode twenty roller coasters when he was seven.

"And they were the fastest ones at the park, I wasn't scared at the all!"

" _Keep talking and I might just be willing to sit next to you,"_ Six thought.

"I rode a roller coaster when I was five," Timoty said to Six. "It was scary at first, but then I learn to have fun doing it again. Don't worry, you will be okay, maybe I'll sit next to you."

Six felt a bit better, but when he saw how fast the ride look, the dangling feet of people as they, and the puking of some after the ride, he hope time would stop for an hour for him to calm down. He really should have looked up on what a roller coaster was and what it does last night. Thankfully, there were a group of girls that were closer to the ride than him.

"Great!" exclaimed a girl in front of them. "It look like I lost my phone at the bathroom, I can not ride if I don't have my phone!"

"Then let's go!" said her friend. One group down, and Six was three people away from Strike Squad and the ride. He really thought the universe was playing him around now.

As his and Timoty's ride approach closer, Six felt a stomach ache coming. Dr. Klipse was right about a stomach issue, but he had a mission and was not going to chicken out by the time he got to his seat. One minute in and Six was at next to the coaster holding Timoty's hand. The operator said that they can't pick their seat mates, making Six uneasy with the choice. Timoty was the only person he felt comfortable seating next to while riding this roller coaster.

"Sir," Timoty said to the operator. "My big brother here has never been to roller coaster ride before and he has no idea on what's going to happen, so I need to be next to him at all time."

"Really think I'd believe something like that? He doesn't even look like your brother!" the operator said.

"I am his adopted brother, he was put in private school since he was five, no chance of life outside of there, and they make him stay in his room 24/7. He also ate a big lunch today, so he's going to puke on someone unless I'm with him."

"Okay, kid you won."

Six was glad to have Timoty by his side at ride, but Alpha was in front of him. Apparently, don't have a kid lie about being your brother and saying that you're in private school because a S.T.O.R.M. soldier might be teasing you about your cowardice. Alpha asked Six if he even been at an amusement park and when Six said no, he burst out laughing telling the Squad how naive and sheltered Six is. Fortunately for Alpha, Six was tied to his seat and unable to punch the living daylights of him.

"Hey, Alpha!" cried Timoty. "I rode a coaster when I was five, I was scared, too. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Alpha asked.

"Because is was nicknamed the "Little Hurricane" in Axistown! I rode five times that day and puke on my foster siblings once!"

Alpha shut his mouth up, he was impressed by the kid. When he was nine, he took a trip to the amusement park in Axistown, he could ride what Timoty called the "Little Hurricane", height limit being four feet six, but chickened out the last minute because of the speed of the ride. The real name of the ride was called "Terror Vortex", with speeds of 75 miles per second, none of his classmates ever been able to ride it without chickening out, those who did ride it, puked and peed the instant they were done. He just insulted a family member of a kid who rode the "Terror Vortex" five times and puked once, basically Timoty was a legend.

"Timoty," Six said. "Is that true?"

"No, I rode it four times fully, my fifth one got stuck midway and that's when I puked. Bad timing, or the neon lights, were the reason. P.S. the operators were so bad that they were letting a four feet two kid to a coaster like that."

"Well then, I won't be wimpy for you."

"Good, the ride is only 55 miles per second. It would be my slowest ride ever!"

"Reallahhhhhhhh, WTF!"

The ride was off and everybody was screaming with fear and joy. Timoty was laughing his head off as Six wished for the ride to end, Strike Squad was talking about something and Six could almost hear it, X-ray puked on his seat, too much chocolate perhaps, and Kilo and Bravo had a bit of the puke from X-ray, Alpha had some on his pants and Tango was smart enough to not have X-ray's puke on her. When it ended, Timoty was asking Six to do it again, but Six said if he does it again with Timoty, he'll puke on him; Strike Squad was groaning at X-ray for puking and Bravo scolded him for ruining his shoes. Then they were off to their next destination as Six and Timoty followed suit.

Thankfully, there were no roller coaster rides for Six to endure. Just a Ferris Wheel with Timoty screaming in fear as Six happily glanced at the park, a ferry ride across the beach and when night fell on them, a neon lights party for Timoty to show off his dance skills with Six masquerading to sing karaoke. It ended though when they followed Strike Squad to an alley. The Squad was ready to strike.

"Why were you two following us?" Tango said.

"Isn't obvious Tango?" Kilo said. "They're spies."

"Team Core-Tech, or Eklipse?" snorted X-ray.

"Team IDK, we just thought it be fun to follow you guys," Timoty cried.

"Well, I'm guessing we're about to battle," Alpha said. "You have a Monsuno?"

"Yes, I have two in this bag," Six said. He brings two, including Demise, in mission that don't include Team Core-Tech. Timoty brought them out and Six was prepared to launch one of his cores.

"Timoty," Six said. "This one is yours. Basic rules, just attack the other team with a strategy."

Timoty caught the core and power surged through his body. He saw his Monsuno, knew the attacks, and it's powerful move. Timoty launches his core for Tango.

"Ivorysteel, launch!" he cried.

"Romulus, launch," Six said.

"Strike Squad, launch!"

As the cores hit each other, Timoty felt another surge coming through him. He could see ways to win this battle and run away from them with Six, but when the Monsuno came, the visions left. Timoty could still see his victory perfectly as his Monsuno arise from the core; Ivorysteel was a scarlet colored Monsuno was silver accents, it was a combination of a Woolly Mammoth, and a Siberian tiger. Timoty was happy with what he got from Six.

"Tripwire," Alpha called. "Bolo Shock!"

"Ivorysteel, Ice Meltdown!"

The impact of the blasts were great enough to blow some stands away, as well as the Controllers footing. Six and Romulus ran to the beach to fight with his Monsuno, Timoty and Ivorysteel did the same, and so did Strike Squad. They were ready to arrest the two for being Eklipse spies, despite Timoty not being one.

"Romulus, Gladiator Quake!" Six ordered. The Monsuno did as he was ordered and shook the beach to divert attention from Strike Squad. It didn't work and Strike Squad was catching up to them.

"Brother!" Timoty screamed. "Leave this to me! Ivorysteel, Hannibal Cannon!"

Its blast was powerful enough to knock Kilo's and Bravo's Monsunos out of the air and grounding them. Kilo ordered his Monsuno to get up and fight Ivorysteel while Bravo was too busy looking at how much HP he had lost during the blast. Bravo then told Deadfall to attack Romulus with Elemental Blaze, but Six blocked it with a similar move. Neither took damage and Six ordered Romulus to attack Deadfall and Warwing while Timoty was attacking the rest. He still was having some trouble with their Monsunos though.

As Timoty was ordering Ivorysteel to attack Tripwire and Ironjaw with a barrage of attacks, and halving their HP process. X-ray was attacking them by the sides and taking away some HP. Timoty had another surge of powers as he saw what to do with X-ray; quickly ordering Ivorysteel to stop and ram Blockage instead, he called out a few attacks such as Metallic Slash and Hyper Wave and destroyed most of Blockage's HP.

"Timoty, get them at a point!" Six called out.

"Then have Romulus ram Deadfall and Warwing! I'm going to ram the rest!"

As Six and Timoty ordered their Monsunos to ram Strike Squad's Monsuno together, Alpha ordered Tripwire to attack Romulus, but Six blasted Tripwire first and got them to a spot together.

"Six may I do it?" Timoty asked. "I have more HP than you."

"Fine," Six said.

"Ivorysteel, Ruining Hurricane!"

Ivorysteel shook its head and charged towards Strike Squad with a dark scarlet glow and winds up to 50 miles per minute. When the massive pachyderm-panthera hybrid rammed through the Monsuno group, the familiar golden glow of S.T.O.R.M's Monsuno cores were getting back into the Strike Squad's cores.

"We won," Timoty said. "Now what?"

"Now, you have your freedom," Alpha said. "Strike Squad, away from the enemy."

"Don't think we're done with you guys yet," Kilo said. "We'll get arrest you, Klipse's spies are always arrested."

"We're not spies!" Timoty cried. "We just have Monsunos!"

But Strike Squad was already gone. The night had fallen more and the lights from the amusement park were the only things shining and visible. Six checked for the time, it was 7:30 p.m. Timoty should not be here, he should be at his orphanage by now.

"Timoty," Six said. "Aren't you suppose to be at Axistown right now?"

"No, my orphanage is staying here for the night. It's a two day vacation from Axistown."

"Timoty, don't lie. Miss Maybell would scold me if I told her you're here and unsupervised."

"I am telling the truth! You want me show you my hotel and ride?"

"Yes, I do need you to do that."

Timoty dragged Six to where his orphanage would be staying at. It was a Hotel 8 with a blue bus at the parking lot, it seems Timoty was right about staying at Westward City for another day. That was until the bus lit up and tried to run over Timoty. Six had to pull him away from the bus. Something was wrong and it was possible that it was Timoty's foster siblings' fault.

"Wait!" Timoty cried. "Where are you going?"

"To another town!" a boy cried. "We tried to tell you, but you weren't close!"

Timoty started to ran for the bus and screamed at them to stop, but they left Timoty alone and abandoned at the hotel. With no money, or a way home. Timoty tripped and face planted on to the street pavement, Six ran for Timoty to comfort him, but when he got there Timoty, the boy was crying his tears into the pavement and lying there waiting for his traitorous orphanage siblings to come back for him. Six wasn't going to tell him a lie though, he was going to bluntly tell his "brother" what just happened and how they just abandoned him to live a life in a town that may not help him. He called in Hargrave with his Klipse communicator and told him where he was. And that he's bringing a friend.

"Did you get distracted?" Hargrave asked. "You better have a gift."

"No, I did not get distracted, but this friend of mine, I met him yesterday and he save my life today."

"But your father might be mad."

"I'll take it, I just want him home."

As Six helped Timoty off the pavement, he told his friend that he's now on his own if he goes back to the orphanage because of how his foster siblings had dropped him off to fight for his life, but when Timoty started crying louder, Six told him how everything would be okay and they'll be home when Hargrave comes.

"Who's Hargrave?" Timoty asked.

"The butler I told you about, but don't say anything. They will put me in more missions if you do."

"Okay."

As Hargrave arrived with the car, Six carries Timoty to the back seat, but not before his father came out of the vehicle. Dr. Klipse seemed to be annoyed with Six's new antic. He thought Six would call them to get him out of Westward City, not to bring in a friend, but if this friend did save his life, then he needs to know how. Six was capable of fending off a few Monsuno Controllers, but if it was a very united group of Monsuno Controllers, then he'll need the help with standards fit for his clone, and Timoty by his standards was too young and possibly not a good Controller.

"Six, what happened and is this the friend who saved your life?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"I got caught by Strike Squad, but my friend, Timoty, helped me defeat them in a battle and now he needs my help."

"Why?"

"Because my orphanage abandoned me," Timoty cried. "I did nothing wrong and they just left me here."

Dr. Klipse got back in the car. "Get in, and where did you live?"

"Axistown, I can stay at the library there, I know where to go."

As the two got in, Timoty was given some money from Six as they were given food. Dr. Klipse asked for what had happened at the amusement park. Six gave out some answers about what they have done in order to get close to Strike Squad, and about the battle, Timoty even gave some information about the Squad's life before and after S.T.O.R.M had brought them up. It pleased Dr. Klipse to know some information about their lives, but when Timoty told him about Charlemagne's plan to make a base close to the city, he laughed, happy to have great news to know Charlemagne's plans.

"How did you remember that?" Six ask. "I forgot about it until you told me."

"I have this weird thing," he answers. "I can make my brain remember the most important stuff, and then pick another memory if I want to remember why."

"So you have a photographic memory," Dr. Klipse said. "I'm impressed, Six you made a good choice in friends."

"I just met him yesterday, but thank you Father."

"Now, we're at Axistown, where is this library?"

Timoty was surprised, it only felt like an hour when they left, but he didn't press anything. He is just glad to be home.

"Sir, it is at the far eastern side of Axistown, but if you can just drop me off at the train station, I'll be okay."

"Deal."

They left Timoty at the train station and went home to the canyon. The Klipse were talking after he left.

"So, he won against a trained military group with you?"

"Yes, Father, he did, and it was surprising."

"How?"

"He did it like Team Core-Tech."

Dr. Klipse glared at his clone with anger. "What does that even mean?"

Six rolled his shoulders, he knew what he just done, but Timoty is his friend. "He could see his victory, and his opponent's moves before they even attack, he even knew his Monsuno before he launched it."

"And where is the Monsuno he used?"

"It is right here in this pocket, along with the others. Father, may I be friends with him?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I want to have a friend that might as well rival someone from Team Core-Tech."

Dr. Klipse smiled in agreement. His clone was learning how to be friends with powerful Controllers.

At Kyro's Tales library, Timoty got his library key and opened the door. He went in to Miss Maybell's room and woke her up.

"Miss Maybell, I'm here," he said.

The librarian woke up and saw her surrogate grandchild looking dirty and bruised.

"What happened? I thought you were at Westward City for two day."

"My orphanage abandoned me, but Six was there, he got me here."

"He did? Oh how sweet he of him. Though, the bruises?"

"Running for a bus, tripped and fell."

"Really? But you look worse than that."

"Fought with S.T.O.R.M team, Six gave me a Monsuno. It was epic."

"Well then, Timoty, make Six have an underground Monsuno battle. He is going to meet a princess in a few months, and he has to be prepared."

Timoty nodded. While the boy was now in the librarian's plan, he still could be real friends with Six. Now he just has to plan for a Monsuno battle.

How hard can that be?


	8. Chapter 8

**What does a book report, ACT prepping time, and home work have in common? No time for writing.**

 **I applaud every writer in this fandom, as well as other fandoms, for writing their story when there is no time. You guys are awesome.**

 **Now, Monsuno doesn't belong to me, Monsuno belongs to its rightful creators.**

* * *

 _June 12, 2013_

 _Well, I have a free day. Timoty better be there or I'm pulling his dirt ridden clothes out of his crudely orphanage._

 _Even Father wouldn't do what they did to Timoty to me. He knows I can be resourceful, and since my friendship with Timoty, I know he'll keep me next to his side. I am learning how to make friends with those who have a better relationship with Monsuno than me._

 _But if Demise can ever read this, I'll just say the most truthful things in the world to him. I TRIED TO UNDERSTAND YOU BETTER THAN CHASE CAN WITH LOCK._

 _Or is that too blunt?_

"Knock, knock!" Dom Pyro called.

"Coming," Six called.

The clone ran out his room and happily greeted Dom Pyro.

"Let me guess, you're glad to be out and going to the library again?"

Six nodded. He was extremely happy and anxious to meet up with Timoty.

"Well, you have a problem Little Klipse."

Six frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Well, your latest antic was good enough for your daddy to make Hargrave go with you!"

Six gasped and put himself against his door. It was the car crash all over again, after he totaled the car and got injured, Six was never to be without Hargrave when riding a car for missions. But this is worse, he can't meet Timoty without Hargrave watching their entire activity! And he brought Ivorysteel for Timoty!

"I did not do anything wrong."

"No, but your friend was a bit of a surprise."

Six gulped. He really screwed this one, even if he did save Timoty.

At least the voices aren't criticizing him for his actions.

" _Now what?" cried a voice. "You are being monitored."_

Never mind, they came back.

" _Oh where were you yesterday?" Six mentally hissed. "You were quiet and I thought I was okay."_

" _You were happy, so left you alone."_

Six bit his lips, so the voices do leave, if he is happy, and right now he isn't. Six steadied himself and followed Dom Pyro to the exit. There they were greeted by Dr. Klipse, and Hargrave, who had his backpack and books.

"Are you ready?" Hargrave asked.

"Yes, am I riding with you?" Six said.

"Of course, who else?"

"No one."

Six and Hargrave got out of the canyon and car ride the way to Axistown.

"Hargrave?" Six asked.

"What?"

"Do you think Timoty is already at the library?"

"Since you said he was kicked out of his own home, yes."

"Good, but if he isn't there. We go to his orphanage."

"Are you going to adopt him?"

"No, I just need to yank his clothes and tell him about yesterday."

Hargrave smirked, he was happy for Six's new attitude. Six only needed one friend to turn him into fighter and Timoty was just the friend. As the two got to Axistown, Six asked for some clothes that were sized ten, Hargrave was shaking his head for the clone. He really should have picked for the mall district instead, but they went to a small shop a block from the library. Six picked out three pairs of pants, shirts, underwear, socks, and shoes, all in shades of red, bought them and went to the library where Timoty was quickly eating oatmeal and drinking orange juice.

The boy looked better today with clean clothes and shiny hair, not like the kid how had little bruises from tripping onto pavement, or from a Monsuno battle. Six smiled.

"Timoty!"

Timoty swallowed the last of his oatmeal and gave Six a toothy smile and happy wave. The boy was happy that his friend was here because if Six wasn't, his part of the plan would be in jeopardy as Six needed to see his surrogate sister. The girl had three days to visit Axistown until she was called back to assist the princess, and she just landed yesterday while they were at Westward City, but this was her last day due to the princess accidentally showing off a prototype of her future Monsuno core, alarming some ambassadors in the process. Six really needed to see her, and she needs to have a good review of him.

"Hey, Six," he called. "What's with the bags?"

"They're for you," Six said. "You got kicked out of the orphanage, so I thought you might need some clothes."

"Thanks, and the butler?" Six looked at Hargrave, he wasn't annoyed just surprised.

"Father was surprised by my antic, so Hargrave has to keep me in line."

Timoty eyes grew large. He was not expecting a bump on the plan, but some war plans had bumps them and still they find a way through it. He'll just have to do the same. At least, it was just one Eklipse agent and not two.

"Well, make yourself comfortable here, Six and I will just have to read some books on my second favorite subject, history!"

"Are you going to be okay Hargrave?" Six asked.

"Yes, I see some books on Ancient Greek writing, I might try to read them."

Six nodded and handed Timoty his new clothes. The boy reacted by dragging Six to their secret candy place, where he placed his surrogate sister to meet them. The boys entered the candy place and were greeted by a smiling girl.

"So this is Six?" she asked.

"Yup!" Timoty said. "Six, this is Lucille, my surrogate sister. She's also Miss Maybell's granddaughter."

Six bowed. "Hello, Lucille."

Lucille blinked twice. Right off the bat and in just one minute, Six was like her princess, politely bowing to a person of significance. Lucille bowed in return. "Hello, Six."

"So why are you here? Did Timoty call you to meet me?" Six asked.

Lucille blinked again. Six was seriously like her princess in just the minutes they were at talking to each other; her princess would know what was going on, or at least guess what's happening, if it felt a bit fishy, but that could be a bad thing as Six would find out about the plan and everything would crumble like shards of glass. Thank goodness Lucille had years of practicing with the princess to know how to be mysterious with people like her and Six. That is unless Six was better at knowing what's going than the princess, but Lucille was optimistic, and Six was young, if Timoty's story of Six's "life" was actually real and not a lie. She could handle another clone from Klipse.

"Yes, Timoty called me here," she replied. "But he said it was important."

Six stared at Timoty. "Important? How?"

"Well, she came here yesterday while we were at Westward City," Timoty said. "When you dropped me off last night, I told them everything, so she wanted to know the guy that saved my hide."

"I see, and how long are you staying here?"

"Not long, I'm leaving at midnight to go back to my country. The royal I serve had an oopsie."

"Okay, so what's the occupation? Are you a soldier? They have a few short breaks until they're called back to service."

Lucille gulped. Six really is her princess in a male form; they question the same and are noisy in every way possible, but at least he wasn't as snarky as her, that would be enough to accidentally call him by her name. And throw a bean bag at his face like she does to her princess with pillows. Which reminds her, did anyone warn a maid not to wake Eira up at 7:00 a.m. and change the pillows? If not, there goes another maid switched from the dictator's room to the queen's room.

"No," Lucille said. "Lady-in-waiting for the crown princess. She's blind and only has a surrogate brother to take care of her when I'm away."

"And how did you meet the princess?"

"When I was seven, I may have sneaked into the castle because I wanted to see the royal family in all their happy splendor. Why? Because my mother had died the year before, my dad walked out on me and the only happy family I ever get to hear was the royal family, so I want to see if it was true. While I was there, I had met some of our government ruling bodies' young daughters, they were rude and made me feel like dirt, and I may have cried a bit that day. The princess was playing with the Chancellor's daughters when she heard them talking to me, she told them to get away from me because she thinks a girl should feel happy while they're at her home, but when they didn't do it, she punched the main girl's nose, her name's Megara; it started bleeding instantly, and they left us alone because she threaten to give them all a black eye. We played the whole day afterward and I became a palace maiden at ten and her lady-in-waiting at eleven. I moved up the ranks in such a young age because I was of only a few girls capable to handling her and not get punched in the face."

"That's quite a story. Timoty have you met the princess?"

"A few times," Timoty said. "And yeah, she is a fighter. One time when I was there, one of the kitchen ladies was being harassed by a duke, guess what happened?"

"Sucker punch?"

"Yes," Lucille said. "To the eye. I don't know how she can do it since she's blind, but she has deadly accuracy on where to hit on the human body."

"Yeah, and she can rival some of the best boxers. Not Mayweather or Pacquiao, though. But if she does rival them, my money's on her!"

"How can a blind girl fight like a world-renowned boxer?"

"She has the Chancellor to thank," Lucille said. "Chancellor Avon is a powerful person, and she has fifty one adopted or foster kids, all are best at martial combat due to Avon's family."

"Who are the Chancellor's family?" Six asked with interest.

Lucille blinked. She had expected Six to know who Chancellor Avon is, being in the Avon family's rivaling house, House Klipse, but if he isn't acting like he doesn't know, then it may be difficult for any of the plan to work once he meets the princess. Since becoming the dictator of her country, everyone from the Senate thought Chancellor Avon should abolish the "until eighty" rule, stating once a Chancellor turns eighty, she or he must retire, and died being the Chancellor. The reason being the Chancellor's relationship with Princess Eira; the Chancellor took care of her at a young age when her parents were busy and she thought of the Chancellor as a parental figure. Basically, the Chancellor accepted it and looked at Eira as her own also, but also told her to stay yards away from anyone with the last name Klipse due to Six's father. If Six doesn't know who Avon is, he has no idea what could happen to him once he gets to the country and may get killed by a very angry Avon.

"Well, the Chancellor came from a long line of fashionable assassins," Lucille said. "Avon taught her kids how to fight and survive in harsh conditions while looking nice, and since the princess is in Avon's care most of the time, she also gets training. Sadly, she has no idea on style."

"How good is your princess?"

Lucille saw a glint in his eyes. The same Eira has when there was someone to challenge her.

"She can get someone to the hospital in a minute with the staff she was given on her thirteenth birthday. Blame her surrogate Avon siblings. Speaking of the Avons they are assassins, fifty-one in all, including her surrogate brother, and they back her up. If you meet her and she does not like you. Six, you have to run like an Olympian sprinter, or get dragged to their house to be tortured with acid, waffle balls and blind seer who can tell you your destiny."

"Okay, well can she fight against people like the KGB?"

"No, but why did you ask me that?"

"Because Six does some spy stuff," Timoty said. "Well, you two got to know each other well enough, but Six here hasn't said his last name, so tell each other's last names."

"Eklipse," Six lied.

"Ronin-Aquino," Lucille said.

"Filipina?" Six asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was reading some Philippine history yesterday and two presidents had that last name."

"Well, it is a popular last name there. Good bye, I had a good time meeting you." Lucille left the boys to the candy place and went to Miss Maybell, asking in Tagalog for a brownie. But Six caught her saying "Lola" instead of "Miss Maybell", he asked Timoty what "Lola" means in English.

"It means grandmother," he said. "That's how she's my surrogate sister, well adoptive by now. Or was it cousin? I forgot."

"Sister, you have that dynamic with her. And went did you get adopted?"

"When we got to the orphanage and the assistant director was there, signed the papers and boom! I'm now a Ronin."

"Oh, so her late mother is Miss Maybell's daughter. Are they of Philippine descent? Not trying to be rude."

"Nah, it's okay. Yes, they're of Philippine descent, and so is the princess. I am too, half-Filipino, half-Spanish descent."

Six thought of the second day he was at the library when Miss Maybell told her of a girl she babysat, then her granddaughter came and kept talking about a princess she takes care. Six put two and two together and believe the person Miss Maybell was talking about was the princess. But why would a librarian that just met him instantly started thinking of hooking him up with a princess from a far away country? Unless the princess has made such a commotion in her country that made everyone believe a boyfriend should hold her down, either from the Motherland or away, there should be no reason for the Ronin family to hook the princess up with someone of low birth.

"Was the girl Miss Maybell trying to hook me up with the princess?"

"Talagang, mo belive na?"

"Timoty, talk English."

"Fine, I said 'really, do you believe that?'"

"Kind of, but let's just read for now, you said history, right?"

"Yeah, but Six can I have Ivorysteel back? I live here and there are some underground Monsuno tournaments around town, they have cash prizes and I really don't want to be a freeloader on my grandmother."

Six looked at Timoty for a moment and brought out Ivorysteel from his pockets; he had the Monsuno in there since 5:00 a.m. in the morning when sneaking around the HQ trying to find the Monsuno. Dom Pyro caught him stealing the core, but when he said it's in case of an attack from the Punk Monks, he let Six go. And told Six to tell Timoty hello from him.

"Here, but you have to give it back somehow, I almost got busted trying to get him for you."

"It's a boy? Did you ask?"

"Yes, and they tell me. Sadly, I don't have that good of a relationship with Monsunos."

"Then why is your jacket glowing?"

Six looked at his jacket and brought out Demise. Timoty was right, it was glowing, and glowing dark scarlet red. Demise was not happy with Six, and he would possibly not go to battle with him. Sure, they're not Chase and Lock, they don't have a connection that like the two, they don't knowing each other's minds as them, but did Six have to make sure a depressing comment about it? No, he really didn't, but he does it sometimes, mainly out of frustration on the fact that all his friends, and former friends, with Monsunos had a better understanding with them, and he can't even win a battle unless he controls his Monsuno while trying to figure out what's wrong. Still, Demise thought they had a good one.

"Sorry, Demise," Six said. "I didn't mean you. I meant the others, you and I have a good relationship, I just need to understand you."

"I think you already know, you're just being hard on yourself." Six puts Demise back in his pocket. "Thanks, now read while I read. And I'm going to read that one."

Timoty looked at the book Six pointed to and smiled. "Kyrofluran Royal History", Six picked a five hundred paged book that gives out a long summary of the royals of the Ronin's home country, but it's an old edition. Eira became Dictatorial Regina in 2010, the book was a 2009 edition, but any book with Kyroflura's history is good enough to be read. Timoty wondered why there wasn't a book about the coup, it made headlines in media for three weeks, then it did went away, but since Eira had shown to have an impulse for being a bit crude to her enemies, sarcastic to every minister who tries to tell her the rules of the country, and had a doctor say she was bipolar, the dictator of Kyroflura should at least have a book. Or a survival guide, she really is a hard maintance type of girl. It really isn't a surprise to people that the only people surviving her, with a couple of black eyes and in such a short range, are fifty-one assassins, a parental Chancellor, and a girl who would love to give Megara a black eye. Oh, and her parents, but her father's always busy, and mother is a bedridden queen.

"Okay, but you should also borrow it, and those, too."

Six looked at the books next to them. "Historical Assassins in Kyroflura", "How Kyroflura Became A Country", and "How to Poison", they did sound good, but he just wanted to read one book at a time. Unless Timoty knew something of the girl/princess that Six doesn't know, and was like his adoptive family. But the poison book was a bit off topic, so Timoty wouldn't be doing that.

"Okay, I will." Six grabbed the book and started reading.

At 1:00 p.m. the clone was halfway through the book, already Six knew which royals had concubines, which one had problematic skin conditions, and which one had an assassin for life. Surprisingly, all the royal assassins came after the marriage of Crown Prince Hiro to Lady Maria Poisoneer, her family had the assassins and brought them with her so she can be safe at the palace in case of political rivals, and to also protect the heir to her bloodline. After the heir's birth, the assassin had a son, his son protected the heir and when the heir had his heir, the son had a daughter ready to protect that heir, and when then the heir became king, he elevated the assassin's family to semi-royal status, making them royal assassins to protect the royal family. But in November of 2002, the title of royal assassin was no more, the book didn't say why though, it just said the title was abolished.

"Help me!" screamed a scared boy. The boy ran into the library and hid behind the tables, Timoty ran to the boy and Six trailed after.

"Johan?" Timoty said. "What's wrong? Why do you have bruises?"

"Remember when I got adopted? Well, I got adopted to a child trafficker, and he wants to sell me."

Timoty was shocked and comforted his friend. Six looked at Hargrave, and went to the butler, asking him what Johan meant by child trafficker and selling him. He was not prepared for the answer.

"The child meant that he was about to used as an unwilling organ donor, or a slave to be tortured by his master. Most try to run away, but they get caught, and get severely punished, some even killed."

"But he's a child," Six said. "He doesn't even look old enough for a person to target him."

"Says the baby clone." Six frowned, but went to comfort Timoty's friend. The boy was afraid of him until Six told him that he's Timoty's friend and that Johan was safe at the library, but the boy was still scared of his ordeal and didn't leave the table. Six knew his father had done some bad stuff to children, but they were old enough to drive a car and possibly handle it. Johan was possibly in Timoty's age range, maybe even seven, and he was already traumatized and had someone wanting to kill him. Even if Six belong to a faction full of "ruthless assassins" that doesn't mean he likes to destroy someone's childhood, and he definitely does not like hearing what could happen to them.

"Johan," Six said. "How far did you go to get away from him?"

"I don't know," Johan said. "But he was on my feet when I got to the train station, I barely got here when one of his minions spotted me."

"So he might be here soon," Timoty said. "Johan, don't worry, he won't get you."

"No, he will, he has a Monsuno. He got it by selling a child for tourism."

"A Monsuno you say? Yet, he won't get you."

"How? He has a freaking powerful beast!"

"Well, I gave Timoty a Monsuno," declared Six.

Hargrave was shocked. Six, the most obedient of all Klipse agent, was willing to give out a Monsuno for someone he meet three days ago?! Yup, the clone has become a renegade. His father would surely give the boy a punishment worse than his diary, or the letter tracing, when they back to the base.

"Why would you give my grandson a Monsuno?" Miss Maybell asked.

"Because I told him I wanted to be in a Monsuno tournament to win the cash prizes," Timoty said. "I'm not going to be a freeloader to my family."

"And I agreed, so I gave him Ivorysteel, that Monsuno is highly powerful," Six said.

The two adults sighed. For a couple of Monsuno Controllers, Six and Timoty were the most reckless duo in the battling world, but at least they had priorities for their family. Even if it was a bad one. Lucille, though, she was not about to let Six off easily. He had reminded her of Eira for just a few minutes ago, now he had done it again. Grabbing a scone, she threw it at his head.

"Ouch," Six said. "Why did you hit me?"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Six shook it off and went back to comforting the scared child. Suddenly, a man came in and Johan screamed. It was the man who tried to sell him and he brought his whole gang.

"Now why did you scream?" the man asked.

"Don't let him get me!" Johan screamed. Timoty hugged the boy to shield him, and Six walked towards the man.

"Get the heck away from Johan," Six ordered.

"Oh, so scary, but you're a plebeian compared to me, now give him up."

Six punched the man, and sent his body flying out of the library. Six got out of the library to fight the gang, worrying his friends and Hargrave. The first gang member came at him to punch his got, but Six kicked his gut and rammed through the gang kicked their face and giving them a bloody nose. Lucille was gasping, she was surprised by how vicious Six was at fighting them, breaking some bones and drawing out blood on his hand, he was almost on par with Eira for fighting prowess. Timoty and Johan was scared, not for Six, at him; Timoty thought he was just a sweet teen that wouldn't hurt anyone outside of Monsuno battles, Johan thought the clone was worse than the gang, true, they were about to sell him, but Six was close to ripping their heads off. Hargrave and Miss Maybell was too shocked to say anything, and Hargrave was now terrified of the clone. As Six finished most of the gang off, the leader stood up.

"How about a Monsuno battle? I see your core right there."

"Sure, but not here, I might destroy the area."

"Deal, one train right to an underground battle."

"Winner keeps Johan, loser goes to jail."

The man laughed, but went with it, he turned around and when to the train station. Six went with him, along with the man's gang. Hargrave got out of the library to follow Six, Timoty did the same, soon Miss Maybell, Lucille and Johan were following Six to his Monsuno battle. At the train station, the man bribed the train conductor to go to a place close to one of the underground stadiums, the conductor took them to the closest one, at the shopping district.

"Well, do you want to back down now and let me have my property back?"

"Sure, when Thanatos gets my soul."

"Six," Hargrave said. "Don't you dare say anything like that."

"Why not? I mean it."

"If your father hears that, you'll be in trouble."

Six didn't care, he just wants to battle. At the shopping district, they all got off and went to the underground stadium below a fish market. As they get closer to the stadium, Six could hear shouting and laughter, the audience already was watching a battle. The told one of his lackeys to tell the announcer that there's one more battle to watch. The lackey left and came back, telling him that the announcer agreed. At the stadium, they meet Mr. Black, the manager; he tells them to go to their chosen platforms while he gets ready to announce the battle.

"Good luck," the man said to Six while going to the opposite side. "You'll need it."

"How long had to have your Monsuno?" Six asked.

"Three weeks, why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know."

When the man left, Hargrave pulled Six back to his group. "Six, you betting on lives here, so you better win."

"And please do," Johan said. "I don't want to die."

"Don't worry, did he ever battled two Monsunos at once?"

"No."

"Then, I going to save you, I've been trained to battle multiple Monsunos. I think I'm going to win."

Before Johan could say anything, the battle was announced.

"From the right, Mr. Colben; from the left, Six."

The crowd laughed at Six's name, but he didn't mind. He was at his platform, poised for battle and ready to win. Lucille couldn't focus on the clone's face and body anymore, she could only see the princess with a core, finally being on top of her game. Her phone rang and she looked at it, it was a text from the princess.

"Lucille, if you heard from the guys about the core thing, do not come back, it was just a joke from them. I did not show my prototype core, Chancellor Avon hasn't given it to me yet." Lucille smiled. The princess texted her from home while she's watching a Monsuno battle with a clone like her, acting like her to his opponent.

Mr. Colben launched his Monsuno, Slicker, a salamander-eel hybrid Monsuno, and mocked Six for daring to battle him.

Six breath in and out. And smiled. "Demise! Launch!"

* * *

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monsuno does not belong to me. Monsuno belongs to its creators.**

* * *

"Demise! Launch!"

The core spiralled into action, revealing the raging Monsuno. If weight or fierce level was taken to account, Demise would win and take all the money. The Monsuno had felt his master's emotions and wanted to rip the ever loving smugness of both Slicker and his Monsuno Controller. But Slicker the most, that Monsuno had laughed at Demise the instant he came out.

"Slicker, Electro Slime!"

"Demise, Boomer-Fang."

The two Monsunos did as ordered. Slicker gave out a glob full of electricity and Demise shot the glob. None of them lost an HP and Demise charged at the Monsuno to bite its head off. Slicker moved to the side to escape Demise, but Demise was fast and rammed the Monsuno to the wall. Six smiled a little more. He knew Demise would do that, and he also knew why.

"Demise, Howling Fire!"

Demise gave out a powerful Howling Fire and halved Slicker's HP. Slicker's smugness faded away, he was scared of Demise, the Monsuno was powerful and full of rage. Slicker never met a Monsuno like Demise, the only Monsunos Slicker had met was just in it for the fight and the applause of the crowd. Demise, Demise was in it for Six and Johan, he wasn't there for the fight or the crowd, and he knew now that the Monsuno he's battling today might rip off its own head! As for Demise's master… Well, he was scared of him, too. He seemed to know his Monsuno's own personal agenda for ramming and knew what he's going to do.

Demise saw this and happily growled. Now he knew who's the boss. Demise reluctantly thanked Dr. Klipse for all the times he made Six battle Hargrave and Dom Pyro to the clone's breaking point.

The Monsunos' masters on the other hand were shocked. Not really on Six's side as he knew Demise well enough to stop talking and let the Monsuno do its stuff, but Mr. Colben? He was about to panic, the man didn't think a teen could do so much damage to his Monsuno, he won most of his Monsuno battles with ease and had his pockets flowing with cash, but Six was decimating him and Slicker with Demise.

Suddenly, a light bulb shined in his head.

" _How long had to have your Monsuno?" Six asked._

" _Three weeks, why?"_

" _Nothing, just wanted to know."_

Mr. Colben screeched and growled at the young Monsuno Controller. Six possibly had more time battling with his Monsuno than him, he knew from some people that a young male Lowlander had a blue Monsuno core and met a bunch of kids who had them, too. Some said they battled him and he got into their little Monsuno team after qualifying. The craziest he heard was that the group had a long time with their Monsuno and won battles as quick as possible. Then, he heard a another group of teens with yellow cores that had their fair share of having Monsunos for periods of time and winning their battles. He knew Six was from the Eklipse faction and is a teen, so he should have his group and his wins, but if he does, it was kept secret. The trafficker realised he just entered an uphill battle.

"What's wrong?" Six asked. "Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"

"You," Mr. Colben growled. "Had tricked me! You knew you were going to win and this is how you show it!"

Six acted like he didn't knew what he was talking and turned to his friends and Hargrave. He asked what Mr. Colben meant and was given a scolding from Hargrave, telling him to stop acting and go back to finishing Slicker off. Six quickly turned around and ordered Demise to bite the poor Monsuno's head off.

"That's not what I meant, Six!" Hargrave screamed. "I meant to blast it to oblivion."

"I don't think he'll listen," Miss Maybell said. "He's acting weirdly like an assassin from my country."

"Or my princess," Lucille said. "Sorry for saying that, but I can't focus on Six or I think of her. They're very similar."

Hargrave raised his eyebrow. "If your princess acts like him, then how did you country fall to her?"

Miss Maybell and Lucille looked at him in surprise. He knew their country's history.

"Don't worry," Hargrave said. "I'll keep it a secret from him. I know you're trying to hook him up with her, but don't Dr. Klipse doesn't want anything to do with them anymore."

"But, he's King Edward's brother, how can he just leave them?"

"Because he can. Now let's just watch Six instead of talking about his father."

They nodded and watched the clone. But it was hard to watch him now; his Monsuno thrashing of Slicker was terrifying. Lucille could finally see Six as Six, his similarities with the princess was over, his slasher smile was unlike her smirking when she would win. Miss Maybell gripped her hands together, she couldn't believe Six was this destructive, but then she remembered that he was made from Emmanuel Klipse's genes and sighed. Hargrave was a bit unnerved by the clone's aggression, but like Miss Maybell, he had to remind himself who Six is. Only Timoty and Johan were not disturbed by Six, in fact Timoty was close to screaming at him to stop, but Johan got it first.

"Six," he cried. "Please stop, I'm okay now. I know you're not happy because of what you've heard, but his Monsuno doesn't deserve this."

Six didn't hear him.

"Six," Timoty cried. "Please!"

Six couldn't hear him either. The battle took his attention from them. "

Six Klipse, enough!" Timoty screamed.

Six blinked and turn to Timoty. The boy said Klipse, not Eclipse, but Klipse. His real last name and Timoty knew. Did he also know about his father? Or who he might be? Did he become Six's friend because of the connection? Or was it genuine?

"I know your real last name," Timoty said to Six. "And I'm not judging you, but please enough."

Six nodded and calmed himself down. Soon, Demise did the same and spit out Slicker. The crowd groaned, they didn't hear Timoty or the others talking to Six telling him to calm down. Mr. Colben was happy though, he got his Monsuno out of Demise's mouth, but his HP was at the yellow-red border. Six had way more than that on his side. If he doesn't think of a winning plan, Six wins and keeps Johan.

"So you stop," he said. "Why?"

"Because," Six said. "My friend told me to stop, it was scaring him."

Mr. Colben smirked, but was glad. Then Six started attacking again, except this time he wasn't as vicious as before. He just blasted Slicker to the walls and put the Monsuno back into its core. No surprise to Six's side, and lots of shrieking from Mr. Colben. Johan was a free boy, and he ran to Six to hug him.

"Thank you," Johan said. "You may have done it in a deadly fashion, but you won my freedom."

"I told you," Six said. "I'd win, and now what I'm going to do?"

Johan gave Six an odd look. "What do you mean? I thought you were going to adopt me?"

"I can't, I have a busy life."

"Then Timoty might as well take care of me."

Timoty beamed and squealed. He might just take Johan away from Six and drag him to the orphanage, after putting Mr. Colben in jail, of course. Johan was one of the kids who had never shunned him, and would actually tell Timoty to one day write a book and publish it, when Johan left, Timoty was the only one sad. So having one of his former foster siblings that he like as his new brother would possibly the best. And Six had just given him that, he should give Six a birthday present one day.

"Thank you, Six," he cried as he tackles them to the ground. "When's your birthday?"

Six and Johan pushed him off and got up. Johan gave Timoty his left arm to stand up and hugged his future adoptive brother. Six was happy, and looked at Hargrave to see if the butler can agree on Six telling Timoty his birthday, Hargrave nodded.

"Welcome," he said. "And April 28."

"April 28?" Lucille ask. "Yes, why?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

Six shrugged it off and walked with the boys to Miss Maybell. She was smiling and hugged Johan, she was happy to have another grandchild. Lucille was her only grandchild and she really wanted some siblings, Timoty was the one they wanted, but he kept giving them tests to see if they'll really pick him. Thanks to Six, he stopped giving them test and became family. Now with Johan, Miss Maybell might as well say she has a complete family.

"So, Lola, what do you do if someone already adopted, but they need a better home?"

"Well, we just have talk to the administrator again, and make him take back the adoption papers."

"I don't think you can do that!" cried Mr. Colben as he approach them. "I'm backing out of the deal."

"Is that your final answer?" Six asked.

"Yes, now give him back."

Six punched Mr. Colben, knocking him out. The clone had won fair and square, so anyone backing out will face his wrath.

"Hargrave," Six said. "Wake up Mr. Colben and get him on the train. We're going to the orphanage, Johan you really are free. That's final!"

Hargrave was shocked by Six's no nonsense attitude on what he was about to do to Mr. Colben, but he did wake the man up and carried him to the train station after Six got his cash prize. $ 125.50 dollars, not bad for a first-time tournament challenger and good enough to bribe a conductor to get them to the western edge of Axistown.

Timoty and Johan saw their old orphanage when they got there, its sign, "Lewis's Home for Children", was glowing in the noon time light. Their former foster siblings, gleefully laughing at something they said.

"Six," Hargrave said. "I know you're possibly going to get in trouble since we're losing time, but do you want to me to-"

"Yes," Six replied. "Just tell him, I don't care."

The group, and a scared Mr. Colben, looked at Six. What was wrong with him? He was mainly a pacifistic teenager, not an angry and sarcastic person willing to beat the living crap out of people, or Monsuno. Timoty saw a glow in his pocket and realised that someone else, possibly Demise, is somewhat trying to channel the clone's anger, and put it somewhere else. And if it was the case, then outside of Six's system and onto the world is not a good idea. Lucille backed away from the clone to the last seat opposite to him, she was kind of back to think of Six as Eira, but she can see him clearly; Eira was always throwing tantrums in her room and not letting any of her family see it, Six would show it when he wants to, but he can keep it under control better than her. Miss Maybell went to her granddaughter and talked to her in their language. Only Johan made an attempt to ask him what's wrong.

"You're a child," Six said. "Unless you've seen worse, you shouldn't have gone through that."

"I know," Johan said. "But I am okay now. Stop being angry and start relaxing."

Six glance at the boy. Johan was right, he was okay and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. Six wondered if it was the eyes that made Johan such a prize, but then he looked at Timoty. Timoty had warm chocolate brown eyes that could melt a person, or sympathize with him, Johan had green eyes that could make people want to be his friends. He laughed, he was dumb to think Johan's eyes could get him in trouble when Timoty had his beautiful eyes.

Timoty walked to Johan and whispered in his ear. "Good job, Johan, you still the same kid I remember."

"Not really, I've changed since the last you've seen me."

The boys laughed and fell down the floor when the train stopped. They have arrived.

Timoty and Johan got up and ran to their old orphanage, Six ran after them and Hargrave had to carry Mr. Colben with Lucille and her grandmother. As they got to the orphanage, the kids were standing up and looking like they wanted a fight. Timoty and Johan stopped at the edge and gave them a fitting glare, their eyes storming the kids and making some back down. Six ran past them and got caught between what possibly might be Axistown's youngest crossfire.

"I thought you weren't comin' back," said the biggest kid.

"I wasn't, but something happened," Timoty said.

"You," another kid said to Johan. "Why you here? You got adopted."

"Yes, I did get adopted," Johan said. "To a trafficker, but I was saved, so get away. I want to be free from that adoption."

"No way!" a girl screamed. "You get adopted, you stay adopted."

"Not when your life's on the line," Six said to her. "But I guess you don't care, you didn't have someone touching you inappropriately. And I don't think any of you would care either, you would kill your own foster brother to get a better life."

The girl was taken back, and so did the rest, but they dismissed it. No one in this orphanage was going to let a teenage who sides with Loony Timoty tell them what they're supposed to care about. And what was wrong with his jacket? Was it going to light up every time he gets mad?

"Hey, what's wrong with your jacket?" the lead kid said.

Six looked at his pocket and cringed. Demise was glowing, again. Timoty walked up to Six and whispered that he thinks Demise is channeling Six's untapped anger onto the surface. The clone groaned and pulled his core out. Johan smiled, happy to know that Timoty was right about Demise doing it. The orphanage kids? They screamed their heads off! A Monsuno Controller was friends with Timoty and Johan, and he possibly might kill them if they're rude to the boys. Not a good future of them, and they could see Johan smirking at their fear.

"Oh, I forgot" Johan said. "This guy here has won a battle early, and can kick butt."

They ran to the building screaming as Timoty laughed. They deserved it, they were the reason for Johan's former predicament. If they hadn't grab Johan's hand and dragged him to Mr. Colben, then he wouldn't have Six scare the everliving crap out of them. Timoty jumped out to Six and hugged him as Johan jumped up and down. The adults, and Lucille, finally came and groaned at the boys. Lucille thought "if this becomes Six's team, I'm calling Eira", she was actually ready to throw in the towels and just ship him off to her house. Hargrave was in need of another babysitter for Six, maybe he can rope Dom Pyro in this? Miss Maybell was just willing to break Mr. Colben's arms if he doesn't terminate the papers and give Johan to them. It was a long afternoon for them, and they didn't want it to be longer.

"Come on boys," Miss Maybell said. "We still have a paper to terminate, and write."

The boys ran into the building with Six being dragged by the wrist. Lucille sprinted for them as Hargrave and Miss Maybell pull Mr. Colben to the administrator's office. When they got there, half of the orphanage, and the boys with Lucille were having a huge fight. Six didn't want to be in the fray and just stood beside a wall.

"You're so superficial," Timoty said. "I can't believe I even stayed here!"

"You guys were way too jealous when I came," Johan said. "Just because I had awesome deep emerald green eyes."

The orphans tried to rebuttal them with their wrongdoings. Then Six started talking technicalities and called them out. The orphans started to talk back to him, but made the wrong decision and Six pulled out Demise, making them cower with fear. Hargrave had to scream at to put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry for this mess," Miss Maybell said. "We just need this man to terminate Johan's papers, apparently he's a trafficker."

The administrator's eye grew big. "Okay, here's the papers and just take them. Also, here's new adoption papers. Please leave and don't ever come back!"

Miss Maybell grabbed the papers and left with everyone. Well, Hargrave had to dragged Six out and scold him for talking smack, while Timoty and Johan were talking about which bed they'll have, or have a bunk-bed instead. Lucille was mainly the one dragging Mr. Colben after telling her grandmother to just give him to her. He almost flirted with her, but she smashed him to the wall, surprising the group. When they got out of the orphanage, Lucille slammed his face against a wall and ordered him to write the papers, or get beaten up.

"Wow," Johan said. "And I thought Six was violent, Lucille is just as bad."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Eira taught me that, she said 'Lucille, some guys will flirt with you in a bad way, if they don't stop, you just slam them to the wall!' I took it to heart."

"Kind of want to meet her now," Six said.

Hargrave whacked him in the head, but Six didn't mind it.

"Please don't," Timoty said. "She way out of your league."

Lucille once again ordered Mr. Colben to terminate his adoption papers, he did and Johan was officially an orphan, again. Then, Lucille knocked him out and wrote on Johan's new adoption papers. It signed Johan as Johan _Ronin_ , he had a family, again. Miss Maybell told Six and Hargrave that they can bring Mr. Colben to prison now, Hargrave took Slicker's core away from the man, and Six threw Mr. Colben on his back, they left the family for the police station. When they got to the police station Six tied Mr. Colben to a tree next to the place and left him. The two then went to the library, Six got his books as Hargrave told them Mr. Colben's in jail, and Six said good-bye to them afterwards when he got in the car and left for home.

Dr. Klipse was a bit aggravated by Six's latest action when they got home, but at least the clone got some money, and a core.

"So, what I'm hearing is," Dr. Klipse said. "Six had his first tournament, and some cash."

"Yes, sir," Hargrave said.

"And this Mr. Colben was a trafficker, and Six almost killed him?"

"Yes, sir. Six almost had him, but he put him in jail instead."

"Well then, Six, you can't go to the library tomorrow. You'll be staying here, learning and perfecting yourself."

Six bit his tongue. "Yes, Father."

"As for your friend, he can keep Ivorysteel, but he needs to pays us half of his winnings if he enters those tournaments."

"Yes, Father." Six was in distress. He just saved Timoty and Johan in just this week, but now he'll have to take away some of Timoty's cash prizes. He really needs to plan something for friends in case of emergency.

" _But it might backfire,"_ a voice sang. " _And you know some of the worst backfires in history."_

" _Yeah, I do,"_ Six replied to them. " _But I have friends now! I need a plan."_

" _Of course you do."_

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

At Miss Maybell's room, Timoty and Johan were picking out his bed. He picked the blue one and they pushed it next to the windows where Johan can see the stars. Lucille was busy typing on her computer, wanting it to ct to connect to the princess's computer; she has a huge one under her room to weirdly check on the servants and ministers, despite being blind. Chancellor Avon once said "Like Creator, like Creation", it didn't help that she was as power-hungry as her Creator. Seven minutes in, Eira was asking who it was.

"Lucille Ronin-Aquino, your lady-in-waiting, Your Highness." Lucille typed.

"Prove it. Least favorite food and why."

"Molasses, your father wanted some and called for a tub filled with molasses. The people bringing it accidentally tripped on the stairs, and the molasses tub dropped on top of you. The people said because you couldn't breath and cried to get out, you were traumatized. Nope, when you got out, the servants had to wash you and you were okay until Megara mocked you. It was Megara's fault, that no good-" "

Easy on the cussing, sis," Johan said. "You gave enough."

Lucille sighed and kept typing. She hit send and Eira typed 'Yup, it's you!', soon the Ronin family had an audience with the Dictatorial Regina of Kyroflura. The plan was getting on motion.

"Okay," Lucille said. "Everyone knows what to do?"

Johan and Timoty said yes. Miss Maybell nodded. They told Johan the plan earlier and he agreed to it. Six saved his life, Six should meet the princess and he told Timoty that he might want to make it into a story some day. Timoty pouted, but said yes because it was a crazy story to write.

The screen came to life. An young girl with white hair and skin was sitting on her chair, smiling at the family, but they know better, Princess Eira was blind and had to feel the screen to smile at them. Right next to her was her surrogate brother, Braille.

"Lucille!" Eira exclaimed. "Thank goodness, you didn't leave, I'd feel very guilty if you had to leave your grandmother. Miss Maybell, I've missed, are you there?"

"Yes, and I do, too," Miss Maybell said. "How is the regime? Are your parents okay?"

"Seriously? Miss Maybell, the regime is fine, and my parents are just the same. Now, Lucille, what has happened just on that day?"

"Oh, you know met a guy who gave me two lovable brothers and almost made me take a double take because of his personality, so the usual."

"No, that's not usual, and two brothers? Timoty are you a Ronin now?"

Timoty bunked Lucille off her bed."Oh yeah! AND so is my adopted brother, Johan. Johan this is Eira, Eira this is Johan."

"Hi!" Johan screamed. "You look like a snow queen. And the guy next to you looks like a royal guard!"

Eira smiled. She likes Johan. "Thank you. I can't see you, but you seem to have a nice personality."

"Eira," said her brother. "May I ask a question? I also miss Timoty, and I like his new brother, he does have a good personality."

"Done deal. Ask away."

Lucille pushed Timoty and Johan off her bed. And mouthed "Don't say Six's name if that's the question, or else," and went back to talking to Eira and her brother.

"Okay, Braille," Lucille said. "What's the question?"

"Who is this guy that gave you your brothers?"

"We can't say his name, Timoty said it was embarrassing. Why?"

"Do you have a crush on him?"

Lucille cringed. "No, he reminds me of Eira! I don't need two Eiras in my life."

"Well said on the Eira fact," Braille agreed. "Though, how is he similar?"

"Braille, let's not be noisy on this guy," Eira happily said. "If he _is_ like me, then let him be."

"NO!" they all screamed.

Eira was a force to be reckoned with in Kyroflura since she took over as dictator. Six, being a young one with even potential, had already shown his powerful side. If left alone, the danger level, or anxiety issues, maybe huge. And they were about to be rivals if the plan works.

"Eira," Lucille said. "I don't think you should leave someone who's similar to you. What happens if they found out about you and Kyroflura, and want to take the throne?"

"You know me, Lucille, I am power-hungry, calculating, and powerful person. I will not fall!"

"Yes, Eira, that is true," Braille said. "But if he is like you, he might as well be as power-hungry and manipulating as you."

"Yeah, he kinda is," Timoty said. "He lives with his crazy family, and they make him do missions. I got in one of them by accident, and he showed some signs of those, well the manipulative parts since he put me in a ferris wheel death trap, the power-hungry part is trickier."

Lucille clamped her brother's mouth shut, but the two were hounding on them now. Lucille had to drop her hand from her brother's mouth, and grimaces as Braille ask.

"Why?"

"Because, just today he beaten some traffickers that were about to sell me," Johan said. "After a few punches, they were badly hurt, but he kept on beating them, and then he had a tournament with the main trafficker and wrecked his Monsuno. It was bad."

Eira shot up and slammed her hands on the keyboard. She was really happy now, then again, she did slap some rivals and humiliated them earlier, but some guy who is way similar to her and has a Monsuno was someone she has to meet. Braille grabbed her shoulders and 'lightly' put her back to her chair.

Braille Avon was getting a bit worried, since his parent had started entering the Monsuno world, he had thought it would a kept secret, until his sixteenth birthday, but then Eira asked for a Monsuno, and everything got hectic. For three years she already had a country to rule and became a powerful teenager, why in the world would she ask for a Monsuno? Well, no one, but Eira knows. If the Ronin family was telling the truth on this similar person, then it may get more hectic than usual, and he has military-styled training in the afternoon!

"Please," Braille pleads. "Tell me you are wrong, and you are telling a lie about him having a Monsuno."

"Nope, I have a core from him!" Timoty exclaimed. "Its name is Ivorysteel."

Braille groaned while Eira squealed. "Can I meet this guy, Lucille? I want to meet him!"

Lucille smiled. "Sorry, but he's unavailable right now, he might be in trouble with his father. I think the words were when he left was 'Timoty, Johan, Miss Maybell and Lucille, I am not going be here tomorrow. I'm in trouble and possibly grounded.'"

"Well, when he has some time, tell him I want to meet him."

"No, don't tell him that!" Braille pleaded. "You'll create World War III!"

"Okay, we won't."

"Well, Eira, I think it's bedtime. Sorry for making this short, but she has to sleep." Braille shut off the computer while Eira whined about asking more about Six, leaving the Ronin family pleased with the plan. Then Lucille giggled, the most powerful teenager in Kyroflura, and the youngest Klipse male are willing to meet each other. And it was to battle with their Monsunos.

The plan was coming along fine. Well for them, Six is grounded for a day.

* * *

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally have something similar to Six! He had a present during his birthday, and I made a present for myself on my birthday.**

 **"It is my birthday." -Six and me.**

 **Birthdays aside. Monsuno does not belong to me, Monsuno belongs to its creator.**

* * *

 _June 13, 2013_

 _I am a grounded clone. Well, it's only a day, but most non-clones don't have parents with Monsuno who can battle them and destroy their emotions by saying that they're weak in battle, nor do they have one who can control your mind by a simple command._

 _I wish I have someone to talk about it. Except I won't, and never will, have the chance to do so. When my "brothers" failed and I didn't, he told Hargrave that there would be no more clones to make in case of a problem that I don't understand. I can't have a sibling, or any family other than Father. I am the only child of Emmanuel Klipse, and I might as well stay as it._

 _Strangely, he only made boys, maybe if he made a girl instead, it would be a success. But then again, it might be the same._

"Did you even practice your tracing?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"Yes, Father," Six said between bites of his breakfast.

Due to the latest antic, Six was forced to diary write at the dinner table where his father could see if he had improved on his writing. His writing was still horrendous, but Dr. Klipse didn't seem to mind, he had made Six to be a battler, not a writer.

"Are you sure? You seem occupied by that poisoning book instead."

"Yes, I did my tracing, and threw it in the trash."

"You should know better than to do that."

"Yes, Father."

"Your training starts once you're done eating."

Dr. Klipse rose from his seat and walked away leaving Six to eat his breakfast alone. Taking his last bite, Six took his glass of water and drank it. He soon rose his chair, slowly walked to his room to put the book under his bed and went to the spy training room.

Six bit his lips as he walked. Last night, Dr. Klipse had found Six reading the "How to Poison" book and suddenly gotten enraged. He barked at Six to put the book back to his bag and trace instead. When Six said that he finished the tracing book, Dr. Klipse yelled that there were more and Six has all night to finish them, but he can't read the book when he stops, or he'll extend the grounding. Six agreed and walked to Hargrave's room for the tracing books, wrote, and not read the poison book. Six did finish and threw it the trash, but it was out of anger. He just read a book, a rather inappropriate one, but how in the world can a book make his father scream his lungs off?

Six opened the door of the training room, and was met with a barrage of fireworks. Real subtle Dr. Klipse. He ran to a wall and looked at the damage, his left leg was a casualty. The rest were semi-okay, if not holographically burnt. The booming voice of his father screamed with a command.

"It's New Year's Eve, you're supposed to protect a president, you did protect him, but someone is now out for your blood. The fireworks are just the starters."

Six let out a sigh. What did he read? He shrugged it off and ran for any medical supplies. Wrong move, he got killed by a sniper.

"Again, Six," his father ordered.

Six walked out of the room, and punched the locks. It was unfair, his father didn't even tell him what was wrong! He took a breath and entered. The scene had changed, it was a garden sprinkled with snow. Had his father lowered the level? He took a flower, and dropped it. It was a _Datura metel,_ a flower filled with poison when ingested. He looked around the garden, the whole place was filled with poisonous plants. Some capable of killing him if even just touches a tip of it, and then some with deadly fumes. It may not be guns or projectiles, but poison was used to kill off many political person, and he knows it. Cyanide was his main killer, not guns, unless ones filled with it.

"Since you read that book close to its end," his father said. "I gave you a very special mission. Two boys have a garden, one day, one brother got lost while the other went to find him. Find them before sundown, or the fumes will kill you."

Six ran everywhere in the garden, except the most dangerous parts, but his objectives could be found. It was almost sundown, and the plants were getting ready to fertilize themselves. Then he heard a soft sob from inside the dangerous parts and, against all logical options, he sprinted into the place. Under an oleander tree was one of the boys, Six quickly hailed that he found one of them, and asked the question where his brother's at.

"The tree over there, I think," he said.

Six glanced back, it was a manchineel tree. Voted as the most dangerous tree in the world, the manchineel tree is toxic in very parts of its body, and has fumes that cause major damage. And Juan Ponce de Leon was reported to have been shot by an arrow dipped with its poisonous sap.

Six carefully went to the tree. He found the last boy, hailed his victory, and soon dropped to the ground. He was stabbed in the ribs. The last boy had a knife, and by its smell, it was dipped with oleander poison. The boy walked over him and smirked.

"I own this garden," he said. "Try and catch us."

The boy ran to his brother, making him shout with joy. Six, with his poisoned, bleeding body, ran after them. He had come so close to winning, he's not going to lose this time. The boys, and Six, exited out of the garden's danger zones, and Six noticed something about the boys. They didn't look or act similar, the one who stabbed him looked like a younger version of his father while the first boy had blonde hair and grey eyes; the stabber was smirking at what he'd done while his brother was a little concerned.

When he caught up to them, the whole garden suddenly got smelly. They were starting to fume! Six grabbed both boys and hailed his father that he got them. Soon the simulation was off and Dr. Klipse walked to his son. On his hands was Six's poison book.

"You survived," he said. "You can read this book now, and go to Hargrave."

He gave Six the book, and Six ran out of the room to Hargrave's. He did not want any more time in the simulation if a poison garden was a location. When he got to Hargrave's door, he didn't even knock and just rammed into the room and crashed onto Hargrave's bed. Hargrave and Dom Pyro gave each other a glance as they approached Six.

"Did somebody hurt Little Klipse's feelings?" Dom Pyro asked.

Six threw a pillow at his face. Dom Pyro went down instantly.

"What happened?" Hargrave asked. "And why do you have that book?"

"Well, Father gave it to me," Six said. "Hargrave, what does Father have against poisons? Some of our Monsunos have poison, or venom as an attack."

"Six, sit up," Hargrave ordered. "I'll tell you something, but first, tell Dom Pyro you're sorry."

"Dom Pyro, I am very sorry."

"I accept," Dom Pyro said.

"Now, why does Father hate poison?"

"He doesn't necessarily hate it," Hargrave said. "It's merely just a bad history with poison."

"Bad history?"

Hargrave tried not to tell him, but Six can give a puppy a run for its money when pleading for something. He still kept most of it a secret.

"When your father was younger, he actually used poisons, please don't ask why. While he was using them, he became the best poisoner to many people, then one day, he suddenly stopped. He didn't want to do anything with poisons anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't say it, you have to know the Klipse family history to know why he stopped."

"But you said that it was a bad history, and that doesn't say anything bad about his dislike of poison. Also the family history one is almost impossible. Father will never tell me about my family, or who I'm related to. I know one side of my bloodline, but the rest is murky water."

"I know, but the fact still remains that your father stopped doing anything with poisons. And your family history is not impossible to know."

"Hargrave, it is. Father controls me, he probably will never let me know who my relatives are whether I use the internet or something else."

"Little Klipse is true, but how long have you been working for Dr. Klipse?"

"Almost twenty years. Why?"

Six grabbed his hands. "Do you know who I am related to? Who may grandparents on the Klipse side are? Do I have an aunt, or uncle? Cousins?"

Hargrave broke off his hands from Six. "I am sorry, Six, but you can not know your family. And nothing will ever change that."

Six sighed. There goes a chance of meeting any Klipses.

Hargrave grabbed a tracing book and told Six to trace all the words. Six solemnly done so, sniffling every ten minutes. Dom Pyro tried to make him happy with a joke about his family abandoning his crazy aunt, but Six kept tracing. When he was done, Six showed his tracing. And finally laughed. Hargrave and Dom Pyro were grimacing and looking away from the horror that is his writing. He still was sad about not meeting any Klipses, but he has this family to have instead.

"You really need to do something about that," Hargrave said.

"Well, he can't now," Dom Pyro said. "It's 4:30 p.m. dinner preparation time!"

Hargrave huffed and ordered Six to the kitchen while he was telling Dom Pyro not to whine about dinner. Six ran into his room instead and put his poison book in his bag, and grabbed the "Historical Assassins in Kyroflura" book.

" _Are you sure about that?"_ a voice warned. " _What happens if he ask you to bring him every book you've borrowed?"_

" _That will never happen,"_ he told them. " _Father only dislikes poisons, not assassins."_

" _But what if you're wrong?"_

" _Then, I'm doomed."_

Six ran out of his room and to the kitchen. Hargrave had all the food boiled, fried, brewed, and baked. His job now was to get the plates, bowls, cups, jugs, and utensils. Then put the food and drinks in their respective dishware and bring dinner to his father and Dom Pyro. Hargrave came out from the kitchen restroom and saw Six's library book, the clone had left it next to the cabinets. Annoyed, Hargrave took the book and almost went to Six's room when he told him to stop.

"Books can be a hazard, Six," Hargrave said. "And you're busy to even read, what happens if you spilled the soups of this? The librarian won't be happy."

"Okay, Hargrave," Six replied. "But can it stay here? I'm not going to get it dirty if it stays in here."

Rolling his eyes, Hargrave gave Six his book back and Six set it on a table. When they were done preparing the food, Six put the book under catering table and went to the dinner hall. Dom Pyro was surprisingly quiet, but Six knew he was about to whine. He placed Dom Pyro's plate first, then his father's, and soon put the food on the table while Hargrave lay the drinks down. When they were done, Six grabbed his book and went to page 100 while everyone was eating. He did take a bite every three minutes, but kept reading. Dr. Klipse shook his head and called his clone.

"Yes, Father?" Six asked.

"Please, stop reading your poison book," Dr. Klipse ordered. "I might think you're actually trying to poison me."

"It's not the poison book, and I really can't poison anyone."

"Fine, but what book is it?"

Six closed his book and happily showed his father the cover. Dr. Klipse's eyes grew big at the book, and put his spoon down. Six's smile turned to fear as his father's eyes started judging his choice of books. Hargrave and Dom Pyro watched as Dr. Klipse bore his glaring dark eyes on Six's book. A sudden silence came in the room and the air became cold. Then Dr. Klipse rose from his seat and snatched the book from Six's hands. The young clone started to shiver in fear while his father looks at the continent of the book.

"Six," he started. "Why do feel as if my own clone is trying to assassinate me?"

"I would never assassinate you, Father," Six quickly cried. "I just saw the book and was interested in reading it."

"And why?"

"Because I began to like books filled assassins."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just like reading those types of books."

Dr. Klipse went back to his seat and kept reading.

"Six, after this dinner, you better show me all your books."

Six tried to speak, but bit his lip instead. The voices were right, but why would his father ask to see his books? Does he really think of Six being disloyal? No, that could be it, the clone had done many orders in his name. He went through embarrassing losses for him.

" _Two times and you were supposed to do it perfectly,"_ the voice cried.

" _Shut up!"_

Six ate his food slowly while his father was reading his book. The elder Klipse looked at his clone, and Six ate faster. He knows his father doesn't like a staller. When he was done, Dr. Klipse barked at him to go to his room. Six sprint to his room and got out all his books. He hoped his father wouldn't care about these books, but with two of them already creating trouble, the bar was low. Six heard the clamour of feet and the men talking, he put the books on his bed and stash the bag under the bed. When the men came in, Six bowed to them in hopes of lowering his father's anger, but he brushed off Six and glared at the books.

"I don't understand why you've even pick these books!" Dr. Klipse barked. "What does this country mean to you?"

"There was a lady-in-waiting at the library when I was there," Six said. "She never stopped talking about her princess, and I got interested in learning more about their country's history."

"A princess made you pick these books up?"

Six bit his tongue. "Yes, Father."

Dr. Klipse grabbed the book about the royals and flipped to the page where Six left off. Page 612, the page about Princess Eira before she became Dictatorial Regina. When Dr. Klipse saw her name and picture, he dropped the book. Six, Hargrave and Dom Pyro was shocked by this, but remain their silence. Dr. Klipse grabbed the book and read her biography with disgust, the book had written her as weak and possibly not a good future ruler, but he knew better. King Edward was a strong person and could shoot an arrow through a boar's heart, and the queen was the same. They mocked a royal child.

"If you're reading about Princess Eira, don't believe the words," Six said. "Her lady-in-waiting said that she could give a royal person a black eye."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No, Father."

"I'll give out a punishment when I'm done reading your book."

Six blinked. He was in trouble again. As his father exit out of the room, Six limped to his bed. Hargrave walked out to talk with Dr. Klipse and Dom Pyro stayed with the clone.

"You sure have bad luck, Little Klipse."

"I know, I hope my punishment isn't as bad as the diary."

"Speaking of that diary, where is it?"

Six brought out the diary under his bed, opened it and showed Dom Pyro his latest daily entry. Dom Pyro forced himself to smile, Six's entries was in need of divine interventions.

"We both know how bad it is, Dom Pyro," Six said. "So stop forcing yourself to smile at his writing."

"Well, I don't want to, Little Klipse, you're in a pickle. Daddy is so not happy."

"Don't you think I know? I get in trouble every single day. It's not new, I just go with it."

"And one day, you won't go with it."

"As if that can happen. Father controls me."

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

At Dr. Klipse's room, Emmanuel Klipse was busy reading the book and mentally pointing mistakes of the about royal family. Hargrave on the other hand was pleading mercy on Six's behalf, telling the man that the librarian let the lady-in-waiting interest Six into borrowing the books.

"Sir, it was the Kyrofluran lady-in-waiting's fault," Hargrave said. "I saw how interested he was about the royal history due to her. It wasn't his fault, sir."

"Quiet, Hargrave," he muttered. "I can't think of Six's punishment if you don't stop talking."

Hargrave stopped talking, but stayed in the room for Six. The boy had no fault in this, he was just in the right place in the wrong time. If he had prior knowledge of Lucille's visit, then he should have been okay, not facing punishment.

Dr. Klipse kept reading about King Edward and Princess Eira, and frowned at how the writers were wrong in every detail about their lives. Then, he saw Chancellor Avon with a written caption under the name. " _Chancellor Avon. Came to power by unfair means, note some political heads, due to the Chancellor's friendship with the then Prince Edward."_ Dr. Klipse closed the book and threw on the ground. Hargrave picked it up, and waited for his ordered punishment.

"Tell Six he can't meet any of his friends tomorrow, he has a job to do."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell him to find the author of that book and ask why he made such disrespectful and disgusting book. There were many notes that were wrong."

"Sir?"

"You heard me Hargrave, now go."

Hargrave walked out of the room and went to Six's room leaving Dr. Klipse alone. Dr. Klipse went for his bed and got out a picture from his pillow. It was of him, then Prince Edward, and Avon, all of them at the castle garden playing hide-and-seek. He stared at the picture for a long time, then touched Avon's side of the picture. It was so long ago, but his memories of them will never fade away.

"I blame you, Avon," he said to the picture. "You and your magic tricks. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Dr. Klipse put the picture back in the pillow, climb in his bed, and sleep. He needs to be ready for tomorrow.

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

When Hargrave got in Six's room, both Six and Dom Pyro asked what had happened. Hargrave told them that Dr. Klipse was just reading the book, giving the book back to Six, and told the boy his punishment.

"A mission to find the author?" Six asked. "But what happens if he's in a different country?"

"You been to some," Hargrave said. "And unlike your bad luck with cars, you can fly a jet."

"Yes, but those were in tropical or warm countries, what if he's in a cold country?"

"You took the Russian winter simulation three times, and those did imitate the brutal cold winter in Russia."

"Alright, Hargrave, prepare the jet tomorrow, I'm going to find the author's home."

"Little Klipse, are you bringing your diary?"

"Yes, I'm not done writing in it."

The two men shuddered as Six walked out of his room to his computer area. Since Dr. Klipse didn't want Six to accidentally delete important research, he was given a small computer room for himself. It was nice, but Hargrave restricted a lot of things in the internet. Said it was to protect Six's innocent mind, but what mind is innocent when all they could think of is destroying someone, and liking assassin books. He even asked Timoty while they were doing their mission what type of pleasure meant to some eighteen year olds. Timoty asked if he knew what adult books meant, and when he said no, Timoty told him to never look up on what it means, or anything synonymous with what he had heard.

When he got to the room, he immediately typed in the author and where he lived. The author was from the country of Kyroflura, but move to Alaska in 2007. He wrote the book while he was in Alaska, and used notes from political sources that he had befriended. He did not actually meet the royals, but since he made the last history books about his old country, he felt obligated to do so again.

"' _Living fifty miles from Old Harbor, Alaska, James Wong lives by himself and three Alaskan malamute._ '" Six noted. "I going to have to take a parka. The only known average climate close to the town is Kodiak, almost sixty miles away."

Six got out his diary and wrote.

" _Princess Eira, thank you for saving me today, I think. Father did not punish me badly, I believe it was because of you, he dropped the book when he got to you. I don't know why, but it's like he knew you. If he did, and you were something to him, someone he cared, then thank you. Your ties to my father are what saved me._

 _I truly hope to meet the princess of Kyroflura one day. Maybe I could show you Demise._

* * *

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't think too hard when you read this. It does not sound like the way it's written. Trust me on this.**

* * *

 _Mission 21. June 14, 2013._

 _Objective: Find James Wong at Old Harbor, Alaska._

 _He may have earned Father's wrath. Early this morning before I left, Father had told me to torture him until he talks about the book._

 _I only have wires to torture him with. And then there are my knifes. I think I'll just use the wires, I sometimes I killed my targets in the simulations by having a wire at their throat, slowly choking them to death._

 _Though, Father would be angry if I kill James Wong before he answers my questions. He was adamant that I should have the answers to his questions. Including the ones about Eira. What is his connection to Eira? Did they really know each other?_

 _Sorry to be nosy, but Princess Eira saved my life. I owe her one._

" _Beep, beep!"_

Six put down the diary and pressed the communication button. Dr. Klipse's figure came to life.

"Are you at Old Harbor, Six?"

"I will be there in ten minutes. I had to buy some wires."

"Any reason?"

"To torture him with it, I had succeeded many of the mission simulations by killing some with wires."

"Yes, you did. Do you remember what to ask?"

"Yes, Father."

"Then you have to succeed this mission, or you will be grounded for two weeks. No library."

"Yes, Father."

Dr. Klipse cut off the communication. Six pounded his hand on the diary. He really wanted to know what was going on with his father since he brought out the books. He even asked earlier, but was met with silence. Now with this mission, he was going insane trying to know both his father's history and his family's history. Six even thought that James Wong knew something about them, and wanted to ask. After he asked about the book.

The plane had on a forest close to Old Harbor. Six pressed the camouflage button and headed out for the nearest convenient store. He forgot to pack some dog food for the malamutes. At the store, he grabbed the cheapest dog food bag there was and went up to pay. The cashier looked at him weirdly.

"What happened to your dog?" he asked. "Had a puppy? Or do you even have one?"

"I'm not from here, but I'm getting a pup. Malamute."

"Then you need more than that. Malamutes grow big."

"I know, my Father has a big dog."

"So why the small pack?"

"I forgot my wallet. Father probably has it."

"Okay, well here you go. Puppy treat."

Six nodded and left the store. Then he ran toward Mr. Wong's cabin. In thirty minutes, Six arrived. The malamutes were sleepy and no one seemed to be home. Six silently walked to the door, lock picked it and entered. When he got in, a baby malamute started barking, Six locked the doors to keep the pup's family out and fed the pup. The pup stopped barking and licked Six's hands, Six petted the puppy and searched around the house. There were maps and books of Kyroflura. Some magazines about the royals, but they were outdated. Letters piled in what looked like his guest room. Suddenly, the front door opened, James Wong had returned. Six ran into the guest room

"Tulle, what are you eating?" he said to the puppy. "Is that bacon? I didn't buy bacon."

Six got out the wire. He wrapped it on his gloves and waited.

"Who's there?" Mr. Wong shouted. "I don't want any trouble. If something's wrong, then just come out like a soldier and face me."

Six got out of the room and dodged a pellet. Mr. Wong had apparently been hunting. His dog, Tulle had ran out of the house to call her family. They came in, but Mr. Wong held them back.

"Sorry for the pellet gun, but I don't usually have visitors. And I don't think I've seen you before."

"You haven't seen me before. My name is Six, I'm here on a visit. I have some question for you about a history book."

"What history book? I've wrote many."

Six walked toward him and got out a picture of the book. Dr. Klipse didn't want him to have it on the mission. "This one here."

Mr. Wong looked at the picture. He knew that book instantly, that book made him lose his job as a history writer. But what person would come to Alaska to visit him about the book? He signed the malamutes to go away, leaving him alone with Six.

"Why are you asking about that book?"

"Father was angry about this book, so he sent me here to ask some questions. May I ask some questions?"

"Yes, but what is with the wires?"

"If you didn't do as I say, Father said torture you until you spoke. I don't really do torture to anyone above my age unless I have to. So please, answer my questions."

Mr. Wong grabbed a chair and motioned Six to sit. He was a bit scared of the boy, but Six seemed pretty harmless. And he wanted to know who Six's father was.

"So what do want to know?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Princess Eira. Father said you made many mistakes about her."

"Yes, I suppose I did made some. I was already preparing to move, and was trying to get an interview with the royals, but the queen was sick and in need of help. I lost valuable time, and moved here after weeks of waiting. Not wanting to leave the book unfinished, I asked some political heads of state. I shouldn't have done that. They were lies about the family, especially about the princess. I regret to this day that I followed their notes. Chancellor Avon even came here one day to tell me how many mistakes I had made. When I asked why they lied, Avon said they were wanting to weaken the monarchy by putting on a puppet ruler if the people believed Eira as a bad choice to rule the country. Avon stripped me of my job that day, but the damage was done. Princess Eira became cold and distant to her family, her people and stopped being that lively child the country had known. Not even King Edward helped her get off her depression."

Six leaned toward Mr. Wong, his hands supporting his head. He pitied the man, and the princess. Political rivals had ended one of their career, and one turned her heart into steel. Six wondered if Lucille was lying about the princess, but this was years ago. Princess Eira probably stopped shielding herself from everyone.

"Did the princess came here?"

"No, she was busy. Busy planning for something."

"Sounds like something my father would do."

"Who is your father?"

Six sat straight to tell him his father. "Emmanuel Klipse. Do you know him?"

Mr. Wong jumped onto another chair. He did know Six's father, everyone born before the princess knew of Emmanuel Klipse. The man was the cause of everything. He made the rise of Chancellor Avon, he made sure Edward was married to someone of his liking (he actually was the best man at the wedding), and when the monarchy needed an heir, he gave birth to Princess Eira. If he could write about all the things Emmanuel Klipse has done in order to give power to the Chancellor and the king, the book would be five hundred pages long. Yet, Emmanuel Klipse was barred from the history books. When he left, the king and Avon felt their strong grip over the country was fading away, and Avon blamed it on Klipse, passing law that if he comes back, he goes to jail.

So why would Emmanuel Klipse send his own son to ask questions about his country's royals' history when he stopped caring about them a decade ago? Or did his son not know his own family history and came here looking for answers?

"Child, do you know your family history?" Mr. Wong asked.

"No, Father wouldn't talk to me about our family history. I barely know my own grandparents. Do you know them?"

"Well, I can't tell you much about your family's history, but I do know your father and his parents. They once lived in my country."

Six smiled. "Really? That be great! Tell me are my family members alive?"

Mr. Wong signed. He was going to crush Six's happiness. "Your grandmother died when your father was eighteen, no one knows about your grandfather. He's a ghost."

Six smile quickly turned to a disappointed face. "Cousins?"

"Some, but they aren't at Kyroflura anymore. They had problems with politics, ran away from the country because of the same people who made me lose my job. The ones who gave out the lies."

Six bit his lips. "Stepfamily?"

Mr. Wong looked at Six with worry, the boy was only trying to know his family, but how can he explain to Six about the Klipse family when Emmanuel Klipse barred his son from knowing them? Once a Klipse is barred from knowing his family, it was hard to figure the missing pieces of their legacy. It was his turn to pity Six.

"Almost, he divorced. Quite sad, they had a lovely marriage."

Six looked down at the floor, so his father's side of the family were dispersed to other countries, and his almost stepmother maybe angry at him. He can't win at anything that includes family. Though, Six wanted to know more about the princess.

"Princess Eira is okay now, right?"

"Yes, I believe so. She is living the life as the country's ruler."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Wait, did you say RULER?"

"Yes, why?"

"Lucille said that she was just a princess!"

"Lucille? As in Noble Court Lady Lucille Ronin-Aquino?"

"Noble Court Lady? But she said she just a lady-in-waiting!"

"That is what she calls herself, but it's really Noble Court Lady. Highest rank of them all since Princess Eira became Dictatorial Regina."

Six pushed himself back on the chair. "The princess is a dictator? Then what about the king?"

"Living his life as deposed King Edward. His job now is to tend the queen, who is still ill for no reason."

"So Eira is the ruler of her country, she does all the what the ruler is suppose to do, and no one can get to her level?"

"Yes, yes and no. She has fifty-one assassins, all of them her surrogate siblings, protecting her and the regime, and her right-hand man, the blind Avon assassin, Braille can see the future. All of his predictions come 95% correct!"

Six was getting scared. "How did she do it?"

"She manipulated her way to the top of the class. Bribed the Avon assassins with hopes of their parent spending more time with them and not the ministers. And once she had it all, her first fifteen days of terror made the corrupt ministers run away!"

Six glanced around to house, and saw that it was indeed true. There were photos of her exiling family members, corrupted ministers and their corrupted supporters. Six gasped at the realization. "The Ronin family has been trying to hook me up with a dictator."

"What now? Noble Court Lady Lucille has been doing what now?"

"Well, Mr. Wong, I have this friend named Timoty, he became Noble Court Lady Lucille's adopted brother after I saved his life. Timoty told her about me, and Lucille bragged about the princess thinking I might like her. It worked, and I borrowed books about the country since I thought the princess has an interesting country and wanted to know its history."

"That explains the books. Now your father is a bit weird."

"Yes, well my father saw the books. Thank you for telling about my family by the way. I believe my father was mad at me for wanting to know his old home when he had bad memories of what had happened to his family, but when he read your notes about the king, Chancellor Avon, and Eira, his sense of old home patriotism may have made him much more angry that someone would go as far as smothering the royal name in the dirt than his naive son wanting to know a country."

"Thank you for explaining that. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Chancellor Avon, did my father ever knew him? He seemed irritated about his notes."

"Yes, he knew her. They were close to each other before he left."

"Her? But Chancellor Avon looks like a male."

"Well, Chancellor Avon is hard to say when gender is a topic. You have to know the Chancellor to know the gender. So don't say he or she until you meet Chancellor Avon. Just say Chancellor Avon, or Avon."

"Okay, then King Edward? He was furious that you called him incapable of ruling."

"Same with Chancellor Avon. Those three were close to each other."

"So if my father stayed in the country, I might have been friends with Princess Eira?"

"Yes, you might have. Anymore questions?"

"Not really, but do you have an updated news about Princess Eira?"

"In my closet, you can have them if you want."

"Thank you. Well, I'll get your news and leave."

"Good, and if you want more questions. Just knock at the door, and puppy treats? These are malamutes!"

Six nodded and walked to his closet grabbing every news about the princess-turned-dictator. He kept a calm face, but Lucille had lied to Six's face about who he was dealing with. People like Chase and his friends? He can handle it. S.T.O.R.M Strike Squad? Same thing, but he'd bring Timoty to prepare him for battles. A princess who took down her father, bribed assassins, and claimed the throne for herself to have a reign of terror? Unless the media was hyping her rise to power, Six wanted out! No way is he going to meet up with a dictator who knows how to manipulate that many people. Sure he could be manipulative, just ask Team Core-Team, but can he manipulate fifty-one kids, including a fortune-teller, to become assassins? Not in his lifetime.

When Six got the last of Princess Eira's rise of power news, he went back to Mr. Wong, bowed his head in respect, petted Tulle one last time, and left.

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

"You know Tulle," Mr. Wong said. "I think I have to make a call to Chancellor Avon, Avon needs to know what happened."

Mr. Wong walk to his phone and rang in for Chancellor Avon. Before Avon left, Mr. Wong was given Avon's number, in case something happens.

"Hello," a voice called. "This Braille, do you need to talk to someone?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Wong. Is the Chancellor at home, I need to speak to the Chancellor."

"No, my Mother isn't home. Is this message necessary? And do you want me to relay it to the Chancellor?"

"It is the most necessary message to the Chancellor, so yes, relay it."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Emmanuel Klipse has a son, possibly the same age as Dictatorial Regina Princess Eira, and he sent him out to seek me. Apparently, he found the 2009 edition of the royals of Kyroflura history, and he saw the mistakes. Klipse wanted his son to ask why I had made many mistakes about the princess. Once his son was satisfied, he left and took news about the princess. I believe that while he left both the King, Queen, and Chancellor behind, he still cares about them. Especially the princess. Good enough to send a son who maybe an assassin-in-training. Tell Chancellor Avon that. Oh, and this, his son name is Six and he has zero idea of his true identity. Six said that his father barred him from knowing his family, I told him a few things, but the boy can't seem to handle his history. That is all."

And Mr. Wong hang up.

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

Braille Avon dropped the phone once the call ended and ran from the computer room. When he got there, his foster brothers, Erin and Poseidon were doing their YouTube skit about yesterday's failed blue chlorine volcano experiment.

"Poseidon and I tried our best to hide it from Dad," Erin said. "After all, seven yards was turned blue!"

"But Dad found out about it!" Poseidon said. "We really can't keep a secret from him. So yeah, we're grounded. No YouTube for two weeks starting today."

Not wasting time, Braille asked when they were done. Erin and Poseidon hurried up the skit and uploaded it on YouTube. Then left Braille alone to finish homework while asking what to about the grounding. Braille went on the communicate with Lucille. The Court Lady smile at his face, but Braille gave her a frown.

"So you think you can just hook up a Klipse to a Poisoneer descent? You're crazy, Lucille, just crazy!"

"Wait, how did you know? Did Six come there?"

"No! He was at Alaska, on a mission from his father, Emmanuel Klipse himself! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?"

"Yes, Eira needs a friend. Or rival."

"Oh, she does, but not a Klipse. Do you remember how many times we told her to get away from that Klipse?"

"Yes, but this one's different. He's nice."

"And so was his father when he was here, but he left. Mother was destroyed when she realised that her iron grip around the ministers would be weakened. It took a week or so to stop Mother from her psychotic fit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot your dad had breakdown when that happened. But Braille, I am serious on Six. He is different, your dad would even like him if he doesn't say his last name."

"And Lucille, Six is a Klipse for every bone on Avon's sake. How are you going to explain that to my Mother if Six becomes reckless and might actually come here?"

"Hey, Six has enough months until he goes there. Emmanuel Klipse doesn't suspect that his own son is being manipulated to meet his dear girl."

"He might not, but you said that Six was almost as nosy as Eira is. Do you think Six might not be quiet about the fact you just set him up with Eira?"

Lucille's eyes grew big. She had forgotten all about Six's curiosity being the same as Eira. She was in deep trouble.

"Braille, don't worry. I have a plan, but I might need help."

"What is it?"

"How do you say sorry to your siblings once you've manipulated them to spending time with their friend while hiding yourself?"

"I don't have an answer. You're on your own on this, Lucille. Six is someone you shouldn't have played with. He maybe naïve, but he can grow to be a pesky weed. That is the secret to his family's bloodline, they are alive today because no one can kill them by normal means, they thrive even in harsh conditions, survive when everything goes wrong, and breed like rabbits. Emmanuel Klipse was the same as his family even before he left. How else can you explain Eira and Six? You are playing a deadly gambit."

"I know, but I have experiences with Eira. She's like him, I'm not playing a deadly game. I'll survive and make sure they meet."

"Then good luck. Eira is can't really help you this time. Emmanuel Klipse is worse than her."

Braille shut off the communication and sighed. He saw this coming, but Six is a teenager, not a child like the vision stated. How could his visions fail him when he needs them now? The five percent won this time.

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

Six humphed at the sight of Eira's pictures. She was smiling at her ministers being exiled at her orders, her family members unable to stop her reign of terror, and King Edward frowning at his daughter's change of heart. How could Lucille lie to him! No, how could the whole Ronin family lie to his face! He was gracious and nice to them, and all he gets is an one way ticket to be killed, or worse mocked for life, by a dictator. What did he do to the world to be given such a cruel fate? Was it really because he scream that he hated the world?

 _Beep, beep!_

Six pressed on the communication button. Dr. Klipse was wanting to talk to his clone. Possibly because it's 10:00 p.m. ET. Six may be a spy for the Klipse faction, but since he is young, and still needs to at least be in his capsule once a week, he does have a curfew at 10:30. Hargrave said that it'll stop once Six hits five months. Stability issues they said.

"Six," Dr. Klipse said. "Was the mission successful?"

"Yes, Father."

"So what did he say?"

"It was because of political rivals, they smothered the royal family name. Mr. Wong said it was to weaken the princess's support. They wanted a puppet ruler, and Princess Eira was not what they wanted."

"Alright, you did your job. Mr. Wong?"

"Unhurt. I thought he may be useful for future visits about the princess."

"Good enough, you can have your library days. What are those behind you?"

"News about the princess. I think you'll like them, just open the plane door."

Dr. Klipse cut off the communication. In minutes, Six saw the open door and went in. The three men greeted Six as he walked out with the news. Dr. Klipse was surprised that Six brought two bags full of them, but told Six to go to his room. Six ran to his father's room with the men walking behind them. Once they were all in there, Six dropped all the news and asked to go to the library, alone.

"It is 10:35 p.m. Six," Hargrave said. "The library is closed and even if you could get in, you can't skip your weekly capsule sleeping. It is for your stability, remember?

"Yes, Hargrave," Six said. "But when I can tomorrow. I want to go alone, someone lied to me."

"Who lied?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"My friend's sister, Lucille. I need to talk to her, alone, tomorrow."

Six left the room and went back to his room. Writing on his diary while walking, Six went on a full rant. The men were left to read Six's presents. They were amazed by what they found. Hargrave and Dr. Klipse told Dom Pyro to get out of the room while they read about Eira.

"I knew she'd grow up to be a ruler, but not like this!" Dr. Klipse exclaimed. "My little Eira, all grown up and destroying her opponents without mercy. Sometimes, I wish I had brought her up as my successor, and not Edward's. Six may be my son, but he can't keep up with me. Eira has done that."

"Sir, Dom Pyro might be still here," Hargrave said. "If he tells this to Six, Six might be devastated. I know it was almost zero fails to make Eira, with or without your wife's help, and five fails to finally have Six, but he can still be at her level one day. You just have to wait."

"No, I don't. Six will grow to be my successor, Eira is and was always going to Edward's. I was just having a foolish dream."

"I see sir, but please, Eira has all the praise she can get. Six has little to none. You barred Six from his history, keep it that way. Six would be jealous of some girl he never knew if you accidentally slip. And the clone can be a hassle to take care of."

"Yes, I know. Hargrave leave me, I think I have to read."

Hargrave reluctantly left and went to Six's room. Six was busy ranting about how crazy Lucille was at trying to hook him up with a princess-turned-dictator. Dr. Klipse read all the news.

"Did you really think about who you were raising, Edward?" he said once he got to the page about Edward's negligence while raising Eira. "She maybe your successor, but she picked her father. You should have been more careful dealing with my little Regina, Princess Eira."

* * *

 **Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think Six is haunting me with bad luck. My team lost the championship after I added to his story.**

 **Monsuno does not belong to me. It belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 _June 15, 2013._

 _I'm in my capsule and I'm still mad at Lucille, but I'm not leaving this capsule and canyon without filling my diary. I still have more to write._

 _Lucille, you hurtful LIAR! I saved your brother of his sake. Why, why did you think making me like a dictator was a good idea? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?_

" _Do you know what you're doing?" sang a voice. "You're writing in the capsule! I can't believe he even let this happen."_

" _He was busy reading,"_ Six shot back.

Six wrote again until Hargrave said he was ready to get out of the capsule. Six grabbed the sides of his capsule and got out. Hargrave gave Six his clothes, bag, and took the diary from him. Six quickly dressed himself, took back the diary and walked away from Hargrave for the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hargrave asked.

"Where else?" Six said.

"She may have lied to your face, but you need to hear the full story."

"I know, tell Father I'm leaving."

"Okay, Six."

Six ran to the entrance, leaving Hargrave alone.

"That clone is going to be the end of everything." Hargrave left to note Dr. Klipse of his clone's leave.

Six opened the entrance and launched Demise. He needed to find Lucille before she left for Kyroflura, and fast.

"Demise," he said. "I just need a ride. Lucille is leaving today, and she has some explaining to do."

Demise softly growled and nudged Six. Six petted his Monsuno, then Demise lift him to his back and ran toward Axistown. By 8:30 a.m., they were at the edge of Axistown's Eastern side. Six returned Demise back into its core and ran for the library. When he entered, Johan was busy putting books on Timoty's head.

"Timoty, you can't slouch, Eira never slouched when she was doing this," Johan said. "Or were you lying?"

"I don't lie about Eira," Timoty said. "She'd hurt me if I do."

If he wasn't furious at them, Six would smile, but he's on a mission."Maybe because Eira isn't a proper princess anymore."

Johan dropped the book he was holding, Timoty crashed on the floor, his books going with him. The boys looked at Six, he was giving them a death glare. They knew the plan has been found out and Six was going to find Lucille. Lucille told them so as Six was at Alaska on a mission to know Eira. Timoty said that it might be due to his father since Six wasn't that interested in Eira by a margin. Lucille confirmed it, saying that Braille was contacted by someone to relay a message that Dr. Klipse sent Six to Alaska for Eira. Lucille left ten minutes ago through the back door to go back to Kyroflura. She was afraid of getting Six's wrath.

"What do you mean, Six?" Johan asked. "Timoty said she was a princess. And so does our grandmother."

"Well, Lucille doesn't," Six said. "Noble Court Lady Lucille is the Dictatorial Regina's right-hand lady. I mean, 'Princess Eira's' right-hand lady."

Timoty gulped. They were caught, time to run to grandma. Timoty grabbed Johan's hand and ran for the bedroom. Six ran after them. The boys started screaming for their grandmother to open the door. Miss Maybell opened her door, Timoty and Johan slip in and Six stopped in front of her.

"Six, what is going on?" Miss Maybell asked.

"You lied to me," Six said. "You and your family lied to me. Why?"

Miss Maybell frowned. Six knew the plan, or something of it. Lucille was right about leaving, but Six wasn't going to let her off easy. Klipses never leave things easy.

"I meant what I said days ago. You remind me of her."

"Then tell me where Lucille is. I want to know why she lied about Dictatorial Regina Princess Eira. Did she think I couldn't handle it?"

"Yes. For good reason, Eira isn't some pretty princess that a man could win over, she's manipulative, cunning, cutthroat, and a fighter. She planned her reign when she was eight, and she won't let anyone steal what she planned for in one fell swoop. If you had known at that time, you might have run for the hills."

"My family is much worse, and I think you know it. So where is Lucille?"

"She left fourteen minutes ago. Headed for the station. You can't catch up with her. People are busy today."

Six defied that. He sprinted into the room, scaring Timoty and Johan, and leaped out of the window. Landing perfectly unscathed. In minutes, Six was midway to the station. The Ronin family was in big trouble.

"We need to run after Six!" Timoty cried.

"But Lucille is ahead of him," Johan said. "She could get away, right?"

"Not by that much, Axistown is quite busy today. Lucille's possibly at the station, but maybe last in line."

"Boys," Miss Maybell said. "Get in the car, we're going to stall Six."

The Ronin family went to the garage for the car. But they were a bit late, Six was at the station. Lucille was the fifth person in line trying to get a ticket, but Six was on her tail. If she could get her ticket, then she'll be safe at Fremantle. And at an airport by 4:30 to go home next to the protective barrier called the Avon family. Suddenly, a ticket counter was open, three people and Six went to that one, he saw Lucille. Lucille shield her face, but it was noticeable. Six shifted toward her, but stopped last minute.

" _There are people everywhere," a voice said to Six. "Don't make a scene."_

" _I know that,"_ Six thought.

"Ma'am, where do you want to go?" the ticket person asked Lucille.

"Fremantle, please," Lucille said.

"Good job getting the train on time, it's about to go in ten minutes."

Six wanted the people in front of him to hurry up. He doesn't want to lose Lucille, and the information she has about her dictator. Once he got to the ticket counter, he asked for Fremantle. The man told Six he would have to hurry to get to the train. Six nodded and speed walked. Timoty tackled him to the ground, but Six grabbed his hair and threw the kid away. Many people were watching now.

"What was that?" Six asked.

"This guy is a schizophrenic person!" Timoty cried. "He stalks my family."

Six ran for the train as police came running for the clone. Johan suddenly came, he was going to block Six, but Six jumped over the boy. The train to Fremantle started leaving. Both boys cried with victory, Lucille was safe. Not letting his target go, Six ran faster going down the tracks to catch up.

"He'll never make it!" a cop cried.

"That boy is truly crazy if think he can catch up," a woman said.

"Didn't that kid say he was schizo?" a man asked.

The train was now out of the station, but everyone kept their eyes on Six. Six poured all his speed to catch up to the train, leaped into the air, and landed on the last train car. The boys sighed at the loss as people started asking them questions.

"Is he really schizophrenic?" a girl asked.

"No, but he's after our sister," Timoty said.

"Is he a jilted ex?" a woman asked.

"No, our sister was setting him up for a blind date," Johan said. "He found out who the girl was beforehand, and he wasn't happy."

"Any reason?" a deep voice asked.

"Because the girl my sister was setting him up with is a total fighter, and not wanting to date anyone. Basically, our sister was setting up a disaster movie."

Everyone groaned and went one to their business. The boys were then greeted by three men; Hargrave, Dom Pyro, and Dr. Klipse himself. The doctor was not happy, he was the one who asked about the blind date. Behind them was a worried Miss Maybell. She was apprehended by them before she got out to stall Six.

"Noble Court Lady Lucille, your sister is in trouble by Six," Hargrave said. "Don't make this any worse, we need to have a talk."

"You sure about that?" Timoty asked.

Dom Pyro grabbed the small child, and Hargrave got Johan. They screamed for help, but no one called the cops since Timoty made them look like idiots. They were put in Dr. Klipse car and heading to the library. Miss Maybell drove with them. At the library cafe, Dr. Klipse was given dark coffee, and the boys were tied to the chairs. He did not want them to run away as they embarrassed him by setting up a date for his busy clone, making him give out a core, and giving Six the idea of being rebellious every single time he was out from the canyon. He looked at Miss Maybell, the woman was between Hargrave and Dom Pyro for security reason. He knew her, her family and their jobs back at Kyroflura. She and her sister used to be maids for King Edward's mother, and Emmanuel would often be given sweet by them as ordered by the former queen. He shook his head back and forth, they knew how manipulative was back then, so why would it change now? The Ronins were playing Russian roulette with his family.

"Maybell Ronin," he said. "I'm surprised by what you're doing these days. A former maid to the queen, and this is the best you can have for a job?"

"I'd say the same for you," she said. "You and your family were at the lap of luxury, now the only way you can have it back is to either apologize, or have your son marry to the royals."

Dr. Klipse broke the cup, and glared at her. "My son, Six, will never get married. He doesn't have a choice for the matter. End of argument."

"But don't you want a grandchild?" Timoty asked. "A royal grandchild would be great."

"No, Six will never get what a normal person has. He doesn't have any time for it."

"Then give him time," Johan said.

"Even if I do, Six isn't some person you can just set a date with. He only knows Monsuno, and fighting. Nothing else."

"He knows more than that. He's not that naive."

"If you really know Six, then you should know this, he is sheltered from most of the world. All he thinks he knows, he doesn't. He can't even digest the smallest insult without causing trouble."

Timoty rolled his eyes. "Fine, but please cut the ropes, I get itchy when it happens."

"Not till I have my answers. How did your granddaughter even know him?"

"You gave him a mission at Westward City," Timoty said. "He saved my life and I had to tell her about him."

"And she came here?"

"No, Eira gave her a visiting pass," Johan said. "Lucille asked to meet grandmother and Eira approved it. She came the day Timoty went to Westward City."

"And why would she ask for a visit?"

"Because she misses her family," Miss Maybell said. "Lucille is my only biological grandchild, when I immigrated here, she used to miss her grandmother, and would ask to come here. It was a coincidence she met Six while visiting."

"Kaya ang ikalawang sila kilala, siya naisip ng isang petsa?" Dr. Klipse asked, annoyed at her granddaughter's scheme.

The Ronins were surprised. "You can talk in your old language?" Timoty asked.

"What did that mean?" Johan asked.

"'Lucille thought of a date the day she met Six,'" Miss Maybell said. "I'm surprised, too. You left a decade ago."

"Never lost it, but Six doesn't know a word. He only knows English."

"Paano bastos, at yes. Niya naisip na iyon."

Timoty translated to Johan. "'How rude, and yes. Lucille did thought of it.'"

Dr. Klipse glared at her again. "I'm only doing what's best for him. Don't call me rude."

"Barred mo siya Six mula sa kanyang kasaysayan."

"'You barred Six from his history.'"

"Fine, call me rude. But Maybell, you should remember who you're dealing with. I may have left the country, but most people remember my family. Except Six, of course."

Miss Maybell pouted at the man. He was bad back at Kyroflura when he was younger; bossing people around, telling Edward what to do, and making Avon his right-hand man in the monarchy. He is still the same today, if not worse. Emmanuel Klipse knew telling Six his family history would make the boy want to go to Kyroflura, leave his father, and make his own life in the royal family. That was the norm for them to be at a royal's side once they knew the historic details of their legacy. So hiding the truth from Six was the worst thing he can do to his son. Six was meant for living in luxury, not this, not being in a desert and fighting people who want to be friendly with him.

Miss Maybell sighed. "You win. Now let us go."

Dr. Klipse smiled. "I will, on one condition. Timoty here was given a core from Six. If he battles, and wins, he gives us half of his winnings."

"But, but that's-," Johan said.

"Fine! Untie my family and my half my money is yours."

"Hargrave, Dom Pyro. Untie them."

Hargrave untied Miss Maybell while Dom Pyro did the same to Johan. They didn't untie Timoty since he started to dislocate his left sockets. It was a trick he used when his former foster siblings tied him with itchy rope. One hand was free and he popped the sockets back together to untie the last hand. Dr. Klipse thought his skill was unnerving. The child was young, yet willing to do something most adults would order to stop and never do it again. Timoty looked up and grinned, he had done it again. He made a person grimace at what he did, and it was his friend's father.

"Don't be surprised," he said. "I only do it when there's itchy rope. And I was five when I started this skill."

Hargrave raised a brow. "Aren't you eight?"

"Nine in a few months. My former foster siblings tied me with itchy rope once and that's when I learned how dislocate my joints and sockets. Thank goodness it was around dinner time."

Hargrave looked at Dr. Klipse and mouthed _Leave now_. The man agreed and left them with Hargrave and Dom Pyro.

"Let's hope Lucille isn't going to have the same," Timoty said. "Six is nice, but we lied. Is the Klipse family really that bad?"

"Yes, Timoty," Miss Maybell said. "But his father takes the cake."

~~~~~~Six's Diary~~~~~~

Lucille was hiding in one of the sleeping car compartment. Six was still at the back car searching for her. She had enough time to think of a plan. Lucille glanced at her watch and realised that she could go to the dining car. Since Six would probably not make a scene, she'd be okay. Until someone says she goes back to her compartment.

"Okay, think of something else," Lucille said. "He isn't here yet."

"Now I am," Six replied. "You have some explaining to do."

Lucille dropped to her knees and apologize to Six. She heard all the stories of his family and did not want to get injured. "Six, I'm sorry. I know what I've done was wrong, I didn't mean to set up a date with a dictator. I only wanted the Dictatorial Regina to have a new friend."

Lucille started crying and blubbering to Six to not hurt her or her family. Six knelt down, put his hands on her shoulders and lift her up to her chair. He didn't mean to make her cry, he only wanted answers.

"Lucille," he said. "I'm not going to do that, I'm only here for answers. Tell why you did this. Why you thought Eira should meet me."

Lucille stopped crying. "Because she should have a new friend."

"Your family made it sound like a date."

"Well, Eira would say arrangement. She's not that different from you, or your family."

"You know my family?"

"Yes, mostly from dispose King Edward. He was your father's closest friend. Chancellor Avon doesn't say much about him, he's mad that your father left without warning."

"Why would Chancellor Avon be mad at him?"

"They were close friends themselves, but your father would be seen with him every time Avon was at the castle. Avon was hurt the most when he left. Avon would tell his kids to never speak your father's name in their house, and would do the same for Eira."

"Okay, tell more about why you arrange a meeting for us. Or tell me something about Eira in general, you made made her sound vague. A historian made her sound tyrannical."

Lucille sniffled. "Well, she can be both. Vague and tyrannical, even I don't know what she can be."

"But you're her Noble Court Lady. You knew her since you were seven."

"I know, but I think I'm actually the wrong person to tell anything about Eira, but I'm the only one you've got that might not be hostile, and let's just say Klipses have many hostile enemies and rivals. Braille, the surrogate brother a briefly told you about, knows Eira like the back of his fortune telling cards, they've been with each other since Eira was six, but he's Chancellor Avon's eldest son. You'd be in a coma if you meet him and tell him your last name. He'd tell his dad about you the instant you're in his country. Can't really blame him, though, he loves his father ever since Avon adopted him from a bad place."

"I don't blame him. We're basically the same. So tell me your Eira, she has different sides to her, tell me yours."

"Really? Well, Eira to me is a generally good person, she knows how far she went with taking over her Father's throne and manipulating the Avon family. She told them sorry the day after her fifteen days of terrorizing the ministers. Sometimes, she wants to be a genuine good person and beloved ruler by the time she settles down, but it's really hard. Years of planning, manipulating, destroying ministers and just being power-hungry, she loves doing those things as a hobby of sorts. Then there is her love of being a little bit violent to her enemies, and sometimes the Avon boys. You possibly don't know how hard it is to break a habit, but she is trying, she just needs help. Lots and lots of help. By the way, we did try therapy, it didn't work that much."

Six smiled. He does know hard that could be. Rebellious streaks don't just pop out from thin air. "When did this start? Was it when her mother got sick?"

"Mainly, she thought everyone was going to forget her when her mother wanted her daughter to be remembered as the first female ruler in a hundred years. But it must have started before she was born. The Chancellor and her father were weakened, they couldn't control most of the ministers after your father left. They were in shock back then, so the ministers plan to weaken them when that happened. And they used Eira as a prime target of their plans. Excuse me, but I blame your father for that, if he didn't leave so suddenly, then maybe Eira would turn out okay. And not have a hobby of ruining a few ministers lives daily."

Six raise a eyebrow. "How is my father involved in this?"

"He was their strength, the Iron Fist of the Monarchy, they said once," Lucille said. She paused. Braille called in early in the morning before she left, telling her that Mr. Wong was asked by Six about his history. He said that Six couldn't digest that he may never knows his family, or their history. "Six, I think it's time to tell you more about your family. The Klipse family were one of the two best assassin family in Kyrofluran history. Only the Chancellor's family can get to their level. Most royals knew of them and would call for your family's employers to lend the family for 'help'. Let's just say, you have a fortune waiting back at Kyroflura because of the royal family. They were in luxury when the royal family would need them, and they had direct contact for them, but since your father left, your family lost that luxury."

Six gasped. If Lucille was right, then that meant only one thing. "Crown Prince Hiro's marriage to Lady Maria Poisoneer, her family are my ancestors' employers, aren't they?"

Lucille sadly smiled. Six actually can digest his history, he knew instantly who may have been his family's former employers. She sobbed again. Emmanuel Klipse had destroyed Six's birthright the day he left Kyroflura. The boy she sees and talks today would have a title, a mansion with servants at every corner, a princess to laugh the days off, and the Avon siblings to train with. Six would have been His Royal Assassin Lord Six Klipse of House Klipse. The Poisoneer family gave his family land and lordship over it when the tenth Lord Poisoneer gave his assassin's daughter a wedding dowry for her husband. That should have been Six's life if his father just stayed at Kyroflura. She grabbed his hands and knelt down.

"You would have been called Lord Six by now," she said. "Forgive me, my lord. I have wronged you."

Six pull her up again. "Lucille, if this is what you have to do to say sorry every time you wronged a royal, I get it. Except, I'm not a lord, I'm not royal in any way, nor do I have anything with the royal family anymore. I am only Six Klipse, and don't do that again."

Lucille frowned. Then laughed. "Eira got tired of my kneeling down sorries, she said not to do them anymore. And no, you do have some link to the royal family. Poisoneers can't live without Klipse ever since Lord Poisoneer made Katsu Klipse his assassin."

"Katsu? That's a Japanese name."

"Six, if you knew your whole family lineage, you be surprised. You're half-Asian, half-European. Your grandmother had a Russian-Filipino mother and Spanish-Japanese father. Your great-great grandmother was Half-Russian, Half-Korean, her husband? Half of his family from Spain, the other half from Japan. You're multinational Six."

"Grandfather's side?" Six asked. It really bugged him on his grandfather being a ghost in the family.

"No one knows Six. The fact that Maria Klipse married an unknown man is still the biggest mystery in your family."

Six sighed. Grandfather Klipse is one elusive man.

"Well, you're forgiven, but please. No. More. Lies. Eira sounds like a good person, but until I know more, I can't say for sure that a meeting with her is in my future. Deal?"

"Deal," Lucille agreed. It was time to drop the secret. "Eira is about to be a Monsuno battler in three months. That's the real reason you have to meet her."

Six thought time stopped. A Monsuno battler, and no one but him and a small country will ever know about her existences. Maybe, just maybe, this is someone who could give him an edge over Team Core-Tech. Six smiled. The Ronins weren't planning a date for a ruler, they were planning a meet with a future battler. Miss Maybell must have been called by Lucille or the princess about having a core in three months, and planned with her family after meeting Six the day she met him and known his status as a Monsuno battler.

"Lucille, you should have just told me that the instant we met. Now I'm interested. When's the date?"

"September 19, I believe. Meet her the day or week after, the Avons would be busy picking their Monsunos to even notice her."

"Isn't she the ruler of the country, though?"

"Six, Eira has been neglected and ignored for years. She knows when it'll happen, and goes with it. Why? Do you something we don't?"

"No, it's just they should really know how to keep an eye on her. It's dangerous for a new battler to be all alone."

"Experience, Six?"

"Yes, but I've been known to break up groups to mostly individuals. They can't be safe without each other."

Lucille bowed down to Six. Six may know the plan now, but he was willing to meet Eira. That was what mattered now. Suddenly the train stopped. They were at Fremantle. Lucille's trip to the airport would just be an hour away now at Fremantle's small airport to San Francisco's airport. Eira and Braille would just be seven hours away.

"Please keep in touch with my family, they know about it, too. My aunt was the one who told Grandmother. We're sorry for the lies, but there was a 10:1 ratio of you running away from Eira."

"2:1 ratio is more my style. I'll keep in touch, I just need a good explanation. Goodbye, Lucille. Tell Eira to wait for me, okay?"

Lucille nodded. She went to the train station and hailed at a cab for the airport. Six went on to take a ticket back to Axistown. When he got there, he went to the library, scaring Timoty.

"Six!" Timoty screamed. "I'm so sorry for lying. I just wanted you to meet Eira! She nice to me, she's cool since she rules a country at fifteen, and I get to have my sister over here because she knows how much she misses us!"

"Stop screaming," Six said. "Lucille told me everything. So how did the princess get a Monsuno scientist?"

"First, let me get Grandmother and Johan. I think they should tell you sorry also."

Six waited for Timoty to get his family. When they appeared, Miss Maybell and Johan bowed down and apologized. Six sighed, if he was born in the castle, then this would be normal for him, but he's not a royal. Six told them to stop and told them what Lucille had said.

"Who is the Monsuno scientist?" Six asked.

"It's the Chancellor," Miss Maybell said. "He was having a midlife crisis when he started making Monsunos. My sister, Lulu, said it yesterday. That, or payback for a certain old friend. Eira only knew about it when she asked him to make one for her, Braille and his siblings kept it a secret."

"Who's the friend?"

"Sorry to say this, but it's your father's fault. Avon has never forgotten the day your father left him and the monarchy for a science experiment."

"Monsunos are not an experiment. They're a breakthrough in what we know about life."

Miss Maybell chuckled. "If your father hadn't left that place, Chancellor Avon would have loved you. He's the best scientist in Kyroflura, and he would have loved an assistant who shares the same views."

"Maybe I'd like him, too. Then again, I live with a scientist myself. Science is one of my favorite subjects."

The place got quiet. Six did forgive them, but they should have just told him of a foreign Monsuno battler the instant he came to the library. Johan spoke up.

"So are you going to meet Eira? If you don't mind that is."

"I'll meet her, just give more information. I need those for the mission in three months."

"It's not a mission, it's a meet, Six."

"What is the difference? You want me to meet her for a Monsuno battle or something synonymous, and it's like a mission."

"You really need to get out of your house once in awhile. Your mind is that of a soldier, not a teenager."

"I do get out of my house, and I don't think like a soldier that much. It's just normal for me to think like that."

Timoty smirked. "Braille would have really loved you. And so would his brothers, they act like children, think like assassins. You act like a teen on a rebel streak, act like an obedient soldier."

Six bit his lips. Would that really been his life right there? Next to his father's former friend's children as a teammate in their group? Maybe he'll just stop the dream, there is no power in his life strong enough to tell him that he could have be anything but Six Klipse the Monsuno Battler. And if there was, he'd first ask how in the world that can be true, and second, who the heck his grandfather is. Maybe Miss Maybell knows.

"Miss Maybell, before I call Hargrave to pick me up from here, do you be any chance knew some relatives of mine?"

"Your father barred you from history, so I can only say a few things. One, Maria Klipse is your grandmother, she spoke four different languages: Filipino, Russian, Spanish and Japanese, so you need to learn at least one of the four. Two, your great-great-great grandfather Yuri Klipse was known for his ballroom dancing, learn something of those if you meet Eira, she's a fighter when she dances. Third, half your family knew how to fight with swords, the others half with wrist blades. Bribe your father to learn them. And last, please know how to cook, Klipses are notorious for their cooking skills."

"I might believe some of those since Lucille told me about my grandmother and great grand parents, and you two matched on the notes. Thank you for my grandmother's side of the family, do you know my grandfather?"

"No, there was a story once about Maria Klipse just bearing your father all by herself, but those tech didn't exist back then."

"Thank you anyway. I'm wondering if I could just to walk up the Chancellor and ask if Avon knew him."

"One way ticket to a coma, Six. Don't do that."

Six nodded, he reached into his pockets for his phones, and called Hargrave. "At the library… I'm just scaring them… Hargrave, I can be scary… Stop reminding me that… Okay, I'll clean the dishes."

"So, you're cool with us?" Johan asked after Six put down his phone.

"Yes, but give me more information about Eira, or the Chancellor."

Six waited for Hargrave to come get him. An hour later, the car came and his father went out of it with a stoic face. Six quickly stood up, and greeted his father, but Dr. Klipse was still unhappy with Six's choice on location.

"And here I thought you wouldn't make thing harder," he said. "Why here of all places, Six?"

"Why not?" Six asked. "I just needed to warn them to not do what they did to me, again."

"Yes, but after that you should have went to the station and leave this place."

Six lowered his head in shame. He didn't want his father angry at him, but he want the Ronins to back off on the manipulation skills.

The phone rang, and Miss Maybell did not move one bit.

"Your phone is ringing," Six said. "Are you taking it?"

"No, it's possibly my sister, she calls me every day," she said. "I can just get the one at my room."

"You seemed worried Maybell Ronin," Dr. Klipse said. "You can take the call. I'll just be talking to my son."

"It's okay, I don't need to take it."

"Take it Maybell. O kukunin ko na gawin ito."

Six gasped. His father spoke in their language. Which was also supposed to be his language.

"Fine, but teach Six some other languages. He needs to know at least one."

Dr. Klipse agreed and Miss Maybell took the call. Her sister's booming voice came on.

"Maybell, you wouldn't believe this, but Chancellor Avon did it! She made a prototype of a Monsuno core. The princess and the Avons are waiting for Lucille to come home. Braille's right here asking if she'd come home now.."

"Braille Avon?"

"Yes," Braille said. "Miss Maybell Ronin, I would like to inform you that Noble Court Lady Lucille has to come home. We agreed that since she helped our monarchy and my family, she should see a prototype of my Mother's first Monsuno. Is Lucille still there?"

"No, she's gone. She left hours ago. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Yes, Mother might be changing dates. Two weeks early due to this. Since you were the lady-in-waiting to Queen Sakura, you're invited to see the Dictatorial Regina's extremely late victory present. Then, you can go back home. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, Braille," Miss Maybell said. "I'll call you later in case I change my mind."

Braille didn't have the time to tell her goodbye as Miss Maybell turned off the phone. She looked back at the two Klipses and smiled. Six bit his tongue as Dr. Klipse was giving her the nastiest look Six could ever imagined. It was time to hide with the Ronin boys.

Six, Timoty and Johan ran to the second room of the library while his father was about to talk with Miss Maybell.

"You," Dr. Klipse hissed. "Six was never set for a date wasn't he? He was set for a battle with Hector's Monsunos."

"Took you long enough," she said. "You're losing your edge. It should taken a day for you to get the real message, not a week. Six scared Lucille the day they met, said he was close to knowing the real plan. He real is your son. Also, _Hector_? I can't believe you still call him by his first name."

"You know I'm busy with my Monsuno work to get any memos, and I will call the Chancellor by his first name."

"Even if you earned his wrath?"

"No matter the cost. Tell how this happened? Hector only got a glimpse of what I was working on. He shouldn't be able to do this."

"Well, I'd say it was because you should create a better firewall. He hacked onto your system. Braille, his eldest, adopted son, said so. And I was told that he downloaded 90% of all your Monsuno data. The Chancellor really must have been angry at you, or he wouldn't have done that."

"Is it too late for me to stop the hacking?"

"Yes, he's done as you already know by hearing my call. Emmanuel Klipse, if you want to still want to be on top of your enemies, do something about Avon! He'll become a problem to you in the future."

"Hector isn't my problem, she never was. I can handle Hector."

"You left on 2002. It's 2013. They've changed Emmanuel, and it's all your fault. You were supposed to help raise Eira, not make her into a dictator! You should know that since her reign as Dictatorial Regina, she made Avon much more powerful than you've ever made him to be. He has a small militia, a lab for scientific propose, and oversees the government like it was his chess set. This was all because your little regina just had to throw a tantrum, and played a manipulation game. Eira even went on to talk to Avon about how she done it. Avon got better knowledge of how your family can make a fool of him. He's dangerous now. They all are."

"Then I'll find a way to keep them below my level."

"Okay, but you have better chances of making Six do it than yourself. Avon banned you from the capital. Lulu didn't tell anyone about Six, and Lucille's job is getting stressful since Eira is reaching the teenage problem phase of life. It's really sad to know that my fourteen year old granddaughter is making plans for Eira to have a blind date. Much worse that it will be a _blind_ blind date."

"Six! Get out of that room this instant!"

Timoty and Johan tried to keep Six from going to his father, but Six raced up to his father and bowed before the man. "Yes, Father?"

"Even though I hate to do this to you, you're going to have simulations on the country of Kyroflura, learn some of their language, and know how to act like one. This will be your classes until further notice."

"Yes, Father."

"Let's go Six. It's almost dinner."

"Yes, Father. Goodbye, Miss Maybell, Timoty, and Johan."

"Goodbye, Six," Johan weakly said.

"See you next time," Timoty muttered.

The Klipse exited out of the library and headed home, but Six had questions.

"How cold is the country?"

"It depends on the weather."

"Are my relatives there?"

"Not possible, they left."

"How big is the capital?"

"125 miles from head to toe, not including the royal garden."

"Do the royals live in the castle, or somewhere else?"

"Both. The King and Queen live in the castle, the heir can live wherever they want."

"Were you really friends with King Edward and Chancellor Avon?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Edward stopped sending me letters three years ago. Hector, as you've heard, banned me from the capital."

"Did you know the princess? What does little Regina mean?"

Dr. Klipse glared at his clone. "It means she was family, so yes, I did know her."

"But if she was like family, then did Lucille almost made me commit incest?"

Dr. Klipse grabbed his clone's arms and leaned Six closer to him. "You have little amounts of DNA that aligns with her, she not that related to you. And where this did this come from?"

"Dictionaries. Sorry, Father. I'll never say anything close to incest again."

"Good, because if you don't, there will be grave consequences."

Six nodded. Dr. Klipse let him go and recline to his seat.

"So do you know who my grandfather is?" Six asked.

"Grounded for a week. No library for three days."

"Father, I need to know. Do you?"

"Week and a half. No library for five days. One more word, and it'll be a month."

"Yes, Father."

" _Well, that could have gone worse,"_ a voice chirped.

" _How is not knowing my grandfather worse?"_

" _Five days till you can see Timoty and Johan."_

" _Okay, that is the worst."_

* * *

 ** _Six: Review for the owner!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back from sickness! Anyway here's Six.**

* * *

 _June 20, 2013_

 _Five days and finally I can go back to the library. Still chaperoned by Hargrave, but I will go back to my friends. And info._

 _If they ask why it took five days to come back, I can say this._

 _Learning two languages is hard, it was four before Father dropped Russian and Japanese. Now it's just Filipino and Spanish, but he said they're easy as the Spaniards once owned the Philippines. I don't think so as there are so many dialects in the Philippine language, and I only know one._

 _Writing has been torture since I have to make my words eligible for people. Still no progress._

 _Fighting with wrist blades and not getting my throat cut is much harder than both of those combined. Sword fighting is okay, unless you don't know how to fight an ambidextrous sword fighter. I'm left-handed in swordsmanship, right-handed in wrist blades._

 _And now I am tired from just writing on this diary._

"Six, I'm sure you can eat just one more bite before we go to the library," Hargrave said.

"Okay," he said. Six was not able to bite his last spoonful of cereal before passing out.

His training took weekly toll on him. Six was being kicked in the chest by his Father during the weapons training, screamed at by him when he couldn't pronounced a word in Filipino right and traced until midnight, or 1:30 a.m. for Hargrave to see any progress. Dom Pyro even told Dr. Klipse that he saw bags under the clone's eyes.

It was no surprise to the men eating with Six that he'd passed out in just five days. They had to turn his training to MAX. Dr. Klipse ordered it until September came.

"Six, wake up!" Dom Pyro called.

Six snored in reply. He was tired.

"Six, the library and your friends," Hargrave said

Six still snored.

"Well, if you don't want to see your friends, you can always practice your tracing," Dr. Klipse said.

Six woke up, eat his breakfast, drank his orange juice and wobbly ran to the exit. Hargrave called him to slow down, but heard a thud. Dr. Klipse sighed in frustration, his clone had once again whack himself onto a pillar. Hargrave finished eating and caught up to an unconscious Six.

"Timoty's here," he said.

Six stirred and groaned. "Timoty doesn't know this place."

"Well get up, he's probably waiting."

Six stood up and went outside to the car. Six fell asleep once he got to his seat. Hargrave got to the driver's seat and drove to Axistown. When they arrived at the border of the Eastern side of Axistown, Hargrave woke Six up. Six kept sleeping.

"Do you want Timoty and Johan to wake you up?" Hargrave asked.

Six snored in reply.

"Fine by me."

As Hargrave went to the library, he stopped the car. Johan was already at the parking lot. How long had he been there, Hargrave doesn't want to know. He got out of the car and talk to the boy.

"Johan," Hargrave said. "Why are you at the lot and not at the library?"

"I was playing hide and seek with Timoty."

"Is he a bad seeker? You're out in the open!"

"No, he's still counting. He can't count fast and it has been ten minutes, I told him to count to fifteen."

"But he's-"

"I know! Not in the first grade, but he does not do math!"

"Not my fault," Timoty cried as he ran to them. "I'm not a math person."

"This might be a bad time to tell you, but Six is a math person. He's good in geometry."

"Well great, speaking of Six, where is he? I've been missing him."

"Sleeping in the car. Poor child had been put in extreme conditions, whacked himself to a pillar earlier."

"Six!" Timoty screamed as he ran to the car.

"What did you do to him?" Johan asked. "Tracing torture?"

"And more."

"Six Klipse!"

Johan ran to the clone helping Timoty wake him up. Six did not wake up. Johan jumped on him and soon the clone woke up.

"Johan!" Six said. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up."

"Why?"

"Eira. What else?"

"Half my money," Timoty said. "150 dollars, here you go."

"Thanks for reminding me that. So, Eira?"

The boys snickered at Six. Six was smiling like a haunty child thinking that he's going to win a fight with a seasoned professional. Then again, Eira was like that when she planned her reign.

"Well, Chancellor Avon had a problem, so no change in the date. Are Monsuno scientist known for having problems with their creation?"

"No, not really," Hargrave said. "Why? What did the smartest scientist in Kyroflura do?"

"Nothing big, just that her Monsuno attacked her. Eira stopped it from doing more damage."

"Well, some Monsunos are not easily controllable at their first launch. Six's were controllable, but they instantly bonded with him."

"Ivorysteel didn't attack me, but was she Six's?"

"Yes, _she_ was."

"Then thank goodness."

"Let's talk in the library," Six said. "I want a snack."

The boys dragged Six to the library where he was greeted by Miss Maybell. The Johan took a Kit Kat and gave it to Six to eat.

"What is this?" Six asked.

"A Kit Kat bar," Johan said. "Have you ever eaten one?"

"No, I don't eat candy that much or know what types there are."

"Kit Kat isn't really a candy."

"Sorry, I meant I don't know types of sweets."

"But we have the secret location," Timoty said. "You should have known what Kit Kat was since there was a lot them."

"I didn't eat it, I read instead."

"Then don't you have dessert?"

"Not really, I only eat cake and biscuits."

Timoty shook his head. "No friend of mine should have little knowledge of sweets! Today, we'll be reading the history of sweets, and others books about them!"

"But Eira-"

"Has a love of cheesecake, which is a type of cake. Since you eat cake, you should know the types of cake."

"But her information!"

"Later, eat your snack, I'm grabbing the history books."

Six opened his mouth to protest, but Johan put an opened Kit Kat in his mouth.

"Sorry, but even I'm shocked to know that, and how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Six said. He then went back to finishing his Kit Kat.

"In clone age?"

Hargrave gave the boy a glare, but Johan shrugged it off.

"The Chancellor has her own clone. I met him last night, forgot the name, but he's nice."

"I didn't know that," Hargrave said. "And I should know about the Chancellor's clone, Avon is Dr. Klipse's rival."

"Well, can't blame you. Avon kept her son in check, and like Six, the kid lives in isolation. If you don't count his fifty-one siblings that is."

"Good to know," Six said as he finished. "But why would he talk to you and your family if he's supposed to be in isolation?"

"Well, Avon doesn't always kept him in check, she just wants him to be safe and out of public eye."

"Why? And isn't having assassins as siblings dangerous?"

"Can't tell you why Six, I don't know and Timoty doesn't know either. As for the siblings, no not really, he's just as deadly as them. Note: do not be in a pottery building with him, he's good with garrott wires."

"And you know this much from just one meeting?" Hargrave asked.

"That, Timoty's information of him, and the fact that he may have a crush on Timoty. The kid has a fascination with Timoty's contortion skills, asked if Timoty could do one and got his wish, and he's just an one year-old clone with nine year-old's body."

"That is such a fib!" Timoty screamed. He threw a book at Johan, but Miss Maybell caught it in time.

"No book throwing in the library."

"But Grandma, Johan's telling Six a lie, Mark doesn't like me."

"Says the kid who does his freaky skill in front of a guy who like to learn about the human body's limits since he's a weird clone."

"You're next to one."

Johan looked at Six and smile. "No offense, you're normal."

"None taken, and no, I'm not normal."

"Then does Timoty's skill freak you out?"

"I don't know what contortion is."

"It's this."

Timoty started lifting one of his legs up and positioned it behind his back. Six didn't freak out until Timoty twisted his leg to have a grip like look on his neck. And closed his eyes once Timoty twisted an arm between the leg and face. Then felt his breakfast coming up his throat when Timoty started popping his joints when he forgot how to get out of the leg grip. Six finally asked Timoty to stop once he asked for help on popping an joint.

"Yeah, you're normal," Timoty said after popping back his joints, returning to his normal form. "Mark would clap his hands, not almost throw up."

"Then that's possibly because he's a year old, I'm just a few months."

"Eira's older and more destructive than both of you, and she gags at my skill."

"Eira's not a clone though."

Timoty restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He hates not being able to tell Six an information. "Here is the history of cheesecake. Eira would love it if you two talk about one of her favorite dessert. Just don't talk about a molasses type cheesecake, she has a hatred of molasses, and food needing molasses."

"Why?"

"She almost drowned in molasses. Then some girls went out gossiping how weak she could be."

"Did she punished them?"

"One, but that's because said girl was a Bravo India Tango-"

"Charlie and Hotel?"

"He knows military codes, too," Hargrave said. "Six is quite good with militaristic type of stuff."

"Who in the Klipse bloodline isn't?" Miss Maybell asked. "Boys read with Six and tell him the info. Avon may not have changed the date, but he did make a Monsuno. Albeit, he did have a mishap."

The boys dragged Six to their secret location and left the adults alone.

"How bad was the mishap?" Hargrave asked.

"Not bad on his case, but he took a hit to the gut. Next day, he was fine and wanted to bond with the Monsuno."

"Must have trained for years to get that strong. I remember her as a little bit weaker than Dr. Klipse."

"Blame the deserting best friend. And Edward's weaker than both of them."

"Let's not put the king on this one. He was a puppet to both of them."

"And now to his own spawn. Or did you tell him?"

"No, Six was almost grounded for thinking of incest."

"But, they technically were made the same. Unless Emmanuel changed methods."

"They are, but Six is really naive. He's sweet that way."

Maybell agreed. Six was nice when he wasn't out on a mission.

As the boys were at the modern day versions of cheesecake, Six rose his hands to ask about Eira.

"Well, she made Avon take a break after the mishap, but Avon dictates his own votes and rules," Timoty said. "Eira goes with it."

"So he went back to making her Monsuno?"

"Yes, he did and also trying to bond with his Monsuno. By the way, _he?_ "

"Father knew him best. Told me to call Avon by male pronouns."

"Six, I haven't met Avon in the flesh yet," Johan said. "But even Timoty here says it's hard to pin the Chancellor by gender if you haven't met the guy. So when he talked to me last night via computer with Eira telling us about the mishap, he said to call him by the male pronouns."

"Oh, okay."

"But Grandma also said that you might be an exception. Your dad, Dr. Klipse, was the only one to not get hit with a shoe to the head."

"That's nice. Did the king get hit?"

"No, not really, but he did get a slap in the face."

"So is Eira going to get her Monsuno after Avon's?"

"Yes, Eira's on Avon's next list."

"What did his looked anyway? Or did he kept that a secret."

"No, he took a picture. It looks like a crane, or a heron mixed with a bird of paradise and puffball mushrooms."

"Puffball mushrooms?"

"His Monsunos specialize with botany. The worst part is what happens when you cut off a puffball."

"What happens?"

Johan looked at Timoty. The two gave out way too much information on the Chancellor's Monsuno. Yet, Six would mostly be destroyed if he doesn't know.

"Cut off a puffball," Johan said. "And instant lost, it's like a bomb."

"A knockout chemical scented bomb," Timoty said.

"And how did you two know?"

"Eira told us, she said one of the Avon boys had shot off a puffball, and you don't need to guess what happened next."

"Then how did Eira stopped the Chancellor's Monsuno?"

"We don't know, but she stopped it."

"She must have the Monsuno Sight then."

"The what?" Timoty asked.

"An ability to connect with Monsunos much stronger than that of the normal bonding. I don't have it, but my main rival does, and I don't know about Strike Squad."

"What's it like?" Johan asked.

"I really don't know, but it's like you can win any battle with the Monsuno you bonded just by trusting them and something."

"Then I have it!" Timoty exclaimed. "I saw Ivorysteel guiding me, and you, to victory on the night we fought Strike Squad."

"I suspected that, but I didn't think I was right."

"So Timoty here has a powerful ability on his hands?" Johan asked.

"Yes, I lost one of my battles because of that ability, but don't go crying out about having it, it's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"People might hurt you, or your family because they'll get jealous and mad about you winning your battles. And I am a part-time mercenary in my own right, so I would love to kidnap you and brainwash you to joining my side."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"No, I'm telling you the truth. My rival, Chase Suno, was wanted by my father to join his side. Chase defied him and now we're enemies."

The boys blinked. Six was scary when he wanted to, but he was apologetic, and made his job sound more of a kid-friendly fantasy story type of thing. Still, they trust Six since he's the only one with the experience with this kind of stuff. Everyone they meet with an Eklipse core wasn't a good choice for the matter at hand. Dr. Klipse especially, they just don't trust him with Eira's business.

"Sorry," Six said. "I just can't help it, you have something I don't. Something that you can use to win any battle, and I want you to be safe."

"You are my friend, Six," Timoty said. "My BFF if you let me to call you that."

"Timoty, I don't think he knows what BFF means," Johan said.

"Oh right, BFF means Best Friend Forever."

Six tilted his head to the right. "Don't you already have one?"

"No, I've been in an orphanage for most my life. My foster siblings were always mean to me, no one wanted to be my friend growing up, and I found my biological parents two years ago, went to their house, founded them with some nice looking daughter and they didn't want me after I told them who I was. Basically just gave me one night at that house and shipped me back to the orphanage. Johan was my only family there and I thought I'd never be a Ronin since I always pushed them away whenever they got close prior to being adopted."

Timoty started sobbing a little. Lucille told him that Six had a way to make people cry without trying, but until now, he didn't believe her.

"Timoty, why are you crying? Please, don't cry, I made Lucille cry last time, and I don't want another Ronin crying due to me."

"Six, I'm just happy. Really happy, and it's because I got many things to be happy about now. BFF?"

"Best friend it is."

Johan laughed, he was happy for Timoty. Timoty was known to be a fighter at the orphanage because their former foster siblings stole any chance of friendships from him. With Six as a friend, who'd want to mess with their friendship? "Hey, Six can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Timoty snuck onto a train leaving to an airport that had a plane to Kyroflura three years. That's how he met Eira and Mark. They became friends, but Eira was scheming again that day and Mark was at the crushing zone. He told me this story every week before I was, you know, taken. So he didn't really have a best friend in those two, they were just a tyrant-to-be and a lovestruck Avon. Mark's siblings don't even play with him. I'm happy that you became his friend."

"Thanks, I'm happy, too. He's my first friend, and one of the fewest people to ever make me talk without thinking that I have to pay to talk."

"Wow… And I thought Timoty was the sad one."

"Maybe we were supposed to be best friend."

The boys smiled and went on to talk about the history of other types of cakes. Timoty kept interrupting Six with Eira's favorite flavors of the cakes, they soon changed to ice cream after learning that Six hasn't had his first taste of ice cream yet. Johan interrupted their talk after arguing with Timoty over which ice cream was best to give to Six.

"I say gelato!" Johan screamed.

"Plain vanilla ice cream," Timoty said. "It's an all time favorite."

"But he's going to meet Eira soon, and she's possibly loaded with different types ice cream and their flavors."

"She doesn't have that much, Lucille has she has problems with her sugar levels."

"But she might want to give him some."

"No, that's Avon, he spoils his kids with ice cream if they succeed in a project. And it has to be a hard project."

"But Six will get killed if he meets him."

"May I speak?" Six ask. "I am the focus of this argument."

The boys said yes.

"I'll just take any flavor and type of ice cream. My appetite doesn't really care if it's good or not."

The boy grabbed Six's hand and led him back to Miss Maybell's cafe.

"Grandma, Six here needs ice cream," Johan said.

"He's never ate one," Timoty said.

Miss Maybell looked at Hargrave. The butler hid himself under a magazine. Hargrave did not want to tell her about Six's sugar restrictions and what he doesn't eat. She shook her head and opened the ice cream containers. There were many flavors of ice cream that Six couldn't seem to pick which one for his first bite.

"Chocolate," Hargrave said.

"What?" Six asked.

"Edward and his wife loves to eat chocolate ice cream, no doubt the child might be the same."

"She likes neapolitan better," Miss Maybell said. "Chocolate, dear?"

Six stepped back a bit. Timoty pushed him back.

"Six, my grandmother says 'dear' to any child, and in her eyes, you're a child."

"Okay. Chocolate it is."

Miss Maybell scooped one ball of chocolate for Six and handed it to him in a cone. "The cone is edible. Made out of waffles."

"Waffles? Aren't those served in a plate?"

The boys groaned. Six went with Timoty to Westward City and saw people eating ice cream, how does he not know what a waffle cone is?

"Dr. Klipse restricts Six's sugar take," Hargrave said. "He doesn't really eat ice cream or the cone."

"Why?" Timoty ask. "Does he have high blood pressure?"

"No, but he's young and could get high blood pressure. Also, the royal family is slightly related to him, and some of them have high blood pressure."

Timoty wanted to say something, but shut his mouth at the last minute. Depending on which high ranking Kyrofluran family you ask, the Klipse were either tenth or fifteenth cousins to Eira's most prominent dynasty, the House of Poisoneer. Six is technically Eira's sixteen cousin, so the chance of high blood pressure was very, _very_ slim as it was Prince Hiro's side of the family who had high blood pressure after eating way too many sweets.

"I'll nibble," Six said. "Don't worry Hargrave."

"I'm not, but your father might not like this."

Six nodded and bit into his ice cream. He nearly dropped it before Johan took it.

"It's cold isn't it?" he asked.

"And sweet," Six replied. "It's like snow, but with milk and sugar. Or is it the chocolate?"

"It's all of it, ice cream is made of milk or cream, sugar, eggs and whatever flavor you want."

"Then why is it cold?"

"Because you have to have something cold to make ice cream, or it's just be a mess."

Johan gave Six back his ice cream and let the clone eat the rest of his ice cream. Six sat down and asked about the different types of ice cream. They told him that it depends on how it's made. Six then asked if Eira had ever eaten one even if she has a sugar problem.

"Well, she actually doesn't have that much of a problem, it's her dad that has the problem."

"Then she eats ice cream?"

"Yes, but mostly frozen yogurt. Dietary orders."

"But she's a ruler now, can't she override that?"

"Sure, but she's wanting to rule until her third great-grandson. She needs to be healthy to achieve that."

Six nodded. A healthy ruler has to have a healthy lifestyle to see her first great-grandchild, and this one is wanting to meet her third.

"Ambitious and quite the dreamer," Hargrave said. "Must have been from her mother. Evelyn was adventurous and bold when she was young."

"Have you seen a picture of them together?" Timoty asked. "Eira is like a living clone of her mother."

Hargrave gave a slight scowl at Timoty and pointed at Six. Timoty smiled and made a forced giggle sound.

"Sorry, but she does have her mom's looks. And personality, minus the dictator part."

"It's okay. Hargrave, did you know the royal family?"

"Yes, and Avon, but the royals for now."

"What were they like?"

"Edward was lively, but he lets people walk over him if he needed to get on their good side. Evelyn was different, she'd ran off to protect the people she loves, and fought tooth and nail to make sure they're safe. The ministers hated that attitude, but they had to comply to their courtship, Edward can get angry when he doesn't get what he wants. And he wanted Evelyn."

"Did Father knew her?"

"Yes, he did. You'll have to ask him for more questions about her, though it isn't easy."

"Miss Maybell, do you know her?"

Miss Maybell smiled. "Yes, I did. The same way Edward had met her, she came in at a festive day, went on to save the crown by a grappling hook and landed on top of your father!"

Six dropped his cone as Miss Maybell laughed. Timoty picked the cone and threw it away. "My Father had what happened to him?"

"Evelyn, before she became queen, had landed on top of him after saving her future in-laws, mainly because she let go of the grappling hook rope and it was either Avon or him to catch her. Avon pushed him to catch her, but he didn't react in time. You don't need me to finish that story."

"And they're former friends?"

"Oh yes, he was their best man. Evelyn almost threw a tantrum when the ministers told her no."

"Is she mad that he left the country?"

"Maybe, but you'd have to ask her. Sadly, she's ill and bedridden."

"When did she get sick?"

"When Eira was seven."

"When did Eira plot her reign?"

"Nine."

"Two years after her mother got sick. Was she neglected that bad?"

"Maybe, but she still had Avon raising her in their stead."

"And did Avon neglect her?"

"Due to being the Chancellor, sadly yes. Eira rarely had anyone next to her. Lucille didn't come until she was eight, but had to have maid training, which takes years. And Braille was busy helping out with Avon."

"Maybe you should tell me how lonely she is. Eira sounds like someone needing a huge group of friends, not making allies or comrades."

"Six, I already told you, Eira isn't some pretty princess that a man could win over. You could befriend her, but you should remember that she's going to be your rival."

"I'm not trying to win her over, I know this trick. I become her friend, then suddenly, I pull out my Monsuno and we battle."

"NO! No, do not ever do that!" Timoty screamed. "Eira will murder you, she hates being bested in manipulation. It's the one ability she loves to use."

"What is her form of manipulation then?"

"Meaning Six?"

"I manipulate people by being a good person, then hurt them when they don't expect it."

Six eyes grew big as he looked at Timoty and Johan. The boys were startled at his preferred method of manipulating. After everything that had ever happened to the boys, Six manipulating them to be friends with him and then hurting them in the end would just be the worst they'll feel, especially since they're giving Six a chance to battle and win over a dictator, and having the bragging rights for it.

"I won't do that," Six replied. "You two are my friends. I won't hurt you by my skill."

"Six," Hargrave said. "Your father may not be happy with that. If they accidentally get into just one mission, you know you have to use that skill if they won't leave you to execute the mission."

"We'll leave him to his missions," Timoty said. He knows Six was telling the truth and was glad. "Eira's preferred method is fear and love. Fear by making her be much ruthless than her usual self, giving out threats and playing with their secrets, whether or not she actually knows it. Love, her father left her years without love, so she makes him play a mind game with him to know that while he is _her_ father, she thinks _someone else_ is _her father,_ and gives that love to the person instead _._ We can't tell you who she thinks is her father, and as for Avon, Eira knows Avon can't really be manipulated easily, so she plays with the Avon children with more time for their parent spending anything with them."

"Well, she rules by fear and love, I just need to find a way to break her now."

"Good luck," Miss Maybell said. "Eira doesn't break easily. If she does, I'm calling you Your Highness."

"Start calling him Your Highness, grandmother," Johan said. "He made Timoty cry without trying. And it was if Timoty had a BFF."

"Eira's different, she's been hardened by negligence and daily mocking. Six might not have a chance of breaking her."

"He made Lucille cry last time. She's Eira's right-hand lady and been with her since eight."

"Okay, a small chance."

Six smiled. He can make his skill work on a dictator, albeit with more work than he usually does. People seemed to completely think of him as nice and innocent and be easy around him, but once he has to finish his mission, someone gets hurt right in the feels. Sure, Chase and Team Core-Tech may never fall for him again after what he'd done to them, but he can find a way to make them fall for a trap. As for Timoty and his family, he will never hurt them like he did to Team Core-Tech, Timoty was his friend and possibly the only one he can have.

"Miss Maybell, who taught her how to manipulate?" Six asked.

"No one knows really, Avon didn't even teach her, Edward can't do it well, and her mother was out of commission. Evelyn was a good one if I recall."

"Dr. Klipse left after her fifth birthday," Hargrave said. "I don't think he taught her, but I never did ask."

Miss Maybell gave Hargrave her biggest snarl and set down her glasses before coming in front of him. "If he did taught her that, even by just a little, you tell Emmanuel Klipse that he has to teach Six every single knowledge he has of manipulating a person."

"I know Maybell, I know. But if he did and he has to teach Six, the boy has to have puppets to get better than his father and Eira."

"Puppets? Hargrave, I may have been a close friend to you once, but since Lucille is my granddaughter and working with a better puppeteer than him, Six will have to use anyone to get to her level, and that sadly means using Lucille to benefit him."

"I don't think you understand Maybell, Six doesn't have to use Lucille, useless he has, he just has to manipulate someone much lower for now. The boys might as well be good test subjects."

"Hargrave!" Six shouted. He did not want to hurt Timoty and Johan. They've been through much for Six to hurt them.

"Six, you are below Eira in terms of skill, she's done this for years playing strings with people's minds. You have to do the same, and while I know you'll try not to hurt them, you have to get better, once she finds out that you're manipulating her, you're done."

"But Timoty and Johan had been through a lot. Can I just manipulate someone else?"

"Who? Dom Pyro? You just some chance. If you're thinking of your father, you'll never survive his wrath."

Six opened his mouth to protest, but Johan shut him down. "Six, we'll help you, and we know you're a good person. Just don't hurt us that bad."

"Okay," Six whispered. "I won't."

But he doesn't know how to hurt a person without them getting angry in the end.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**If you don't like history, politics, or religion in a story, stop reading this fanfic. I want to explore Six's naivetés because he doesn't know how the real world works most of the time and so he doesn't understand Timoty's and Johan's lives when it isn't about Monsuno or missions. And now he's about to meet someone new who let's him know more of the real world.**

 **I don't own Monsuno. Monsuno belongs to its creators.**

* * *

 _July 4, 2013_

 _It has been two weeks of giving Timoty and Johan manipulations. Two weeks of them trying not to cry and lose their trust on me._

 _How are they still my friends? How is it that when I hurt them, they still take it? Is this real, or am I just gullible? Or is this their way of trying to not to fall in another trap by pretty words?_

 _If it is the last one, I'm going to cry, not out of being used by them again, but because they'll know me. The me that wants a friend who'll stay being his friend. The me who wants to keep said friend without his family telling him no. The me that wishes to have something Chase has, a bond with those he calls his "family"._

 _Sure, Timoty lied about being my brother, but I am slowly, kind of thinking of him as a brother. And Johan, too. I don't know about a sister though, Lucille is more like an ally than a sister._

 _Dom Pyro's calling me, he says to get out of the room and get to the library for Fourth of July. What is the significance of Fourth of July?_

" _Ask him yourself!"_ a voice rang. " _And stop being so paranoid about your friends."_

" _I see you're back today,"_ Six thought. " _You weren't talking yesterday."_

" _Because you were busy!'_

"Six Klipse, I said get out!" Don Pyro screamed.

" _See you later,"_ Six said to them.

Six went out of his room with his diary in his bag. He asked to bring the diary to the library to make notes on his manipulation and to have help from Johan. Johan took over as his writing teacher when he saw how bad his writing was. Hargrave was happy to give the boy the job.

"Here I am," Six said.

"Finally, I was about to get in that room of yours and drag you out. We can not miss Fourth of July."

"What is Fourth of July? Is it a holiday?"

"A special holiday for Americans. And American immigrants."

"And since I'm a second-generation immigrant, it should be important to me? Why?"

"Because it's Independence Day, America gained its independence from Great Britain on this day, and America and its citizens celebrate this day of freedom mainly with fireworks."

Six put the firework in his mind and it gave him the hint. "So not really about celebrating freedom, but more like making chaos on this day?"

"Yes, mainly when it's my mission only. You on the other hand are to celebrate with more Kyrofluran news from our spies."

Six opened his mouth, but closed it. Timoty and Johan technically were spies, but they are only his spies. Not Eklipse agents, not enough ties to his father to be called spies, and definitely not Monsuno Controllers who can go toe to toe with Team Core-Tech yet.

"It's time for me to go to the library, Don Pyro. Have a good mission."

Six passed him and went outside. Hargrave was already there waiting for the clone. Six entered the car and they drove off to Axistown. Six asked what was going on once they got to town. Everywhere he looked, the American flag was up and waving, red, white and blue decorations where at every building, and children wore the same colors. People were having barbecues, talking about a parade, and fireworks. Then some people came out of their houses wearing hats and medals with everyone telling them "Thank you."

"Hargrave," Six said. "I haven't really studied on worldwide national holidays, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Six," Hargrave said. "On Independence Day, people show their patriotism and love for America by wearing the colors of the flag, having parades, thanking veterans for protecting the country, and, if Dom Pyro hasn't already told you, playing with fireworks."

"Does every country do this?"

"I don't know, many countries have their own Independence Day, but I've only known a few. That includes America."

"What about Kyroflura?"

"They don't have one."

"What? Why?"

"Because no matter what the royals do, the countries that owns them won't allow them to have their independence."

"Who owns Kyroflura?"

"America, and Russia. You see Six, during WWII Japan invaded the country, trying to put it to the list of countries or islands they had conquered, but back in 1650 Russia found and conquered the country, meaning they had Kyroflura first. And they were not going to let Japan take what was theirs. Soon America got into the fray, and once they had won the war over Japan, they had some piece of the country for some reason. To this day, both Russia and America won't let the country out of their control until the other backs down."

"Why?"

"Cold War sentiments, that's what most historians say."

Six made a mental note to go to Alaska in the next week. Mr. Wong has some explaining to do.

"Oh, so Father has never spent an Independence Day."

"Not even when he immigrated here."

Hargrave frowned. He wanted to tell Six that every Klipse wanted to give the country the independence it craves, and helped every royal after Prince Hiro's son to get it, but he knew better. Six can't do it, no matter how much he wanted to, especially if it was with Eira.

When Six got to the library, he was greeted by confetti. "Happy Independence Day!"

"Happy Independence Day to you too, Johan," Six said.

"Do you know what this holiday means?" Johan asked.

"Hargrave and Dom Pyro said it was to celebrate American independence from Great Britain with fireworks and a parade."

Johan nodded. "Close enough. Now, sit we have some letter tracing to do."

Six followed Johan to a table and pull out his diary. Johan took it from him and opened it to see if Six was getting better. Johan sighed, Six's writing was still the same, and it somehow looked worse than yesterday. Johan grabbed some paper and showed Six how to slowly write an "A." Six tried to follow his instructions, but kept breaking his pencil lead. Johan tells him not to do it so harshly, but even his softest breaks the lead. Timoty finally comes down from the room wearing an American flag T-shirt.

"Hi Six!" he exclaimed. "Why are you wearing your normal clothes?"

"Because this is Six's first Independence Day, Timoty," Hargrave said. "He just known about it today."

"Okay. Wait, that gives me an idea. How about a history lesson?"

Six dropped the pencil and listened to Timoty. Johan groaned as his brother ruined his teaching hour.

"In the 1700s, the American colonies and the British were having some tensions between them. The British were making laws for the colonies to pay for the French and Indian War since it left the British with a huge debt. The colonies did not these laws because they believe that it was an attack on their rights. Soon the British taxed them on tea, and that made them so angry that it led to the Boston Tea Party; colonists were in disguise as Indians, they sneaked on the the ships that had tea and poured it to the river. The British retaliated with more laws to punish the colonists. Then the Boston Massacre happened, five colonist died after British soldiers fired upon them. Then on September of 1774, America formed its first Congress, made a Declaration of Rights, agreed to boycott British good, etc. Next, war broke out, and the Revolutionary War started. The Congress met again in May to decide whether they'll have independence or stay as British territory; one side wanted independence, and the other made a petition for King George to read, the king didn't read it and colonists pushed for Independence-"

"Why did they push for independence when the king didn't read the petition?" Six asked.

"Because the petition could have led to less bloodshed. It was to reconcile good ties between them."

"Okay, go on."

"As I was saying the people were not happy about that and kept on fighting. Then in 1776, the Declaration of Independence was finally being drafted, the final document of it was presented in July 2, 1776, two days later on July 4, members approved it and we became independent. But the fight kept going until September 3, 1783 when Great Britain finally saw us as an independent country and signed the Treaty of Paris."

"But if the fighting stopped on September 3, why do we celebrate it on July 4?"

"Because the Declaration of Independence was approved on this day," Johan said. "We became independent on this day after we approved it."

"Oh, what do we do now than?"

"Well, if you don't want to learn more about Kyroflura, we can just get outside and play."

"I want to learn more about Kyroflura, mainly why it doesn't have an Independence Day."

"Six, I already told you," Hargrave said. "Either America or Russia has to back down first and give the country its own independence."

"Yes, that is true Hargrave," Miss Maybell said coming up from the second room. "But that doesn't mean the royals have to stop pushing for their own independence. And Eira might finally be the one to do it."

"They sent Edward, Avon and Dr. Klipse himself to negotiate that, but guess what? Kyroflura is still under those countries' control."

"Eira isn't them. She's the dictator, the ruler and the one they have to negotiate now, and she's much more tougher than them."

"Temper tantrums? Is that what you mean by tougher?"

"No, I mean… Well, Six, have you ever wanted to back down to something despite it being closer than you've known?"

Six thought about how much he wanted to beat Chase and Team Core-Tech. They always seemed to be out of his range, but once he catches up to them, he knows that they might one day fall to him. The thought of winning over them never escaped his mind, and of how much he wants to see that will forever be something Six wants, never backing down.

"Are you smiling?" Johan asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I do have something that will never make me back down, Miss Maybell."

"And what is that?"

"Winning against my rivals and enemies. That's all I could want, seeing them lose their cool and and retreating after our battle."

"My, my Six Klipse, I never thought of you as a blood knight. Then again, I never thought of Eira as a dictator. Well, that's what I mean Hargrave. She's going to fight for her country if that's what it'll take to gain independence. Also, her temper tantrums have worked."

"Yes, her temper works, if she wanted a take over! Maybell, this is independence of a whole nation, not gaining power."

"I know, but give her a chance, Eira is a surprising child."

"And so is Six, but he doesn't want power."

"How's Six surprising?" Johan asked.

Hargrave winched. He was about to get hurt by the Ronins if he hurts Six's feelings. "Dr. Klipse said that he'll never had a child after leaving the country, and the wife. Ten years later, he has Six."

Six looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He wasn't even supposed to be born, and that was after his father left his almost step-mother. And yet, here he was, alive and possibly becoming a burden if his step-mother finds out about his existence.

" _Don't go there,"_ a voice pleaded. " _Please don't go to the sad ideas."_

" _Too late,"_ he told them.

Six started to wonder what his almost step-mother is like, was she nice and warm and motherly? Or was she vengeful and angry at the destruction of her marriage? Six was hoping for the former, but he knew deep in his mind that no matter how much time can pass, she could act like the latter. He sighed at the thought.

"Thank you, Hargrave and Johan!" Timoty bellowed. "Johan since you asked, get the ice cream and Kit Kats, Six is depressed again."

"On it," Johan said running for the snacks and ice cream. "Six, you can not be sad on this day, I have fireworks and I intend to play with them with my friend."

Johan brought Six his sweets, but Six only ate a bite out of his ice cream before standing up and walking to the second room.

"You don't he's that mad?" Hargrave said. "I told him about her last week. He didn't seem to look angry."

"Did he look down?"

"No, not once."

"Fake a smile?"

"I don't so."

"Glassy eyes?"

Hargrave thought hard and remembered one day it happened. "Oh boy, he's mad."

Johan took the sweets and went to Six. Six was picking out books with the same theme to them. Johan went up to Six, nudged him and when Six turned, give him the sweets. Six accepted and took a book out.

"Six, why do you gravitate to books like that?"

"Maybe I just like books like this. They seem to be about a protagonist who lives with family who never cares for them, the person starts his own story by going on mission or party in disguise, their love interest falls for them, wants to be with them and once they leave without the name, have to go on a search for the person. If the careless family gets to the love interest first, they try to break the bond they made, but in the end, the person gets his or her happily ever after."

"The End?"

"Yes, the end. Who made this to a theme? It feels so unrealistic even if the settings in real life."

"Cinderella made the theme. I don't know who the original author is because it has been written various times in the past centuries. And hey! You are a clone, you have a scientific book life, not a sweet romantic book life."

"I know, but the Lunar Chronicles didn't have much of sweet romance. The main character had to save the prince from his aunt and she had been on the run. It's science fiction."

"Six, sometimes I really wish you never have a love for reading. You always seem to know how to get back at people when it's book related."

"I just love to read."

"That's possibly the five hundredth I heard you say that. You know, Eira said she never reads books because of her blindness, but I've seen some comics and manga next to her. Does that make her a liar?"

"Maybe, but maybe Lucille reads the comics, or her brother owns them. I haven't met Eira yet so I don't know if she knows them."

"Maybe, hey look outside! There's a parade!"

Six looked and slowly smiled. There was a small parade outside with kids smiling and pulling some carts, little cars being driven by men, horses with flags on the side, and a truck with soldiers waving.

"Johan, why is the library always quiet? I'm always coming here and there's no one."

"Grandmother said that some of your faction's battler come here and fight close to the library, then there was the time you beat up Mr. Colben, so people are scared to come here."

"You're not scared."

"I live with Timoty, he's scary enough."

"Not to me, unless he twist his ankles, says that he just dislocate it and pops it back to the joint."

"You should see him when he fights hand-to-hand. He's a berserker!"

"Meaning?"

"He'll fight to the end. If he's injured, screw it! Timoty's still gonna fight."

"Maybe one day I can fight him hand-to-hand. Wait, why doesn't Timoty fight? He hated your former foster siblings, why didn't he fight them?"

"Timoty stopped fighting because they had lied about him being a bad kid to parents, and they did it to make him miserable."

"Tell him to get back to fighting, I want to fight him."

"Okay, but it'll take some manipulations to get him to fully accept the notion."

Six nodded. "You want to get out? The parade seems to take long and I have never seen one in my life till now."

Johan took his hand, ran to Timoty, grabbed his hand and they went outside to get a better look at the parade. Six took a table for them to sit.

"I'm rather afraid now," Miss Maybell said. "My boys are handling Six on Independence Day."

"Well, unless they have fireworks with them," Hargrave said. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"You're right, now tell me what you told him about his father's marriage again?"

"Maybell, I'm telling you this for the tenth time. I told Six that it was a great marriage, and that he didn't have the guts to leave her penniless and walked away at night, when she can't see him leave."

"Yet why is Six mad?"

"How should I know? The clone has a zipper for a mouth, he doesn't talk much about his feelings."

Miss Maybell sighed as she saw the trio looking at car drivers. She giggled when Johan had to pull Six back when he wanted to get close to the cars.

"I'm sorry," Six said. "I'm just curious about those cars, why are they small?"

"They're just made that way for those guys. It happens on every parade."

"Okay, and the kids?"

"Parents let them do this to show their love for America."

"And the vets on that big truck?"

"What's more patriotic than to show the people who defends our country?" Timoty asked. "If that isn't it, then may the president come here and greet everyone."

Six laughed at the comment. He waved at the vets as they passed and asked what the next people were riding on. They said it was a type of bike, a unicycle. Six kept looking at the parade and its participants. Then he saw something that made him angry. Timoty's and Johan's former foster siblings were at the other side of the parade, and it seemed that they were picking a new victim. Six didn't know if the victim was a girl or boy due to the veil that covered the person, but it didn't matter, whoever the person was, they possibly did not deserve the taunts. Suddenly, a big boy pushed her/him down close to some of the parade participants, Six spring up and tried to get to him/her, but the person pick themselves up. Then it happened, the boy who pushed kicked the person's back and went hysterical.

"Terrorist!" he shouted. "That girl tried to ruin the parade."

Soon his foster siblings crowded her. "You and your Muslim loving faith!" "You are so un American!" "Way to go!"

They started kicking her, making her scream. People were shocked, but they didn't do anything. Six, Timoty and Johan stood up and walked to them. Johan told Timoty that he can push them away and beat them up. Timoty did what was asked and Johan pushed the others aside as Six got to her and carried her away from the boys and to a chair. Timoty and Johan went to them as Six was busy drying her tears. The foster kids were still lying on the ground, stirring to get up.

"Hey, hey," Six said. "It's fine now, you're safe. No one is kicking you."

The girl cried a little harder.

"Are you hurt somewhere specific?"

"My left foot, it hurts, and so is my back," she replied.

"Timoty get some ice," Johan said. "One for the back, too."

Timoty went inside.

"Can I take off your shoe? We'll have the ice soon."

She nodded and Six took her shoe off. "Do you have to take off my hijab to ice my back?"

"No, what's a hijab?"

"The veil she's wearing," Johan said. "It's a religious clothing worn by Muslim female."

"Oh, well it's rather pretty."

"Thank you, it was my mother's before she died. It's some of the last things I have that they didn't hide or ruin."

"They ruined your mother's other hijabs?" Johan asked. "How rude as expected. They were my former foster siblings, but I've never seen you before."

"I came to that orphanage just two weeks ago, my parents had recently died and I had no other family member here, so my uncle put here after a visit, he told me he can not take of me because of his own children. It has been a nightmare living there."

"Maybe I can help. I was adopted from that place, my grandmother's really nice and she'd love a new girl in the place."

Timoty came out of the library and handed the ice to Six and Johan. They applied pressure to her injuries while the foster kids wobbled their way to the group.

"Why you nasty trio!" said the main bully. "You're helping a traitor."

"Traitor is someone who betrays people," Six stated. "She was just watching the parade until you pushed her and went screaming like a fool. If there was an attack, no one would know because it is hard to calculate an attack."

The unicyclist and everyone present gave out a not so subtle "ooh!" and "he got that kid."

"Well, what if she is?"

"Then she should have a weapon and escape route as someone breaking the law should have done."

Then everyone laughed as the kid tried to make another quip at Six. But Six had the last words.

"You know, this was my first time at a parade, I was going to like it, but your despicable attitude had given my stomach an ache. Timoty, Johan, I think we need to get inside the library with the young girl wearing the lovely hijab. She probably needs more ice."

The boys went in to the library with Six carrying the girl. When they went in, Miss Maybell had a chair with a cushion for the girl and gave her pillow for the back. The boys asked if she wanted some snacks, but she told them no.

"My name is Aaleyah," she said. "Sorry for not mentioning it earlier."

"It's okay," Six said. "I didn't do it either. My name is Six."

"Six? Why?"

"We can't tell you," Johan said. "It's really embarrassing."

"Okay."

"Why did your uncle leave you there instead of giving you to another relative?"

"Because he's my father's last living relative. My mother's family also had to agree to leave me at that place, they lost some money and didn't want me to suffer."

"Then they'll get their wish," Timoty said. "My adoptive sister Lucille would love to have another girl in the family."

"But what happens if I'm too needy to handle? What if you don't have enough cash to feed me?"

"Don't worry, I've got cash and my sister works with royalty."

"Timoty!" Six scold. "Not the right time."

"It's okay, but what if my religious practice makes having me a problem?"

"I don't care. I go to church on Saturdays, Johan isn't really religious and Grandma goes with me to church. By the way, Six here doesn't go to church, he isn't an atheist, but he's also not religious."

Aaleyah smiled under her viel. "Are you really wanting a new sibling?"

"Aaleyah, I get where you're going. I was really pushy before I got adopted, but then something glowed in my mind and I just had to finally say 'Yes!' You get where I'm going?"

"Yes, but unless you're a Ronin, you can't adopt me."

"What?" Miss Maybell said. "Why?"

"After a teen scared the administrator with a Monsuno core, Ronins aren't able to adopt from their orphanage."

The Ronins looked at Six. They knew he was just trying to help them that day, but now how are they going to get Aaleyah out of that disgusting place?

"Sorry," Six said. "Maybe I can do some espionage at noon and steal some documents?"

"No, that is illegal," Miss Maybell said.

"Not to mention that your Father will ground you if tried," Hargrave said.

"Then we'll have to think of something," Timoty said. "Once you're associated with me, you'll have problems larger than this side of town."

"I don't want to go back there," Aaleyah whimpered. "They destroyed my childhood. My veils, shoes, and dresses from my parents. My basketball from my cousin."

"Basketball?" Johan said. "You play?"

"With everything I've got. Basketball is my passion."

"Then we have to go there," Timoty said. "No matter that consequences. Basketball is very American, other than football."

"I tried football once," she said. "I couldn't get the ball to the goal."

"She's American as they go!" Johan cried. "To the orphanage!"

"Fine by me," Miss Maybell said. "To the car, boys. Six, Hargrave stay with her."

Before they had any protest, the Ronins left. And they had a crowd following them, even when they got into their car and going to the orphanage.

"So why does he get grounded if he does that?" Aaleyah asked.

"Because he has better espionage than stealing some child's documents."

"Oh, how? Six looks young to do that."

"He's much younger. I'll tell you the story, but if the Ronins fail to get your papers, you have to shut up about it."

"Yes, sir."

Hargrave smirked a little. "Six sit down, we're going to tell the child about your origins."

Six sat down, but he bit his lips. "She'll never believe it. It took Johan a week to actually believe me."

"Maybe, but she might as well know."

"Yes, Hargrave."

"Child," he said to her. "Six here was created in a canyon far away, he is known as a clone."

"A clone? But making a human clone is impossible."

"To most it is, but we a clone. Not so impossible now."

"And why was he made?"

"To destroy someone," Six said. "I wasn't made for anything else."

"And now?" Aaleyah was getting scared.

"I have to get ready to meet the relatives. Specifically my sixteenth or eleventh cousin in Kyroflura."

"I know of that place, my cousin works there as a nurse in the castle. She says she has a dictator for a ruler. I was mad about that, but once I learned how she beaten up the men who tried to harass her, I kind of gave the royal a thumbs up."

"Well, there's another one for you Six," Hargrave said. "You really think you can beat Eira?"

Aaleyah looked at Six. "You're going to beat Princess Eira? Why?"

"Because she's my sixteenth or eleventh cousin," he replied. "And she has a Monsuno core being made for her."

"I heard that one also, but why fight her? You could make an ally instead."

"That would be great, but our families don't have the best relationship after my father left the country in disarray."

"Then how are you going to fight her? I heard she has assassins in her disposal."

"I have a friend to help out with that. She'll get Eira for me, I know it."

"And what will you do after that?"

"I'll manipulate her at first and battle her."

"And how are you going to do that? My cousin states that she can manipulate everyone around her, and that is what made her the dictator she is today."

"I have a great teacher, and Timoty and Johan are helping me out by being my pawns. I don't like it, but I have to go with it."

"Then maybe you should try someone who knows that you're playing them and let them turn your manipulations to their advantage and manipulate you."

"Is there anyone like that?"

"Not really, but if you want to fight this dictator, I want to help."

"Why? We just met hours ago."

"My cousin lives there, I want to see her again. If I can help you, you take me to her."

"So you just want to use me as a way to meet up with family. Harsh, but deal. I think you can help me."

"Yes!" Aaleyah jumped out from her chair and fell down to the floor. Six picked her up and sat he down back to the chair.

"Don't jump if the foot still hurts. And can you be able to know which is my lies and which is the truth?"

"I think I can. My school bullied me due to who I am. Some had tricked me into being their friend until they tried to humiliate me. I turned the tide on them instead. I have a camera and a recorder under all these clothes, and I play them when they try to make fun of me. Let's just say, I had no friends."

"Want to be mine? I only have Timoty and Johan."

"Sure, just get me to my cousin. We have so much to talk about."

"You're close to her, aren't you? I wish I knew my cousins before I learn that one of them rules as a dictator."

"You don't know your own family?" she asked as Six shook his head. "Then maybe you should find more information on them."

"I'm trying on that."

"Try harder, try some search engines to look up on them. If that doesn't work, then someone's trying to block you from family."

"Maybe, but Father restricts only unnecessary things for me."

"Or he knows things, you should try asking him."

"I did once. Are you manipulating me to do it again?"

Aaleyah laughed as Six frowned. "Got you! See I am good, I turned what you do to my advantage."

"This maybe the start of an unusual partnership," Hargrave said. "Then again, you have Timoty for a friend."

The door opened and Timoty had a black eye. "I need some ice, or ice cream."

Six got an ice pack and pressed it on to Timoty's eye. "What happened?"

"I fought my former foster siblings for her adoption papers. The crowd was cheering me on and the administrator finally gave up and said 'Just take her!', and now we just have to signed the papers."

"And the black eye?"

"It was from hitting a statue after the win."

"And we told him not to dance close to it," Miss Maybell said. "Timoty just wouldn't listen and hit it straight on."

"I fought, I win, I deserve to celebrate," he said.

"You deserve a break," Johan said. "Sorry to this Six, but he's not going to 'play' with you until the black eye leaves."

"I don't mind. Aaleyah here actually made a deal with me. She helps with the manipulations, I get her to her cousin that lives in Kyroflura."

"You have relatives living there?" Miss Maybell said.

"My cousin is a nurse to the ill queen there. She knows Eira good enough. She tells me things."

"Are you sure you can do this? Six is really good in his manipulations."

"Maybell," Hargrave said. "This girl here just fooled Six with her own dose of manipulations. I believe she's fine."

"Well then, do your best and here's the papers. You have a lovely name."

"I want to see it," Six said. He looks at the paper and reads her name. "Aaleyah bint Yusuf Faheem."

"Aaleyah daughter of Yusuf of Faheem," Aaleyah said. "The bint means daughter of, Six. Yusuf was my father."

"Are you going to change it?" Six asked.

"If she wants to, then yes. Do you?"

"Sure, place it as Aaleyah bint Yusuf Faheem Ronin. I want to keep my names, but have the new one after it."

Miss Maybell signed it and told her that she'll have a bed soon.

The clock rang to show that it was 2:30 p.m.

"Can I spend the night here Hargrave?"

"If you have a good explanation we can possibly let you do so."

"I want to play with fireworks tonight."

"Then maybe, just don't over do it. We don't want another Pivotville."

"Pivotville?" Timoty asked. "What happened there?"

"He can't drive a car, and the leader of S.T.O.R.M was there. With some helicopters."

"And what happened?" Miss Maybell asked.

"He lost control of the car, and rammed it to her face. She went flying, but survived. As for the car, he rammed it to one of the helicopters!"

"What? Where were you when this happened?"

"In Pivotville. I was teaching him how to drive, then I let him take the car for one ride. I didn't know that was going to happen, but when I checked on him, Six was just unconscious and with little injury. Surprisingly, he was fine the next day."

"Can I still stay here?" Six asked. "I won't drive anything. Promise."

Miss Maybell sighed and told him yes. Hargrave called Dr. Klipse, who wasn't happy with the clone's choose, but went with it. For the next hour, Six asked Aaleyah about her life and religion. She told him that she lived at the south side of Axistown, and that she believes in Allah, and his prophet, Muhammad, then she gave him a picture of her mother's belongings. She said her parents died due to sickness, and her older brother, Malik, had little money to sustain the both of them.

"I think uncle told him of this, but if Malik doesn't know, I should call him."

"You know his number?"

"Yes."

"Phone's right here," Timoty said placing the phone next to her. "Make sure he doesn't scream, it's bit broken."

Aaleyah nodded and call her brother. "Malik," she said. "It's Aaleyah."

The next few minutes were unknown to Six as he didn't understand Arabic, and it was the same as when his father talked in Russian or Filipino. He wanted to know what it meant but was too scared to ask.

Aaleyah put the phone down and told them that he was okay that they had adopted her, the only things he asked were that they let her follow her faith and be nice to her. Also to not let her outside without someone. She got hurt playing alone once.

"There goes basketball," she whined. "I mostly play it alone, but if you want you can play with me."

"Not for now," Johan said. "The foot and back needs to heal, and Timoty's black eye has fade before we let him play any ball game."

"And Six?"

"I don't know how to actually play it."

"Then once I'm fine, I shall teach you the game. Excuse me if I tackle you, I play rough."

Six nodded. He then talked about his life, Aaleyah was a bit impulsed at some of the things he had said, mainly the one where he's only out for missions and going to this library.

"But what is life for you? You're underneath walls and only have a small group of friends."

"I like my life, and I have Demise to keep me company."

"Demise?"

"My Monsuno. I have a good bond with him."

"More like a great bond," Timoty said ".Demise knows his emotions before he knows what's going on."

"That is so nice. Having a friend who knows you well."

"It is," Six agreed. "I gave Timoty one of mine. I believe they have a great bond themselves."

"Well, if Ivorysteel actually wanted me to lose, then I should have lost a long time ago. I guess we do a quite a bond."

"I don't have one," Johan said. "But I'm okay with it."

For until five o'clock, the four of them talked about Monsuno and how much Six has. Then fireworks rang, Johan ran to his fireworks and told them to get up, carry Aaleyah and find a spot to see the fireworks. Johan ran outside.

"Fireworks fanatic?" Hargrave asked.

"Yup," Timoty said. "He likes the big ones the best."

"Six, don't like Dom Pyro know this fact."

"Yes, Hargrave," Six said. "Aaleyah, may I carry you?"

"Yes, please," she said. "And it's okay if it's bumpy. I don't think I can see Johan anymore."

Everyone left the library to find Johan. They found him next to a fountain with people smiling at the fireworks.

"Johan!" Miss Maybell said. "Don't run off if we're not close to you."

"Grandma, I have fireworks and a match today," he said. "Someone will get hurt by me. I'm okay."

"Fine, but stay close."

Johan screamed okay and they sat around to watch the fireworks. The sky got darker and they kept seeing the display in the sky. Six looked at Aaleyah, she laughed at the fireworks and he wondered if she was okay.

"Aaleyah, can I see that picture of your things again?"

"Sure, here." She gave Six the picture and he absorbed all of the images of the the belongings she had.

" _You're thinking about it,"_ a voice sang. " _Hargrave is not going to be happy."_

" _I know, but she lost her mother's belongings. I don't have a mother, but why should I not bring her mother's things?"_

He stood up and asked Hargrave if he can walk alone for a while. Hargrave grudgingly nodded. Six left and ran for the orphanage, he had to get her stuff back.

At the orphanage the administrator was busy yelling at the kids about what happened that he didn't see Six sneaking around the place trying to look for Aaleyah's mother's belongings. Six found the first of her belongings tied to a tree. Her hijabs were worn and dusty, but he had to get them for her, they were from her late family and nothing can replace family. Then he found more next to a sewer, they were disgusting and filled with grime, but he held them close to him. Next, more were in a box outside the place, he put the ones he found earlier in the box and finally went inside. He was angry at them, they ruined her priceless possessions with no remorse, they deserved the beat down Timoty gave them. The orphans did not like seeing him again, but they were injured from their fight with Timoty and some who tried to punch him got knocked out cold by a kick.

" _Try threatening them,"_ ordered a voice. " _It usually works with weak kids."_

"I'm highly trained in Muay Thai," he threatened. "That means that one kick, and I can murder you. But Timoty already done most of the damage."

"Why are you here? Are you going to kill us?" they asked.

"No, where's Aaleyah's stuff. If you don't know that name, she was the girl who you pushed and injured. Now where is her belongings?"

"What if-," a girl said. She didn't finish when Six pulled out Demise, the core turning bloody red. They gasped, the last time they saw it with him, he almost beat them up. They have to tell where the stuff was or die.

"Her belongings," he calmly said. "Or death? Don't believe me? Recently, my cousin has been given one, and we're rivals in more ways than one. She loves to be feared and I want the same, she gets dirty with crime, I am an assassin. I think she'll hate this if she learns what happened. No one can be equal to her, especially family like me. Now give me."

The kids scrambled to get her belongings and give it to him. Once they were done, they said where the outside ones were not knowing Six already got them. Six left with her belongings and want back to the Ronins and Hargrave by train.

" _Good job!"_ the voices cheered. " _If only Father saw that!"_

" _But he might not like it."_

 _"Who knows? He might."_

Six softly smiled. When he got off the train and went to them, Hargrave was groaning, Miss Maybell covered her nose, the boys jumped to get away from him and Aaleyah weakly smiled at him. Six smelled like sewer.

"Six," Hargrave scold. "We might need to go home now. You need a bath."

"Okay, Hargrave," he said. "But I have her stuff."

"I see that," Aaleyah said. "But what about Johan's fireworks?"

"You can do them some other time."

Six and Hargrave left the Ronins with Aaleyah's belongings and went home. When he got home, Dr. Klipse and Don Pyro were gagging at the smell. Six explained to Dr. Klipse that he stole things from an orphanage because he felt like it and some of it were next to sewers. Dr. Klipse waved him off to get his bath. Six took a short bath filled with better smelling essential oils and got dressed. Then he asked if he can go outside to see if any fireworks can be seen. Dr. Klipse let him, but told him that there won't be any fireworks.

Dr. Klipse was wronged. Apparently, the Ronins had followed them to the canyon base. Johan was busy firing the fireworks to see Six, but Timoty and Aaleyah had seen him and waved.

"That girl wasn't there when we first meet them," Dr. Klipse said.

"Her name's Aaleyah," he said. "She got adopted by them today. Father, how did you know she was a girl?"

"Because she's wearing a hijab, Muslim women wear those. I know because I've went to Saudi Arabia once."

"I see. Is Don Pyro here?"

"Right here, Little Klipse," Don Pyro said. "Why and is that mouse going crazy with his fireworks?"

"No," Six lied. "Also, I just didn't see you."

"Six, he just got a firework. A powerful one to boot. Are you lying to me?"

"No, and he possibly will ask his grandmother for help."

A firework went off and they looked as Johan laughed manically. The boy had lit the match and blew it. By himself.

"I want to go here again!" Johan scream loud enough for them to hear. "No one is watching me blow up my highly destructive fireworks that I bought, besides my lovely family of course."

"Care to tell the truth?" Don Pyro asked.

"Okay, Johan loves fireworks. And I think those are the starters."

"Maybe I should bring him to some of my missions, they have fireworks."

"Don't even think about it. They're my spies, not yours."

Don Pyro didn't talk back to Six, he can sense the clone's protectiveness on the family. The Ronins were his friends and pawns. No one was going to use them and not get his wrath.

Another firework went off and Six smiled. Johan told him about one type of firework effect that Six started to like, a spinner effect. Timoty had fired that one, and it was in red. A symbol of their friendship.

"My Ronins," he whispered. "Only Eira has more power to claim them."

* * *

 **If you did read this, even if skipped a little, type in "Yes" in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the delay. Science fair rules March to me._**

* * *

 _July 24, 2013_

 _Aaleyah is a great little practice partner. She really knows how to help with the manipulations, again I lost today, and it might be because she said Chase and a possibility of knowing him. Miss Maybell thought I was going to kill her for the lie. I guess I am crazy for a fight with him._

 _Yet, I'll save the fight for later. Eira is now a priority, and I can't fail her or-_

"Sorry!" Aaleyah cried. "I didn't see the diary."

Six closed the diary and put it in the bag. He walked up to Aaleyah and played some basketball with her as a way of saying "It's fine." After being told that she can finally play her ball game on July 10, the Ronins went to a park with Six and Hargrave. Aaleyah asked Six if wanted to learn how to play the game. Six, being curious, said yes. They had played the game for an hour with Six quickly learning how to earn points and even beating Aaleyah once, but she got back at him; 20-5. Now, Six was just lucky to even score points as she trail blazed the court, impressing the Ronins and onlookers. Today, Six played a few games with her, then asked Johan to play with her so he can write his diary, but he declined in fear and Timoty tried playing with her.

He lost every single one to her. 20-15; 20-17; 17-10; and on their last, 23-20.

"It's really hard to play with you now," Six said. "You can take this ball away from me in a blur, and win the game."

"But Timoty also stole the ball and tried to win," she said. "I was exhausted by our last game."

"Still you won."

"Only by stamina. Timoty also was running low on energy, but he still had the idea that he can win."

"Then aren't you exhausted?"

"Yes, but I love this game. I used to play it with my cousins when they come here, and Malik. He taught me how to play."

"I wished I had siblings."

"Maybe or maybe not. Siblings can be unpredictable, I know that fully well."

"You mean us?" Johan said.

"AND myself. My cousins and other family members don't usually play rough with the girls, but when it's me, they have to as I like to play like a boy."

"I don't play like that," Johan said. "Maybe the stealing, but not the aggressiveness."

"Fine, want to play?"

"Nope! Still scared."

Aaleyah giggled as she gave the ball to Six and sat down next to a sleeping Timoty with Hargrave and Miss Maybell at another bench discussing in a foreign language. Their game really exhausted him that once he found a bench, he fell asleep. Six and Johan walked up to them and asked if they wanted some ice cream. They said yes and the two left for the ice cream man.

Six looked at Johan. He seemed to be keeping something shut as if there was a sentence that can't be said.

"Johan say something," Six said. "I won't mind, I know you. You have something to say."

"Aaleyah should have a Monsuno," Johan said. "She's got the strength to wield one."

"I don't know, Johan," Six said. "Father might not be happy. Remember what happened to Timoty?"

"Okay, but doesn't she look like one?"

"One what?"

"One as in an Eklipse agent."

"I don't know," Six lied. He remembers some girls looking like Aaleyah, but they came from recent missions.

"You're lying."

"A some weeks of training and already you can know my lies."

"Actually, I knew way before the training. You seem to make your voice sound flat when you lie or slightly pause at time, I told Timoty this, but he said you always sounded flat and paused at time until you yell, so I dropped it most of the time. Now, nah, you have flat rhythm when you lie. It's subtle, actually it's the almost the same as when you talk, but I heard it. When you lied minutes ago, I heard both the pause and the flat rhythm, the pause was after the 'I' and the know had a flat 'ohh' to it."

"How can you hear that then if it's subtle?"

"I got good ears. There's the ice cream man."

Six and Johan went up to him and bought ice cream for everyone. They went back to the families and started talking about how Johan didn't fall for his lies when they trained and how Aaleyah wanted to do the same.

"She keeps trying, but your voice is so flat and monotone when you talk most of the time that she really doesn't know if there's a lie. Then there's your yelling, now that's different. You don't usually lie when you scream, but when you do, it's really noticeable, you say it straight. No pauses or rhythm, just out right yell at us."

"So should I not scream?"

"If you're about to lie, yes." Johan licked his ice cream and laughed. "It's weird, I can hear people's lies, and tell them that I know they're lying, but they don't believe until their lies blow up on their faces. Yet, you're here, a crazy good liar and manipulator, and you believe me. Why?"

"Because, I keep a good eye. Timoty flinches when I lie to him and it hurts, Aaleyah pouts when it happens, and there's you. You don't do those actions. You just stay calm, so I knew that you had an idea of how I had lied to you."

"Thanks, you're the first liar to believe me."

"Johan, most liars don't like that someone knows that they're lying. It's destroys any stealth and skill they have in their ability to lie."

"Oh, I just thought they hated it when I tell their significant other that they're cheating, or when they cheated out the boss."

Six laughed. He made a mental note to never bring Johan to Dom Pyro. They'll possibly have fights on how bad the other was lying.

"Stop laughing," Timoty cried at them. "How else am I gonna get sleep?"

"Timoty," Miss Maybell said. "You're in a park. It's bound to get noisy."

"And there's birds here," Aaleyah said. "Thanks for the ice cream."

"Welcome," they both said.

"So what did you guys talked about?" Timoty asked.

"You can hear us?" Six asked.

"Yeah, but not as good as Eira."

"Eira can hear far?"

"Oh yeah, Eira is said to, and this was noted by the Chancellor, hear voices from a mile away. She can also focus on the specific voice, and can pinpoint who it is."

"That's nice to know."

"Yeah, I want to have that ability, but I think it's impossible. It'll take too much time, and possibly my life."

"No, it just takes ambition. See that couple over there?"

Timoty, Johan and Aaleyah looked at where Six was pointing at. A young couple were talking about something. Johan couldn't hear what they're saying, Aaleyah guessed they were talking about the park, and Timoty said that they're just talking.

"Yes, they're talking, but they're talking about their next date at a water park somewhere at California. And see that man over there at the trees, he's talking to himself about proposing to his girlfriend, but he's too scared because he wanted it to be perfect."

"I can see that," Aaleyah said. "He looks scared and panicky."

"And those women, they're talking about their students and how unruly they were yesterday."

"I knew those women," Miss Maybell said. "Janet and Mary, they used to come to the library before things got dangerous. You're right, Six they are teachers, high school to be in fact."

Miss Maybell giggled a little. "Teenagers, unpredictable."

"Tell me about it," Hargrave said. "I'm glad that Six is the only teenager we have close to us. Other teens are just backbreaking."

"Just wait till these young ones become teens."

"The horrors they could bring to the world. Thankfully, Timoty's the only one with a core, the other two might be trouble."

"HEY!" they all shouted.

"Okay, we're crazy," Timoty said.

"Or foolish," Johan said.

"But we are also responsible," Aaleyah said. "Now, Six how good are you?"

"I don't know, but I am a good helper to my family."

"Not that, the ears."

"Oh, I have good ears. Maybe living in a canyon, an underground canyon base to be exact, helps with the hearing."

"How?"

"There's no news or talking, just machines. Everything is silent, very silent to me, but then I focus on something and can I hear the machines working when I'm in my room. And I have soundproof walls, there is no possible way that I should have heard those clicking or ticking unless there's a hole in the wall, but I hear it at my right, machines are whirring finding Monsuno essence, my left has Dom Pyro whining about his Monsuno. Then, when I concentrate hard, I can hear Father. He plans every night, and last night I heard him saying the Chancellor's name over and over again. It sounded like Father was sad."

"Six, stop right there," Hargrave said. "Your Father was possibly not talking about the same person."

"No, he was. He said 'Hector Avon, Hector Avon, Hector Avon' and 'Stop it, Hector. Just stop it.'"

Hargrave slightly gasped. Six was never to hear those. "Six, if he knows that you had heard that he'll be mad. Stop snooping on him."

"Why? He talks about the Chancellor every night I concentrate since this mission. Why is that? Why doesn't he talk about my almost stepmother instead? Didn't he love her?"

Hargrave frowned. "That's why you've been hearing him? Six, I understand learning about your family might be exciting, but your father having to leave the love of his life was hard, so he doesn't talk about her. As for Hector, it's the same, but since you're about to go to Kyroflura in a couple of months, he talks about he-him. He talks about him some days."

"But Hargrave-"

"But nothing, leave your father's past alone for now."

"Yes, Hargrave." Six frowned as he ate his ice cream. The taste felt bitter on his lips.

"I want a Monsuno," Johan said. "I want one because I'm tired of seeing Timoty sneak off the library to battle, even when we said no."

"Johan!" Miss Maybell said.

"Grandma, you know how tired I am of seeing that, he nearly sprained his foot trying to get out of the room via the window."

"But, you don't how to battle."

"I have Six. He'll teach me."

"Oh, child," Hargrave said. "That is an idea made in the minds of crazy people. Six doesn't know how to teach anyone."

"He's my best shot, he knows Monsuno."

"Yes, but picking one is important as owning one."

"Then let me pick one of his, not Demise, of course."

"But-"

"But nothing, I want one. Please let me have one."

Six looked at Johan. The boy's body language was rather obvious to the clone, he wanted to distract Six from being angry about not knowing his father's past. Then, there was the knowledge that Six knew of his lie as Johan originally wanted Aaleyah to own one, not him. Six smiled. He was going to pull the craziest idea of today.

"Let him have one then," Six said.

Everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"He might earn some prizes. Or help me out one day like Timoty did once."

"Six," Hargrave said. "Let's not get hasty. You don't have the right to give them a Monsuno."

"Then why did Father let Timoty keep his?"

"Because Timoty…" Hargrave shut his mouth.

 _Few days ago_

 _"Hargrave",Dr. Klipse said. "Why are you so worried about that child? This has been going on for weeks."_

 _"Sir,"Hargrave said. "It's not the child, it's what he has. Do you really think giving him a Monsuno is a good idea?"_

 _"I don't, but I want Six to be ready for Kyroflura. Eira isn't some child, she's a dictator! If this goes well, then tell Six to battle that boy. If he wins, Six isn't ready yet. If he loses, then Six has to train more."_

 _"Six already has to train more."_

 _"If you want him to die, then let him be lazy. I want a clone to bring down an empire, not one side of a town."_

 _"Yes, Sir. What about the others?"_

 _"I don't care. If they want to help, then let them. I only want results."_

 ** _Present day_**

"Hargrave?" Six said. "I want to give them one. May I?"

"Oh, fine, but you didn't bring any."

Six pulled out three cores. "Romulus, Cresentslash, and Morgue."

"Of course, those three. You just had to bring them."

"Sorry, Hargrave. Demise seems to slowly stop glowing when they're around him, guessing he misses Ivorysteel and they remind him of her since they were always launched with her."

"Who's best used with Ivorysteel?" Timoty asked. Aaleyah smacked him for his use of words. "I mean, who does Ivorysteel battle best with? She's got to have a friend."

"Cresentslash, it's because they're the girls in my arsenal."

"Then I pick Cresentslash," Johan said.

"Now, Johan, just because Cresentslash is battled best with Ivorysteel doesn't mean she can go with you. I gave Ivorysteel to Timoty because she was the only one I had at that time, and I didn't want to use Demise, but once they bonded, it was inevitable for me to take her away from her new friend."

"Possibly wasn't that hard."

"No, but Ivorysteel dropped when she wasn't with Timoty. That was the night before I gave her to him."

"Then how am I going to have a Monsuno?"

"Let's battle. You with Morgue first, then Romulus, last Cresentslash."

"But which Monsuno will fight with you?"

Six pulled out Demise. "My best, Demise."

"And where are we going to fight?"

"Close to my home, no one lives there except for my family, and me."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Timoty said. "Your dad wasn't happy last time."

"He wouldn't be mad if Johan had not launched that firework," Aaleyah said. "Almost close to Dom Pyro's face."

"Don't worry, I'll convince him to let us battle. He'll be okay if I beat you."

Johan slowly smiled. He should have really thought of a plan.

The Ronins, and Six and Hargrave went to their cars and drove off to the Lowlands for Six and Johan's battle. Six called his Father about the battle, and ended with an agreement. Hargrave shook his head.

"Six," Hargrave said. "What is the real reason you're doing this?"

"To see if Johan actually wants a Monsuno, why?"

"Because if Johan gets hurt, Maybell is going to kill us. And she can, she was Eira's grandmother's former maid, and royal maids can get very destructive to protect their family."

"How you know?"

"I've known some. Maybell's sisters had children when they were Queen Sakura's maids, one lord harassed a child and it was bad when it was revealed that the child was going to be one of then Prince Edward's maids. Got punished by going to jail for a night. Then one time, another maid had a niece battered by another lord, your Father was called to do business. The lord lost his sense of sight for a year. Can you guess why?"

"Because belladonna poison was used," he said. "Belladonna can blind anyone in the right amount."

Hargrave nodded. "So be gentle on Johan. Or try to not cut his face."

"Yes, Hargrave."

As they reached the destination, Six opens the window and launches out Demise. "I have a head start, Johan knows what to do."

Johan did. He open the door and launched out Morgue. Then he unbuckled and ran toward the glow of the Monsuno, grabbing the core as Six opened his door and calmly walked toward Demise.

"Don't be so frantic," he said. "Morgue is friendly, he won't hurt."

"He's your Monsuno, not mine," Johan said. "He might attack me."

"Then just keep calm."

Johan sighed as Morgue's figure solidifies showing a very pompous Monsuno. "No, just no."

"Johan, you have to go with him. Morgue does look like a prince should have him, but he's rather a fighter than a royal."

"Talking about Eira, or him?"

"Johan."

Johan winced as Six glared at him and he looked at Morgue. Morgue had possibly had his DNA from a moth or butterfly mixed with a raven and pheasant. Johan was afraid that Morgue wasn't going to obey him due to his attitude. He was showing off to Demise that he might win, but quickly jumped once Demise ran for him.

"Six!"

"Sorry, Morgue possibly said somethings. Demise always puts him in his place."

"Then help me! I don't know what to do."

"Stay calm, Morgue needs a calm order from you to win."

"But-" Johan feel short as he took a deep breath. He remembered one time Six told them about a move for one Monsuno. If he was the one... "Morgue, Sonic Wings."

Morgue jumped into the air and blasted at Demise with a purple butterfly wing-styled slash, but also made Johan lose his footing since there was so much air. He feel on his face as Demise went to Six's side.

"Try not to be distracted. Morgue's attacks can make you lose ground easily since he can control air. He wants to win, but he's a Monsuno who needs orders from a commander who isn't distracted."

"Like Johan when fireworks as in the mix?" Timoty asked. "No offense, but he did leave us behind. And didn't like Grandmother's orders."

"Like that, no offense."

"I get it. Morgue, show me another move!"

Morgue did as told and blasted at Demise with triple pink shot that almost got Six's shoes. "Wrong move. Demise, Boomer-Fangs!"

Demise shot at Morgue and Six ordered him to charge Morgue. Morgue ran, but Demise bit his feathers and slashed at his face.

"Howling Fire!"

Demise did as ordered and blasted Morgue, sending him back yards away from Johan.

"Morgue!" he screamed. He ran to the Monsuno to check how able he was, not seeing that the LP was half way. Johan dropped to his knees and touched Morgue to check him. Then, he heard him.

"Sir," Morgue said. "Why do this? I'm okay, just injured in the leg as always by Demise."

"AAAAHHHH!" Johan screamed. "Do you just talked to me?"

Timoty tilted his head to understand what his brother just said. Aaleyah asked if this was normal.

"Johan, I think you hit your head hard on the ground," Miss Maybell said. "I can't hear him."

"Nor I," Six said. "But that doesn't mean you are going crazy. Tell him to get up and battle."

Johan stammered, but heard Morgue again. "Six is so bossy when this happens. If I'm not doing anything, he calls me lazy, but when Demise or Ivorysteel isn't doing anything, he just put them in their core! He's unfair."

"Then get up to show him things," Johan said. "Wow, I'm going crazy talking to a Monsuno."

"If you're crazy, then Six is sad," the Monsuno said. "Wait, the boy is sad, he can make a rain cloud appear easily, but okay, I'll do it. By the way, can you hear Demise?"

Johan shook his head to say no.

"Maybe this is our thing. Good, I hate Six, I can have you."

"Six, first question. Does he hate you?"

"Possibly, but the feeling is mutual. Morgue won't obey me."

"He gives orders too much. And praises Demise more than me when I wanted to lay my foot down. Can I have you?"

"Morgue wants to change owners. Is that okay?"

"After this battle. Morgue needs to obey you."

"Oh, obey him I will!" the Monsuno screeched at Six. This prompt Demise to attack him again. "Help me!"

"Another move, I don't know much about your moves."

"Might as well keep saying it!"

Morgue attacked Demise with another round of his triple pink blast, but Demise kept charging as Six orders him to eliminate Morgue. Johan called for another move, but fell half way when Demise almost got him. Johan then called for a Sonic Wing, but the Monsuno didn't take it, telling the boy that his fear isn't helping the two win the battle. Johan screamed for a Sonic Wing, but again Morgue didn't take it.

"Then I'm just going to let Demise eliminate you!" he shouted. "Six was right, you are lazy! I'm trying to help you, but you keep acting like a brat!"

At that point Morgue screeched at him and gave Demise a Sonic Wing to shave off a few LP. "Do not side with Six. He's unfair."

"No, he's right. You're a lazy Monsuno. And that's final. You want my help, then stop with the fear thing because you aren't winning my support."

"Then stop being afraid. My goodness, it's like this is your first battle!"

"It is my first battle. I don't know what to do, or how to battle. And I'm scared because I didn't think things through."

"So I'm dealing with a child? I'd rather have Six than that!"

"Than go to him. Demise would be okay if you obey him, or are you scared?"

"Don't mess with me. I am a majestic Monsuno!" the Monsuno cried flapping his wings.

"No, you aren't really a majestic Monsuno. You're part pheasant, not peacock! If you were, then I wouldn't be as bossy as right now."

Monsuno stopped flapping and went straight for an attack on Demise. Morgue shot a blue wave slash to Demise and made him fall back a few steps. "Fine, but I still think I'm better than you."

Johan rolled his eyes as he ordered Morgue to keep attacking Demise as Demise and Six went on the defensive. Six kept ordering Demise to shoot at Morgue's chest and head, but Johan kept telling him to dodge the attacks. Soon the battle went to overtime, Johan called for the triple shots, which Morgue called the Imperial Spheres, and indirectly hit Demise and made Six blind with the debris.

"We got him, we might win."

"No really sir. Six can battle blind," Morgue said.

"So he has a chance in winning? Not fair, I made him blind."

"See? Six is unfair, now order an attack."

"Morgue, Imperial Spheres!"

Six told Demise to jump right and attack with a Howling Fire, Morgue went down from the attack when his LP going down again. Johan ordered the Monsuno to get up and attack Demise, but Demise charged at him, almost hitting Johan.

"Sir, before Demise hurts me, tell Six to give me up."

Johan tried to protest, but Demise blasted the Monsuno back to his core. Six walked towards the boy as he was examining the core and saw a faint glow.

"The Monsuno Sight," Six said. "You can have Morgue if you want, or would you like to battle with CresentSlash?"

"I'll keep him, he hates you. He even told me to tell you to give him up for adoption."

"Alright, but keep in mind who you have. Morgue is stubborn and lazy if you don't order him around."

"Maybe once you're gone, I'll ask him what's wrong. Is he part peacock?"

"Nope, part Luna Moth, part Raven, and part Golden Pheasant."

"Then it might be the pheasant part. I'll make him obey, and be someone he's okay with."

"Or be his friend. Morgue doesn't like being alone, he'd rather had a full audience."

"Yeah. You can battle blind?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because despite the Monsuno, Eira has to battle blind," Timoty said. "She can't see, so her ears have to be her eyes."

"I know that. Why are telling me this?"

"Because it might be your ticket to gaining her trust," Aaleyah said. "Girls, no matter how tough, will be flattered when someone is willing to go their level of anything, unless it is illegal business that is. It shows that they have a level of respect for a person. If Eira likes that you want to battle her blind to make her feel like she's not the only one to battle blind, then she's all yours."

"Not the way I was mainly going for, but yeah. Copying is the best form of flattery, or something like that."

"But Braille might make it hard," Miss Maybell said. "He's also a blind Monsuno battler."

"But he was also born blind, not someone who wants to make someone happy, Grandmother."

"But she might not be happy, after all Eira having someone go to her level, she might instead see it as an insult. She doesn't like anyone on her level."

"Doesn't Chancellor Avon's sons do that and she's okay with it. Or when some of the ladies went blind for a day to make her happy and she cried out of happiness?"

"Fine, but those are her friends and maids, not him."

"Are you talking about Six, or are you talking about his father?" Hargrave asked.

"Not putting this on his family, but Klipse and Poisoneers are at a rocky relation now. Six copying Eira, and her knowing his last name, he's chances of death are at a high percentage."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Six said. "The sunset looks nice today."

They all looked at the sunset. The dark was about to touch the canyon in a few hours and the Ronins needed to leave for home. Six and Hargrave bowed their heads to say goodbye and Six even said goodbye to Morgue. Johan thought he saw a mock "Goodbye, Master!" glow from the core.

"Happy now, Six?" Hargrave asked once they were alone.

"Yes, Morgue was difficult, but Johan might control him better than me. Let's go home, Hargrave. I'll help with dinner."

"Good, now how are we going to explain this to your Father?"

"We'll just say that Johan has the Monsuno Sight, or something like it, and has been given Morgue because they might be better together than him and me. Father might okay with that, Morgue wasn't obeying him too."

"And the blind battling? You know he hated that."

"I just couldn't get away fast enough from the dust. Why does he hate it though? Is it Eira?"

"Yes, she's blind remember? He doesn't want you to remind him of her for the time being if it's the specific one trait."

"I know, but it feels different. As if I have to change to be at someone's level."

"You have to get to her level. Just don't change, it's not what he wants."

"But I like the change. I don't know why though, I just like it."

"You've been spending too much time with them. They've changed since you've met them. And fast, too."

"And yet, I don't want it to stop. I don't like being alone and I like their books."

"If only that was the only thing they interested you in."

* * *

 **Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is part-diary.** _Italics_ **is how it's written.**

* * *

July 30, 2013

 _I, Six Klipse, am a bad clone. I break rules and do stupid things._

 _I have once again gave the Ronins a new family member, well possibly a new family member. This time, a young girl. A young, DEAF, girl. How this had happened was easy. Or hard. I don't really know, it just happened._

 _It was at the playground close to an underground Monsuno battle arena. I was waiting for Johan since he started to take over Timoty's battles, we still had to work things. Letter tracing and talking about Morgue. Johan told me days earlier that Morgue was liking him now, and to say that Monsuno was happy to be away from me is an understatement and insult. He was squawking at Johan and playing with him, telling him, or so Johan tells me, that his 'deep depression' of being my Monsuno since he can feel my emotions, though he also said his emotions sensing isn't as good as Demise._

 _Not surprised. Demise and I are a good team, but I can't say Johan and Morgue are a bad team. In three days, Morgue had changed. In some areas. He was still lazy, but at least he takes orders seriously now. Johan praises him once he does something and it seems to work as he fights for those praises. Maybe all he ever wanted was a "Good job?" I don't know, he never said anything to me when we battled together._

 _Wait, I'm getting off topic. So here is what happened._

 _Timoty's old enemies, now called Trashed Orphans by us due to the times we beaten them, had once again bullied a girl because of a defect. And they weren't in the same orphanage. It was all from an orphanage day in Axistown. Luckily, or unluckily in anyone's mind, I was there. Why? Because, Hargrave forced me to spend some hours in Axistown away from the Ronins. I didn't like that and broke it because I want to see my handwriting, which is still bad, improved. Also to battle Morgue. So when I saw them bullying her, I stopped waiting and walked towards them._

" _Hello," I said._

 _Then everything went down fast. They shouted and proceeded to attack me, I ran away so the girl would run. I shouted to her to leave. She didn't do it. I was shocked, I gave her time to run, but she didn't do anything._

 _Then, I saw why. She signed to me._

 _I am rather skilled in ASL. I took it because sometimes I don't want to hear myself. I like not having to talk to people because maybe they hate my voice. I mean, there isn't anything wrong with my voice, it just they seem to be okay with me not talking. Alright, Timoty, Johan, Aaleyah and Miss Maybell like it when I talk. Yet, I just don't want to talk._

 _So seeing her signed to me, I just ran faster. And hid on top of a tree. No one saw me and left to eat. I went down and there she was, right next me. I signed "Are you okay?" and she replied "Yes, but why did you do that?"_

 _Okay, some of ASL have the same signs if done fast or slow. Thankfully, I've known which ones she meant. Mainly because I had done the same._

 _I told her, well signed, that she was bullied for possibly no reason since I knew those kids. She signed that there was a reason, she was deaf. I growled at her and she backed away. I signed that I wasn't mad at her, but at them telling her that she still was useful as she lives at this age. If her defect was a problem, then why she still alive? She told me that it was punishment for being born, but told it was because she was meant to live, and possibly to be an old lady like Miss Maybell._

" _Don't tell her that," I begged talking. I signed for the same words if she didn't get the message, but she signed that she did. She can guess what a person saying by their lips, and was good at it too since her orphanage's managers had helped her understand people when they're talking._

" _I tried to socialize with my foster siblings and understand them, but I get scared," she signed. "Who would talk to me when they might not understand?"_

" _Well you can write if you want," I said. "Or do you think it's bothersome?"_

" _Bothersome, I write slow, and they might leave me in the dust if it gets boring."_

" _I can't write, but I'd still try to talk to them."_

" _You can because you can hear, I can't."_

" _Doesn't mean you should stop trying. Like you are right now!"_

" _Because you can understand this, ASL. They possibly can't."_

" _You never know, they might just surprise you."_

" _Thanks for the tip, I best get going. I've been gone since lunch, and it's close to over."_

" _Goodbye, I hope to see you again."_

" _See you?"_

 _Well, I stayed under the trees just so I can spy on her. I didn't want to take any chances, after all the Trashed Orphans made Timoty's life a wreck and almost turned his happiness into pessimism, Aaleyah had her stuff destroyed and been accused of treason and being unpatriotic despite loving her country and its holidays, and Johan...I don't even want to remember what they did to him. I mean, a child, a happy child who wanted a family, almost became a… A…_

Six shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Klipse asked.

Six wanted to say "Yes, I am". But he couldn't lie. "No, I was writing what Johan could have been."

"I see. Write slowly."

Six looked down at his diary and wrote. Slowly as ordered.

 _A sex slave/organ donor. I know what an organ donor is, it's the other part I don't know. Do I even want to know what that really meant? Johan told me that he doesn't want to say the full story of what is it after Timoty told him of my 'innocence'. As if I'm innocent, I hurt people._

 _Weirdly, Aaleyah agreed. "If he finds out, everything will go down." I don't understand why though. Then she took a picture of Eira, brought to my face, and ask what I thought of her. Physically. I am an embarrassed clone to even write this._

" _She's different, a good different. She has a petite look to her, it's cute and makes her look youthful. Her face has a good oval, or maybe diamond, shape to it, which says something to her personality. Her lips look soft, despite how thin they look, and they had a blush-like color, which indicates that she needs some iron or I'm telling her that she has anemia."_

 _They gasped at me and said that was so rude, but I don't care. If someone isn't healthy, even if it's a rival, then someone should tell. I went back to finishing my critic of Eira._

" _I'm worried if she's not wearing enough sunscreen since she's albino. Her lack of melanin can't be good for her skin. Still, I like how it blends in with her environment, she's possibly good at hide and seek. I'll have to do something for that."_

" _That all Six?" Johan asked._

" _No, her chest looks small, not like most teenagers here. Fortunately, I like those types of chest, mainly because I like the posture. Most of the female Eklipse agents who have huge chest have bad posture when they come to the HQ, and try to seduce Father. Father says if they don't have a good posture, then they're not a peak performance. And I want someone at their peak."_

" _Yeah, let's keep him innocent," Aaleyah said. "Or else."_

 _That was before Hargrave told me to get away from them and spend some hours. Then I heard him say, "Six and Eira are to be rivals, not… I'm not even going to say it."_

 _Not what Hargrave? Not what?_

 _So getting back on track. I spied on her for the majority of the time, then they bullied her again. Sadly, her orphan managers were busy dealing with the others to notice, so I did it again. I ran, they left to chase me and I hid. I stopped hiding, she and I talk and we became friends._

" _My name is Sarah," she said with her big eyes._

 _I like eyes and eye color. They are different with every person, even my own despite being a clone. Sarah had these wonderful yellow-ish eyes, almost honey like, and they just draw you in with a sense of security. They worked well with her skin color. While Aaleyah had the tannest skin in the group, and having it the same color as peanut butter, Sarah had a chocolate color to her skin..._

 _I think I'm hungry. Father's not letting me eat until I'm done. Oh well._

 _Sarah had also this extremely curly hair and it was soft when she let me touch it. I can't believe they wanted to bully such a pretty girl. Okay, I called Aaleyah a pretty girl last time, but it's not like I think every girl is pretty. Jinja isn't pretty to me, she's more rough looking, but cleans up nice after battles. Tango, the S.T.O.R.M girl, was nice looking, when she isn't battling, owning that heart-shaped face is something to be glad of. And there's Eira, I only see her in pictures, and I'm sure she's got makeup on her face, so can't really say that she's a good-looking girl. Maybe when we battle I'll get my answer._

" _You look so pretty!" Dom Pyro said behind us. "Little Klipse, oh why do children seem to like you?"_

 _I jumped next to her as she hid behind me. "Dom Pyro, let's not scare the girl, she has been bullied for her deafness."_

" _Defect bullying? My, so barbaric, I had some defects and look at me! A powerful Monsuno battler! Get her away from them."_

" _Can't she's from another orphanage."_

" _Sad, now let's go. Johan told me to get you. And he threatened me with his Monsuno, made my day knowing he's dangerous."_

 _I didn't want to leave Sarah, but I had to. I turned to her and told her that I was leaving, I swear she almost cried._

" _Are you coming to see me one day?" she signed._

" _Of course," I signed._

 _I left her and went to Dom Pyro's side, and then it happened. The chaos that was Johan._

" _Sex slave Johan!" "Boy toy's here!" "Ugh, the slut."_

 _I had no idea what they meant, but I didn't have time to ask because Johan recklessly pulled up his Monsuno and went on to threaten them. I can see why Dom Pyro was happy about that, I was proud too. Johan taking on his former enemies and not being afraid of them. But then they attacked him and he launched Morgue…_

 _Maybe Morgue had telepathically told him to launch because he was mad at them for calling him those name? I did know that Morgue was my Father's before he gave him to me, so the chance of him knowing what they meant was high. A smirk went up my face, Morgue was smarter than me at knowing what they meant and it's because he's not a person, making him not "innocent."_

" _Morgue!" Johan screamed. "Look for Dom Pyro and Six. Dom Pyro left me waiting for an hour."_

 _I looked at Dom Pyro. "You left him at an arena for an hour?"_

" _Sorry, I lost track of time and he just stayed there. Didn't thought it was wrong."_

 _Sarah tugged at my jacket. "He has a Monsuno, will I be okay?"_

" _Yes, just stay here. I'll get Johan to stop."_

 _I went out in the open and signaled Morgue, the Monsuno "gently" landed next me. And squawked at my face._

" _Sorry, I was dealing with things?"_

 _Morgue squawked at me again._

" _Liar, liar, Morgue even knows," Johan said when he came to us. "What kid am I having this time?"_

 _I was shocked at Johan's behavior. He doesn't usually act like that. "Are you okay? You look sick."_

" _Just don't feel well when I'm next to them. I was better earlier when I was waiting. So, kid?"_

" _Just because I'm here with them doesn't mean I have someone for you."_

" _Says the guy who got me and my sister out of a bad life when he beaten them up."_

" _Okay, but I'm serious, no kid. Just a friend right there."_

 _Johan looked to the trees and spotted her. His eyes grew big. "That's Sarah Goodale."_

" _You know her?"_

" _No, but Aaleyah does. She said they were friends. Morgue, stay here."_

 _Morgue squawked something._

" _Yeah, you're right. Even she might run if I don't put you in the core. Return!"_

 _Morgue returned to his core and Johan walked up to her and asked if she remembers Aaleyah. In a few minutes, Sarah was in tears, and I ran to comfort her._

" _Sarah, you okay?" I asked._

" _Six, she's crying," Dom Pyro said. "No, she's not okay!"_

 _Sarah signed that she was just surprised. She missed Aaleyah, they were so close to each other when they were children that Aaleyah considered her as a sister. Malik even said that he was okay with her so they called each other sisters until Sarah's family was killed by a home invasion and left an orphan. Aaleyah tried her best to search her best friend, but her family had problems, too. The same people who ruined Sarah's life had help steal Aaleyah's father's money, and that killed his wife when she got sick and they couldn't have enough money. Sarah asked if she could see her surrogate sister and talk to her. We walked to the managers and told us yes, and if they wanted Sarah, they just needed papers._

 _It might have been the fear of Johan, but having Sarah go willingly with us seemed a bit irresponsible. Then again, Father let's me off alone with no supervision._

 _We left and went back to the library. To say it was heartwarming was another understatement. The girls cried when they saw each other and said "Sister!" like it was the only word they knew. Aaleyah brought out the ice cream and they talked about the times they missed and cried again once they got to the bad parts. Then angry since they talked about the Trashed Orphans, and laughed once they got to me._

" _Six is nice isn't he. Did you know he doesn't know what sex means?"_

 _Sarah laughed. "But Six is a teenager, isn't he suppose to know since...You know?"_

 _Hargrave and Dom Pyro told me to stay outside and not hear anything._

 _Sorry, I heard. They were loud. "Aaleyah, you're young, how?" "Classmates older siblings, that's how." "Just don't say it so carelessly, Six-" "Is a teenager who's going to meet a girl, and a good-looking one, too." "Eira isn't that good-looking!"_

 _I swear I heard Timoty say it. "To you. Six is going to fall under her looks if he's not careful, she's got her eyes!"_

 _I never looked at her eyes. Then I heard a giggle. It was from Sarah._

" _He's-s s-so g-going t-t-to l-li-like her th-then! I sti-ill re-reme-ber tho-se pics," she stuttered._

" _Sarah! You're talking!"_

" _Y-e-es."_

 _I didn't want to correct her, I also thought I talked when instead I actually mumbled. It's a bad habit, but like I said, I don't necessary like the sound of my voice if people don't like it either._

 _I went back to them. "Can I please know what those words mean, you all aren't quiet. And I don't like being left out."_

 _They all said no. Even Sarah._

" _It destroys your mind!" Johan said. "Trust me, unless you're about to get married, don't even think of asking that!"_

" _Fine, but I'll know it someday. And why marriage? I don't think I'll marry."_

 _That's when Hargrave and Dom Pyro took me to the car and we had to say goodbye. I screamed at Sarah that I'll see her again. She asked Aaleyah what I said because it so too fast and wide. Then she waved goodbye and signed "See you, too!"_

 _And that's the end. When we came home, Father asked what happened and was fuming after we told him. That's when I had to write in this diary, which might need some new pages, I wrote four papers and it's halfway from finished._

Six stopped writing. "I'm done Father. May I eat?"

"Yes, go."

Six stood up, bowed to his Father and walked to the kitchen.

" _I knew I should have given her more of Edward's looks,"_ Dr. Klipse thought. " _Evelyn had to look like she never belonged in Earth and this is what I get for making Eira look the same. At least he doesn't know what to think about her that much."_

 _(_ Ronins _)_

"My, how your face just shines!" Miss Maybell exclaimed. "My little library is dimly lit at night, but it seems your face just wants to be seen."

Sarah blushed. She used to hear the same compliments from her father before he died, he always said the lights just wanted to see it and smile. Sarah wiped a small tear off her face as Miss Maybell was talking to her orphanage managers. Aaleyah was at her side while Timoty and Johan were at the back arguing over what Johan had done earlier. Johan said that was justified, but Timoty said that he never did anything like that with Ivorysteel. The girls chose to ignore them, they had more important issues now, and if it happens, Sarah will have a new family. Albeit with two Monsuno Controllers, but it was on "self defense." Sarah asked if Aaleyah had one earlier, but was told no. Only the boys, one from an accident and the one she saw from earlier was a given.

"But if his Father wants to give me one," she said earlier. "I might take it."

"M-m-might?"

Aaleyah looked down. "My cousin is working for a royal with one, I want to be safe in case Six fails."

Sarah lift her head up. "Di-didn't get t-hat."

"Cousin Marah is working for a Monsuno Controller and I want to be safe."

Sarah nodded. She didn't want Aaleyah hurt either.

As Miss Maybell and the managers were talking, the boys went up to them and told them they were going to bed. Aaleyah smiled, they were possibly tired from arguing about the incident. Miss Maybell nodded as she laughed with the managers about children and how tiring it can be to take care of one, but Miss Maybell said she'd still take care of more if she gets a chance. The managers rose and walked away, but came back with papers and she signed them. Sarah gasped and hugged her sister. Aaleyah signed that they need to go up to the boys. The girls ran and told them about it, but stopped once it seemed the boys weren't getting along.

"Boys," Aaleyah said. "Stop arguing. Yes, Johan did something awful in broad daylight, but Timoty even you can admit that you wanted to do the same thing to them. They hurted you, took our brother away to be a sex slave, and they left you for dead. If you weren't so stoic, you might as well just say it, 'I wanted to do the same.'"

"I know, but it's just crazy to do that!"

"Says the boy who battled at a beach with people possibly watching them!"

"That was-"

"Don't go there. Sure, you can say it all you want, but you liked it. The battle was so exciting to you, you didn't care who watched!"

"Fine, I let this go, but next time, we need to turn the fight to just Six and underground, okay?"

"Fine by me," Johan said. "So which spot because if she wants close to the window to see the stars, we'll have buy a bunk bed."

"Close to the lamp," Sarah signed. "I like to be close to a little light. Reminds me of the times my father put to bed close to my old lamp."

"And the lamp side is all yours," Johan said. "Now who's going to tell her?"

"I'll do it," Timoty said. "I do know ASL, well some, so I think I can tell it."

"Not without me you're not," Aaleyah said. "I know four different sign languages, just so Sarah can learn new ones with me."

Johan smirked. "She just one upped you."

"Fine, Sarah sit on whoever's bed you want to sit."

Sarah sat on Timoty's bed. "What is the story?"

Timoty tells the story as Aaleyah signs it. "It's about Six, and what we're doing with him. You see, Six is a clone who has no life outside of missions, and he has a mission in two months. And it was our fault, our grandmother once worked for this family, the Royal Family of Kyroflura, and babysat their kid, Princess Eira. You might know her being close to Aaleyah-"

Sarah nodded. "Marah's boss."

"Yup, her boss. So Eira has no friends outside of allies, okay? Grandmother thought Six would be a good friend/rival, and began telling him about her in hopes of wanting him to go there. It kind of worked, but not that much. So she brought in the cousin, Noble Court Lady Lucille, Eira's right hand lady. Same thing until he found out the plan. And then his father wanted in after hearing Eira's right hand enforcer, Braille on the phone. So what we're saying is...Six has to meet my cousin's boss and try to beat her in a Monsuno battle in hopes to becoming her rival."

"That's it? No, try to make her fall for him?"

"Nope, his father will kill us if that happens. Eira is also a clone, and her creator is the same person. Six's father. I mean they aren't related by that much, they're sixteen, or something, cousins. Yet, he made her, and even if he sees Six as a tool and not as a person, to him, Eira is _his_ daughter. And the first clone he made without a problem. Six's birth had problems. Who do you think he favors? And Eira's now a dictator after beating her rivals in a game of manipulation and threats. Six had failed to destroy one target. Again, who is the favorite one?"

"Let's not forget that they had almost the exact same capsule and procedure if Hargrave wasn't lying," Johan said. "That almost literally sounds like incest to his father if they meet and wanted each other after battling for who know's how long. But we know they aren't related, Eira took some DNA test to prove she's the heir to to throne years ago. And Kyrofluran law is strict on DNA testing, they have guards on every DNA test facility. You can get arrested if you messed even one DNA test by a small smudge."

"So what are you doing to help him?"

"Timoty and I battle Six. These Monsuno were his by the way. And they like battling with Demise."

"I help him manipulate his words," Aaleyah said. "Yes, no making those two fall for each other, but you can't help it. It's such a big 'what if?'"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "My sister never changes. It's like school all over again. They bully you, then try to be nice for their own benefit, but you know it and play their lies in front of people in public. Also, again on the matchmaking? I thought we were done with that?"

"Fine, we were, but Six is so lonely and Eira is lonely, too! Yes, he has us, but when he goes home, he's neglected. And Eira has the same, once she's with friends, she's happy and with someone, but in the end of the day, no one ask her if she's lonely in her house. No one to play with even when she asked. And this has been happening since she was seven. Marah said so and she confirmed it, with reluctance at best."

"Why don't they play with her?"

"They play, just not in her house that much," Timoty said. "The place has it air of loneliness and despair. You just want to get away from it because you don't want to feel the same emotions. Six weirdly gives off the same air if we're alone with him. One time, I was alone with him in this room and he made me want to run away. It was because I said something about hearing Grandmother talk about his stepmother. It was bad."

"The stepmother thing is not a good idea to talk to Six about," Johan said. "Six wants to know his family, but his father just won't let him and if he hears one word about her, he turns from this calm and pleasant clone to someone who gives everyone a piece of depression. Morgue, my Monsuno, even felt that and hated it."

"So, no talking about his relatives. Thanks for the tip."

"Yeah, well when he gets to Kyroflura, he'll meet them, and he'll have to beat them."

"Especially his would-been brother. That guy is so not easy to beat."

"Now that you guys told me the story, where in Kyroflura is Six suppose to meet Eira? It has to private, right?"

"You know now that I think about it, we didn't even pick a spot!"

"To Grandmother," Aaleyah said and signed. "How in the world did we forget that? It's their first meet."

The Ronins ran down to their Grandmother as she was busy putting things away. "Sarah, did you pick a spot? We can get your bed tomorrow."

"Thank you, and they told me about Six."

"Oh, and why are you all coming down here then?"

"Did we ever pick a date and place for Six's and Eira's meeting?" Johan asked.

Miss Maybell blinked and shook her head. "I thought a week or day after Eira gets her Monsuno."

"Call Lucille," Timoty said. "We can't risk a dead body coming back from the Chancellor."

Miss Maybell quickly closed the library and called her granddaughter.

"Grandma?" Lucille asked. "Why are you calling me now?"

"Oh, sorry dear, I forgot that it's 9:30 a.m. there. Eira's up now though, right?"

"She's in the bathroom humming about something. I'm here 'cleaning' her books."

"Lucille, stop reading her comics and tell me a date and place."

"For things?"

"Yes, and do it quietly. You know who you work for."

"Yeah, I do. September 20 and I'll pick somewhere quiet."

"Thank you, child. He'll take her off your back soon."

"Better late than never."

Miss Maybell close the phone call as the kids looked at her. "Happy?"

"As long as he isn't killed, we'll be okay with the day after, but we need a place," Timoty said. "So now what?"

"Dinner. Timoty get the plates. Johan, the cups. I'll get the food."

-The Palace-

"That boy better be here when it happens," Lucille softly muttered. "I'm done seeing her alone."

"And why?" Eira asked behind her. She was done bathing and already dressed.

Lucille jumped and knocked a few comics down. She scrambled to get them until Eira told her that they can stay there, then she asked the question again.

"Nothing, I was talking about Marah, you know how lonely she is when she misses her relatives."

"I know, but you said 'boy', and Marah's cousin Aaleyah was adopted by your family because a boy saved her from getting called a traitor. Is the 'boy' coming here?"

"Yeah, that's what meant. He's bringing her to Marah for a visit."

"So sweet. Now when is he meeting me?"

Lucille opened her mouth to lie, but she just had to. "Why do you think he'll meet you? He doesn't know you!"

"Lucille, Marah now has a boyfriend, she's not lonely if it's on the lovey-dovey phase. And Aaleyah has the two to deal with. So when will we meet?"

Eira had always know when a lie was being spoken. Lucille knew better than to lie when the jig was up."The day after you get your Monsuno is when you'll meet him. Don't tell my Grandmother, please!"

"Alright, but next time, don't be in here or else your plans are exposed. I have these ears remember?" Eira jumped to her bed. "Now before I eat breakfast, tell me about this grand plan. What is it? Why do I have to meet this guy?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Grandmother gave me a small detail of the plan and all I got in reality is that you guys just have to meet the day after you get your Monsuno. I don't know the afterwards detail. I don't think they thought of what happens next."

"Okay, and why that date? Is it because he knows about Monsuno?"

"No, remember when I told you about Timoty and Johan's guy? The one who has a core. It's the same person."

Eira gasped and laughed. "Did Miss Maybell thought of a date or something? I'm not wanting to date, I'm busy ruling a nation, with force and manipulation."

"And he said the same things. Not the last parts, but about being busy that he can't date."

"Yet, he still coming here to meet me? Fine, I'll go, but don't think your grandmother had a good idea, no offense by the way. I don't usually fall for anyone, actually, I never fell for anyone. I always kept my emotions and goodness at arms length, but my heart stays in a cage. I don't want to get hurt."

"He won't hurt you Eira. He's naive to things like dating and loving someone who you want to marry. The only hurt he'll give is a battle to see who's better in Monsuno battles. You, or him."

"Okay, I'll give him a try. Also, you just said a date, where _are_ we supposed to meet? Or did you really not pick one yet?"

"Ahhh…"

"Lucille! You, you should get this right! I mean, you've been trying to get boys to take me out on dates. Now this guys comes in, and you're really trying to get me to like him as if he'll be the 'One', and you're not even getting a location? This person is ruining your game, and it's kind of funny. I think I like more just now."

Lucille frowned. "Okay, Eira. Sure, it's funny to you, but not to me. And the reason I don't have a location is because we need this to be private. The person you're about to meet has an Eklipse core. And we all know who is the maker of those cores."

"My creator, and the man who abandoned me, Emmanuel Klipse."

"Yup, and who hates that guy?"

"Chancellor Avon, who never got over him due being reminded about him every year, in accident of course."

"Good. So, until I get a location, don't ask much about him. We need him to be a mystery for you, for now."

"Fine, and Lucille."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"It's Sirenharpy, my Monsuno's name is Sirenharpy. I just met her yesterday and she chose me."

* * *

 **You know. I'm just going to skip parts of August.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Again diary writing. Six is writing in first-person and** _Italics._ **It'll stop once it get back to third-person and none** _Italics._

* * *

 _August 17, 2013_

 _It's kind of getting to me what I mean to people. Or what my connection to Father means to people._

 _Why? I met Malik. And he didn't like me because the people who ruined his and Aaleyah's life were part of my faction. Or had Eklipse cores. We did smooth things out, but in the end, I didn't even tell him who I really was. Aaleyah and Sarah had to stop me from telling the truth and lie for me. I don't know if I can walk easy anymore since I'm the son of the person who help ruined my friends' lives._

 _Was it easy for Eira to sleep when she started her plans? Does she have problems now knowing what she had done to get where she is now? Lucille said she feels guilty, but how much does she feel?_

 _I'm only guilty by connection, but it's hard to say things anymore. I can't even look at the girls without knowing who I am to those people. Even when they say it's okay._

 _Guessing if anyone wants to read this, if able to decipher, here's what happened._

 _I was at the Ronins' library, as usual, talking to the girls about school life. Timoty and Johan were busy battling, money is important for them. As we talked, Malik appeared and Aaleyah greeted her brother, Sarah did the same. I greeted him, but he gave me a rather cold hello. I went back to my seat and sat down, the girls were showing him around the place, but he kept looking at me as if there was something wrong about me. It went on for thirty minutes until Sarah ask what was wrong and why he kept looking at me._

" _He helped ruin our lives," Malik said. "I found the men who did it to us and they had the stay core type. Eklipse."_

 _The girls looked at me if I had done it. I wasn't going to protect myself, I was in shock. The girls had their lives destroyed by me? By my connections to Father to be exact, but it's still the same as actually saying I done it. I opened my mouth to say a few words, but Sarah stopped me right there._

" _Si-ix would n-ne-never done it," she pleaded. "He-he may-may-be a Mon-monsuno con-trolle-er, but Six is ki-i-nd, he br-ro-rought me to Aaleyah! Malik, he is ni-ni-nice."_

" _I don't think so, he doesn't seem to think he's innocent either."_

" _Malik," Aaleyah said. "He isn't our person to blame, the ones who did attack us are. SIX IS A FRIEND."_

 _That's when I finally spoke up. "Hearing that, I don't think I am."_

 _Aaleyah glared at me. I kept a stoic face._

" _Aaleyah, I gave out two Monsuno cores to Timoty and Johan to use. Those people had possibly gotten their cores the same way, but not in a friendship type of situation. It is possible to get cores because the person you got it from wants money and no matter how powerful your Monsuno is so you can keep the money, the other person has better connections to much powerful cores."_

 _They gave me harsh stares. Malik though had the look of an assassin from one of those posters Johan had bought from a gaming store._

" _Are you saying that they got cores for nothing then?" Malik asked. "That my parents are dead for nothing?"_

 _I knew it might hurt, but I got the girls together and they always talked about their once happy lives. How did I not know of this?_

" _Unless your family was extremely rich, then I am sorry. If you want to injure me, do it. Aaleyah and Sarah had loving families, and my faction destroyed it. I should have never entered their lives if I had prior knowledge of what happened. I am greatly ashamed of not knowing how owning a Monsuno was painful for them."_

 _I doubled over. Malik did punch me, but it was at my stomach, not my eye like I thought he might hit._

" _That was for any connection you had with them," he said. "Now get up, I didn't just found them, I traced their location."_

" _And by your words, you want my help now. To get them back for what they had done."_

" _Of course, and to stop them from further harm. They may have harmed more than mine and Sarah's. So they need to be stopped."_

 _I got up, Sarah and Aaleyah pleaded with Malik that I was innocent, but I told to stop and just let me deal with him. They didn't like it and followed us. We followed Malik to a small brown car. He told us to get in and almost broke the speed limit when we got to an Underground arena. I was ready to bolt when I remembered this place. Timoty and Johan were battling here. Hargrave was here. Malik couldn't have gotten the right place._

" _One of them is here, and he lost to two little boys earlier," Malik said. "Don't suppose those two are your boys, Timoty and Johan? Because if they are, they were nice and did me a favor, they tied him up after he tried stealing their cores and money."_

" _Yes, those boys are mine. Malik, before we go in, I need to talk to you-"_

" _No."_

" _Then after, I know you may never forgive me for my connections to those people, but every one of those boys time battling was for their grandmother and keeping their lives afloat. That's all I have to say, put all your anger and vengeance on me, not Timoty or his brother. Me."_

" _I said 'No' and yet you talked, but because it was not for you and for your boys to be okay, I won't get mad. Aaleyah was right about the nice part, and who said I won't forgive you? YOU can earn my forgiveness, just help me out. Deal?"_

" _For my friends, deal. For my forgiveness, please something more pleasant. I don't want to bury a body, I haven't learned how to do that."_

 _Malik smiled and we entered the underground arena. Johan was the only to mainly had the guy tied up as Timoty was eating chocolate. Hargrave and Miss Maybell were the ones to greet them._

" _Six you better not get yourself in more messes today," Hargrave said._

" _So sorry, Hargrave. That man has something he needs and for me to take."_

" _Malik, please don't be so mad, you have years ahead of you," Miss Maybell said._

" _True, but I need closure. And it's not just for me, there might be other who had the same thing happen to them. We need them to be stopped."_

" _And it's something I agree with."_

" _Then please, after this is done, be happy. Revenge will get you some place, but it also ends to nothing," Miss Maybell added._

" _Agreed, and afterwards, I won't blame anyone who has a core, Eklipse to be exact, anymore because some of them have morality and shown to care for their love ones."_

 _We got to the man to ask questions, but he kept giving us too much sass, and not enough answers. I smiled, those types are easy to deal._

" _Malik, we're wasting time," I said. "This guy is obviously useless, he might have gotten his core only because of a friend, and not because he deserved it like my boys did. He got his by begging and pleading. Nope, we need a better lead, a more useful lead."_

" _Whoa there," the guy said. "Who you calling useless? I GOT MINE FAIRLY!"_

" _Sure you did, but Timoty here didn't have his for long, an experience one would have easily beaten him. You did not, so useless."_

" _Fine, you wanna know where my buddies are? They're at this restaurant, 'Laurie's Diner', prepping for work. SEE? I AIN'T USELESS!"_

" _No, but your friends might think that. You didn't even know I was manipulating you? My friends know how manipulative I am, this act is possibly the worst."_

" _It is," Timoty said._

 _The guy was horrified, but I told Malik that we have to leave if we want a chance to beat the men. The guy had found a way to get out of the rope and tried to attack us, but Malik punched him unconscious. We went up with the girls to his car and drove to the diner. It was empty, only the men were there as Malik pointed them out. Malik got out of his car with me behind him. We entered the diner. Malik and I were greeted with cores aimed at us, but I kept a stoic face and approached the men._

" _Hello, does the name Faheem remind you of something?" I asked._

 _They attacked me, but were attacked back by Malik and I. We had driven them to a wall and asked if they knew what the name meant to them._

" _Man named Yusuf was a rich guy, we took his money by hacking. Why? Did he mean something to you?"_

" _Yes, now what about Goodale?" Malik asked._

 _They said they killed him in a home invasion. Left his daughter alive just for pity. I wanted to kill them for saying that about Sarah and her father._

 _I asked where they got their cores. They said they stole them from some lady who owns lots of cores._

" _Give me your cores," I said. "You don't own those."_

" _Says who? You don't get to tell anyone who gets these."_

" _I can. I also give out cores, but the people I give them earned their cores. You're all cowards."_

" _How dare you! Do you think you're a prince or something? We own these."_

" _No, and unless you want to get hurt more-" Pulls out Demise's core- "I want those cores!"_

 _They pulled out their cores._

" _This place is too public," Malik said. "We need to have space or else."_

" _That park is always quiet and no one likes it," one of them said. "We can battle there."_

 _They walk out from the diner, got the girls out of the car and walk over to the park._

" _How are you going to beat them?" Malik asked._

" _I've been training," I replied. "Also Demise seems to believe in me."_

" _I won't ask about the training since my cousin works for a 'queen', but the Monsuno believes in you?"_

" _He glowed. It's subtle to one's eyes, but I saw it. It means he knows they're novice, and that the only reason they even let out their Monsunos was in acts of fear. Your father scared them and they only hacked because they possibly didn't know how to use them. Sarah's father also scared them, but they used them possibly because they were done hearing things."_

" _So, we'll win?"_

"' _We?' I thought you hated Monsunos."_

" _I know, but I don't mean me. I mean these two. They were talking about wanting one, and how they hated the boys for always flashing their cores."_

" _I don't know. Will they be okay? They never told me about their sad connections to Monsunos, and I don't want to hurt their feelings and memories."_

" _Sarah," he said and signed. "Are you okay? Does seeing Monsunos hurt you?"_

" _Sometimes," she signed. "But Six, he helps me cope. I thought everyone who had a core was evil until Six came and brought me back to Aaleyah's side and how he protected me from the dusts and debris from all the battles he fought with Demise. Training with the boys and letting them see a future where they're able to be happy with their Monsunos was the cherry on top for making me heal a hurting wound. I never told him because he's older and sweet. I thought I might hurt HIS feelings."_

" _Sarah," I said and signed. "You should have told me. I didn't want a friend and a family of a friend to be hurt by my actions if there's something wrong. That goes to you too, Aaleyah."_

" _Fine, but whose cores did you bring?" she asked. "Oh, and I got over my hatred because you were just so happy and innocent I couldn't think you were such a bad person. And you ask me for what finishing attacks you should use at your battles."_

" _That sound nice. Now, what did you mean by 'whose'?" Malik asked._

" _Six and his Monsunos, even if they aren't close, somewhat talk," she explained to him. "Mostly during his battles, but they build a bond. He ask for gender, he gets the answers. He knows their name and some of their moves."_

" _So, you were asking for which Monsuno he brought?"_

" _Yes, Six, do you have the last two?"_

" _Last two?"_

" _Romulus and Cresentslash, they were originally in a team with Timoty and Johan's Monsunos," I said. "They trained with Demise."_

" _Oh, so did you?"_

" _Yes, I get scared of losing Demise, so I bring them to protect him."_

" _As casualties? Your Demise must be precious for you to do that."_

" _He is. I think of him as my friend."_

" _You're weird. First, two boys who shouldn't mean much to you as you're more powerful than them. Then, my sister and Sarah, who brought back together and heal a wound by showing a softer side of owning a Monsuno. Now, you act as if these creatures are your friends."_

" _They are my friends. Well, not Johan's Monsuno, Morgue, but we have gotten along fine."_

" _So, will they be safe for my sisters?"_

 _I didn't want to correct him for saying sisters. I don't know their past the way they do, so why correct it until I know better?_

 _I pulled out their cores. Romulus has a dark maroon color with purple lines, Cresentslash had a purple core and black lines. "Romulus is wild, but at time he becomes tame. Cresentslash on the other hand has attitude, but she means well."_

" _So are they okay?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _Alright, but fine they're hurt. I won't forgive you."_

 _I nodded. We've arrived at our battlefield, and I could see why it was quiet. The park was overgrown with weeds, and the fountain the park had was cracked. It looked awful, and abandoned. Thank goodness it was the afternoon with enough light, the park was also rather dusty. Malik did touch one of the statues that looked intact and wiped his hand._

" _If by any chance you get dust, don't get it on your eyes."_

" _Don't worry, brother," Aaleyah said. "I have my veil, Sarah bought glasses and wearing them, and Six can battle blind."_

 _Malik looked as if he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. The men brought out their cores as I gave Aaleyah and Sarah theirs. I didn't know which was which until we shouted "Launch!"_

 _I'm glad they got the Monsunos they deserve. Romulus, who roared at the opponent's' faces, was in Aaleyah's possession. Which meant Cresentslash, who showed attitude, was in Sarah's._

 _Romulus was cunning, being a mix of a jackal, but had the ferocity of its second mix, the leopard. The Monsuno had the head and hind legs of his jackal part and the front legs and tail of his leopard part, his back having purple was a mix between a bat (the head and tail) and a falcon (wings and feet), which means she (I asked) has echolocation and the speed to beat. Demise always had a hard time working with them as they show the second most, Morgue being first, attitude towards him, but they get along really well, almost like a dysfunctional family._

" _Good news," I said and signed. "Your Monsunos matched you. Bad news, we're still battling."_

" _I guess Romulus being my match is because he looks tame, but is vicious inside," Aaleyah said. "Just how I like it."_

" _No-not me-e," Sarah said. "I don-don't sho-ow much at-at-ti-tude."_

" _Liar," Malik said. "I've seen some attitude from you and they were because people were being mean to us. Perfect pairs indeed."_

" _Stay and talk," one of the men said. "That means we're gonna win this."_

 _No it did not. They never even said an blasted their Monsunos with one of Cresentslash's Midnight Beam, basically a ball of purple of crystallized energy. I ordered Demise to charge them with Howling Fire, destroying the LP of two of their Monsunos. Aaleyah directly attacked the last three with with one of Romulus' Spinning Blade of Wrath, the Monsuno charging, then leaping in the air and curled in a ball with its spikes spinning. The attack had made dust particles fly everywhere, and again into my eyes._

" _I can't see," I said. "How many are gone?"_

" _Six, there are two left," Aaleyah said. "If we combine our attacks-"_

" _We-we mi-might WIN!" Sarah exclaimed._

" _Sarah shouts to say a word complete without stuttering," Malik explained._

 _I nodded. I called Demise while the girls called out theirs. We finished it off with a combination of Demise's Boomer-Fang, Romulus' Gladiator Quake and Cresentslash's Lunar Barrage. The men and their Monsunos lost, the park was almost destroyed and no one but me was walking._

" _Your cores. Now." I ordered. "Or Demise will have you for dinner."_

 _Demise grumbled. He doesn't eat humans, or he'd eaten me long time ago. I once gave him food because I didn't like what Hargrave packed me for one of my missions. It looked rather unpleasant with burnt steak and pepper stuffed fish. Found out, he liked seafood, and I was forced to eat the burnt steak. I always gave him fish whenever we're alone, just so he'll be happy._

 _They gave their cores and fled. I tried to run after them, but Malik stopped me._

" _I called in the cops last night, they said they'll do something," Malik said. "They didn't do it earlier due to the cores, but now they can. Thank you, Six, and I forgive you. You are not a man who would hurt anyone without a reason, and you'd make sure your friends are alright. And you showed me that no all Monsuno battlers are bad, some just want power and money because they think it's what they deserve without giving a reason."_

" _Thank you Malik," I said. "I hope this fight started to heal a wound from your past."_

" _It kind of did. I may never get my parents back, but at least they've been avenged. And so did others."_

 _Two small cars shone some light at us. I looked up, it was sunset and close to dusk. I must have missed dinner, that was until Hargrave got out of one of the cars with dinner for me._

" _Your Father called," he said. "He left for something and brought along Dom Pyro. Here, it's steak and fish stuffed with onions and bell peppers."_

 _Miss Maybell brought out food for the girls and Malik. Timoty pulled out and placed a soft blanket on the least dusty spot in the park as Johan brought out the drinks. They sat down on the blanket while I sat on a intact bench as Hargrave hovered over me._

" _I know you hate peppers and onions, but those were the only things Maybell had," he said. "And I don't think you can be rude to her, you like them."_

" _I know, Demise," I said. "Here you go, you earned it."_

 _I gave Demise, who's about to lose some of his free time, my seafood part of dinner and ate the steak. He ate it in one gulp and went back into his core. I don't know if he was satisfied, but I saw a small glint, so maybe he was. I looked at the Ronins and Malik. They gave me a shocked and funny face, and didn't know that their new Monsunos were back in their cores._

" _What?" I asked._

" _You just gave Demise fish," Timoty said. "And he ate it?"_

" _Yes, Demise likes seafood, I gave him my seafood packs all the time. He nudges me if he wanted seafood if we were close to the beach. Why?"_

" _Is that okay?" Johan asked. "Will he be alright when he comes out next time?"_

" _Yes, he'll be alright. He always eats my fish. Morgue once snapped at me for not giving him anything, so I gave him shrimp. He was in a happy state afterwards."_

" _Did you give all of our Monsunos food?" Aaleyah asked._

" _Yes. Don't worry, they're fine. I give Ivorysteel my spring rolls to eat if I didn't want it. Cresentslash gets my rice if it's leftover, and she loves any type of rice. Morgue, again shrimp, but he'll eat crab, even imitation crab. Romulus isn't picky, he's like a vacuum when I give him food, he even eats last week's dinner. I'm surprise they don't get sick, the worst they do is, belch and drop on their knees."_

" _You really are one unique person," Malik said. "Do you have anymore Monsunos? And do you feed them?"_

" _No, just those four. They're possibly missing their snacks, but if Morgue hasn't said anything to Johan about it, they may be just trying to adapt to new owners who don't know their past…"_

 _I quickly realise what I just said. I know my Monsunos, but I know little about them. I know what they like, what their personalities are, and what they think about me, but I had never, not even once, had asked for their past. I had always gotten it second hand, never the one who takes the initiative to just ask. I know if I ask too much, I'll be noted as noisy or pushy, but what have they ever think of me when I never ask about what their lives were? Did they think I was insensitive or cold? Or did they ever ask themselves why they're even friends with me if I even knew I was hurting them?_

" _Six, you okay?" Timoty asked. "You spaced out on us."_

" _Timoty, have I ever asked you about your life?" I asked._

" _No, not once, but I never wanted you to ask about it. It's sad and lonely and pathetic, and I don't want you to always care for me because you might think I'm someone that has to be protected at all times."_

" _But when I never asked, did it hurt you?"_

" _No. Six, I'm not trying to say this as an example for everybody, but if you could just not ask people about their lives if they don't want to talk about it, that would be fine. I know you possibly just want to know so you could make things better, but sometimes it backfires, and I don't want to say it's because you were noisy, but somethings are better left alone."_

" _TIMOTY RONIN!" Sarah shouted. "Six ju-ju-just wan-want-ed to ask! He-he never kn-knew some-some-things would hurt!"_

" _Correct," Malik said. "If Six never knew our past until now; Aaleyah's, Sarah's and mine, he would have never known that he was reminding people of darker times and he'd possibly say they were fine since they never said anything bad."_

 _Timoty wanted to say more, but Johan stepped in. "It hurted me."_

 _We looked at him. I knew he wasn't lying this time._

" _I wanted Six to ask, he saved me and he didn't even want to know me. It hurted, Six, I know you have missions and all, but I wanted you to know me and ask."_

" _Why?" I asked._

" _Because you gave me life. A second chance. A friend. And you never stopped and think 'Should I ask?' I know some parts aren't good for you, but I wanted you to ask so bad. Eira asked once, and I told. She never asked again and I cried until she asked again."_

" _Then, I'll do my best to ask you. No more running away not knowing anything of you okay?"_

" _Finally! Do you want to know things?"_

" _Sure. What got you into that orphanage?"_

 _He talk while I ate. Timoty said somethings, but I told him if he didn't want to say anything, he should just stop and eat. Timoty turned away from me. Johan groaned, but kept talking about his life, he didn't say about the bad parts, but I was okay. He didn't need to tell me yet. The girls started talking about their lives again when Johan finished, and Malik kept interrupting them on some parts. In all, I was finally okay knowing about them, but it still struck me that Timoty won't tell me anything. He knew about me since I talked to him about it, but he only told me once about his life. Johan had to tell me how he met the royals and Mark, and about his fighting skills._

 _I'll let him kept it. If I have to manipulate him into telling me, then I'm not his friend. I'm his enemy._

 _Hargrave put his hand on my shoulder. "It's time to go."_

 _I nodded. "Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _They said goodbye, but Timoty did it in a shrug._

 _I went inside the car and opened the windows. Hargrave knows what it meant and waited._

" _Timoty, whenever you think I'm noisy for asking, just tell me," I said. "I like being your friend, and I hope we stay friends."_

 _I closed the windows as Hargrave drove us home. I didn't see Timoty's answer, he just sat there._

"Stop writing and get in the capsule!" Hargrave explained. "Better yet, get your clothes off first. You know from last time how messy it was to get that liquid off your clothes.

Six stopped writing. He placed his almost finished diary on the ground and stripped his clothes off. He entered the capsule and slept in it. His last thoughts of the night were about Eira and Lucille when they were young and planning her reign.

-Ronin's-

Timoty crashed into his bed as his siblings, plus Malik, entered their bedroom. They were done bathing and had put on their night time clothes, but while he heard them talking about what happened during bath time, though Johan talked to Morgue's core in the bathroom, Timoty stayed quiet. Very silent and let the cold water envelop him.

He was mad at Six. Yes, Six does deserve a piece of his past, he doesn't have to make it a big deal. Six telling him to just eat if he didn't want to talk was all it took for Timoty to give him the silent treatment, then telling him to say he was noisy whilst telling them he liked their friendship was just mind boggling. Was he trying to manipulate the boy into thinking he was a bad guy, then let him know that he still likes him? No, Six didn't lie to him, but it still hurted Timoty to know that Six made him look bad.

"You okay?" Johan asked.

"Leave me alone," Timoty replied. "I'm done talking for tonight."

"We know, but getting mad at Six isn't going to make you sleep better," Aaleyah said.

"I just can't understand that guy. One minute, he's this nice person who you want to hug, then he becomes this manipulative dude you just want to punch for a week."

"I see," Johan said. "You think Six was trying to hurt you and manipulate you."

"Exactly, but I know he's not. We've been training with him for weeks, I've been training with him for double the time, and I know his manipulations."

"Is it because you think Six made a big deal about it?" Malik asked. "Because if you want to know, he cares for you."

"I know that already."

"No, he _cares_ about you. He might have been a bad person for putting you in a bad position, but I saw the way he looked at you. He knows you were hurt, but he also knows if he talks, you might attack him. He kept quiet so he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's such a crazy person! He thinks he can get away with anything from me and make me feel better, but I know he can never make me feel better about my past because it doesn't have a Monsuno included in it. It's just about a kid who no one loves!"

"Six se-se-seems to li-ike yo-you," Sarah said. "Li-like a bro-brother."

"Stop making me think I was horrible to him! I had my own reasons."

"Fine, but you know Six will try anything to get back on your good side," Johan said. "He does think of you as someone he can't hurt. He thinks of you as family."

"If we we-we-were like-like hi-is cores," Sarah said. "You-you'd be-be Demise!"

"No, he's Demise. If we were like his cores, then I'd be Ivorysteel, Six told me once… Demise's favorite in the team… Was Ivorysteel…"

"Yeah, he'll do anything for his brother," Aaleyah said.

Timoty cried. "I don't want Six to know me. I'm pathetic and needy and I just ask for his Monsuno like it's candy for my own reasons!"

"Six won't care," Malik said. "He'll be your friend forever."

It calmed him down, but he still believed that Six should know anything if he wanted to still as friends

"Children, and Malik!" Miss Maybell cried as she came in. "The computer and the Royals, it's almost time!"

Timoty wiped his tears away and looked regal despite wearing a crumpled shirt. The girls sat on their beds and Johan sat on the floor. Malik grabbed a chair and sat on it while Miss Maybell stood. The screen came to life and Marquise Avon was on the screen with Lucille and Marah.

"What is going on?" Timoty said. "Isn't Eira supposed to be talking with us?"

"Sure, but she has breakfast right now," Marah said. "Hi, Aaleyah! Malik, is that you over there?"

"Yes," Malik said. "Marah, forgive me, but you said you were alway done eating at nine. It's 9:30 A.M. there."

"We know, but Eira sleeps till 8:30 A.M. Now, is he ready?"

"Ready?" Malik asked them. "Are they talking about Six?"

"Yes, they are," Aaleyah said. "Marah, I forgot to tell him."

"Take your time. Eira is eating a feast. Can't blame her, she did not eat dinner last night."

"Malik, here's the story," Aaleyah started. "Six and Marah's boss, Eira, are going to meet on the day after she get her own Monsuno core. Why? Because Eira needs it. All her life, well the majority of it, has been of neglect and harassment. Why? Because her mommy got sick and no one want to check on a sad child, and she's of course the heir, but no one liked a blind child on the throne, so it's either make her want to get away from want she's suppose to get, or die. Six is the same. Now don't be shocked or angry because Six didn't want you to kill, but-"

"Six is Emmanuel Klipse's child," Timoty said. "He goes on missions, he's alone when he's at home, and he doesn't have anyone except for me."

"And us!" Johan, Aaleyah and Sarah exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Johan said. "You okay now?"

"Somewhat, I'm still mad, but I realise that Six's life is quite sad that he had to spill everything."

"We'll derail the story right now," Lucille said. "What happened between you two?"

"We had a talk."

They explained what happened earlier. Marah was happy with her relatives being avenged as well as her cousin's' friend's family, but once it got to the Six wanted to know part, Lucille wasn't happy.

"Six is all by himself in his life, and you two had a disagreement?" she asked. "You never had anybody, but Johan, until you met him. And he likes the tough, crazy, boisterous part of you as well as your nice side. He even went all the way to give you a core."

"But I had a good reason myself," Timoty retorted. "My life wasn't dark or destroyed by Monsunos. It had a kid no one like, same old story and orphan tells people. Not something to be okay to talk about."

"You know he possibly doesn't care, right?" Marquise said. "If by anything you keep telling me about this guy, I think he likes you the way you are. Sure, you gave him the silent treatment, but he'll understand. I give Eira those a lot, and she doesn't mind."

"Mark, don't go for his side! You know what? Let's just go back to our mission."

"Okay, but you can't hide your past from him forever."

Timoty wanted to say a couple of words about it, but Malik stopped him. "Since I get the gist of this mission, I'm guessing it's highly important."

"It is, Malik," Marah said. "So we need Six to meet Eira because they're alike, and since Eira has turned fifteen, it means suitors or anybody will come into this palace and try to ask her out. We don't want Six to be her suitor, we just need he to cool her down and be her rival."

"That I understand because Eira always did sound unpleasant when it came to romance, but why Six of all people? I heard his family is banned from the capital."

"Only his dad is banned," Mark said. "Six is free to roam around, but he still needs to stealthy. I do have my siblings and if Braille finds him, he's a goner."

"Okay, but again why Six?"

"Why not? They're the same. Eira and Six are clones made by the same man, though their not related. They get, or is about to get, their Monsunos by two people who they see as parental figure. They have issues such as wanting to know people, despite sometimes it could be bad, or creepy. They're all alone if no one wants to be next to them. And lastly, they're manipulative. Sure, the world's a big place and some people can fall in to any of those category, but since clones are sometimes frowned upon, mainly human clones because we might start some unpleasant problems with them, our best bet for Eira to calm down and not destroy lives on a daily basis has to be Six. And I know that sounds bad, but trust me, it might work. There are, noted and hacked info from scientist around the world, only three human clones alive in this world. My Mother has always searched for more clones in case I might meet them."

"Why and who are they?"

"Because, I am one of the three. Six and Eira are the other two."

Malik nodded and laughed. "So while we all say we aren't matching them, we actually are. I guess you're too young for her."

"No, I'm taken."

"He's not!" Timoty said. "Your mom would murder you if you had someone."

Mark whined, but he didn't go further. "By the way, ask Timmy how old Six is."

"How old?" Malik asked.

They all pitched in and groaned. "April 28, 2013. Almost five months."

"And I'm a year older," Mark said. "Six's dad just aged him up, okay?"

"Malik, welcome to our normal," Marah said. "We have clones who look like they're the age they're supposed to be, but really are younger. And a dictator who needs a boyfriend."

"And I'm going to have to get use to it."

"Yeah, once you get in, it's not easy to get out," Lucille said.

"And even if you do," Miss Maybell pitched in. "If you see your past with us, it's only because they like you back in."

Malik sighed. "So how long until they meet and fall in love?"

"Malik… You know what, we should stop because we are matchmaking. Lucille tell him."

"Well, it's on September 20, and Marah has the location."

"South of the mountains. North of the gardens. Six is safe there and Eira will be okay, she always goes there alone, without the Avons."

"I can distract my siblings," Mark said. "I'm not suppose to go in public much due to rivalries in the court, so if they see me walk in, they'll dropped character and chase me."

"We'll tell Six, thank you," Miss Maybell said. "Anything else?"

"No, Eira is kind of busy this week," Lucille said. "We really want to get her off the throne for a spa day, but she's glued to it for now. Get him ready, and here. Fast."

Marah have to pull Lucille away from the screen as Mark logged them off.

"So, Malik," Johan said. "You're actually getting this?"

"Kind of, but in time, I will."

"Good, now. Are you really staying here for a couple of days?"

"Yes, one of my classmates at the college made some type of toxic gas. It's going to take days for it to go away."

"You can take my bed," Aaleyah said. "Sarah, make room. I'm sleeping over!"

Sarah made room, but she still had a large part of the bed to herself as Aaleyah bounced over. Malik made himself at home on her bed and the boys tucked themselves to rest. Miss Maybell went to her own room to sleep.

"You think Six is okay?" Timoty asked.

Aaleyah started to signed to Sarah.

"On what terms?" Johan asked.

"On guilt and our friendship."

"Tim-Tim-Timoty, he'll be fin-fine," Sarah said. "He-he'll get-get ov-over it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then the stress will make him insane," Malik said. "I know I almost had it happen to me."

"I once asked Eira about it, she didn't give a good answer. She just said, 'I do regret it, but it had to be done.'"

"Timoty, Six will come here and the both of you will have to talk about it," Johan said. "Now go to sleep. Or he'll ask the questions."

-Kyroflura-

"So that's what you told them?" Eira asked.

"Yes, Dictatorial Regina," Marah said. "So now you have to wear something cute."

"It took you a cousin to finally say it. Alright, but I want to look like a threat, not a treat."

"Eira, Six is somewhat scared of you," Lucille said. "He said he can't do what you did with the Avons. He's impressed by you and wants to see the Dictator side, not Pretty Princess Eira."

"So combat boots and my military jacket."

"And an aged-up version of the dress you wore when you won over," Mark said. "Timoty said, 'Six doesn't believe you wore a dress to take over a country,' and you need to show him wrong. I'll get the dress, Mother made one just for the day."

"Good, any other news."

They told Eira what happened to the Ronins and Six earlier. Eira smiled a bit.

"Marah, I'm glad he did that," she said. "Even if he wasn't at fault he still did it for your family."

"I know, but he thinks he's guilty because he gives out cores."

"He's not guilty. And he's not wrong about wanting to know. You all know how I keep everyone in control, and he's tame on his. All he wanted was to make them feel better."

They nodded. Eira, when she was little, asked simple questions, snooped around, spied on people and heard second hand to know everyone's dark secrets. She never thought it was bad until the Chancellor called her out on it. Since then, Eira felt guilty about her tactics. It wasn't a surprise she'd take Six's side. They were alike.

"You can go now," she said. "I'll just be here."

They went away. Eira walked over to some pictures of herself. They were fake, but she still kept them, just to feel good.

"You and I need to meet earlier than the day they set us up," Eira said to no one. "I think you'll like me as a rival and tool for your own sake. And I think I'll like you because I know this game better, but I want someone to rival me. Sadly, we can't meet yet."

Eira thought of her childhood. Years wasted on pointless things while she waited for her mother to be okay.

"We're both alone in this life. We want something from it, but our tactics aren't good for the soul. We have friends, but we hurt them and almost drove them away. When we meet, will we be enemies, rivals, friends…. Or will you be at my side?"

Eira looked at left. Poisoneers had always have their Klipse on their left to protect their heart. She always looked at the left as a child, and secretly still does, thinking her Papa will be there one day and smiling at her face. Like he did when he made her.

"You may not be a Klipse, but anyone having to meet me to be my rival and owning Papa's cores must be special. And I want to know how special you are."

* * *

 **Review. Tell me how I'm doing as an author. And thank you for all the views, visits and reviews. It helps knowing people actually want to read this.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Been in a July hiatus due to writer's block. Hope this will make up for it.**

 **Monsuno belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

"Morgue, Launch!"

"CRESENTSLASH, LAUNCH!"

"Romulus, Launch!"

"Ivorysteel, Launch!"

"Demise, Launch!"

Their cores clang and arise their Monsunos. Demise vs his former team. It was the last week before they had to go to Kyroflura, and see Eira's new Monsuno, so everything must be perfect. The fight, the winning and the strategy. This was their eleventh time battling each other. They were tired, but their Monsunos weren't as Johan said. They want to fight Demise and make him fall, so far, it was once. They were told to be done on their twelfth. Malik was there standing next to Miss Maybell and Dr. Klipse. He grudgingly had to get along with the man, he like Hargrave and Dom Pyro better, they at least didn't have the man's ego. It almost reminded him of the Chancellor's, but at least the Chancellor said sorry.

"Six's is highly tired, but it's surprising how he'll go for just a chance of winning against Eira," he said. "Does he really think she's a threat to him?"

"He's never met a girl he couldn't beat alone," Dr. Klipse said. "Also, he's slightly intimidated by the fact she has assassins."

"Eira would never fight dirty," Miss Maybell said. "Maybe the usual kick a person when they don't expect it, but never use the Avon for something unneeded."

"Try telling Little Klipse that," Dom Pyro said. "He'll just think we're being nice to him."

Miss Maybell wanted to say some words, but a dust cloud stopped them and reveal a draw. Six had apparently made Demise charge into the group, who were attacking in sync, and make them, and by extension Demise, get hit by their own attacks. The last red glow went in Demise's core.

"Really, Six?" Timoty cried. "REALLY?"

"I didn't want to lose," Six replied.

"We know," Johan coughed. "But next time, don't go suicidal."

"Yes, please," Aaleyah cried. "Some of us can't hear well."

"Or had asthma," Timoty coughed.

"Sorry," Six said.

Six walked toward them. He grabbed Timoty, who was coughing hard and got him out of the dust clouded area. Johan took Sarah's arm and guided her out. Aaleyah followed suit. They walked up to where the adults were at and asked for a short break, though Timoty coughed to ask.

"Fine," Dr. Klipse said. "And Six. Open your eyes. You weren't born blind."

"Yes, Father," Six said.

He opened his eyes, but wanted to shut them again. He hated how the dust would just get in when his eyes were open, and every time it happened, Six just wished his Father wouldn't get furious at him for closing his eyes and doing anything blind.

It doesn't help that Six believes it to be because of Eira. He has been counting down the days for the day they'll meet and battle for him to be victorious and finally having his Father be proud of him.

"Here, Six," Miss Maybell said, giving him a handkerchief. "I know how irritating it is to have dust in your eyes. I worked as a maid for years and believe me, you want to keep those eyes shut for the time being."

"Thank you, Miss Maybell," he said. Six wiped his eyes and felt better.

" _I wonder if that princess has eye issues,"_ squealed a voice _. "Other than the obvious."_

" _Glad to hear you again,"_ Six said. " _Now quiet."_

The voice stayed quiet.

Six walked over to get his water as Timoty walked with him after being given an inhaler.

The day after their fight, Six brought some sweets for him. Only him. Timoty kicked it, and yelled at Six. Timoty explained that giving only one person sweets is a bad thing as others want some also. Six asked if he's fine with him now instead of saying okay. Timoty sighed and said the clone was clueless. So Six sat down and just listened to Timoty explaining how hurtful it is to not get anything while some else who doesn't need it get it. He listened for a long time until Timoty finally noticed how quiet Six was.

" _Guessing we're the same,"_ he remembered saying. " _We never clued how hurtful we are."_

Timoty smirked and they ate some candy. Timoty talked about a compromise. Every Tuesday, they say one secret or memory in a quiet location, and it has to be true. They can not use it against each other or tell anyone. If the other breaks it, he must tell the person related to the secret or memory what they know.

Six agreed. Anything to get his best friend in a good relationship. Though that meant no jokes or hints to anyone, but Six was going to meet more people, and they definitely said cute girls live in Kyroflura.

If only Johan didn't interrupt them would the two laugh at Six's non existent love life.

" _Well what about Mark?" Johan asked._

Six had to stop Timoty from throwing all the candy to Johan. Whatever it is between those two must be embarrassing to talk about. The day ended with their friendship repaired and Six finding out about why Mark was embarrassing to talk about. And he is keeping it shut.

The days following it, the two had bonded stronger, along with everyone else. Even Malik was getting along with having a Monsuno Controller for a friend and family member. Now with the day coming close, their training got harder and their team got better.

"Timoty, what are you doing?" Six asked.

Timoty poured water on his face and eyes. "Getting the dust out and feeling cool."

Six drank his water as the rest of the team got the dust out of their eyes. Miss Maybell gave them food and started talking.

"Lucille called in," she said. "Princess Eira is getting prepared, Avon made a type of launcher for her. It helps with the blindness, and it is actually her old staff."

"Is Eira going to kill someone or fight them?" Johan asked.

"Fight," she said. "Though, I don't understand the staff. It's not like your launchers, but Avon said it's usefull for her."

"It could like a bat," Malik said. "One powerful swing and her Monsunos could hit the field much faster than Six's. Or, if Eira does play dirty, or in need of an escape, hit her opponents unexpectedly. My engineer mind prefers the faster than Six theory."

"Why would she have something like that?" Timoty asked. "She has no knowledge of Six. I think."

"She has Hector," Dr. Klipse replied. "Hector's not some person to mess with if given a weapon."

"Experience, Emmanuel?" Miss Maybell asked. "You are the only one the Chancellor has tried to take down hard and with everything he has. I mean everything from A to Z."

"Grandmother!" Timoty exclaimed.

"Maybell Ronin!" Hargrave exclaimed.

Dom Pyro and Johan snorted while Sarah and Aaleyah shook their heads. Malik softly snickered as he saw Six's confused expression.

" _Poor Six,"_ he thought. " _He'll never understand these words. Then again, maybe he shouldn't. Ruins the brain and ruins anything he'll read."_

"Maybell, watch your mouth," Dr. Klipse said. "Hindi ko gusto Anim na maunawaan."

Six knew they were talking about him. He started learning the numbers in Filipino. Anim meant Six. He didn't question what they were talking about, he had about a few days left till the Ronins and Malik leave for the capital of Kyroflura.

They ate for some time. Timoty stalled their last battle to make up a plan to win the last one. One of them was not to make a dust storm. Sarah told him he was in a desert filled with dust. Timoty groaned and ripped a bit of his shirt.

"In case of dust storm," he said.

Before Six could comment, Miss Maybell's cell phone rang. She took it out, put it speaker and answered. "Hello?"

"Grandmother, sorry for the inconveniences, but you need to leave tonight," Lucille called. "Like at 12:00 a.m. tonight."

"What? You have to be joking. We haven't packed everything yet, we can't go tonight!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you have to now. Apparently, some people in politics aren't getting the sentence 'We need to have some time' and we said that a week ago. You think getting worried about something secretive is bad? These people believe we are hiding traitors!"

"You know you are helping a traitor's son, right?"

"Yes, but they think we're hiding political traitors, Dr. Klipse not included as he'd be dead now due to Avon. Also, you know Eira when it comes to these types of issues. One challenge and she'll destroy the competition. Avon helped or not. And you know how easy blood can be cleaned."

Miss Maybell looked up at Six and smiled. Six sighed and nodded to say he was fine.

"I know, she has her problems. Are you sure we have to come tonight?"

"Yes, I'd love for Eira or Braille to call you, but she's hunting right now. By the way, she texted, or Sasha texted right now, 'Found the traitor, knock out or drag him screaming?' It prefer screaming, but Eira doesn't like to make illegal things be known, so this might be Sasha."

"Then that means we can stay for a few days."

"Nope, he's at Grubyevody. Nickname by Aunt Yuki as 'Too far away the Capital.' You have to come here now."

"Fine, but he better be the last one."

"He is. Braille and Marah caught one at Yakusō, Eimi and Ayo jailed one today, Divit chased one through town, and Avon is busy interrogating them. Or something, the boys haven't brought their torture instruments yet."

"Okay, we'll be there. Just one more fight."

"Thanks, Grandmother. I'll make it up to you."

They ended the phone call. Miss Maybell sighed. "Make it fast. We have a lot to pack."

Six nodded and the kids grabbed their cores. They went down and launched their cores. Demise first followed by Romulus and ended with Ivorysteel.

"Demise, Boomer-Fang!" Six ordered.

"Romulus, Gladiator Quake!" Aaleyah ordered.

The blast from the two Monsunos made another dust cloud. This time, they were prepared, except Six. Timoty had grabbed three sunglasses for him, Johan and Sarah earlier. They put it on as Timoty ripped the piece of his shirt to make sure the dust doesn't come in him much. Aaleyah lowered her hijab to shield her face and gave Johan and Sarah cover with another hijab she brought in case of sun cover since Sarah forgot to bring sunscreen. Six, on the other hand, had to battle blind.

" _You know he'll be mad, right?"_ a voice chirped. " _You'll be in trouble."_

" _They're leaving today,"_ he shot back. " _Even if I'm in trouble, it's only because we're rushing it."_

The voice went away and Six battled with his eyes closed. If only he knew what the shine glow he was seeing was.

"Should we tell?" Johan asked.

"S-S-Six will ge-get in trouble-ble," Sarah said.

"No need," Timoty said. "He has Eira in a week, we need to end this. Ivorysteel, Ice Trouble!"

Ivorysteel roared and shot Demise with an arctic spiral blast to arm. Demise roared in anger. Six whispered something and Demise, with his frozen arm, ran through them with a scarlet glow. It drop a few LP on them.

"We need a fast plan now," Morgue told Johan. "And faster, you didn't pack the medicine yet!"

"Morgue, Double King's Whip!"

Morgue almost attacked Demise with his violet tails, but missed and hit Cresentslash instead. The Monsuno screeched in annoyance.

"Sorry!" they both exclaimed.

The Monsuno shrugged and attacked Demise once Sarah call for an attack. She multiplied herself and made a sonic wave for Demise to hear. It made him lose some LP.

"Romulus, Colosseum March!"

"Morgue, Luna Tail Slice!"

The two Monsuno raced up to Demise and dealt him blows. Six ordered Demise to attack them randomly with Howling Fire.

"Whoa!" Timoty shouted as one went past him to hit Ivorysteel. "Ivorysteel, Wrecking Tusks!"

Ivorysteel ran for Demise and Demise hit him with a blast and pushed next to Romulus. Then he went on to attack Cresentslash and Morgue, almost biting their tails.

"No, we had an agreement on our tails!" Morgue screamed. "JOHAN! HELP!"

"Morgue, Imperial Spheres!"

Morgue shot and again missed Demise as the spheres hit Romulus, almost ending his LP. "Sorry! Wait, Six is trying to get us to attack ourselves!"

"Guys, don't hit Demise," Johan called. "If we hit him, he'll bolt to our Monsunos."

"But how are we going to win?" Aaleyah asked. "We have to hit Demise."

"But then we'll end it as a tie or lost," Timoty said.

"The-the sun it-it's go-going down!" Sarah called.

They all looked at the sun. Timoty looked at his clock, it was 4:00 p.m. They had to leave fast.

"Guy, we're going to hit Demise," he said. "We have to finish this. I haven't packed my suit, yet!"

"Fine," Johan said. "I haven't packed the medicine yet, either."

They blasted at Demise, but Six kept his LP up by shielding him and running through the team. Timoty had enough of the stalling and made Ivorysteel almost shoot her former Controller at the foot. Six dodge it even when she was starting to blast him. Six told Demise to take her down and he did. Demise jumped his highest and landed on Ivorysteel with a 'thump' and blasted her in the face. Romulus pushed him away from Ivorysteel, but her LP were so low another blast could put her back to her core. Demise started to attack Romulus instead.

"Six isn't even saying much," Aaleyah said as she tries to protect Romulus. "How is he doing this?"

"He's not," Timoty said. "He's letting Demise take control."

Cresentslash went after Demise to protect Romulus, but Six told Demise to bite her and bring her down. Demsie did so and like Ivorysteel, blasted her in her face. Morgue and Romulus blasted Demise away, but he aimed he focus on Ivorysteel with one blast. Morgue tried to shield her, but was too slow and both took the blast. Ivorysteel was back in her core.

"Demise, Echo Cannon on Morgue," Six ordered.

Demise lowered Morgue LP with the blast. Morgue shot one more Imperial Spheres before Six ordered a Howling Fire. Morgue was out. Romulus attacked him on the back with amazing speed and momentarily dazed him, allowing Cresentslash to lower some LP. Demise aimed his attention on her next and jumped to blast her again in the face, Romulus was faster.

"Romulus, one more Hysteric Speed!" Aaleyah called.

As Romulus was about to attack Demise Six called and aimed directly at his face. Romulus was down with a surprise.

"How?" Sarah asked.

"He knew," Aaleyah said facing her. "He's gotten better battling us blindly."

Up on the cliff, Dr. Klipse was glaring at his clone. They knew where this was going.

"Dr. Klipse," Malik said. "Six is doing better at something that could gave him an edge. Eira hasn't battled with one yet. If he could do it better than her, then why should you be mad?"

"He's not Eira," Dr. Klipse coldly replied. "He's only Six."

Miss Maybell sighed. "True, but Six should be able to beat Eira if he does this better than her. Don't you want that to happen?"

"Fine."

They stopped talking. Dr. Klipse wasn't going to be swayed by any of them.

"Romulus! Emperor's Nightmare!"

"CRESENTSLASH! DAYMARE STRIKE!"

Demise tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't as fast as Romulus. And their double-team was impressive when put in dire situation. Six smiled and ordered Demise shoot Romulus. Romulus dodged and Cresentslash attacked from above, Demise went towards Romulus and got him hit. Soon, their fight will be over as Aaleyah revealed how much damage he took.

"It's no-not that ba-bad," Sarah reassured.

"No, but if we hit each other, we lose," Aaleyah replied.

"Mi-might as we-well," she said. "You-you di-did not pack mu-much warm clo-clothes."

Six made Demise hit Cresentslash as Romulus attacked Demise. The girls told their Monsunos to hit Demise at the same time, and Six silently told Demise to get out of the line of fire. The girls lost both Monsunos and Six returned Demise back to his core. They went back to their families as Six asked if he could help them pack. Dr. Klipse let him.

They went to the library and help the Ronin pack. Malik was already done with his clothes and put all his cash in the most secure spot in the luggage, next to Timoty's socks.

"Why?" Six asked.

"Because the rats won't come near them, it reeks!" he said.

"Much worse then when you got my hijabs back," Aaleyah said. "Much, much worse."

"May I smell them?"

"NO!" Timoty said. "You'll die, and then Eira will never stop bothering Lucille and then she'll kill me!"

"Is it really bad?"

"Yes, I only let it go bad to kept people away."

Six didn't question it as he zipped Timoty's luggage and took both his and Johan's to the car as Malik push the rest of the girls' luggage in his car.

"Gifts for Marah," he said pointing to two small boxes. "We haven't visited her in years. Mainly due to money issues, but since Eira wants all of us, we can meet her."

"She's really nice to do so," Six said.

"Yes, it is. Don't mess this up, Six."

Six nodded and dodge the running boys who were going into Miss Maybell's car. The girls went slower than then to Malik's car and closed the doors.

"Are you going with them?" Hargrave asked. "You've never been to an airport before. Well inside of one."

"Sure," he said.

Six got into his car and followed the Ronins to the airport. He went in with them and helped them out with their luggage. Got through the sensors and once they were in the airport waiting hall. They waited for the plane, and once it came, Six waved them goodbye. He left the airport and saw the plane carrying his friends to the airport to L.A.X and to the capital of Kyroflura. Lebed'.

-Kyroflura-

After landing. Braille Avon picked them up and got them to Miss Maybell's sister's home and bakery, but Malik asked if he could go to meet Marah instead. Braille agreed to take him and they went to the castle. The rest knocked the door and were met with a happy face that welcomed them in.

"Oh, Maybell, I've missed you!" Lulu Asano exclaimed. "Grandkids, Grand Aunt is here!"

"Coming!" one of the boys said.

"We're getting the presents," a girl screamed.

"Hiro and Akari are so ready to meet you three," Lulu said to the kids. "After knowing Lucille as their only family member from Maybell, they're glad she has more family now. They already know Timoty, though."

"We're grateful to have her as a relative," Timoty said. "Lucille's been an awesome relative to me."

"And me," Johan said.

"I and my sister Sarah here know her as a warm person before we talked to her on the computer," Aaleyah said. "The boys weren't wrong, she's one lovely person."

"S-she's fun-funny too!" Sarah exclaimed.

As Hiro and Akari came down, three more people got in Lulu's bakery. They were her husband, her son and his wife.

"Aunt Maybell," her niece-in-law cried. "I've missed you. Well, not as much as Klaude."

"She's right, Aunt Maybell," Klaude said as he gave her a hug. "Mari and I have missed you so much."

"I have also," her brother-in-law, Taro, said. "It's been years since I've last since you."

"I've missed all of you myself," Miss Maybell said. "And Taro, Lulu and I are identical quads with Maki and Ruri."

"True, but you have brown eyes. She has gray ones."

They laughed as Akari gave the kids their presents. Lots of pastries and sweets.

"Thank you," they said.

The Asano were remarking with their good behavior as the kids were asking questions on their lives. Most of the replies were how well they are living and how the princess was doing a great job of being active on her country. Soon, Timoty asked if he could meet the royals, or at least Avon.

"Why?" Akira said. "They're busy right now."

"I just need to meet Mark Avon. Marquise Avon, I mean."

"We know, but why?"

"I just need to, Mark possibly doesn't know I'm here."

"Alright," Hiro said. "I hear he's at the castle."

Timoty took off and ran for Mark. The two snickered as he left. Then, the rest laughed.

"Mark kept talking about him all the time," Lulu said. "When we were told about his adoption, we knew Mark would come here to talk about Timoty. We were right, and now he's going to meet Mark."

"Mark is going to attack him with tons of hugs," Johan said.

"Or worse," Miss Maybell said. "Squeal and make everyone deaf."

As Timoty ran into the castle, the guards blocked him.

"Name?" one asked.

"Timoty Ronin," he said.

"Reason?" the other asked.

"I need to meet the Chancellor."

"Know anyone?"

"Marquise Avon," he whispered.

The guards gasped and let him in. Timoty ran inside and to the throne room where he met Eira and Chancellor Avon. Eira was sitting on her throne, looking exhausted. Avon was standing and looking stoic while talking to her.

"They are to be sent back and the government is finally going to leave us alone," Chancellor Avon said.

"Good, and what about the Ronins?" Eira asked. "Are they coming?"

"Timoty's here."

Eira stayed on her throne and opened her arms. "Timoty, welcome back. Will you give me a hug?"

Timoty slowly walked towards her and hugged her. Her skin felt cold and the coat didn't help it.

"Why are you here at the castle?" Avon said.

"I wanted to meet Mark," he said as he pulled away from Eira. "Where is he?"

"At the garden," Eira said. "E5 spot."

Timoty nodded and ran for the garden. The E5 spot was the center of the very long garden. The garden was fifty miles in length and width. It would take 30 minutes at best if one was walking, but Timoty was running, climbing and jumping for Mark. When he got to E5, he saw Mark swinging from the dead willow, laughing happily as he talked to no one about not being the only male clone anymore. Timoty sighed and walked over to the swinging child.

"Hey," he panted.

Marquise Avon stopped swinging, got off and, in a flash, hugged Timoty.

"Timmy!" he cried. "Sorry about the traitors and not giving him enough time, idiots just had to believe Eira as a non-active ruler who just sits on her throne all day. Yet, we know better, Eira can beat the blood out of people, and she doesn't care if it gets on her dresses. It's why she wears white anyway."

"Yeah, yeah you creepy kid," Timoty said as he pushed him away. "So, will you not creep Six out if you meet him? You tend to do that sometimes, then again, you have your mom."

"I'll try, but it's the first time meeting a Klipse. Mama always warns me not to meet them, but you said Six is harmless until battle. Also, yes, I know my craziness came from my family, but I do hold it in."

"You do, and I'm surprise Six hasn't gone crazy yet. He's coped up in his room, and when he does get out, it's mainly due to missions. Or going to the library. He's all alone."

"Eira is so going to love him! The loneliness and the need to have people around them not to be lonely."

"What about you? You're alone in your house."

"I have fifty-one assassins as siblings. And now, you're here. With your family."

"Is having them one reason of your craziness because I never ask much about your issues."

"Maybe, and maybe because I'm a one year old clone who's since the macabre earlier than most. Maybe it's because Mama has to protect me and I see her getting hurt. Or maybe it's because clones do go crazy no matter what."

"So, does that mean Six will go mad?"

"I don't know, we're the only male clones to date. Eira can't count, not because she's female and her hormones could have an impact to it, but because she's blind. She can't see what we see, the blood and the pain, but she became a bit crazy. And a bit psycho."

Timoty got up and grabbed Mark into his arms. "Look here, Mr. Crazy, Six and I need your help now after Eira gets her Monsuno. Will you do it?"

"Anything to one day meet a Klipse, and for your friend."

Timoty walked with Mark out of the garden. He was holding his hands and talking about mental illness. He swore Mark sounded sane as they got out.

 _Few days later- September 20_

"My name as all of you know is Chancellor Hector Avon," Chancellor said. "And if I hear any mutter of my past, none of you will have dinner."

The Ronins, the Asanos, Malik, Marah, the Avons and the Royal Family knew it was aimed at Deposed King Edward and a few of her children, but it was namely jokes. Maybell and her sisters snickered. Ruri and Maki the loudest.

"We are here today for a special reason," Avon went on. "I have mastered the art of making Monsunos, true I'm not good at it as Emmanuel Klipse, but that won't be a problem once I've also mastered controlling my Monsuno, Thoth. But, that is not what we are here for. We are here because Dictatorial Regina Princess Eira will be given one herself, in doing so, she'll be the most powerful ruler in history of this proud country."

Eira stood up and bowed to everyone. They bowed backed.

"She has already picked her Monsuno, and here with my son, sitting on the roya pillow, is her core."

Eira walked toward her core and touched it. Her Monsuno roared in pride and Eira could see her powers. While she couldn't see her core, Timoty took a small, quiet picture for Six. The core was white with forest green lines and a silverish glow in the center. With one ask, the Chancellor and her son parted for the powerful ruler. Eira placed her core in her staff and pressed a button to unleash her Monsuno.

"Sirenharpy," she said. "Launch!"

Eira swung the staff and with a silver glow, Sirenharpy's core hit a rock with a 'thunk.' The new Monsuno was unleashed in swirls of gray, silver and if one looked much closer, a tint of green. The Monsuno screeched her first breath and everyone, including those who were blind were in awe of Sirenharpy's power and looks. Her upper body level was of a swan, but its beak had small canine-like teeth in the inside and the neck had gills on the side. The lower level was engulf with belladonna, but her legs were visible and they were of canine footing. Once Sirenharpy was on the ground, she made her belladonnas cover her legs and turn it to a fish-like appendage. The Ronins could see what her DNA was in just her forms, in air and ground. Part swan, part canine possibility of a wolf, and part fish.

Eira walked to her Monsuno and let it touch her hand. Soon, Eira was petting her Monsuno and Sirenharpy nudged her back in appreciation. A bond was formed and Timoty knew this one was going to be strong. Yet, he thought Six's bond with Demise was much more stronger.

"Sirenharpy," Eira said. "Thank you to willing to bond with me. I hope we'll be good friends."

"Eira has made a bond with her Monsuno," the Chancellor said. "I think this is the beginning of a new era which one day will advance us to a future where we'll have good bonds with our Monsunos and they'll in turn protect us from harm."

Rows of cheering came about, but Eira didn't hear it. She was too busy petting her new friend.

"By the way," she whispered to Sirenharpy. "You're going to battle someone tomorrow, it'll be a good chance for us to be a strong team. And we need it, they're are bad people here who'll take us away and I just met you. I don't want to lose you as you're my friend okay?"

Sirenharpy mentally replied. "Okay."

Eira smiled and stepped back. "Return."

She walked back to her family and friends. They went back to the castle and ate dinner, talking while making a bit on their shirts and pants. When it was over, the only people left were the Ronins and Malik, mainly because Eira wanted to talk to them at her room, which was next to the gardens, but not connected to the castle as there was a small river of water parting them. The only way was with a drawbridge she uses. At her room, Eira went to her closet as the family settled down. Marah and Lucille emerge from the shadows and slowly bowed down in an apologetic way. Malik spoke up.

"Marah told me Eira already knew about him, not his name until Mark said it, but about him," he said.

"How?" Timoty asked. "We were good at hiding it."

"You were, I wasn't," Lucille said. "She heard me talking about him and I couldn't lie. Sorry, Lola."

"It's okay child," Miss Maybell said. "We really can't keep things from clones anyway."

"Now what?" Aaleyah asked. "She knows, what else does she want?"

"To see which goes better with my dress?" Eira said dropping some jackets on a table. "I heard Six wasn't believe in a girl winning in a dress. Let me prove him wrong and pick a jacket. I want him to be distracted."

"Try your best, your Highness," Johan said. "It'll never work."

"Six," Sarah chirped. "He-he is hope-hope-less, does-do-doesn't know-now sex."

"But he's a teen right?" Eira asked.

"Oh, yeah," Timoty said. "A teen with no idea on ogling at a woman. He thought you were okay one time. The breast size was the only thing he said that sounded like he wanted to touch you, and then he turn it into a 'it's because she's got have a good posture and I want to have someone with good posture because they might be at their peak' or something. He also said you should have more iron do to your lips being a bit grayish."

"Oh thank goodness! I don't have to look seductive, but tell him I do take my iron. Now please, jacket."

They all picked the last one on the right. Fitting as it was her first anniversary of her being ruler jacket.

"Now, please tell me about him. I've being wanting to hear more."

Eira sat on a hair and Johan looked at her. "He's not going to fall for you like that, he's your rival."

"I know, but I get bored and there's not that much excitement here."

"Well-well then," Sarah said. "He-he's our co-core gi-giver. All of us-s got-t-t the-the-these from him."

"He's such a good person. Anything else."

"How much of a blabbermouth is Mark?" Timoty asked.

"He said something about not being the only clone in existence. It's common knowledge here. Does he mean?"

"Yeah, Six is a clone, not telling you who's clone though. You want to back off on it though, he gets touchy on the clone thing."

"How old?"

"He's aged up to a teen. Three months is his real age. Eira, you're going to fight a baby tomorrow."

Eira glared at him or rather where he might be. She knew being beaten by someone younger wasn't that much of a pain, but she wants to have Six know who's the leader and first-born of the clones. And the most successful one. She smiled.

"I can beat him," she declared. "I want to beat him."

Timoty smirked. He didn't need to miss Six. Eira was just enough for him to survive for a week.

"You know, if he wasn't that afraid of you, he might start flirting with you."

"If he can," Johan said. "He's way too blunt. You might want to restrain yourself from slapping him."

Eira gave out a confused glare. Timoty smiled. They'll be good rivals.

* * *

 **Guess what strategy game the E5 is based from and one of Chancellor Avon sons or daughter would be named after you or your online URL!**

 **Or just review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The game was Battleships. Six and Eira finally meet, and it's not a good one.**

* * *

A flash went out and Six woke up. He pressed the button and his Father went on.

"Are you there?" he asked.

"Not yet," Six answered. "Only half an hour to go."

"Good. Now remember what I told you."

"Don't lose to Eira by anything other than her Monsuno, Sirenharpy. She can not win because of a staff or by kicking me in the face."

"Good. Don't lose this."

Dr. Klipse went off and Six slowly sighed. He told himself to prepare, but Timoty told him everything. Eira knew, she still wanted to fight and she was going to fight in a dress because of that one comment Six made.

" _If you hadn't told Timoty that you don't believe she wore a flowy long dress to win that day, you'd live,"_ a voice scolded.

"Please shut up," he said.

They went down, but he knew they'll come back.

Six recollected his memories of last night. His shock from what Timoty had said echoed in his brain.

" _Six,"_ he had said. " _She knew. Eira knew everything and she still wants to fight you. She wants to dominate you. Make you know which clone is the best. She wants to beat you to dust."_

Six remembered biting his lip so hard blood came out. He was mad and angry at Eira. Forget romance and manipulation, her words were an act of war. He had to make her lose her haunty, little act.

" _Watch it,"_ a voice warned. " _You have to have a leveled mind. Or risk giving Eira what she wants."_

" _I know, so don't worry."_

A few more minutes later and Six could see the snowy mountains of Kyroflura. He wanted to be so amazed by the mountains of his ancestral land, but Eira kept getting in his mind. Mocking him with words of how she gets to live in a beautiful country despite her blindness and he has to live in exile despite being born years after the banning and no one knowing him. Well, except for some of the Avons and Eira, but she's the ruler and she gets whatever she wants.

Six sighed deeply and buried his thoughts in the back of his mind. He can't lose, he can't lose to her. He saw how angry his Father was when he was told, and the wine spilled on the floor took some time to get out. It was still there despite cleaning it vigorously and making his shirt look bloody. The aircraft landed on a secluded forest and Six sighed again.

"Welcome to Kyroflura," he said. "Welcome home."

He got out and took out his pad for the digital map. He saw he was fifty miles away from the destination and walked slowly. He wanted make her wait and give him some time for a plan. He hoped Eira trips on something.

-Eira-

"Eira, he hates you now," Johan said.

"Why did you have to do that to us?" Timoty asked.

"Dr. Klipse smashed a wine glass and made him clean it!" Aaleyah exclaimed.

"He-he's no-not ha-ha-happy," Sarah said.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Eira answered. "I thought he would brush it off like I do. Or think of it as a joke like Mark."

"He doesn't do that, he gets mad," Timoty said. "He beaten up people before in mild anger."

"How do you think I got here when I was about to be sold off?" Johan asked. "He destroyed them!"

"HIS FATHER MADE HIM CLEAN WINE!" Aaleyah and Sarah screamed. "HE WAS A SERVANT FOR A NIGHT!"

"Okay, okay," Eira said. "I was wrong to do that to him. His life isn't like mine is what I should have remembered, it's only some of his personalities."

"You have a few minutes to get out of your closet, so get in here!" Timoty screamed.

Eira was taking her time to get dressed after yesterday. She was surprised how mad Six was when they barged in her room and demanded she take a bath to hurry up. Being in her creator's faction should have made him a bit stoic, but after being told, she wondered if she should just shut her mouth. Despite her confidence, she was nervous about this battle. He had fought with his Monsunos since the day he was literally born. He had fought against his team and won almost twelve times, though they were inexperienced, but she is inexperienced herself. If he could fight a team and win, what about her? And he knew she might play dirty as Timoty said Six was anticipating her moves. Timoty knocked again and she left her closet room. Her dress softly brushing the floor.

"Get to the destination now," he said. "Six is here and he's not wanting you to win."

Eira nodded, took her staff and went outside to the garden. It had shortcuts to her destination, but there was one problem. Despite being south of the mountains, there were some rigid hills there, which is why she never wore long dresses. It might get stuck and she didn't want Six to know she was there in need of help. She wanted him to know she had won a country in a dress. Yet, it wasn't a battle of power as it is now, it was a battle of the mind back then. She forced her father to back down during a dinner feast or risk bloodloss. She knew she could win due to having the Chancellor on her side, but now there was no Chancellor. It was just her and Sirenharpy. Fighting a young expert.

As she got out of the garden, she started poking the ground with her staff and slowly moved once she hit rock. Kyroflura had once of the most geographical guarded places, with mountains covering the capital and dividing the areas in a yin-yang style fashion. Even the shores had small hills covering the main land. The islands connected to the mainland also had hills separating them from the high tides. For most of her people, the hills weren't a bother, they just had to wear none flowing clothes unless they had people for help and their eyes helped them see where to go. Not for Eira, who was blind, alone and in a flowy outfit. The blindness wasn't a problem as she went down the hills multiple times, it was the dress.

She still went down. Poking the rocks and climbing down, Eira slowly progressed down the numerous hills blocking her from her destination. She poked the earth again and sighed. The hill was flat, meaning she reached her hill slide, one slide and she'll just need to walk without the need of her staff. As she went on her feet to slide, her dress caught a rock and she tried to pull it off. She should have done it away from the hill slide. Once it was out, Eira went tumbling down, she knew it wouldn't kill her, but it doesn't mean it there was no pain. She grunts and yelled when she felt a scratch on her leg, no fighting Six in camouflage anymore, the blood might give her away. The instant she hit the ground Eira let a soft groan and went to bed.

-Six-

He got to the destination with no problem, but Eira wasn't there. Six sat down under a tall boulder and waited patiently for her, thinking about strategies against her. He looked at the environment, there wasn't much, just some snow covered rocks and a few brushes for cover, the mountains were close, but they were still miles away. Then there was a huge, steep hill, almost like it was made for sliding down, but one crack on it left had enough to get back up to the top. He wondered if Eira was going to slide that way to go down here.

He didn't wait long to find out. Eira came, in a dress. A flowy, wedding rejected dress. With a white military styled jacket and snow gray combats boots. Six wanted to yell 'Hello,' but Eira went on her feet and tried to slide down, her dress got caught. Six wanted to laughed, but he didn't want her to know he was there. Suddenly, Eira's dress was out, and she came tumbling down, yelling. She came down to the ground with a groan and a slightly bloody leg. He rushed to her and saw she was asleep, but not much injured as he thought. He carried her to the snow and put them on her bruises. Took out a first aid kit and applied some iodine on her leg and clotting jelly to stop the bleeding, then bandage her leg. He checked her again, and figured out she was still able to battle, but only once. Eira stirred and looked at him, or his shade.

"Thank you," she said.

Six gave her a confused look. Eira spoke English? Then he remembered. Miss Maybell said Eira was taught English to diplomatic reasons, but once her Mother's illness kicked in, no one taught her the native languages. She had to learn on her own, but she mainly spoke English. Six slowly smiled. Here he was trying to learn languages, and the country's ruler mainly talked English.

"Take a rest, Eira," he said. "Demise and I will wait."

Eira tried to talk, but she only muttered. "Six?"

"Yes, now rest."

Eira took thirty minutes of rest. When she woke up, Six was sitting next to her, checking her breathing.

"You're not going to hurt me?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You maybe irritating due to your words, but you've tumbled down got hurt. Possibly, our battle will be just once."

"Why not twice?"

"You've landed on the ground hard. You groaned and fell asleep for half an hour. You look like you can't get up without the staff and your leg is bandaged right now."

"Guessing the dress was a bad idea."

"Yes, just because you want to show me you can fight in a dress doesn't mean you should. Health before pride, Your Highness."

"Yeah, funny thing is, if I had someone with me, I wouldn't have tumbled down."

"Oh, so I should have shouted 'Hello!' and walk to you?"

"You were here already? Why didn't you help?"

"How prideful are you?"

Eira stopped asking and got up on her feet. "We are still battling. My Sirenharpy vs your Demise."

"Good, I've always wanted more people to battle."

"Current toys are up to your standards? Or are you that prideful?"

Six walked away from her and looked back. "Just prideful. You first."

Eira smiled. Took a deep breath, took out her core and placed it in the staff. "Sirenharpy, Launch!"

"Demise, Launch!"

Their cores clang as Eira went down due to her leg. Sirenharpy came out first, screeching and blocked Eira from Six in a defensive way. Demise went to Six and growled at his new opponents. Six was amazed at the bond between Eira and her Monsuno as she pets Sirenharpy to calm her down. Demise growls again.

"Fine," he said. "Demise, Boomer-Fang!"

Demise struck Sirenharpy, but she shielded herself, so no LP was lost. Eira was shocked.

"Rule one," Six said. "Don't hesitate. Fight."

Eira nodded. "Sirenharpy, Ruling Storm!"

Sirenharpy went up and made shards of explosive crystals. Demise blocked them and ran for Eira. Sirenharpy screeched at him and Eira ordered another attack. She got Demise this time. Six ordered him to attack Sirenharpy with Jaw of Fire. Sirenharpy got her belladonna tail shot.

"Your Monsuno lost her tail," Six said. "Sorry."

"No need, it regrows," Eira said.

As soon as she said it, Sirenharpy's tail grew back. She screamed at Demise and he growled at her. Six wished Johan was here, he needed a translator as the two were at some angry discussion. Eira sensed he was distracted by the two and looked to the air. The sun was too harsh so she looked back at the ground.

"Sirenharpy," she mentally call on her Monsuno. "What are you doing? We have a fight!"

"I know, but I'm new at this," the Monsuno said. "I didn't know he'll hit me, less my tail would be destroyed."

"Why aren't you attacking?" Six asked while still looking at them. "I'm distracted, you can just hurt me."

Eira looked up to his voice. "Sorry, I myself was distracted."

"You can't see."

"Then let's even the field. Sirenharpy, Magnum Spears!"

Sirenharpy shot at Six, but Demise protected him from most harm. Instead, snow and dust got to his face. And his eyes. Six was going to battle on her level.

"Now, you're blind. Sirenharpy at Six, Iron Aerial Attack!"

"Demise, Echo Cannon!"

Six ran for cover as his Monsuno blast the sky for Sirenharpy who almost got Six's leg with three dull gray shards of metal. Six heard Sirenharpy's wings flap and concluded her place in the air. Demise wasn't far from her and if he could hit her at a predicated spot…

"Demise, 60 degrees. Howling Fire!"

Demise struck Sirenharpy's tail again, but once Six ordered another one, Demise directly shot her legs, a piece of her wing and grounded her. Eira was in shock and told Sirenharpy to shoot Demise with Double Poison Strike. The dark green blast did nothing to stop Demise as Six got out from his cover and ordered Demise to blast her back to her core. Eira ordered Sirenharpy to shield herself, but her opponent was too fast and tried to bite her head off. Sirenharpy barely getting away from him.

"Sirenharpy," Eira said. "Magnum Spears!"

Sirenharpy shot Demise and the Monsuno lost some LP, but considering how low theirs was, Six and Demise were looking more the victor than them. Six told Demise to hit her with Boomer-Fang and the Kyrofluran Monsuno couldn't shield herself fast enough and was on her last bars. Eira screamed at her to finish Demise, but Six made him jump on her and bite her beak. Sirenharpy became a silver glow of light and Demise roared his victory. Six scooped down and wiped his eyes with the snow, opening them to see his victorious Monsuno.

"Demise, return," Six said. "Good job, Demise. You made this a good day."

Six looked at Eira. The Dictatorial ruler was cradling her core and saying sorry to her Monsuno. Six wondered if this was her first time losing a battle since she first became leader. He walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Next time," he started. "Wear something shorter, and you did great on your first battle. I almost lost on mine. Then, I kept losing afterwards. Despite my training. Sirenharpy and you have a great bond."

Eira sobbed. "Thank you. I wished I could see our battle to say I did well, but you know. I'm blind."

"I was also blind due to you. Your Highness."

Eira pulled her hand away from herself and touch Six's face. She slowly looked, or sensed where his eyes might be, and frowned.

"Sorry for this, but I can't see your eye. I have to feel your face and make a guess. Also, you were doing well battling me blind. I don't recall ever hearing that from your friends."

"They like keeping this one a secret."

Six chose his next words carefully. He can't reveal who he is or gave Chancellor Avon a dead body.

"Dr. Klipse, my faction's leader and creator, hates it when someone battles blindly. I think it maybe due to circumstances, but I like battling blind. New skills are something I want to learn."

"I see. Who taught you?"

"Myself, I don't have anyone to teach me."

"I never had anyone teaching me what to do blindly. Chancellor Avon, maybe, but self-taught also."

Six grinned. "I hated you for some weeks, but I think I'll be okay with you now. Not much due to your mouth, but I'll be civil."

"Thank you."

Six looked up at the sky. It was gray, with only patches of blue showing. He doesn't know if it was night or noon.

"What's wrong?" Eira said.

"The sky, I don't exactly have a clock."

"I do. Funny for me, right?"

"No, you have Lucille to tell time."

Six looked at her clock. It was expensive to his eyes, but then again, she's the ruler with a country at her disposal. It was 3:30 p.m.

"Do you need to go home?" they both asked.

"I do, for my bedtime. Or I'll die."

"I had that problem to once. Not anymore. Also, not really. 7:30 p.m. is when they freak out, but not look for me until 9:00 p.m."

"How irresponsible. You got injured and I could do something out of a nightmare to you."

Eira scooched away from Six. "Like what? Rape?"

Six gave her a funny look. "What's that?"

Eira gasped. "You don't know? What have they been teaching you?"

"Training and espionage. Also Monsuno."

"But not rape? Oh no, this won't do. Sit down and I'll tell you. First, have you been told about sex?"

"No."

"Sexulality?"

"No."

"Consent of a person?"

"Little bit."

Eira sighed. "What awful thing to not know. Yes, innocence is a virtue, but not knowing these are murder."

"Why?"

"Don't you ever want to be in love? Or have a family with someone who'll make you happy?"

"I'm being raised as a Monsuno Controller, not a normal person."

"Chancellor Avon has raised her children the same way, they still want a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Six frowned, but he relent. "Eira, can you tell what those are?"

"I'll tell you something, but you have to know it yourself. Now, first is sex. Sex is when you and the person you love want to enjoy each other in a physical way, not just kissing or touching, but using your private areas, ask Miss Maybell for more info. Now, what gender do you like the most?"

"What does that have to do with what I'm learning?"

"It has everything to do with what you're learning. You see, you can like a person regardless of their gender mainly because it's what you feel is normal or okay to you, and if someone says you can't have love because of gender, you more of a monster than I'm of a ruthless ruler. Love is something you don't want to mess with, it's powerful. You have someone like that don't you?"

"Timoty, but I can't tell why. He'll make me tell something embarrassing. I don't mind it, he's a good kid and he's got my back. And the kid who likes him like his skills, so I can't exactly hate the person because of their gender, they make my Best Friend happy."

"I see. It's about Mark isn't it? Mark does go bunkers for him. Timoty was the first person outside his immediate family to see him and not freak out by his creepiness. When I met Mark for the first time, he creeped me out, I know it was because he hated his purpose in life. 'I'm your playmate' and 'I don't want to be your playmate' were his first sentence he said to me alone. Timoty on the other was popping his sockets and making him giggle in delight."

"I know. Timoty contortion skills are rather something best left unsaid. I may never understand Mark Avon's fascination with it. So, sexulality?"

"I think I'm straight, but I do call the Avon girls and some of my maids and ladies-in-waiting my girlfriend squad, but because we're trying to tell people that I'm still a teenager. My surrogate brother Braille is gay, and I don't mind. The only thing he ever did to me was be like a brother. You?"

"I don't know. Also, I meant what does it have to do with rape or sex?"

"Because you can do both to both genders. It's not something aimed at just one gender, it's aimed at all genders. Now with consent of a person, you can have sex with them and they'll be okay with it because they let you do it with their complete permission. If they don't want you to, don't do it. It's assault and rape. You'll scar them for a long time, sure they'll get better, but not right away. They'll be more cautious and have a hard time trusting themselves to fall in love. That's not a good thing to do to anyone. I have trust issues due to years of neglect and if someone were to use me in such a way, I'll stop trusting anyone. You got all of those?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Don't do anything idiotic or humanely wrong to the person if they don't want you to touch them. Only do it if they want you to. Who you like is okay to you as it makes you happy and not bother anyone. And I still have to know sex."

"Good. Do you know how to ride a Monsuno? I don't think I can walk as fast."

"Of course. How much time has past?"

Eira let Six look at her watch again. Fifteen minutes had past. Demise or Sirenharpy could have another fight, but Eira was injured and her dress was torn. Six walked away and launched Demise. Eira scooched back farther from them.

"Don't worry," Six assured. "He knows what to do."

Six brought out his lunch and gave Demise the seafood. He had to cook them for Demise, Hargrave was rather grateful he was making his own lunch. Demise licked his arm and licked him.

"I made it myself Demise. Aren't you glad I can cook?"

Demise licked him again. It meant he was glad.

"You cook for them?" Eira asked.

"Just now I do. Most of the time, they were just my lunch and I gave him my seafood. He's okay with it, it doesn't hurt him I think."

Eira knew it was rude, but she want to know for Sirenharpy. She mentally went into Demise's head and talked to him.

"Does it hurt you?" she mentally asked.

"I want to say I'm surprised, but after our battle, Sirenharpy told me things," Demise said. "Also no, I like my food. The food just turns into energy, something we're made of."

Eira nodded as Six lead Demise to her. "Pet him, he needs to know you're not a threat."

Eira petted him and Demise bumped her into his head. Six chuckled and got on his back. He pulled Eira up to sitting position on his Monsuno's neck and told her to hang on.

"It's not that rough, right?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but I think Demise knows you're not a threat."

"No, I do not," Demise said to her mentally. "You're tiny. Shorter than Six by a chest."

Eira lowered her shoulders to say she wasn't happy, but Demise ran up to the top of the steep mountain. Eira screamed as Six stayed quiet, looking at the graying sky. Once they made it to the top, Eira didn't want to get off of Demise, holding his fur hard. Six told him to take her close to the garden where they'll leave her since Eira wanted to go home. Demise growled, but went to the garden following Eira's directions. Six asked her how she knew. Eira replied with 'I scented the ground with markers if I'm not on the ground.' Six sniffed the air and got what she meant. He smelled chocolate ice cream around the area.

Once the got to the North Entrance, Six got off Demise and told Eira to let go and jump to his voice. Eira slowly let go and, instead of jumping, she slipped and made Six grab her before she hit the ground.

"Were you scared?" he asked.

"I never rode on a Monsuno and I never felt powerless after my reign," she explained.

"I see, should I walk you to your castle?"

"No, just to E5. It's the center of the garden. Think of it as an old board game of knowing your opponents moves, but not their exact point or place. Also, put Demise back into his core."

"Okay. Demise, return."

Demise went back without a growl of annoyance. Six walked her through the garden until they got to E5. Eira told him to leave her there as Braille might come and get her or Mark would come and play on the swing. Six sat her down on the swing and left her.

Once he got out, he ran back to his aircraft and went home for the night. He can't risk internal issues.

-Eira-

Eira didn't wait long for Six to leave before she healed herself. She could have healed her wounds during the fight, but Six would have seen it. It always glows bright enough to be seen ten feet away. Even when someone closes their eyes it could be seen, and she didn't want him to ask. Eira lowered her hands to her legs and let it glow silver. The instant the silver sparks danced on her legs, it turned red and faded to pink. She stood up and kicked the sky. Her leg was healed.

"My first battle and it wasn't as planned," she said.

"Well, you were in a dress," said Braille. "And he's right, health before pride."

Eira turned to the voice and smirked. "You could have told me what was going to happen and yet you didn't."

"You'd still wear that dress. What was the use?"

"Maybe going with me?"

"No, Mother would disown me if I failed to capture him. He's my enemy and I have to obey her rules."

"Why? He's not a threat once you've master a Monsuno. Considering your ability, you'll be a master in no time."

"That is the problem. Mother banned Klipses from ever coming home. If she were to find out about his son being a Controller, she'll make sure I'll be better than him."

"I never asked Six why he was made. I hope it wasn't something like that. I can be better than him because of my abilities, but he doesn't have one and his Monsuno adore him, even without knowing what their saying. That I can not do."

"Eira, I can see the future just be looking at my cards or having a dream, and do you know what I've found?"

"What?"

"He's not supposed to be here. He's not supposed to meet you. He's supposed to be training to beat someone else because that's why he was made. He can't control his future, his family and friends control it."

Eira sadly looked at him. "What a dreary life. May I do something to it?"

"I did see you controlling his future, so yes. Yet, be subtle, or he'll meet Mother soon."

Eira nodded and she walked with Braille home. The Ronin children were already there at her home as if they never left. Mark was there, but he was quiet for a crazy child. Eira made her way to her couch and fell down.

"I take it as a bad one?" Mark asked. "You've never fell on your couch before."

"I got injured," she said. "Six won by experience."

"And?" Timoty said.

"He was actually civil with me despite my 'mouth' as he put it. He gave this bandage and I think clotting jelly."

"You've healed yourself though?" Mark asked.

"Yes, after he left. I don't want questions from him. It's bad enough he was right about my choice in clothes, it would be worse if asked about my abilities."

"I really don't understand what's going on now," Johan said. "First, we're were supposed making them rivals, then you tell us you have abilities. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you," Braille said. "Each one of us has something different. Or some of us have something different. No offense, brother."

"No need. I don't like your guys powers anyway. What's the point of getting hurt if you can just heal in minutes?"

Braille sneered at his brother's comment. "Anyhow. Eira and I have powers due to our birth circumstances. Timoty and Johan have their powers due to genetics from a tribe of people who, years before our Monsuno creation, already had connected with what they were made from. As for the girls, it's there, but it seems to be minimal compared to the boys, or you two were already powerful enough that your powers didn't need to be there."

"Thank you," Aaleyah said. "But what about my brother? Surely there's something from him."

"Yes, but it too is minimal. Possibly because he already knows what to do. He's an engineer right?"

"Yes, technology is his main knowledge."

"Well, Monsunos are technological in a way. He possibly can understand how the cores work."

"Bu-but what a-about me-me?" Sarah asked. "I-I can't he-hear."

"But you can sense your Monsuno's ideas and make it happen, that's good enough to win. You all just need to be better."

"True, but what about Eira?" Timoty asked. "She can talk to them, better than Johan."

"And I can only talk to one at a time," he said. "I have to concentrate hard for Morgue and I to talk."

"True, I can talk to any Monsuno," Eira said. "But Six is still better than me, and I had strategized with her during the battle. He just said orders to him and he won."

"Maybe you weren't actually prepared?" Aaleyah. "You got injured, and Six had to help you."

"Fine, but I still think I could have lost without the injury. He has quite a bond with Demise, and giving food."

Mark happily gasped. "You lost not to just an experience Controller, but to good one? Eira, what are you going to do? Mother doesn't know how to bond with Thoth yet!"

"I'll train. I can do it."

"We only have two more ready Monsunos and she said one of them is doing something weird."

"Mark Avon don't make me worry. I hate worrying."

"But he's right," Timoty said. "You can't win against Six without another Monsuno, and I don't think Chancellor Avon would let us go if he finds out about our affiliation with his enemy's son."

"I'll do something. Just wait."

"The more you wait, the stronger he'll get. He knows you'll get better with chance. He'll come back until you've beaten him."

"Then what?"

"'Then what?' What?"

"Then will he leave me? Like _he_ did?"

"I don't know," Johan grimmly said. "He doesn't look like one to leave you if you're finished with him."

"You better hope so."

Feeling the harsh tension in the air, the Ronins left the building.

"He won't leave you," Mark told her. "He wants a rival. I think his current one is kicking his butt. He'll come back here for a long time. Long enough to make his brain think he needs you, and has to have you."

"I don't want his brain to think like that," Eira said. "If he wants to leave, then he's free to go. He just needs to tell me he'll leave."

"At least you know someone's leaving," Braille said. "Don't make it hurt. Mark, let's go home."

The Avon boys left Eira alone in her home. Eira went to her bed and sat there.

"I really should watch my mouth for you," she said to the air.

-Six-

When Six met his Father back home, the man was not in a welcoming mode. He was sitting on his throne drinking wine. He wanted answers and Six can't lie to any of what just happened. Six slowly bowed down, Dr. Klipse told him to get up and get on with the news.

"I won against Eira, Father," he started. "But only by default. Eira had an injury on her leg and was somewhat dizzy due to it. She just kept screaming at her Monsuno, not processing her thoughts."

"And how did she get injured?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"Eira fell from a steep hill and crashed on the ground, she leg was scratched during her fall. I was there, but I didn't say anything to her."

There was a deathly pause. Then, a wine glass fell on Six's shoes. He would have to clean the floors again.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Dr. Klipse hissed. "Eira is supposed to be your rival, not some damsel in distress! If you would have said anything beforehand, she would not have been injured!"

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't want to blow my cover. I did-"

"If she gets an injury the next time, you'll be cleaning the wine glasses for a month."

Six looked down. "Yes, Father."

Six bit his lips as his Father passed him to go the the control room. Dr. Klipse beckoned Six to follow him. He silently did so. Once the Klipses were in the room, Six looked up at the screen. His Father was once again making experiments for their Monsunos. Hargrave was busy at work trying to stabilized them, but Dom Pyro was bothering him with questions on the experiments.

"Please," he kept saying to the butler. "ONE PEEK?"

"No," Hargrave answered.

Dom Pyro pouted, but stopped bugging him.

Dr. Klipse coughed and the men glanced at him. Hargrave bowed down and Dom Pyro just waved.

"How was she, Little Klipse?" Dom Pyro asked. "Wonderful? A bit on your liking?"

"No, she fell and hurt herself," Six answered. "I had to help her out with a bruised leg."

"Oh, sorry for the bad impression. It happens all the time."

Hargrave elbowed him and made him crouch. "While he isn't wrong... It was still not a something a person would say."

"It's alright, she's okay."

"Currently," his Father said. "But if she isn't the next time…"

Six looked down. His Father went on to talk to the men as he left his clone alone. Six looked around the room and wanted to go back to his room and write in his diary. At least it would soften his stress. Six looked at a corner in the room and saw a small glow from the machine. He walked towards the glow and saw it was blinking. He didn't know what it was. He was afraid to speak, but if it was malware…

"Father," he called. "What is this blinking light for?"

Dr. Klipse stopped talking and moved to Six's location. He gritted his teeth and told Hargrave to open to the malware detection view. What came next was surprising. A man's face came to view, along with a child. Six thought the man looked like a distant relative to Chase. An irony on his mind due to his existence, but Six can't say it wasn't uncanny. He had a lighter hue of gray hair compared to Chase and a more curly hair, but his eyes were in the exact same color and he had almost the same bored expression Chase would have when he didn't get to battle. As for the little boy, he knew from every. Single. Different. Picture who he was. Marquise Avon. Timoty's seclusive friend, and the boy who has a crush on him despite Timoty saying otherwise. He was in a dinosaur onesie and holding a plush sunflower toy. The boy was tilting his head at the camera as the man was currently looking at some old files.

"Mother," the boy said. "It's time to go to sleep."

This shocked Six as he knew Mark was Chancellor Avon's son, meaning the man on the screen was the Chancellor himself. He looked at his Father, Dr. Klipse was more in a confused state than in an angered one. Six wondered if it was the fact Chancellor Avon had a son that made him act like it. Hargrave did tell him, but he chose not to believe it.

"Mark, anak," Chancellor Avon said. "Marami akong ginagawa. Paumanhin na."

Six somewhat knew it as 'Son, I'm busy. Sorry for it.'

"Pinapatawad kita," Mark said. "It's Thoth, isn't it?"

'I forgive you."

Chancellor Avon nodded. "Oo, bigyan mo ako ng ilang oras."

'Give me time.'

"Oo, Mother."

Chancellor Avon started sobbing. "Anak. Hindi ko sinasabi na hindi kita nagmamahal sa iyo, ngunit kung hindi ko kayang hawakan siya, hindi ko maprotektahan ka."

'Son, I'm not saying I don't love you, but if I can't handle him, I can't protect you.'

Mark went up to him and dried off his tears with the toy. "I understand. Thoth's not that easy to control. Unlike Eira, you don't have anything but your smarts to make it far. Eira's got powers to control things. But I'll always think you're better than her. You raised her and her militia."

Chancellor Avon smiled and looked up to him. "Timoty's been a great English teacher hasn't he?"

Mark smile turned to an annoyed face. "Don't change the subject."

He gave his son a smile before presumably falling asleep due to stress. Mark checked his breathing and pulse before turning to the camera. He creepily smiled.

"He's in deep sleep," he said. "He won't be up until about a few minutes. So, if you're hearing this Six, you better be glad my Mother hasn't learned how to battle with a Monsuno yet. I meant what I said about him being better than Eira. You can have a dictator, but you can't have a dictator without someone powerful on their side. My Mother was powerful, and even if he did lose some power, he knew everyone's darkest secrets. Now, he just needs to control his Monsuno."

Mark went away for a second before returning with a core. "Please, don't call me insane."

Six didn't. He thought Mark was beyond insane as the boy was shaking the core. Violently.

"Listen, Thoth. I know you don't like being controlled by someone, but Mother is only doing this to protect me now. Sure, his first reasons were petty, but he moved past the whole 'He left me, so I'll just hack into his Monsuno account' and actually wanted to own one to make himself powerful. I mean, do you even you how many enemies he has here? NO, YOU DON'T! So stop acting like a brat, or I'll think of you as Eira's rejected core!"

Mark finally stopped shaking the core. Before Six had a chance to relax, the boy did something worse. "Or maybe I should place you in the Monsuno essence pools at the abandoned forest of Mirai. You'll just be like what you were when he first found you. Slimy energy."

He went away and placed the core back where it was and came back, happily facing the camera. Six didn't want to know more about this kid. He wondered how Timoty even tolerated the child.

"By the way. Eira's fully healed. So, new location so you can say she did fight in a dress or new outfit? I prefer outfit because I'm getting bored of seeing Eira in a puffy, long dress all the time. She could just wear a short dress to fight you. And some-"

Chancellor Avon woke up. "Marquise, I forgot your shot! How long has it been?"

"Ten minutes."

The Chancellor quickly ran and grabbed some medical supplies as Mark grimaced. He sat down on the chair Avon formerly sat on and extended his arms. Chancellor Avon placed a small table under him. Tied rubber straps between one of his veins and took out a needle.

"Anak, hindi na mukha."

'Don't make that face.'

"I just hate how I have to do this to be stable," Mark whinned.

"Just wait until you're two, okay?"

Mark nodded as Avon shot the stabilizing serum into his clone's vein. Mark whinned. Avon put the needle away and bandage the boy. He took off the straps and placed everything away. Mark looked back at the camera as if he wanted to tell Six something. Chancellor Avon came back and yawned.

"Well, that's enough research for a night."

The camera went off.

The men looked at Six. His Father looked concerned, Hargrave was afraid and Dom Pyro shook his head.

"I had no idea about this," Six said. "I didn't know Marquise Avon was like that. Timoty always said he was fine. Maybe he thought Mark's actions were normal?"

"I don't think a child who'd shake a core violently be considered 'normal,'" Hargrave said.

"Or sane," Dom Pyro said. "I mean, I was super crazy as a young one, but not enough to do anything close to what he did."

Six looked at his Father. Dr. Klipse looked back at the screen and looked up for more of what they saw. Soon enough, there were. Numerous of them from many years ago. Maybe even from when he left them. Dr. Klipse downloaded all of it on a flash drive and download them again on another flash drive.

"I can't believe I never knew this for years," he said. "Hector has been doing this to me for years and not once until my own clone had I known. Six, you're forgiven for any words you had said today. As for Hector, he needs to check on his clone. It possibly has mental illness."

"Father, the clone is called Mark," he said. "I think I should call Timoty now and tell him to not change locations, and bring Mark."

"No," he said. "I don't care if your friend can bring Hector Avon's clone down to his knees. He can't meet you. Even if he does know you."

"I see, I'll just tell him to say different outfit then."

"No, you're going to Mirai next time. I never looked there to see if there was an Monsuno essence, but if he was right, then go there and get the essence."

Six nodded. He'll have to be sneaky around Eira if he wanted her Monsuno essence now. But considering the danger, he'll also have to get away from the pools to not be infected. Six left the room to go to his computer room. When he got there, Hargrave and Dom Pyro were there to go with him. Six didn't ask and called Timoty on his computer. HIs best friend's tired face was in the screen smiling. Six frowned.

"When were you going to tell me that Marquise Avon was an insane child?" Six hissed.

"Please tell me you didn't find out how his mom got all those data," Timoty said.

"We did," Hargrave said. "Dr. Klipse is pretty upset with your family again."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to say it? 'Oh, hey Six, I forgot to tell you that Mark is crazy and he'll freak you out!' No way. He'll sic his siblings on me and take back all the presents."

"At least say the boy's a bit unhinged," Dom Pyro said. "And I thought I was insane. He shook a core. A defenseless core!"

"Oh my ugh! Why did he do that to me? I mean yeah, you can hate Thoth all you want for taking your mom's sleep, but don't do that to me! I'll go talk to him tomorrow, and I promise I'll try to get him not to creep you out again. He possibly didn't mean to scare you, he possibly did for your father. He doesn't like him, not for obvious reason, but for taking his mom's time."

"I understand. Timoty, I was calling for something else actually."

"NO, you can't tell me to get back there. I'm having fun here and I'm bringing you some sweets here!"

"It's not that, though thank you for the sweets. It's Eira."

Timoty's face grimaced.

"Tell her I want to meet her at Mirai next time. Father found out from Mark there were some Monsuno pools there."

Timoty happily exhaled. "Oh, that's good. Going to Mirai and not having to go through steep hills. Also, I'm going to wring Mark's neck the next time I see his face. He and I are now in bad conditions."

"Send me a picture of it," Hargrave said. "And what was with that face?"

Timoty grimaced again. "Eira came into my Grand Aunt's house to meet us. Alone. She had some unfinished business with your knowledge. Why did she give out a short summary of what sex is? What happened there? You flirted or something?"

Six blushed as Hargrave gave Six an angry glare while Dom Pyro double down laughing his head off.

"I did nothing of any sort of what you are thinking," he said. "I told Eira that her family should protect her better because I could do nightmarish things to her since they were not looking for her and she said 'Like what? Rape?' And I didn't know what it was, it confused her that I did not know these and so she explained things like sex, sexuality, consent, and rape. Nothing bad or inappropriate."

Hargrave turned away from Six and headed to his room. Dom Pyro soon followed. Six told Timoty he would cut off the call as the child apologized and went to his room. He got his diary and wrote.

 _Well, our first battle wasn't that good. But at least it was memorable. And everything that came afterwards. Eira and the rest of Kyroflura might just be the end of me._

 _And now I know what sex might be. What was wrong with me knowing?_

Six kept writing until he fell asleep.

-Dr. Klipse-

Dr. Klipse sat on his bed watching most of Hector's videos at random. He clicked one and regretted it.

Dr. Klipse again blushed from Hector's video he made only for him. The amount of detail to make sure he was the only one to have these videos were absolutely amazing, but at the same time aggravating. It wasn't because Hector wanted to call him out for leaving him, but it was because despite the hatred the Chancellor had for him, he missed Dr. Klipse. Some of his video were made with pure hate, some were of him telling him how him missed being _his_ right-armed man. Some were about how Eira was doing. And some were, like the one he's currently watching, were of Hector reminding Emmanuel that while he can have anyone now, he'll miss Hector's body and the old warm bed.

"If you don't miss this, then fine," Hector whinned. "Just find someone else to warm your new bed!"

The video ended with him kissing the screen. Dr. Klipse smiled, then frowned. Maybe he should let Six meet Avon's clone. Marquise was the name? He didn't want to know that, only who he was made with. The boy had dark hair and much paler skin complexation then Hector. Six did say he was raised inside his house all day, but that doesn't excuse the hair. He knew Hector's parents and they definitely did not have brown hair, nor did his brother. He knew Edward had brown hair, but he'd never do anything like clone Edward again after Eira. So who did he share his DNA with?

He shook off the thought, but couldn't. Hector Avon has been and always been his the minute he looked into those gorgeous, emerald green eyes and warm smile. No one could have his man. No one, but him and Hector's family. He wished he never left his Chancellor at Kyroflura and instead bring him when he was making his Monsunos, but he lost his chance. He clicked another video and frowned.

Hector was holding his sleeping clone. "Hi Emmanuel. If you're seeing this, then I just wanted you to know that I started to clone again, and this little guy is my clone. And he's all mine. No one else's DNA is in him. Sure, the hair's different, but only because his cloning process was almost nulled. His siblings thought they could see him early and had accidentally open his capsule. It turned his hair brown. Brown! A Klipse type brown if your pictures of your ancestors never lie. Maybe, it's the universe's way of saying that I'll always remember you or something. I still love this little guy though. Even with his drools. His name is Marquise Manuel Evgeni Avon. If you were still here, you'd say something about his middle name. See you, Emmanuel."

Dr. Klipse pulled out the flash drive and threw it away. Edward shortens his name to Manuel for visiting diplomats. Evgeni was Hector's late father's name. The clone was a direct hit on his betrayal.

Maybe he should have named Six a bit more sophisticated.

No. Six is his clone. He'll name him whatever.

* * *

 **Time to mature Six, you have to know the real birds-and-bees.**

 **Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This has no Six in it. Though, he is mentioned a lot, for all the wrong reasons.**

 **Monsuno isn't mine. Monsuno belong to its rightful Creators.**

* * *

Timoty woke up with a growl.

Marquise Avon was going to get a black eye today.

Despite being great friends with the young clone (he can't say youngest since Six took the title) and his family, Timoty always was a bit intimidated by them since they were a family of deadly assassins. Yet, Mark was the approachable one and was the first to not be repulsed by his skill. Johan had whimpered the first time he did it, the girls tried to genuinely smile with appreciation, but he saw the act, and Six had almost gagged like Eira when he saw it. Mark on the other hand had swooned and asked how he did it. His fearlessness was the reason Timoty wanted to be friends with him in the first place. No judgement filled with disgust most of the time, just pure joy at his skill.

But friendship are not sunshines and daisies. Months of being friends with the Avon clone had been filled with deadly screeks of joys on how happy his Mother's enemies fell on one day and 'I'm sorry for whatever!' the next. Still, their friendship was better than his and Eira. They've been friends for three years and she'll forever scare him with a small sorry or so, as if she didn't really mean her apology. Mark was more tame than her. Which is why he's going to his house to his room to his bed and punch him square in the face.

Timoty ran for the showers with his clothes and locked it so only one person was in the shower.

Johan woke up to the sound of his brother's lock and sighed. He never forgot the day Timoty came back to the orphanage one day and telling him about Mark. Most of the kids disclosed it as a joke, but Johan knew it was real. Timoty had different tones to tell a story; if it was a tall tale, he'll act all dreamy and distant, but if it was real, then he'll talk in a hushed voice as if he did want anyone to hear him. He said in it hushed tones.

Johan got up and walked up to his brother. "He's an idiot, we'll give that."

"Don't even try."

"He possibly hates Six. You can't blame him for hating the guy. They're, in a weird way, stepbrothers."

"He didn't need to do that."

"I know, but you sure a black eye is a good idea?"

"He'll block it. I know it."

"Maybe, but don't do anything stupid. Or else."

A paused came for a second, then Timoty emerged from the room and walk towards his coat. Johan kept facing him with worried glances.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, if Eira comes looking for me… Tell her I'm with Mark."

"Will she not interrupt?"

"She's scared of Mark. In a way."

Timoty left the building through the window, landing perfectly like a cat to the bottom. He needed to make sure to thank Six for scaring him that day when he jumped off their window in Axistown, he started his own spy training after the scare. He went south to the Avon Mansion for Mark. Knowing his siblings would be fast asleep because dawn hasn't risen, Timoty entered the house via the secret doorway they always meet at. He slowly crept under the house and entered the room of Mark Avon after pulling the bookshelf to the right. He slowly walked to Mark's bed, seeing all the toys Mark buried himself with. He put his hands through all the toys and yanked an annoyed clone out of the pile.

"That was unnecessary," Mark said. "Just say my name and you know I'll wake up."

"Yeah, but you're in trouble."

"Ano?"

"You scared Six, and his dad switched locations because of you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like his dad. He hurt Mother."

"But I want you two to at least get along."

Mark frowned. "As much as I wish, you know we can't get along. He's not wanted here."

"That's your family. Your Mother. Not you, you are who you want to be and want to be friends with."

"Easy for you to say, you're not a clone. All the clones known, including me, take after their creators. They want power and the title as their Creator's children. Meaning to me, Six is sadly my rival in power."

"You never talk about power. Do you actually want it? And not because you want to protect anyone, just yourself?"

"Okay, maybe I'm different, but I made an enemy out of the Klipse now because I wanted to scare Dr. Klipse. There's nothing you can do. I'm so sorry."

"There's something, but you need to be very stealthy at it."

"You know I have stealth class at 12:00 p.m. and one at 3:50 p.m., right?"

"Yeah, but you sucked on the 3:50 p.m. one. I saw you instantly while everyone else was blind. No pun intended for Eira."

"And that was how we met and became friends. I never forgot that day. You tapped my shoulders like a rude person and I was so scared, I paralysed myself for a second, then you calm me down and Mother came in, took me away, you found our house, and impressed me with your contortion skill."

"And you didn't scream. Now, let's get back to the subject. Once I get the info about when Six is going to Mirai, you go there, but not with Eira. You will just be meters away from her so she won't sense your presence, then once she's done fighting and talking with _MY BFF_ , you can come out and talk to the guy. Just no creepiness, he freaked out when he learn about your normal personality."

"Fine, but I may not be happy to see the guy if he does something wrong."

"Mark, if this is about your family hating his, then please, for _our_ friendship, don't. Yes, Six might not be the guy you'll instantly like, but he's at least not like his father. He's nicer and quirkier than his father. I mean, who gives their Monsunos their lunch?"

"But-"

"No 'buts', just try to get along with him. With no creepiness."

Mark shook his head. "I don't know. I scare people because I might not like them."

Timoty smack his face, giving him a red tint on the left cheek. "Mark, I can't help you on this if you can't get it in your head that Six isn't a threat to your family. He's one guy, not an army. He's one Monsuno, your Mother makes more than he needs. You'll be fine. He'll be more worried about how to not be afraid of you than you hating him."

Mark massaged his face. "Fine, I'll meet him, but if he does anything inappropriate, you know you can't save him."

"Done deal."

"It's close to 6:30. Run."

"I'll run now."

Timoty ran from the boy's bed as Mark sank back to a thirty minute sleep. How they made it to almost a year of friendship, neither of them knows. Mark started snoring, dreaming of Mirai and Monsuno pools. Thoth and his Mother.

Timoty got out of the Avon household while they were stirring and walking sluggishly about. He got back to the building's door and was greeted with a stern glance from his grandmother.

"When and how bad?" Miss Maybell asked.

"Maybe around 5:00 or 5:30? It wasn't that bad, I didn't give him a black eye."

"So you say, but what you did was still idiotic. And possibly fatal."

"I didn't get caught. So I was fine."

"Only because of your secret training. I know you do those behind everyone's backs after the plan was revealed, and Six jumped out the window, but these children, they've trained harder than you. I'll slip someday."

"Maybe when Braille or Mark spills the beans about Eira and how she's now the rival of Emmanuel Klipse's clone, but they know what to do. Eira doesn't have a sparring partner and there is no way Chancellor Avon mastered his Monsuno right now. It's too soon to call anything."

"But when is it too soon? Or too late? Timoty, you can't just assume that this will forever be a secret. Everyone will know, and for better or worse, everyone is now playing a deadly game."

"You weren't this jumpy before Six met Eira, what changed?"

Miss Maybell glared at him. "Eira, Eira changed it. I thought they'd start off well, but it seems it's all in thin ice. As if the weight of their new rivalry will crack and end badly."

"Well, it is her fault. She had to talk all haughty and all."

"Yes, but it's her default act when she's nervous."

"Nervous? Her?"

"You may think she's all powerful, but a ruler knows when to fold and when to be nervous. Eira wasn't prepared for a Monsuno battle, she's more prepared to manipulate than to fight with something she can't fully control."

Timoty wanted to ask more, but his stomach got in the way. Miss Maybell ushered him to the building as his siblings were eating their breakfast. Johan was worriedly looking at his brother, but was assured everything was fine. The girl made him seat between them as if one wrong move will make him run back to the Avon clone.

Timoty sighed and looked at both his sisters. "I am so sorry for leaving, it's just sometimes, I really do wonder why we're friends. He's crazy, and wants to be manipulative one day. I'm normal and my Best Friend is not liking his unknown step-sibling. It's so stressful."

"Living a double life can do that brother," Aaleyah said. "There is no way to make it easy in a minute or a day."

"Even if you try it'll make thing much harder,"Sarah signed. "That is if you do it alone. So don't."

"I used to control my life here much easier, now I'm having to trust people to help guide it. Now I get it. No wonder they act weird."

The girls gave him a confused look.

"Who?" Sarah sighed.

"All the clone we've met. Eira, Mark and Six. They act weird because they haven't controlled much of their lives. Well, Eira does, but even she's controlled in a way. She can't act like a normal teenager due to the throne being on her shoulders."

"And the boys?" Aaleyah asked.

"Mark is trapped inside his house most of the time. When he wants to get out there is a path going to the castle, a.k.a Mother's work and siblings everywhere. And, OH MY GOSH!"

"What?" Johan asked.

"I need to go back there and tell Mark about most of Six's life."

"Timoty, he's not going to love you if you do that."

"Doesn't matter, and stop with the love thing, we'll never be together. By the way, he only got a bit of Six's life, but if he got the majority, maybe he'll be okay with Six to no scare the guy. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"World War Klipse vs Avon?"

"Assassin's Creed Kyroflura?" Aaleyah said.

"The Arctic Apocalypse?" Sarah signed.

"You guys are the worst, but understandable. I need backup-"

"Never," Aaleyah said.

"No," Johan whispered.

Sarah gave him a huge X.

"Or I could ask Eira for tea and talking."

"She and Six have a rocky start," Johan said. "Why do you want it to get ugly?"

"Fine, what do I do? Mark knows where he's going next time, and Eira get unnerved by him. Six is a sitting duck in a rivalry he only knows little about. To Mark, Six isn't even meant to be here."

"Then do your plan. And eat, we're getting tired of talking about this."

Timoty sighed. "Alright, but I'm telling you, if we want this to work… Six's best ally from the Avons is his step-brother."

"They weren't really step-siblings, are they?" Aaleyah asked.

"I actually don't know. Mark doesn't talk about Dr. Klipse and his Mother."

"Well, it's not his fault he doesn't know. Chancellor Avon seems to be the hold-a-grudge-for-years type of person."

Timoty agreed and ate his breakfast. He wondered if Eira was awake now.

-Eira-

Eira snored loudly.

Marah and Lucille shook their heads in dismay.

"Six is sure lucky to have her," Marah mockingly said.

"Yeah, she sleeps like an angel," Lucille agreed.

"How did our families even think this would work? She's stubborn and psychotic, and he's not that much off, but nicer and more gentle."

"And more quiet. Unlike Eira who currently has one foot up on the air, an arm out of her bed, and if we wake her nicely, maybe the disco hair?"

"Hey, we can't compare them on hair. He's bald, and she isn't."

"Yeah, what's worse is the hair growing every two days by an inch or so."

"I think she's going to wake up."

"Possibly, maybe to talk to my cousins."

"Can't blame her, she lost. Alone."

"She never lost a game by herself in years. This must be a wake up call."

Right on cue, Eira snorted and woke up. Her hair was in tangles and drools of saliva covered much of her lower jaw. Her eyes looked wary and irritated. She was not in a 'I'm the Dictatorial Regina of Kyroflura' mood, she was in her vulnerable mood.

"Good morning, Eira," they said.

"Morning," she said. "You two can have a free day. My hair is monstrous, and I had a nightmare."

"You don't even know what he looks like," Lucille said.

"Or what his eye color is," Marah laughed.

"Oh, how funny. I do get nightmares and you do know Sirenharpy is set right on this nightstand."

She pointed to Sirenharphy's core sitting on the nightstand next to her. Marah and Lucille knew she had weird abilities, but they wanted to make sure.

"You saw Six through her eyes?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, I was surprised myself. Quite the discovery."

"So what eye color does he have?" Marah asked.

"Marah, what's with you and eyes? You know I'm blind."

"Which is why you'll never see anyone's soul. That's what I mean."

"Well, that is sad, but enough about Six. I don't want to have a nightmare about him on the afternoon. And Sirenharpy doesn't want to be reminded of Demise, I think she's scared of him."

"Wait a minute, you really see Six by Sirenharpy?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, and also by Demise despite him being Six's Monsuno. I was surprised by it, but only because I can listen to both of them and not just one."

"You have weird abilities," Marah said. "Also, you're young, meaning puberty, or your puberty isn't over. So new abilities might just be coming up."

"Also, it's nice that your Monsuno can be your eyes with said ability."

"Maybe, but I'm kind of scared."

"Of what, Six finding this out?"

"Little bit, I mean… He might not have any abilities, but Demise knows what I can do. He adores Six, their bond is close. Who's to say Demise might let Six know a thing or two about me?"

"Eira, I think you didn't sleep well. Take a shower."

Eira stood up and went to her bathroom.

"By the way, what's his eye color?" Marah asked.

"Marah!" Lucille exclaimed.

"No, it's okay," Eira said. "It was onyx colored. He made it look so sharp when we battled. Then, when I was seeing through Demise, he looked happy and his eyes were more gentle. I wish I knew what I looked like when we were battling, I must have been a mess to Six and Demise. As well as Sirenharpy."

"GO!" Lucille said. "Take a bath! Forget Six for a minute!"

Eira got in her bathroom and locked her door. She opened all the hot water and got in the tub.

"Lucille, I want Sirenharpy here!"

"I said no Six!"

"It's not him. It's Demise, I couldn't sleep because Sirenharpy was think of him."

"Fine, but if you can't do anything, she's gone."

"Alright. Also, call Timoty. I want to talk to him. Actually, make that Mark and Timoty. We're having tea and food at A3."

"You sound bossy. That's a good sign!"

"Yeah, now give the Regina her core!" Marah said.

Lucille opened her door and threw the core to her. Eira caught Sirenharpy and thanked them. They closed the door behind her.

"So, why are scared of him, Sirenharpy?" she asked. "You weren't like this why you first got out."

"I was bitten by the face!" her Monsuno screamed in her core. "I feel like I've been defiled."

"Okay, but next time you won't have him biting your face. I'll try to make sure he doesn't."

"You better, Demise is attacking me in my nightmares! He's there, waiting for me, waiting to bite me."

"Why would Demise want to bite you again and again? He'll get bored of it."

"To you, he might, but remember Eira, you're human and humans mate whenever they want to while holding the urges. We're Monsunos, we were made with animal DNA, we have heats. We might not be able to mate, but that doesn't stop us forming bonds with other Monsunos, we just hide it better because we're more likely to battle than to procreate."

"Are you saying Demise wants to bond with you? They said he duels lots of Monsunos, he might be a player."

"Oh, no he's not. When we were arguing during our battle I said 'You possibly are the worst on impressing females!' and he told me 'Maybe, but I think they have their own favorite Monsuno, want to be mine?' What vulgar Monsuno."

Eira laughed. "Sirenharpy, I think we different definitions on vulgar."

"So what? Demise is threatening me with words. Let's start planning on how to win next time."

Eira agreed to do so.

-Malik-

"So we all have this gift?" Malik asked the girls.

They were in front of the cafe drinking tea and waiting for 12:00 p.m. to strike. Malik was told by Lucille to bring the message and was now having a snack with them.

"In theory, yes we all do," Aaleyah answered. "But ours are either in small portions or we just don't need it due to our knowledge of how technology works."

"Possibly the second one, you both are prodigies in technology. Sarah on health technology and you on mechanic technology along with me. I say it is surprising how the boys nor Miss Maybell haven't figured it out yet about how we knew how to work all the technical systems in the library."

"Maybe they do know, but don't bother us with most of the technological stuff," Sarah signed.

"Maybe, but we know at least that we can do something with your Monsunos."

"Brother, Dr. Klipse was not happy to learn how Chancellor Avon found his research and hacked it from him for years, he won't trust you."

"But what if the Chancellor does?"

"Too much risks, not enough safe nets."

"So then I'll just be yours."

"No, Six said that a mole might be a good job to work as."

"S.T.O.R.M? You know I hate them, they didn't help us with the Monsuno issues."

"Then okay, you'll be ours."

"Well, that is until I graduate."

"Thinking of working here?"

"Aaleyah, we have zero idea how long this rivalry will last. The least I can do is tell Eira about how strong Six has become."

"And considering how easy college is to you, you might graduate next year."

"Might, unless I fail my terms. Which I hope doesn't happen."

"So why are you here? I am here right now?"

"Is Timoty here? I have a message for him."

"Sorry, Timoty's at the Avon house."

"I need to give him the message."

"So go, the Avons won't mind meeting a new person. Well, that's what Timoty said when he brought Johan with him."

Malik got up and thanked them. He paid for all the meals and asked where the Avons live. Miss Maybell said the only he can go there in a hurried state was by snowmobile. Lulu and Klaude gave him their snowmobile and a bag full of sweets.

"For the Avons," Klaude said. "In order for you to get in without a problem. They'll know you don't mean to barge in."

Malik nodded and sped up to the house. When he got there, he was amazed by how quiet it was. Then, a wisp of wind startled him to the woods and he saw a lone Avon standing under a tree. He looked bored as if he was waiting for the day to end, or maybe a sibling. Suddenly, a troop of ten Avons ambushed him and started to fight. Malik was surprised when the boy had beaten five of the troop and kicked the rest to surrender. The troop bowed down and the young man went to walk towards Malik. Malik saw that the young man was no more than possibly twelve.

"Sasha Avon," the boy said. "Let me guess, Timoty and Johan's sister's biological brother?"

"Yes, I'm here to deliver a message."

"Eira wants tea and food with Timoty and/or Mark?"

Malik nodded. "Yes. How?"

"Eira's favorite drink is green tea with honey. She loves cheesecake and no weather can stop her from eating food."

"I see. Please tell the boys my message."

"I will."

"Well, I hope you have a good day!"

Sasha pointed at his bag. "Food?"

Malik gasped and gave them the bag of food. "Oh right, these are yours. I'm not that forgetful, but you surprised me."

"Yeah, well we do know Eira. It's no problem."

"Good day."

"You too."

Malik went back to the bakery with an uneasy smile. When Lulu saw him with the smile, she smiled. Malik got off the snowmobile and bowed down to her. He didn't want to face the family who knew the Avons best.

"Sasha Avon and his clairvoyance?"

"I think so. He surprised me with how he knew my message."

"He does that. Though it's only because he knew who you were, and he can guess in minutes why you might be there if certain people are there."

"So he's a good guesser. How does Timoty survive them?"

"He has Mark for help. Also, what did you think about them?"

"I only talked to Sasha, but I'd say the family is surprising. Are they all pre-teens?"

"No, Braille's sixteen. He's the oldest of the Avon children."

"And they help take over the whole country at a young age?"

"They're not normal children, they've met the worst. They've been abandoned or abused. They have scars. Becoming an Avon assassin was easy to them, it was another way of being stronger. And stronger means less pain."

"I now wonder what it would have been for my sisters if they were asked the same thing and become anything like them. Now I see it, the girls might have become the same as them, but Six gave them a different route. He didn't make them soldiers, he just made them stay as young girls who can see the world as something that is still changing, not as a political affair."

"You mean most of the time right? They are now associated with Eira."

"True, but they're not wanting to butt in on the political issues."

"No, they don't"

"What's the best job here? I mean close to the capital?"

"Engineer, or any technological job. The hospitals need someone to check their machines, the people here like to know the news without any interruptions from their wifi, and the government needs someone who knows what to do with hackers."

"I know?"

"I met Marah before. I'm surprised she wanted to be the Queen's nurse and not a health technologist. She said it's because she wanted her cousin to still look up to her with his big brown eyes looking at all those codes and computers."

"She has more cousins."

"She said your name. I take it with what degree you want, you're as good as her?"

"No, we're in different branches of technology. It's unfair to say who has the better skill."

"How honest. Come on, our cash machine is broken again. The girls went with Maybell, by the way."

"Oh, no wonder I didn't see them. Also, how old is your cash machine?"

"Eight years old."

Malik sighed and went to the cash machine. He never learned how to work with machines older than seven years.

-Mark-

Mark tiptoed to the next tree branch, making sure no snow went down. He lost Timoty a few meters back to get a breath of air.

"I hate you," he whispered to the wind. "Dr. Klipse, why did you have to come into my life now?"

While the clone had always heard stories of his runaway step-father, he never thought it was problematic until today. When Timoty brought his brother, Johan along to talk. Apparently, Timoty asked, but Mark knew it as begged, Johan to come with him to talk about Six. It was nice for the first few minutes, but once it hit to what happened yesterday, Mark politely asked if they wanted to see his stealth skill. They agreed and Mark bolted to the trees, running away from his friend.

He knew more about his step-brother than Timoty himself. Or how little Timoty knew him. They never talked about their lives much, but that maybe because of a fault on his side. He doesn't really have a story to tell his friend, his siblings could generate the same training story he has and that be it. No abandonment or abused. He was loved and he loved his family back, he pretty much had a normal life. Discounting the whole 'I'm a clone' and whatnot.

Timoty on the other was quiet, he never told his side of his own life. Mark thought it was because he didn't have any story either until he had the fight with Six. Mark put on a 'I'm so not sad' face while it was happening, but he felt disturbed and disgruntled at how Six beaten him on knowing his friend's life. He'll let it pass due to Six's naivety, but if he tells Six more about his life than him, he'll break bridges and swear he's never met Timoty Ronin.

And hurt Six in the process.

"Oh, my. I've become my Creator. How unoriginal."

Mark squatted down on his branch and began to analyze his surroundings. He was on one of the oldest trees in the forest due to its height. His house was no more than a mile away, which means Timoty would have to ask for help. He didn't want anyone to find him for now. He was exhausted with all the tiptoeing.

"I guess it's not a good time to say how you doing, is it?" his brother Erin asked.

"Go away, Erin," he ordered. "Don't you have to be the others? The Aerial Team needs their leader."

"Maybe, but we were fighting Sasha, again, and lost, again."

"So get better than him, or is the leader of Shade Team that powerful?"

"Maybe powerful, maybe because of bad timing, but that is not the point. We got a message from Eira."

Mark stood up and faced his brother.

Erin looked like he fought a bear, but more likely a Sasha. Everyone knew Sasha was strong, his former family abused him for sport, making sure he'll win all the underground boxing matches. Unlike Erin or Poseidon, who were found in South Korea by their Mother, starving and stealing from people for food. When they were brought into the Avon house, the boys quickly told their new parent what they want.

New names.

Mother asked them if it was because they wanted to escape their past. When they said yes, Mother said no one can escape their past. The past will claw its way to the top if it wanted to. The past will not make you sleep well at night if it haunts you. The past can only be escaped by forgetting the past, but someone or something will still bring it up.

The boys didn't believe her until their past did haunt them. Sasha's biological mother came to their home once, she was outside screaming at him while he was at the steps. Erin and Poseidon tried to protect him with their small fists. The boys were met with strong words from Sasha's mother, mainly racist and derogatory words. Sasha ran for the weapons cabinet and took out a gluck to shoot his mother, but was stopped by Erin who said Poseidon took care of her. Sasha came back outside, Poseidon was alone, but with black eyes and bloody hands.

They still asked for new names, but they said to have their old ones kept secret. For security reasons.

"Ha-neul," Mark whispered using his old name. "Please tell me he's not going there?"

"Look, whatever problems you two have, you can't runaway. We all know that from experience."

"We do, can you put all my toys away. I want to sleep in the cold."

"Sure thing. You know you can't get cold, right?"

"I want to feel cold."

"Mark, you and Timoty are children. We are children ourselves, still to this date. We do things we aren't proud of when we get older. It's life. We have to get over it. There are worse things in life than a fight with a friend over something minor."

Mark sighed. "Thanks Erin. See you at dinner."

Mark went down to the ground as Erin shook his head. Mark coming home at dinner means he's going to scare some poor soul.

As Mark ran on foot, a patch of frozen flowers blocked his path. Mark picked up the flowers and pricked himself on a thorn. He looked up on his finger and smiled. It was only a little bit of blood. Mark touched the trees around them to say he was here and kept on running.

-Tea Time-

Eira knew how to make a tea party turn into politics in minutes. When Mark came in and see Timoty, he curtsy and gave her the plants he found, then sat to eat his biscuits. Then, Timoty said how was yesterday and Mark crunched his cookie, Timoty still asked while Eira kept on being silent. Suddenly, Mark told Timoty he should stop talking about Six or he'll tell his mother. Timoty gasped and told him he wouldn't as it'll destroy her chances of becoming a powerful Monsuno Controller. Mark said then she should just do it alone, since Monsuno Controlling was only a year old. They kept arguing about Six and Monsuno while Eira drank her tea.

"You're just jealous!" Timoty cried.

"Well if you keep talking about him, then I'll keep being jealous!" Mark shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I know more about him than you, or your other siblings. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted you to see how similar you two are."

"I know that, but by the time you say it like a hundred time, I feel like you like him more than me."

"He's just a good friend."

"Because he's closer and he's much saner. If that's what it is, then just say! I hate being led on to think I can be as powerful as my Mother when I'm not able to even get out of my house."

Timoty wanted to keep screaming at Mark, but could form the words. Why did he like Six more than Mark? Was it how Six was closer to his town? The fact he save him? The fact he gave him Ivorysteel? The fact he got him his current family? Was it how Six looked more sane than the rest of the clones?

Mark himself was a good friend, he never asked Timoty to stop putting his legs in front of his back then twist it. He gave him hints of how things worked here. He protected him from his enemies and the occasional sibling attack. He gave him different types of delicacies when he came. He weirdly was okay with Mark's insanity because he understood why.

So what was the reason?

"You seemed to be stuck," Eira said. "I guess you're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to find out why Six is more of a friend to you than Mark, but you don't know why. It's normal, I can't pick between Marah and Lucille as my favorite lady-in-waiting even though one of them is working for my Mother."

"Butt out of this, Eira," Mark said. "You don't have anything to say in this."

Eira got up and bowed. "Then, I'll just leave."

The instant she left the boys started fighting again.

"Why aren't you more open to me?" Mark shrieked.

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Timoty asked. "You won't tell me much."

"Because you already know, I don't have a life. I barely get out of my area."

"Well, at least out have an area. I got nothing."

"You big liar! You got a core, I don't. I may have a family, but what's the use if I can't even be with them? I can barely go to Mother without having to hide from his enemies. You have yours and they have time with you."

"They were given to me. Six met each one and got them into my family."

"You are such… I hate him! I hate his life. I hate his existence! I hate how he's connected to us! He first took you, then he's taking Eira! My Mother was right, Klipse are the banes of our lives, they only caused us pain."

Mark ran away in tears and ran all the way to E5. He was done with Six, his step-brother can have Eira to himself, he just want his life back to normal when he didn't matter.

Timoty stared at Mark's vacant seat. He couldn't believe what just happened. Marquise Avon ran away from a friend, and ran away crying. He wasn't known to be a sad child, he always seemed so happy, but now Timoty realised it was all a ruse. Like Eira being a fearless person and Six being that naive. They look one way, but once you break their mask, you're left with someone different.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Braille said behind him.

"How long?"

"Since Eira left. I came here when she walked away in a frown."

"And this was her tea party. I didn't mean to… To this."

"Maybe, but next time. Actually listen to the clones. They're childlike because they are children, they just look older. They want to know more about a person, true it nosy at best, but it means they rather want you to be happy than sad. Eira is a weird example. She talked about how she knew we missed Mother, we listened and got our Mother back. It took harsh years to have her next to us and be a mother, but we have her now. Mark is still realising how much Mother does love him, even if he hates how he has to hide."

"And while I do agree that knowing Six may or may not be beneficial to him. Remember this, it's not one-sided. Mark is still in shock in how he's not the only male clone any more, he was excited for Six, but as you kept hyping him up Mark felt discouraged. He felt as he wasn't the best person you once saw him as. He was still ready to happily meet Six, but after Eira, the fact he knows it wasn't good to scare Dr. Klipse, and you pulling his hair. He didn't want to meet him any more with happiness. He hated him. You should have seen the face him made, but you were too up in the sky to notice."

Timoty didn't know what to say. This was Braille, the Avon family's best Assassin and Seer. He knew what he wanted to know, and he was deadly with was of course raised with Eira, so that had an effect on how he was good talking to people. Timoty had nothing compared to this man. He was too good.

"Apologize to him. He'll take time to forgive you, but at least he would not kill Six. He maybe injure him, but it is your fault."

Timoty nodded and ran towards the dead willow tree. He came hearing wailing. Mark was going crazy swinging in different directions on the swing, breaking off twigs and scaring off the birds. Timoty grimaced at Mark's insane act, but he couldn't blame Mark. Mark was raise with arctic vipers, always shedding skin to make sure the old one doesn't constrict them, but deadly for a long time. Mark was the Big Viper's little egg, still trying to hatch, but trapped in the shell, suffocating it with loneliness and madness.

Timoty slowly walked towards Mark and stopped his swinging. Mark kept on wailing at the air.

"I never meant to make you worthless," he slowly said. "You are important to me. It's just that I don't know my own emotions."

Mark started whimpering instead.

"We had a week to talk things, but you never said anything. How was I supposed to know I was hurting you?"

"How many times did I not talk?" Mark whimpered. "I was trying to say, 'Please, can we talk about something else?' or how I was smiling so big when Eira lost to him? I was fake smiling."

"And I'm bad at body language at times. Mark, let's not start a fight that might not benefit us. We have better things to do than this. Can we be friends again?"

"How am I supposed to do just that? I barely have friends at all!"

"And I'm sorry for that, but please. We can work this out."

"How? I want to trust you for it, but I'm scared. I never knew how to keep being friends with anyone associated with Emmanuel Klipse. What am I supposed to do?"

Timoty grabbed Mark and got him on the ground. He then comforted Mark by the only way he knew, rubbing the boy's back. He saw Mark's family doing it to him and getting calm.

"I don't know, but we have to figure out what to do. What do you want?"

"I want to know you. So I don't feel left out."

" _Just like his step-brother,"_ he thought.

"I'll tell you little things, but keep in mind, I don't like my story."

"Then tell me something hopeful."

"How about my family? I can't tell it well, but at least it's something."

"Okay, I just want to know that you're not picking one person over me, but multiple people. Because they came your family."

Timoty opened his mouth and softly told the clone about his new family. Mark stopped whimpering and calmed down.

What the boys didn't know was Braille and Johan watching the whole interaction.

-Johan-

As they left the clone and boy alone, Johan had numerous questions for the blind Avon Assassin. How did he know that he'd be doing this, how did he know where to check up to him, and why does he have a belt full of cards?

"I can see the future with my cards," Braille said. "But I can also see the past as far as decades. I know how you got into the system. Your mother was an alcoholic former model. Your father left when she stopped modeling. She didn't handle it well, so she abandoned you. What a waste of parents. And I know, my father. No. The man who help give me life, abused me, I almost died in his care."

Johan didn't say anything. He can't compete with this teen.

"You can say anything now, I'm not invincible. I'm just that good."

"Why didn't you help?" he asked. "You can see everything. Why are you so lazy?"

"Because if I change the future, I may or may not be able to save a life from doing something disastrous."

"But you could have save Six the pain of getting the brunt of his father's fury."

"No, the clone is strong. Not that much, but he's a stubborn one. He'll know that he needs to get stronger."

"So you're willing to let him get hurt?"

"One can never stay innocent and unhurt. We all must feel pain. Or what is the use of feeling sympathy? You can not feel the same thing unless you want through the pain. Six doesn't know it yet, but he will, he'll feel the pain."

"He's a baby clone."

"So is Mark."

"He's blinded by how loyal he is to his father."

"We all were. We once believed our father would love us if we make them happy by doing anything. Now we see that it is not the case, we are the ones who make ourselves happy. Mother taught us that once you leave home, your parent can only help you at a minimum, you must help yourself."

"But, what if he doesn't realise it?"

Braille pulled out five of his cards like magic. He turned them to Johan who only saw white. Then, he turned them to himself and showed three cards. They all showed Six and a scene.

"I once had five futures for him, now I only have two. These three showed a future he should have taken, but didn't: one, he doesn't help Timoty, therefore never meeting his team. Two, he doesn't go to Kyroflura, never meeting us. Three, he doesn't fight Eira, never gaining her as a rival. He took these paths away and picked a new one."

Johan was in shock. A future where he never met Six? He was saved by the clone, why did one card contain that future?

"Because he has a heart," Braille said. "I can hear your thoughts a bit. Six's greatest attribute is how much he wants to protect the people he cares about and his pride. Timoty becoming his friend meant Six had a new person to talk to, not letting his thoughts go to waste. He wanted to go here because he wants to uphold his father's slight attachment of him. He want here to fight Eira because he wants to protect his position, because he wants his small 'family' to adore him."

"So what are the last two?"

"Well, let's go to Eira's and talk all the way there."

Johan agreed and Braille talked. The futures were either he realise he likes this place and stays here when it becomes apparent that Eira is not just a rival, but a friend, or that he'll choose his father and has a mental breakdown.

Johan prayed it wasn't the latter.

When they arrived at Eira, Braille opened the door and Johan saw Eira eating a whole chicken with her hands and some side dishes were next to the chicken. No one was there with her and no one goes to her house until 8:00 p.m. to give her dinner.

"Eira, I guessed you cooked your own lunch?" Braille asked.

"Yeah, I did," she answered between bites. "The cookies became cold, so I made some food. Want some? You can have some also, Johan."

"No, I'm fine," he croaked. He didn't say anything, but she knew who was there.

"I can smell you, Johan. You smell like vanilla. Braille smells like frozen trees. Sorry if I scared you."

"No, it's fine. You can cook?"

"I maybe blind, but that will not stop me. If I need food, I make or get food."

"I understand the notion. So sorry the tea party went bad, Timoty isn't really good at knowing how his words can affect people."

"No need. I knew what I was getting at when he and Mark came at different times. Mark would usually beg Timoty to be with him. I'm not surprised when he also screamed at me. I'm better at started fights, but not ending them well unless there is help. So how are they?"

"Cried, wail and had to calm down," Braille bluntly listed. "Normal 'I hate your new friend' schtick."

"I see. Well, you know what I mean."

"It's was bad, but at least we know that Timoty might not keep hyping up someone for a week. It doesn't work."

"True, Six is only to be my rival not his. Timoty misplaced his hype. He should have just told Lucille a lot."

"Well, Timoty's not that good at body language," Johan stated. "He just has to adjust his sight somewhere else now."

"Right, so where am I going? Same place, or not?"

"Mirai. Apparently, Dr. Klipse learned of Chancellor Avon's hacking, but Mark stole the show. He said Mirai had Monsuno pools. Six is being sent there to fight you when he gets the date. Please wait for him."

"I will, Six has my word."

"No, Dr. Klipse has word and patients," Braille said.

"Don't!" Johan exclaimed. "Eira, please. Give your word of waiting only to Six. Dr. Klipse isn't a good person. He forces Six to battle. Six doesn't say anything about it because he wants his approval. Don't go for Dr. Klipse's either. You two could do better."

"For once, I'm agreeing," Braille said. "You and him are your own person. You may have been cloned from your families, but you made your own life. Your father, King Edward, wasn't a strong man compared to Mother, he was raised only to take the throne. You were raised with us, you became the woman we know now because you chose your own life."

"Braille, please leave," she ordered. "I want to only talk with Johan."

Braille bowed his goodbye and left. Johan was afraid of being in the same room as her that he took his core out from his jacket. Morgue was busy telling him how idiotic it was to pull him out.

"I'm not trying to scare you," Eira assured. "You only need to put down the core. I have only one request."

Johan put his core back into his jacket. "What is your request?"

"Spy on Six for me. I want to know more about this clone. I am the Eldest, but the Younger ones are now the victors. You must help me out."

"And if I help?"

"Your friend might be more than my rival. He can be my mentor, and I can give him a dose of Monsuno essence from the pools."

Johan immediately agreed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am back from the disease known as Writer's Block.**

 **Hope the jokes aren't too vulgar. If so, please tell me and I'll try to back off on it. **I don't want to make anyone disgusted.****

 **Monsuno belongs to its rightful creators.**

* * *

Six kept walking around the airport baggage area waiting for the Ronins and Malik. They were to be back in Fremont in any minute and he wanted to help them with their luggage. As he kept pacing back, Six saw how many people were waiting for their loved ones or someone important. They all made the same face in his eyes. Worry, excitement, boredom, or anxiety.

He had anxiety. For good reasons.

Suddenly, a familiar shout came from above and Six looked to see Timoty waving at him. The Ronins and Malik behind him. Six walked toward his friends and shook hands with him.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"I preferred the snow back there than the chairs," Timoty said.

"He got the middle seating with me and this burly man on the first flight," Johan said. "The man kept on snoring until we got to Japan. Then, he was in economy while we were in first class. I don't how that happened."

"It was the Avons, Mark must have told them something."

Six frowned. "Do they know me?"

"Not all of them," Malik said as he greeted the clone. "It was just the Seer and the other male clone."

"Good to see you again, Malik," Six greeted.

"Nice to be back, though I think I also prefer it there."

"The economy must be great then."

"It is," Aaleyah peeped. "Hello, Six."

"Hello, Aaleyah."

"Hello, Six," Sarah signed. "How are you?"

"Fine, let's get your bags and go home. Hargrave left me here, so don't worry."

"I wish," said a voice from behind. "But you are quite the teen."

Six bowed down when he saw her. "Miss Maybell, how are you? Did you have a good time back at your birth country?"

"Yes, for the most part. Eira didn't bother us as much as we thought after you know what."

"I see, let's go now. All your bags are going in circle on that machine."

The boys laugh as Malik explained to him what the machine was when they got all the bags.

"One day, you need to be on a plane," Malik suggested. "And no, a jet does not work. I mean, a plane like the one we were one. And pick window. Middle is no good."

"I see, and I don't know about the plane thing though. I get uncomfortable when I am with people in a vehicle like that. Little spaces to go, and knowing how to pilot a jet, I'm biased, Malik. I like either having a huge space in a moving vehicle, or being on my own in one."

"How do you survive car trips then?"

"I forget people are next to me."

Malik shook his head. He took the last bag and they went off to the cars.

"Eira has a present for you," Malik said. "Timoty, or maybe Johan has it."

"Is it going to kill me?" Six whimpered.

"No, but Mark Avon's might. Oh, wait that's the one Timoty has. Johan has Eira."

"So should I go with them or with you?"

"Them, you and Timoty need to talk."

Six nodded and set the bags in their cars. He rode on shotgun in Miss Maybell's car and lock the door. He didn't bother with his seatbelt until Miss Maybell said the alarms go off if he doesn't wear the belt.

"Why? Hargrave once let me ride a car without the seat belts in this seat."

"So that's why you got injured in the car accident," she said. "Seat belts hold you tight so you don't fly out of the car."

Six strapped on his seat belt and they went back home.

"So, do you want the presents now?" Johan said. He pointed at two boxes in the car floor. One green, one with a gray needle insignia.

"Sure, I want Eira's first. Malik said Mark's might kill me. Any reasons why?"

"It's my fault," Timoty groaned. "I may have overhyped you. Which is to say I exaggerate your worth to Mark instead of Lucille so she can tell Eira about you. Mark felt hurt since he wanted to know more about me and not about you since he's never met you, and he's a jealous clone sometimes. Doesn't help that he lives with all his siblings in his house, but can't go places without one of them chaperoning him until the day Avon lets him go for real."

"Hearing that, I can't blame him. You're his first friend, yet he's in the dark about you. He wants to know what can hurt you so he won't do it, but you push him away. If he wasn't so creepy, I might have formed a kinship with him."

Timoty rolled his eyes and went to his thoughts. " _If only you knew. Now, I have two jealous/pushy clones to deal with."_

"Here you go," Johan said as he hands him the green present. "She pick this specifically for you. By the way, we told her you love reading."

Six grabbed the book and loosen the ribbon. He open the box and gasped.

"Is it bad?" Miss Maybell asked.

"Not much, but I thought she'd bury the sex talk after she said to ask you. " _The Talk: It's Time To Know Sex."_ And she has a note for me."

"What horrible thing did she write?" Johan snickered.

"' _If they don't give you the Talk, then I will. Also, don't have ideas from this, I just get weirded out by people who are so idiotic about sex and what it's about. I need to stay a virgin (someone who never had sex) until I find the perfect person, and I don't think you're my perfect person. -Her Royal Highness, the Dictatorial Regina Princess Eira.'_ I don't understand what she just said."

Johan tried his hardest not to laugh as Timoty flat out roared with laughter. "She's saying after you read that, don't try to flirt with her and get in her bedroom to do the do."

"I see. Johan, after I read this, would you mind any question I might have?"

Johan stopped laughing. "No, you deserve to know what I almost became."

Six weakly smiled at him and looked for more of Eira's gift. He gawked when he saw the other presents.

"What is it?" Timoty asked.

Six showed him his new book. "' _The Complete Works of the Klipse Family's Poison: From Abrus precatorius to Vitex agnus-castus'_ I think she wants something from me. Know anything?"

Johan kept quiet. Six doesn't need to know he has a mole in the group.

"Johan?" Six called.

"I didn't even know what she was about to give to me," Johan replied. "I don't think she knows your true identity."

Six didn't question further and left Johan in his thoughts. The boy recalled the day he agreed to spy on Six.

" _Why so eager?" Eira had said. "You know you might have a chance of getting caught."_

" _Six saved my life," he whispered. "I almost became a sex slave. I used to hope he'll never find out, but thanks for breaking that hope."_

" _I know it's not my place, but Six can't be naive for all his life. Sexual assault and rape, he has to know. Or he'll end up accidentally hurting people who he cares and loves."_

" _He won't, or wouldn't do that. He didn't even want our help if it was going to hurt us."_

"Y _ou and your family are so lucky for having such a caring person, despite his nature. I had to live with people who were hurt by people who thought they were powerful enough to ignore my warnings. Where are they now? I don't know."_

" _I'm sorry if your life was crap, but it was still insane that you had to tell him about sex!"_

" _Tell me this, are you trying to let him have his naivety for a long period of time because it makes him innocent, or because if he knew, you think he's be ashamed of having you as a friend?"_

Johan wanted to scream, but he couldn't, Eira was a good guesser _. "Both," he muttered._

" _I don't think he's the one to be ashamed of a friend who almost was used as a sex slave. I think Six might just want to snap all the necks of the men or women who had hurt you. If all of what I've gather about him from you, your family, Malik and Six himself, then he's the one you want to be friends with for_ a long time. He's just stuck with little knowledge of the world."

"Yeah, he is. Stuck with Dr. Klipse. Six can't even eat a piece of candy if he's with him and I've seen it happen. Six wanted a piece of a mini Kitkat, Dr. Klipse threw it away into the trash. That man almost always controls his life if he's in the vicinity."

"Alright. What is Six to m-Dr. Klipse?"

"Six is his protege. He's going to become his successor. Of Eklipse."

"I see," she coldly said. "So does he know how to poison?"

"I don't think so."

"How… wasted. That has to also change."

"Eira, please for our agreement. Let him stay the way he is."

"Then what was the use of our rivalry?"

"Johan, if Eira were to call tonight," Six called. "Tell her 'Thank you, for the second one.'"

Johan got off his daze fast enough to tell him 'yes'. Eira's words kept haunting him as he saw Six pull out his next gift. Jars the height of nail color bottles.

"Last one and it's jars?" Timoty awkwardly asked. "She is pulling a prank?"

"No, they're labeled. There is one for 'Belladonna,' one for 'Wolfsbane,' and one for 'Rosary Peas.'"

"Poisons?" Miss Maybell cried. "Why would she give you a poison kit?"

"Johan?" Six called.

"I told her you were close to Dr. Klipse. Not that you're his son, but you as his protege. Sorry, she beat the soul out of me with her threatening aura."

"I see and the jars?"

"I don't know. She said that you not knowing how to poison was a waste of potential and she possibly thought of that as a gift."

"It's nice, but it's not something I'm supposed to own. Father hates it if I do any poisoning."

"Then do it at the library!"

"Johan!" Timoty exclaimed. "Where did that attitude come from?"

"Eira. We talked for a bit about him and, like I said, I told her he didn't know how to poison. How was I supposed to know she'll do that?"

"When it's Eira, the girl who's a ruthless dictator to her enemies."

"Says the boy who keeps breaking Mark Avon's lonely heart."

"At least we apologized."

Johan opened his mouth, but stopped. He didn't want to argue with Timoty anymore, it'll take hours for them to stop fighting. Also, he had to keep his double agent life alive and Timoty had a scary sense of who might be a traitor. Blame Mark Avon for it since the weird friendship between them might have done it.

"Last present anyone?" Six asked to see if the boys would fully stop fighting.

"Show it," Johan grimmly said.

Six pulled out a few packets. The boys gasped and hugged each other in horror as they knew from the picture what it was.

Miss Maybell gasped. "Poison seeds? Six, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, but battle her. I'm surprised myself, and what do it do with them?"

"You plant them, but those need to be planted ways away from us. We're not immune to poison like your family."

"My family?"

"The Klipse family has been known to be uniquely immune to poisons, and even eating them seems to be a healthy diet to them."

"I've never eaten poisons before. Am I immune?"

"I don't know, you have to eat it to know. I wouldn't recommend it though, not unless you have anti-poison with you."

Six looked at his new packets. Belladonna, Castor Bean, Hemlock, White Snakeroot and more. He'll plant the deadlier ones somewhere safe since their toxicity had been known to kill politicians. As for the rest, he'll have to find a small garden for them to grow, but he has zero idea where.

"There is an old abandoned area at the northern edge of town," Timoty said as he pulled away from Johan. "It had a factory and the windows are crack. No one goes there since the area is said to be radioactive. I may have went there and lived."

He looked at Johan as the boy sighed and nodded. He knew what happened there.

"If it was radioactive, then you'd be either ill or dead right now," Six said. "Mainly because of the chemicals attacking your body and slowly killing your cells. Unless you're body's cells have mutated."

"Nope. So you can go there and plant them."

"I have no idea on gardening. I need help."

"Sorry, Six," Miss Maybell said. "But Klipses can't get help on gardening. To be a Klipse is to feel the gardening gene flow through those veins of yours. You have to do it alone."

Six bit his lips. He remembered the last time he planted something. It wasn't a good memory.

" _Seriously, child?" scolded Hargrave._ " _These are the easiest plants to grow. Green beans, and you let them die?"_

" _It was an accident," he pleaded. "I watered them every day. I put fertilizers in the pot. I did everything I could."_

" _In your head maybe, but next time, try harder."_

Six twitched his left eye. "I planted and killed green beans once, but I did everything the packet told me to do."

"Six, may I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, Miss Maybell."

"It's normal."

"What?"

"Edible plants dying at the hands of a Klipse? Normal, they can't plant and grow edible foods after learning how to poison. Why? I don't know, your family just can't do it anymore. Which is why you have Hargrave, he grows your food for your family."

Six eyes widen. He reflected over the times his father went to their secret food garden. Dr. Klipse never touched one of the plants, he just looked at it as Hargrave, and sometimes an agent like Dom Pyro, pick it up for him. Then, when he wanted to pick up green beans, Dr. Klipse coldly ordered him to stay where he was at the time. Ways away from the food. Also, his father's instance on him handling some of the food, mainly the soups, stews and any liquid that contained food from the garden. It all made sense now.

Dr. Klipse wasn't afraid of Six's possible capability of knowing how to poison, he was afraid of his innate abilities.

"So I can only plant poison?"

"If you killed a normal edible plant, then yes. My family used to have this theory on why you guys can't grow edible plants. Want to hear?"

"Yes!" all three males exclaimed.

"We thought it was because of the poison in your veins. Your family and grandmother had always wore gloves when they were living in Kyroflura, and we thought it was because of how poisonous their hands must have been, getting all those poisons, making them into weapons, eating them in noon. We thought because the hands were dripping in poison, the soil or the seed could not have handled it and withered. But that's our theory, and you debunked it."

"How did Six debunk that theory?" Johan asked.

"Because if he killed a green bean plant before, then we'd be poisoned by now from all the time we shook his 'poisonous' hands. And we're not! So theory debunked."

"So Lola, what you're saying is… Six is a born poisoner?" Timoty asked.

"Yup, so he can plant. Just deadly ones that can kill anything."

"The warehouse," Six said. "How protected is it? Are there any cops going around it?"

"Not that I can remember," Timoty said. "Six, you'll be fine. The warehouse is at the north area. Those who go there only go there for stupid stuff. Like think they're invincible or buy drugs. I know, I want there once on a dare and came back a winner. AND NO, I DID NOT DO DRUGS, JOHAN!"

"You looked high that time," he snickered. "What were we supposed to think? 'Timoty's a smart kid, no way!' Well, I was the only who thought you might not have done it. And you had bad hair also."

"I was there all night, next to a warehouse with wild animals at the edge, and the ground was my bed! So sorry if my eyes looked tired and my hair insane, but no, I am clean. Also, nobody else was there."

"Alright, I'll finally believe you. Six's lying test helps now."

"Why haven't you?" Six asked.

Johan went silent. "Because of my mother."

"What?"

"Before I got into the system, what we call our time as orphans, my mother used to drink. A lot. I once asked her if she'd stop. She did stop for me. For a day. After that, she just kept on drinking while I asked if she'll stop to feed me. I never believe people on topics like their addictions ever again. If they said they stopped, I need to see it to believe it."

"So it's her fault that you can't believe someone might not have done drugs?" Timoty asked.

Timoty looked at his brother in disbelief as Johan nodded. He never heard this side of his family's story much. Only that he was taken away from his home.

"Yes, and because sometimes, before I got in the system, she'd call her 'friends' and they'd bring teens, those teens did drugs in my former house. Then, when I see them again, they'd tell me they're clean, but I can still smell the drugs and smoke on them."

Johan gritted his teeth at the memory. He can never forget his mother's laugh while he begs for food and an non-alcoholic drink.

"I tasted beer when I was five and I could never get that taste to leave. It's horrible and she gave it to me with her hair sticking out places."

"Hey, Johan," Timoty said. "You will never have to ask me if I do those. I won't, I never will. And better yet, if your past comes back to you, I'll kick them in the face and tell them to bug off. Your life now is way better than before. We're here with a loving family and powerful Monsunos!"

Johan settled down. "Yeah, we do have a good life now."

"I'm glad to hear those words," Six said. "But where are your Monsunos?"

"In our luggage, we can't have security risks."

"Why?"

The boys proceeded on telling Six about a terrorist attack that changed the world forever. Six asked how no one checked their carry-on, and learned more about airplane and airport history. They talked the whole trip about airplanes, Six mentioning how Malik wanted him to fly on one someday. Timoty suggested never taking commercial.

"Why?"

"Mark Avon," Johan said. "They may have apologized, but Mark is like the Chancellor. Holding grudges till death do them apart."

"Stop it! We aren't that close. He's just a good friend."

"Funny. Aren't we good friends Six?"

"Six is saner than Mark!"

"For now, we don't what they'll be like in the future."

"The same."

"So almost like each other on the same topic. You."

Timoty gasped and forgot Six was in the car. "Okay, yes. Mark's like Six with it comes to me. Nosy, pushy, and really happy when they found some about me. It's not weird, and let's remember how old they are. They're babies"

Six kept quiet while Timoty kept on talking about Mark, he wanted to know more about the other male clone, but then-

"We're almost home!" Miss Maybell exclaimed.

The tall buildings of Axistown came into view as Six looked back at his gifts. The boys also looked and remembered Six. Timoty pout as the embarrassment came flowing onto him. He just insult the two most important male clones and blabbed about how they're not so different from each other.

"Miss Maybell, after we talk with the girls and Malik, can you drive me to the warehouse?" Six asked.

"Fine, but after this, you're on your own. Can't have your father screaming at my face."

"Thank you, Miss Maybell."

As the drove to the library, they were stopped short by crowds of people crowding police forces. The families and Six got out of the car to see the commotion. Six gasped as he saw the group creating the scene.

"We ain't going to jail," said the one wearing a hoodie.

"You're crazy if you think you can get past these!" exclaimed the head police. "It's a barrier with tons of cars, give up."

"No way," laughed the blond of the group. "These cars don't scare us. Right, Arg?"

"Right," said Arg. "And the police are just in our way."

"Well, boys, let's show these police what happens when they get in our way!" shouted the lone female in the group.

"Medea and Darkspin," Six muttered.

He grabbed Johan's and Timoty's hands to get back to the the and went back for Miss Maybell, but found out she, Malik and the girls had trailed behind him.

"Why did you flee?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, that was Darkspin," he signed. "They're a mercenary group who used to be Eklipse agents."

"So they're going to spin, aren't they?"

"Yes, insane, but Eklipse agents aren't really sane are they?"

"Compared to us?" Aaleyah asked.

"Yes, get your cores. Today, you're going to learn how to battle a mercenary group."

"But if they know you, won't they make the police try to arrest you?"

Six frowned.

"Timoty found some communication earpieces in his luggage, no doubt from our Avon clone," Johan said. "Funny thing is, it's head communicator was with it along with the off-and-on controls."

"You can use them to communicate with us!" Aaleyah cried.

"But what about Sarah?" Malik asked. "She's deaf."

Sarah looked at her sister. "Malik, I'll be with Aaleyah. Or the boys. Don't worry."

"Okay, but what about disguises? You four might get recognized and our public lives are already in thin ice with some people knowing and remembering what we own."

"That's why Sarah bought those hooded capes with mouth mask and brother, I'm already wearing a disguise."

"Your hijab does not cover your mouth and nose. And you have a recognizable nose."

"She'll be wearing the cape then."

Malik nodded and they got out Aaleyah's luggage and Timoty's duffle bag. The cores were at Aaleyah's, because it smelled the nicest, while the communicators were a goodbye gift from Kyroflura. Grabbing their cores and putting on the communicators and the hooded capes, the kids ran back to Darkspin as they spun their Monsunos.

"Darkspin, launch!" they cried.

"Monsunos?" the head police cried. "Men, we can't do anything. Fall back!"

"That's right," Medea said. "Fall back and let us go."

As the cops ran and drive away from Darkspin creating a dust cover, the kids stood their ground and spin out.

"Ivorysteel-"

"Morgue-"

"Romulus-"

"CRESENTSLASH-"

"LAUNCH!"

The Eklipse core spinning out towards their intended target surprised Medea. And the Monsunos that came out shrieking and growling at them made her angry. She had seen two of them before during her time as Dr. Klipse's other mercenary having known the man once used them, and the idea he might want her Monsunos back made her blood boil. If he didn't want his Monsunos to be in her and Darkspin's hand, then he should've just kept them to himself.

"Who dares try to fight our Medea?" the one in the hoodie screamed.

"Not now, Tel," Medea chided. "Let's welcome our opponents."

"Glad you feel that way," Timoty called as the dust settled. "My name is Timi."

Aaleyah and Johan looked at him, Sarah was already looking at her brother when he lied about his name. They all wickedly grinned. Secret names for unknown kids.

"I am Hans," Johan said in a British accent.

"Leia," Aaleyah proclaimed with a low voice.

"Rana," Sarah mumbled.

Medea didn't hear the last one, but no matter, these hooded figures were going down.

"Darkspin, attack!" she cried.

Tel was the first one to blast them and they dodged, but the area he hit was the exact location of where their family and Six were at. As the blast stopped, they could see no cars or the three people.

"I'm at a building, so I'm okay," Six said through the pieces. "So are Malik and Miss Maybell. Don't worry and strike them back."

On cue, Johan ordered. "Morgue, Double King's Whip."

The Monsuno got back at Tel's and his Monsuno,clearing away half of his LP.

"Try to aim for Medea," Six ordered. "They always protect Medea. Always."

Aaleyah run for Sarah and signed the order. She nodded.

"Romulus, Emperor's Nightmare!"

"CRESENTSLASH! DAYMARE STRIKE!"

"Morgue, Imperial Spheres."

"Ivorysteel, Ruining Hurricane!"

"AIM AT MEDEA!" they all ordered.

Their Monsunos instantly attacked Medea's Monsuno. The barrage of attacks given to her Monsuno was damaging and she couldn't stop the all attacks in time. Medea's boys came to her side, but even their Monsunos couldn't save Medea's from the attacks. Soon, Medea was defeated by Morgue' Hysteric Speed.

"What?" she stammered. "This can't be true! You're all children!"

"With more energy than your Monsunos," Timoty stated. "Guys, let's end this! Wrecking Tusk."

"ORCHESTRA SHRIEK!"

"Luna Tail Slice."

"Colosseum March!"

With one order, the kids had officially won their first team battle against another Monsuno team. Morgue had directly hit at Arg's Monsuno's head while Cresentslash finished it by blowing the Monsuno to an old building. Romulus went out of his way to bit the heads of Tel's Monsuno and another Monsuno after hitting them with his and Ivorysteel jumped on them to try flatten them. Their Monsunos now back in the cores, Darkspin had running away instantly. The kids returned their Monsunos and left to find their family.

"Six, where are you?" Timoty asked.

"Let me check," he answered. "A blue coffee shop called 'Earl Birds.'"

"I know where that is," Johan said as he took off his disguise. "Four and Mulberry Street."

As the rest of the kids took off their disguise and went to Earl Birds, news of the battle was being talked by everyone.

"I saw these teens fighting and winning."

"I personally met one, the boy with the accent. He's a cute man."

"The girl was my ex's daughter and I thought she was dead!"

"Those kids were endangering the city. I say they're menaces."

As they came upon the shop, the kids snickered in delight. All the rumours and the lies could make even Dr. Klipse laugh. They were greeted by Miss Maybell who led them to the back. There, sitting at a black table with no window was Malik and a shocked Six.

"I have personally shown Six hot chocolate," Malik grinned. "May he have diabetes."

"Malik," Miss Maybell said. "No sick jokes for Six. He's a healthy boy."

"It's okay," Six said. "This is really good."

"Yeah, it is," Sarah said. "It-it's swe-swe-sweet, to-to-too."

"It is, how was your battle?"

"Good, in my opinion," Aaleyah said.

"Short," Timoty said. "But, we did need to drive them away and fast."

"Well, now we're kind of known," Johan said. "But, everyone's getting us mixed up with lies."

"Don't mind it," Six said. "It's better that way. You're just children for now. When you're ready to be known, it must be at the right time and age."

"Aren't you a baby?" Miss Maybell asked.

"I am, but I'm aged up. So technically, I'm not much of a baby."

"Still admits it," Timoty smirked. "So they're called Darkspin?"

"Yes."

"And we, as in you and I, met with S.T.O.R.M Strike Squad?"

"I still remember."

"And you said Chase has a team called Team Core-Tech?"

"Timoty, what are you trying to say? Yes, that's is Chase's team."

"Well, they have team names. Even those at Kyroflura have a team name for each group. Except Eira, but she's the only one right now who has a Monsuno that works. What's our name?"

Six blinked. He never thought of the name for his team. They all can't be Eklipse since they're only willing to work for Six, but having no name is too confusing for any enemy.

"I don't pick your own name."

"Is-is thi-this-this be-be-because yo-you can-can't pick?" Sarah said.

"No, I don't even know a good name."

"Considering your own," Malik said. "Dr. Klipse must have hated you since birth."

Six frowned and drank more of his hot chocolate. "Father doesn't, he didn't want me to be named anything but Six."

Timoty bit his lip. He wanted to go back to Kyroflura and just tell the Chancellor what Dr. Klipse has been doing to his friend, all so he can take Six away. Even if the man hated Dr. Klipse, Chancellor Avon would not hate Six as much if he knew the situation. He loves taking in broken people who want redemption.

"Yeah, how about we just not have a name?" Timoty asked.

"We need to if everyone is about to see more of us," Aaleyah said.

"I know, but come on. We're just some orphans."

"And we're also misfits since we're in a lot of messes," Johan noted.

"Orphaned misfits?" Miss Maybell said. "Might not be off your descriptions, there are many orphans here."

"And we did cause a seen," Aaleyah said.

"So they're the Orphaned Misfits!" Malik proclaimed. "Well, almost. You four aren't orphans anymore since you're adopted."

"Still works in technicality," Six said. "Congratulations, I here by proclaim you as the Orphaned Misfits of Axistown. I read that in a book on how to proclaim people."

Malik snorted in amusement as Miss Maybell sighed, Six must have read a "How to" guide on being a wedding planner. The two adults and clone then clapped at the name for the team consisting of Timoty, Johan, Aaleyah and Sarah after a minute. No one looked at them because they were too busy talking about the 'mysterious' team.

Seeing it was safe, the newly named team took a bow as Six took another sip of his hot chocolate. He smiled widely as he kept on drinking the sweet treat until he completely drank it.

"How is it that a teenage clone would be the most exciting thing to ever been made?" Malik asked.

"Because it's fun to watch their expressions," Johan said. "Seriously, you should have seen Six eating an ice cream. He was in love in minutes."

"Or be in a roller coaster with him," Timoty said. "I swear, I have never met anyone who would threaten me with a ferris wheel if we go on those rides again."

"Why have we never seen these before?" Aaleyah asked.

"Because Dr. Klipse is a strict man," Miss Maybell muttered. "He's the opposite of fun. I'll never understand why Avon had him as a friend all those years ago."

"Why?" Six shot up. "Is Avon fun-loving? Is he more joyful? Does he let his children do what they want?"

"Is this about Eira again? Avon does act like a parent to her."

"Maybe, but you said Avon in a sentence with Father. I need to know."

Knowing she might not want to break Six's spirit again, Miss Maybell spilled a little. "He's fun-loving, but Avon does what a parent must do for their children. Parent them and make sure they don't end up with problems. Timoty, you have the best relationship with the Avons. Tell him."

Timoty looked at Six. He was giving the boy those 'I need to know' type of eyes with a soft glance and dwindling smile. He's seen Mark do it multiple times and knows what happens when those faces break. He remembers how Mark was still sorrowful even after they've apologized to each other. The same look was given to him after he had left the country and was forced to sit in uncomfortable conditions.

"Marcus Avon is the Chancellor's youngest son and he's the only one Avon keeps in check, but you know that. His siblings do have tons of freedom, but he knows what they're doing. Avon permits it as long as they don't destroy the country."

Six's smile dropped, but he nodded. "I'm finished with this drink. What do I do now?"

"Leave it, the waiters will get it."

"Do you want some hot chocolates? I have time since Father is busy today."

"Why am I so happy to hear those words?" Johan asked. "I like white and dark chocolate. No milk please."

"Fo-for you-your que-ques-question, it-it's be-be-because he-he isn't he-he-here," Sarah said. "YES, PLEASE!"

No one looked at them despite the yell.

"People are so distracted," Aaleyah mumbled. "Any drink, but I like tea better."

"Regular," Timoty said.

"I'll get those drinks," Miss Maybell said. "And Six, we need you to get those plants to the warehouse after this. They might need to bloom soon."

"Why?" Six asked.

"Because those are Kyrofluran flowers. They're different, even if their ancestry came from warm area plants. Hundreds of years of being bred in your family's cold garden will change them."

"I see."

As Miss Maybell left to get their drinks. The kids went to sit with Six and Malik. They never talked, but instead listened to all those rumours about their new team. They smiled as no one seemed to know who they were despite some of their actions with their Monsunos were close to the town. Did they forget? Did they ignore? Will they ever find one? No one knows, the town was just talking. Miss Maybell came back with their drinks and no one talked as they kept listening. They don't need word to say it was a good day.

When they were done, they left for the warehouse.

It was a short drive. Six was holding his seeds as he exited the car and went into the warehouse. It was a decaying mess when he entered. Metal walls peeling, the roof had patches, glass were everywhere, weeds grew in abundance, and Six went where the weeds went. He followed the path of the weeds and found a small garden in the West Wing. Pots were broken, dirt was everywhere, pipes ran through the surface, table were overturned, and there was a big hole in the roof.

"Found your spot?" Johan asked as he came in.

"Yes, it's nice and there will be lots of sunlight for the plants," he replied. "What was this place?"

"A gardening factory. It's almost like you were supposed to have this life."

"What life?"

"Your real life. You're willing to do this and you don't have to. It's the life you make your choices and do them."

"I only want to do this because my family has done this for years."

"But do you have to?"

"No. Father hates poisons."

"Then, it's your real life. You want to do this, even if he hates it."

"The pots are mainly broken, but if we can find some that aren't I could plant it."

"Why? You have the ground and it's open."

"True, but I need them to be seedlings first before they go in the ground. Also, the place looks radioactive."

"Considering you, I'll get Timoty and Grandmother."

The boy left Six as he went around and rearrange the place. He placed the pots and pipes on a corner, and found a broomstick. He cleaned the dirt away, but realized the whole area was actually a dirt pile. He then put the tables away next to the pots and pipes, then kept working. By the time Johan came back with everyone, he was ready to throw away the trash.

"I leave for a minute and this place is clean?" Johan gawked.

"I have Hargrave as a butler," Six said. "He knows what he's doing."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Timoty said.

"Can you put these away? I'm trying to find a pot for the plants to grow and they won't work."

"They're broken. We found some at the other rooms. We'll get them."

"Thank you."

Timoty and Malik left to get the pots as Six and the rest finished cleaning the place. Malik and Timoty came back with the pots and some soil and handed them to Six. Six placed the pots carefully on the ground, opened up the bags of soil and placed plenty of soil in the pots. He then picked out the seeds from their containers and placed them five inches away from each other. Placing the pots under the hole of the roof, he asked if there were any liquid around and Timoty gave him a bottle.

"Old vending machine," he replied. "Only water though."

Six nodded and watered him plants.

"I think they'll be okay," he said. "Let's leave, I need to go home **."**

Miss Maybell lead them to the cars, but the kids went to Malik's car as Six realised he was driving with Miss Maybell alone.

"You need to bring those presents alone," she said. "Your father hates us. And Mark Avon might not be a good subject."

Six nodded as the cars diverged from each other. Six to his home, and the Orphan Misfits to the library. When he saw the familiar mountains, he clutched his presents and ordered Miss Maybell to stop.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yes."

Six opened the door and exited the car. He told her 'Good night', closed the door and went on to walk to his home. Miss Maybell silently looking at him as he disappeared from view.

Six walked to secret entrance in the desert, it looked like the ground and nobody would see it as an entrance, but Six knew where it was. He tapped the ground and it opened for him. Soon, he was at an entrance area and walked passed his capsule as he heard Hargrave and Dom Pyro's voices.

"I'm not saying the Doctor's mad, just enraged!" Dom Pyro exclaimed.

"Well, he's not happy that _someone_ has helped Avon control his Monsuno," Hargrave said.

"Or used _those words._ "

Six stopped. He had a present from Mark Avon in his arms and they were talking about Chancellor Avon. Was it Mark's fault Avon can control his Monsuno now? Or was it Eira? Six hoped the latter as it would mean his Father's loyalty to her would falter and he would trust his son more. But, if it was Mark… Six already knows and hid the Avon present away at his capsule.

Yet, the men heard his footsteps.

"Little Klipse!" Dom Pyro shouted. "You're finally home."

"Yes," he said. "But you all were busy today. I woke up by myself and had to look for Hargrave."

"True, but we were only at the mines," Hargrave replied. "Are those present?"

Six kicked the Avon present from their sights. "Yes, they were given to me from Timoty. He said they were from Eira."

The men's expression changed. They gave him a more dull look, which gave Six hope that it was Eira who did it.

"Come child," Hargrave ordered. "Your Father is at the throne room."

Six slowly walked towards them until Dom Pyro told him stalling wouldn't work. He walked faster to the throne room and greeted his Father.

"Are those children fine?" Dr. Klipse asked.

"Yes, they are fine," he softly replied. "They had fun there."

Dr. Klipse glared at him. "Hargrave, Dom Pyro. Leave us."

As the men left, Six felt the air was running away from him as Dr. Klipse came closer to his clone. He examined his clone as if there was the problem with him again. Six stood still and made no emotions. Dr. Klipse finally glanced at his present from Eira.

"The royal family loves that color," he said. "I loved it once. Now, it's a bore. Show me what she gave you."

Six slowly placed the present on the ground as he opened the box again. Dr. Klipse grimace at his clone's gift from his other creation. It seemed they were out to get him for creating them.

"I did not know what rape meant," he replied. "She was worried for my mental state considering my age."

"Yes, I can see that."

He grabbed the book and dropped it to the ground. Then, when he saw the last gift, he mentally had to will himself from killing Six. His family's poison book had found itself to its successor.

"She doesn't know who I am to her," Six quickly replied. "She just knows I work for you, Father."

Dr. Klipse knew Six was only calling him 'Father' in fear, but he gave Six mercy. By whacking the book from his hands. Six looked at where his book landed as Dr. Klipse grabbed his face.

"Listen to me, Six," he hissed. "You may be a Klipse since birth, but as long as I live. You. Will. NEVER! POISON!"

He let go of his son and saw Six dropping to the ground. Hargrave and Dom Pyro came back after hearing the doctor scream. They gasped as they saw what made the racket. A poison book. Hargrave rushed to the clone as Dom Pyro slowly moved away. Dr. Klipse saw him though.

"And what is in your hands?"

"Nothing," the mercenary said.

The man gave him a glare and he went forward. Six gasped as the Avon present was presented to his Father.

"'From Marquise Manuel Evgeni Avon' it says," Dom Pyro whimpered. "I don't think you want to open it."

Dr. Klipse snatched the present. Six got up and tried to take it away, but Dr. Klipse ordered him to back down. Six can only watch in horror as his Father opened the present and confetti came right to his face. Then, music came from the box going "Da Dum Da Dum, Da Dum Da Dum" with a childish voice laughing in the background. Dr. Klipse dropped the box as Mark Avon's voice came to life.

"'YOUR FAULT!'" the boy screamed. "'HE GAVE YOU HIS LIFE, YOU LEFT HIM WITH DEATH!"

Dr. Klipse closed the present, but it kept on talking. Or rather wailing.

"Every single day, he can't wake up without thinking that he's weak because your enemies are still here! He hallucinated about you during my creation as if he wanted you to be my FATHER! He named me after YOU, my entire family knows it he wanted me to have your name! He's not happy with you gone! He loved you, he loved you more than anyone, but you left him with his enemies! He actually still loves you today and you know it! Come back here you coward! Come back here and face my MOTHER!"

The present finally stopped as Dr. Klipse looked back at Six.

"I did not know what he was going to bring. They just gave it to me."

"Timoty?" he hissed.

"Mark Avon scares him. He had to do it."

Dr. Klipse picked up the present and sent Six away with his books. He then went to his room, leaving Dom Pyro and Hargrave behind.

"It's the end of Six's life," Dom Pyro said.

"Not yet," Hargrave rebuked. "He can still be favored."

 **-Six's Diary-**

 _September 30- 7:30 p.m._

 _Dear Timoty,_

 _As much as don't like breaking up a happy friendship. Please, for my sake, stop being friends with Mark. He's making Father mad._

 _Eira does too, but not to the extent of how much he hates Mark. He hates Avon's clone as if the child was the bane of his life, a scum of Earth that should never be born or created. He sees Mark with pure hatred and wants me to hate him as much as he does._

 _I don't want to. Mark just acts crazy and he's just a child living with fifty assassins. I can handle Dom Pyro, but never fifty crazy siblings._

 _Please, Timoty. It must be done. Mark will only bring you pain from my Father if this keeps on happening._

 _~Your Friend_

 _Six._

Six stopped writing the letter and flipped the book. He is going insane.

 _Mark Avon, why are you doing this? You know you're miles away from , it's working on Father, but stop it. You can't keep doing this if you want Timoty safe._ _He's here. You're there. And I'm powerless against Father. I'm sorry if you hate not doing this to Father, but think of it. Timoty, you like him. You care about his life. Be the child who will protect him. Be the first clone he cares more._

 _Also, what did you mean by Avon wanting MY Father to be YOUR Father during your creation? This may seem rude, but you deserve it._

 _Keep your family issues to yourself! Your family is your family, mine is mine. Simple as is._

Six stopped writing and fell asleep wishing the Avons never knew the Klipses.

-Dr. Klipse-

"HE LOVED YOU!" the present screamed again.

Dr. Klipse closed it again. Mark Avon was a pest to him and his past, but it felt nice to know how much Avon had truly miss him.

"And I still do too," Dr. Klipse said to his phantom. "I still have him in my memory, Step-Son."

He knew it might hurt him to call the boy as his step-child, but it was the child's title to him. Whether or not Avon have signed those divorce papers.

He placed the present in the trash and walked to his bed. He got out the picture of him, the former king, and Avon from under the pillow.

"Hector Avon-Klipse," he whispered. "You're still the same person I knew all those years ago. Though, now you have _that_ clone."

He flung the picture next to the trash, but he knows he has to pick up the picture before anyone comes into his room and show Six. He sat down on his bed and opened up his pad that was lying on his bed. He took his USB port from his long coat and played the latest video he got from Kyroflura.

Specifically from Mark.

"Hi, it's Mark Avon!" the clone screeched at the screen. "Mama's busy. Busy becoming powerful than Eira again."

Dr. Klipse gripped the pad harder as he forced himself to watch Mark laugh as if he had no clue what truly can go in the country.

"So, I scared Thoth really bad. Like really, really bad. He just does what Mama wants him to do and without much….Trouble."

Dr. Klipse rolled his eyes. "Just like your Mother."

"So anyway, that's not what I have to say. Mainly because I'll lose my train of thought if I keep talking about how cool MY MOTHER is. I just want to say-"

Mark took a huge breath. "-BACK OFF SIX!"

Dr. Klipse squeezed the pad tighter as the clone started to act like a lovesick puppy.

"Timoty Micah Ronin met me first! You just got lucky since he's in your area, and the whole 'He got me this family?' It could happen to him by anyone, you just happen to be the one the universe wanted to do so. You just had to be there for him when he went to that beach city, you just had to be there when Johan came in desperation, or when the girls 'wanted' you to help them. Or better yet, YOU just had to pick the only library that has a Kyrofluran immigrant and had Timoty to boot. You're not special, Six. You're just a lucky clone. Unlike us, who work in the government from birth. Who never understand why we have to suffer under some people. Who never knew for months why we were left alone. You're not special, just lucky. So stop touching everything and poisoning it like the Klipse you are and leave my home. Better yet, break Eira's heart and leave her crying once you see how useless she actually is-"

Dr. Klipse gripped the pad harder. Yes, he left Eira behind, but Mark should have never talk about it as if it was common to talk in public.

"-Because in the end, you'll end up making someone miserable. And that's not a feeling, it's a fact. Klipses always break hearts. It's their nature. And no matter the other 50% of DNA they get from the other parent, they create heartbreak. THE END!"

The video ended with Mark laughing his head off as it turned to black.

Dr. Klipse threw the USB port away and went to bed.

He did not know Hargrave and Dom Pyro were listening to him the whole time.

* * *

 **So I've been thinking... No one knows what Six's team or Eira looks like. I have a Tumblr and I like Azalea and Rinmaru dress up games.**

 **Anyone want to see Six's team? Eira? Or at least one Avon?**

 **Please, review if you want to see them!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Monsuno belongs to its rightful creator. Happy Birthday to Eira!_**

* * *

 _August 5_

 _I had that nightmare nightmare. It was about Timoty and Mark. At a disastrous garden._

 _It always started out nice, just two young boys playing a game of hide-and-seek at a garden. A garden I seemed to recognized, but forgotten at first since Mark kept saying 'I like your garden.'_

 _Now I know what garden he meant after the second dream when it became much clearer. A poison garden filled with belladonnas._

 _Mark ran off with a happy Timoty as I followed the boys to a blue tree where there was a swing. Timoty wanted to swing and Mark was happy to oblige. They were happy and I nearly forgot Mark's insanity._

 _Until Mark left Timoty alone. Timoty was about to cry and I told him we could find Mark. I went one end, he went another path. I saw flowers of beauty, but I looked closer to see poison. There was a scream and I ran towards it._

 _It was Timoty. And he was coughing up blood as Mark held a bloody dagger. I went forward, but he would try to stab Timoty. Timoty coughed one last time, and was gone. I looked at Mark in disbelief._

" _If I can't have his heart, you can't be his friend!" was the last thing Mark always said before I woke up._

 _This has been happening ever since Mark give that card and Father began to ignore me, and when I make him not ignore me, I get his scorn. Sometimes when he does that, I imagine Mark being behind him laughing at my humiliation._

"Stop writing, Six," Hargrave said. "It's breakfast. And you look horrid."

"Father is gone for now," he whispered. "Dreamt of Timoty and Mark again."

"That's nice... Little Klipse," Dom Pyro mumbled as he ate. "Well… About Timoty… I don't understand Mark."

"Stop talking," Hargrave scolded. "You'll get food on Six."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, I can see some on him plate."

"Mark killed Timoty. I think he hates me enough to come to my dreams."

The men dropped their eating utensils and looked at the scared clone. He was awake as polar bear in hibernation and was wubbling to his sides.

"I want to fight Eira again. Possibly soon, I need to ask her things about Mark. Anything and everything about him."

"Just because of a dream?" Hargrave asked. "Are you sure you're not just paranoid?"

"Father has been angry with me since Mark's card got to him. And now, he's gone for two weeks."

"Paranoia, Six," Dom Pyro said. "It's all in your head. You just need to sleep more."

"I have slept, but Mark keeps haunting me as if he wanted me to die."

"Again, all in your head."

Six bit his lip in discomfort. "Did they call? When does Eira want to fight me? Is it soon?"

"You should lie down at one of the couches," Hargrave insisted. "It's good to have a nap for an hour."

Six rose up and fumed at them. "Hargrave. Dom Pyro. Please, for me, did they call?"

"No, I haven't heard from them. And you've been here for days due to your father."

"Then I'm leaving. I need to know."

As Six went toward an exit, Dom Pyro blocked him. "Not so fast, you don't look so well."

"Don't stop me from meeting my friends."

"I know you want to put these nightmares to rest, but attacking a monarch is not the best way."

"But it might help. Eira's talkative, and if she can tell me things, I can sleep better."

"Six, that is not what I mean. This girl is not your therapist."

"So? I need Eira to talk to."

Six passed Dom Pyro to get to the exit as the mercenary sourly looked at the clone. He knew Six does not understand metaphors at time, but he should have been able to understand this metaphor. Maybe Six does need to sleep.

Hargrave came up to him and sighed.

"He's not stopping," Dom Pyro said.

"No, he's not. And we can't do anything about it."

The men looked at Six as he left home.

As Six exited out of his home, he launched Demise and the Monsuno came out of his core shocked at what he saw. Six, his Monsuno Controller, was a mess. His eyes were dull and lifeless, he had dark bags underneath said eyes as if he never slept in a year, his face was paler than the sands around them, and he was tilting to one side. His clothes were no better. His left side of the jacket was crumpled and flying out, his shirt was wrinkled and not tucked in, and it looked like he lost a sock on his right.

Worried, Demise licked his stressed Master. Six replied by hugging him.

"I just need to see Timoty," he said. "I think he's in danger. I haven't been sleeping because of that."

Demise snorted and licked him again. Then, he kneeled low enough for Six to climb easily. The clone jumped on him instead and started to tidy his clothes.

"Thank you, and I'll tidy myself," he said. "I wasn't raised to look bad."

Demise snorted and ran to the edge of Axistown as Six took out a sock from his pocket. He looks at the mirror every day to make sure he was presentable since Dr. Klipse kept telling him how presentable people always have great chances in life after Six came out of his room without socks. Six never wanted to be anything other than presentable to his Father and he'll make sure of it.

As Six put his shoe back on, Demise stopped abruptly and Six went down with his shoe next to him.

"Demise," he groaned. "Why did you stop like that?"

Demise huffed and growled at a direction. Six, after grabbing his shoe and putting it on, looked. It was the abandoned factory with his plants. Six took out Demise's core and pointed at the Monsuno.

"Demise, return."

Demise growled in disagreement, but he had to go back to his core. Six walked toward the factory and his plants. He hasn't been there in two days and the plants haven't grown yet. He wondered if he didn't do something right, or if he was the black sheep of his poisonous family. The book stated that the plants will grow in a few days, but it's been a week since he planted them.

Six found their room in minutes and opened the door. He looked inside and sighed in defeat. No plants, not one grew. He looked at the bowl of water he left to water them and took it. He watered them again and put back the bowl. He'll come back tomorrow to see if they grew this time.

Six left the factory and ran on foot towards the library. Once he reached there, Malik came out to the building to greet the tired clone.

"Six!" he exclaimed. "How are you? And why do you have bags under your eyes? They weren't there before."

"It happens," Six replied. "They'll leave the next day. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in college?"

"Yes, but I'm doing some job searches here while waiting for school to start. And I don't need a Monsuno to help me."

"I know, and I don't have anymore. Those four are the only ones Father gave to me."

"Right. I forgot that, silly me."

Six clocked his head to the right at 60 degrees. Malik never seemed to forget important issues when it includes Monsunos. He still remembers how he, Aaleyah and Sarah became orphans, he watches or tries to stay behind Aaleyah and Sarah when they're battling to make sure they're fine, he and Timoty sometimes argue about how S.T.O.R.M was stupid to never warn the majority of the public about Monsunos, and Malik seemed to only touch a core when the kids forgot theirs.

Malik was stalling him. Six frowned at the college student.

"Malik, I make sure to stall myself so I would not get Father's anger faster, but it never work. In fact, I believe he gets mad when I do it and I stop stalling. Why are you stalling me?"

"Stalling you?" Malik gasped. "Six, I'm greeting you!"

"True, but I remember important informations. You never forgetting your past with Monsunos is one of them."

Malik raised a brow. "So?"

"So you would have not forgotten how many Monsunos I have. In fact, you know everyone's Monsunos. Even those from Kyroflura."

Malik twitched his left eye. "Fine, I'm stalling."

Six started to pass him, but Malik was faster and grabbed his shoulders. He let go once Six gave him a sharp frown.

"Six, I have really good reasons for this. We are under maintenance and I have to help them with the tech."

"It doesn't look bad in there."

"It's the floors. A customer came and I think she forgot to do something right in the bathroom. The entire place was flooded and you they put the outlets close to the floor despite Miss Maybell's age. Please don't say anything."

"I won't about Miss Maybell, but I don't believe that story one bit."

"What? Why?"

"Because the outlets are a foot above the floor."

Six rushed past Malik as the adult races to get him. Once he entered the building he was quickly greeted by the girls and Miss Maybell. They all had books touching close to the sky and nervous smiling faces.

"Six!" Aaleyah exclaimed. "We need you. NOW!"

"But is-"

"NOW! SIX!" Sarah screamed. "BOOKS ARE HEAVY!"

Six sighed and helped them out. He went for Miss Maybell first since she had these biography books and old textbooks. He set them down and place place a few to where they should belong. He didn't notice Malik slipping on more books for the girls and leaving them to go to the once secret area behind the columns of books.

"Sis-sis-sister," Sarah whispered. "Think-think he-he'll be dis-dis-distracted en-enough."

"Hope so," she chirped. "Malik should have went for the comics. Not the textbooks."

Sarah nodded as they waited for Six to help them. When Six did help them, they let out a huge sigh of relief and told him where they went. They didn't tell him that some were supposed to be at the next room. They needed to stall Six till he left the building, but it seemed he came here with an agenda as he placed the books where they belong in a fast pace. He didn't even got a book wrong unless he felt like they belong somewhere else.

"Six, those books belong here," Miss Maybell rasped. "I know, I stack them and now my bones are tired."

"Miss Maybell, I've read these before. 'The House of the Scorpion' belongs in the second room and so does the sequel 'The Lord of Opium.'"

"You sure?" Aaleyah asked while signing for Sarah to understand.

"Yes, I'm sure. All of these books belong in the second room."

Six took all the books and walked, but the girls blocked them.

"Whatever you are doing, please step aside."

"Those books belong here," Aaleyah said.

"No-no-not the-there," Sarah pointed.

Six pushed his way to the second room and dropped the books on a table to place them where they belong. The girls stole some of the books to distract him while he was putting them back where they belong, but Six saw Aaleyah giving Sarah a book and quickly ran for the books.

"Enough!" he growled. "What are you two doing? I know where these go, and you've been acting strange since I came here."

"You make life strange," Aaleyah said.

"She's not wrong," Sarah signed. "You do bring strange things when you come here."

Six frowned and looked at the secret area. One of the boxes had been moved. Six went there for a closer inspection and pushed the girl when they got in his way. Six soon went in and disappeared behind the columns.

"We are so dead," Sarah signed.

"May we meet our parents in the afterlife," Aaleyah mumbled.

As Six came to view, he saw Malik and Johan in front of his view. He frowned and started to growl at his new distractors. The two still blocked his view as he tried to get pass them.

"Please, if it's just Timoty," he plead. "Then let me see him. I had a horrible nightmare about him being murdered."

Johan opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Timoty came up and greeted Six. Johan went to the back and watched the two. Six didn't need to know his step-brother was in the area with him.

"I'm here and I'm fine," the boy said to Six. "Nothing to worry about."

Six sighed. "Maybe, but the dream has been happening for a week or so. I think Mark is at fault."

"Mark? Marquise Avon? He's ways away from you."

"True, but it feels like he isn't. It's almost like he's behind me ready to strike. Did Eira call?"

"Not yet."

"When will she call? Is she mad? Was I that bad of an opponent that she won't talk to me?"

"No! She's going to call, but Six, she's the dictator. She has to rule a country, she can't play you every day."

Six bit his lip. He wasn't happy knowing his rival was stalling their battles to rule her country, but he accepted it. He knew how much work is important to people and nodded. Then, he went back outside.

"Thank goodness he didn't see Mark," Johan whispered.

Malik and Timoty nodded, then looked at were Mark Avon was at and gasped. The clone was gone. The three got out of the area as soon as possible and ran to find Mark with the girls already hurrying to find him. When they did, time stopped as they saw Mark eating a KitKat bar at a table looking happily at Six. Six himself was frozen at the sight of the first male clone.

"So this is Six?" Mark grumbled. "He's way taller than Eira. No wonder she got home safely."

"And you're Mark," Six hissed. "You look better when you're on the computer. No wonder I never met you first."

Mark stopped eating the bar and walked up to him. Six glared at him harder as he approached. Suddenly, Mark attacked Six with a punch, but Six was much faster and blocked his attack. Six then gave him a kick to the side and Mark fell down. Going for his arms Six lunged at the fallen boy and flipped him to his belly and grabbed his arms. Mark kicked him as he tries to grab the boy's srm, but soon stopped once Six applied some pressure on his legs by stepping slowly on them. Mark screamed his legs kept hurting and Six finally got his arms. Crisscrossing them behind Mark's back, Six kneeled on Mark.

"Yield, brat," he muttered.

Johan walked up to them, but Timoty held him back. He knew where this was going.

"No," Mark whimpered. "I don't want to lost to a Klipse. Especially one who's taking everyone I like."

Six sighed. "Mark, I'm not taking anyone. How can I take someone if they're already with a person?"

"Are you naive? People can take people away! It's not hard if they know how to."

"Then how am I taking Timoty away from you? He talks about you as if you were the only other male he knows."

"He talks about you too much when he's with me. It's always 'Six is like this' and 'Six is has to do this' or even 'Six and Eira this!' It's annoying!"

"Let me guess why. Timotu is the last person you talked to in a while probably because your siblings have started to leave you alone to fend for yourself and it's possibly because of Eira or their enemies."

Mark growled, pouted and sighed. "And they're falling in love."

Six let go of Mark and let the young clone rub his arms. "Why would love make you leave people alone?"

Mark looked up at Six's eyes and raised a brow. "Please tell me you really aren't that naive and Timoty was wrong about it."

"I have no knowledge of what he said to you, can you tell me?"

Timoty jolted and ran to Mark. "Mark, I think you overstayed your welcome-"

"He said 'The plan might have call for Six to dazzle her with his skills, but if it was flirting, we're doomed.'"

Six looked at a sheepish Timoty. "Funny, he told me Eira was easy to 'dazzle' on anything as you had said."

"Then Timoty was lying as Eira hates to be 'dazzled' and is allergic to flirting."

"How can anyone be allergic to talking?"

"It's a metaphor for 'I know what you're doing and I'm so not impressed.'"

Six laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the meaning, Eira only wanted to fight, not to talk."

"Yes, I can't believe Timoty even thought of that! It's like he forgot Eira and only remembered you."

"Hey!" Timoty cried. It fell on deaf ears as Six want back to talking.

"Maybe, but Eira is my rival, so you can forgive Timoty for it."

"Sure, or I can always give him the worst plane seats."

Timoty finally exploded. He grabbed Mark by the waist and hauled him to the back while Six can only look at the humiliation that was Timoty's pride. The rest of the family parted a way for him and Mark as Six finally walked to them. At the second room, Timoty placed Mark on a beanbag and gave him a glare.

"What was that?" Timoty asked. "One minute you and Six were trying to kill each other, now you two are going against me? What was that?"

Mark scratched his head. "I have no idea. All I know was we agreed on something."

"And what was that?"

Mark looked at Six and Six nodded.

"Calling you out!" they both cried.

The room became so silent at their answer, only the clock gave life to the room. Aaleyah was shocked at how in sync they were at their answer, Malik looked back and forth at the two male clones to see if one would talk, Johan froze on the spot when he saw they had matching smiles, Sarah signed to herself on the fact that they have something in common. Timoty just looked at Mark's pale green eyes and saw Six in them. Suddenly, Miss Maybell laughed.

"I have never seen an Avon agree with a Klipse in years!" she laughed, but the laughter died down. "The last time… The last time was with Emmanuel and Hector."

Mark slowly swayed his left foot on the floor. "Yeah, Mother and him would agree on many things. He still wishes for those days. Someone with a huge ego arguing and agreeing with him. Eira can't replicate that, nor anyone else."

"Father has his own level of egotism," Six whispered. "Avon must have been happy to fight him since Father possibly misses it too."

"He does?"

"He left for some time, and it's your fault. He left after you gave him that letter. I think he hates you and since you're paying attention to me, he doesn't want to see me until I battle Eira."

"Six, you're dodging my question."

"Maybe, but if he hates you, it must mean he hates how you look like your parent. Father sometimes says Avon's name when he thinks I'm sleeping. You must have brought back hurtful memories."

Mark pouted and glared at Six. "It's his fault first! He's the one who left Mother. I was just born years after he left and only because Mother started to get wary of Eira."

"Why? What did Eira do? Kill someone?"

"Not that time, no. She just reminded him of your father. Like a lot during that time. Mother wanted a clone to not resemble him. So he made me."

Six frowned. "Eira said you were made to be her friend."

"That's the lie she was told. In reality, Mother just wanted to forget your father."

"It failed though. You're hurting because of him. And you're taking it out on me first since he didn't do something."

"Did you guys get my video? I sent it a week ago via hacking."

"Father has full control of the computers, so maybe."

"Are you okay? You don't look happy."

Before Six could say anything, Timoty jumped up and down, then waved. "Hello! People are here!"

"Shut up," Mark ordered. "Six didn't give me an answer."

Gasping, Timoty fell to his knees. Then, he looked at Six and saw the clone's confused face. Smiling, he mouthed 'Help?' to his friend.

"Mark, that was rude," Six said. "Say it nicely."

"Timoty, I'm sorry. I meant to say 'Stop talking and let me hear this fellow clone's word."

Timoty gawked at the rude clone as Mark crossed his arms. Six grimaced as Timoty shrieked at the other clone. While he knew how to hurt people by hurting their friends at the same time, he never seen one reacting so badly like Timoty was to Mark.

"Mark Avon, why are you so mean today?"

"Because I can be today."

Growling, Timoty opened his mouth, but Six grabbed him and took him out of the room the same way he took Mark out. He left the rest of them with a bored Avon who was still in the mood for torturing Timoty. He placed the annoyed boy on a table and patted his back.

"Why are you do that?" he asked.

"Timoty, I think I understand my nightmares now," he replied. "Mark has a changing attitude. One minute, he's fine. Then, he'll go crazy. Possibly due to his isolation and changing home environment. He's trying to keep himself together, but with everyone leaving him, he's taking it out on people. Especially the ones he thinks is leaving him or the people who's making them leave."

"Six, that just mean he's bipolar, but I won't go further if there's something else in your mind. And are you saying this is my fault?"

"Not really. To him, yes. To me, no."

"Then who's right? Who's wrong?"

"Both of us in our ways. You have been spending most of the time you have with Mark talking about me, making him jealous about our friendship despite not even being friends for a year. Then, you talk about Mark to me as if he's the only Avon in the world and Eira is nonexistent when you talk about him. We do like the fact you talk about us, but when one of us feels threatened by the other, it's almost as if we have to fight for our friendship with you."

Timoty blinked slowly as he processed what he just heard. Most of the time he has known Six, the Klipse clone has not once went on about friendship when it came to who liked Timoty more, it was always about how they never knew much about the other. He started to wonder if both clones were right and wrong about the friendship they shared with him. He remembered how happy Mark would be when he came to his house and chatted on the computer when he had the chance, then he remembered how Six came alive when they hung out or were talking about trivial things. Both clones cherished those time despite how new their friendship is, and not once had they gotten extremely angry with him when he lied to their faces.

"What do I do then?" he whispered. "Mark hates me, and now he wants you to be his friend since you understand each other."

"He doesn't hate. He's mad, but hate is not in his heart. Trust me."

Timoty got off the table and went back to Mark as Six followed. At the second room, Sarah and Aaleyah were busy arguing with Mark about Timoty.

"He's an idiot, okay!" Aaleyah screamed.

"A not-so-smart kid," Sarah signed. "But you have to cut him slack since he's just nine."

"Yes, please. Timoty was not fortunate to have an education about how to deal with friends."

"I don't think that's a curriculum here," Mark sneered.

"No, but it's learned in the yard," Johan replied. "People learn it by watching."

"Or by hearing," Timoty said.

They all looked at him. Timoty walked up to Mark with his eyes steady on Mark's green eyes.

"You do have the right to be angry at me, but you should know, I like you as much as I like Six. You two are the most weirdest people to ever grace my presence, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mark spatted.

"For trying so hard to get you two to like each other by my own words when, in reality, you two just need to meet each other to get along. No words, no boy in the middle, no 'That' or 'This.' Just two clones meeting each other."

Mark smiled. "Yeah, that's how Avons actually get along with Klipse. Something you never asked."

Closing his eyes and processing what he heard, Timoty shrieked. "What?"

"Avons hate hearing about how great Klipses are unless they meet them. We just by actions and how well we interact, not words by people. People lie!"

Before Timoty could choke Mark, Six giggled.

"I'm a bit of the same," Six giggled. "Timoty almost made me hate you since he forgets to talk about Eira."

Rimoty looked back and forth between the clones. He wondered how their lives would have been like if Dr. Klipse and the Chancellor never broke up. Would they have been this happy to agree with each other? Would they have fought like brothers for Timoty's friendship? Would they have fought for their parent's love? Would one of them even exist?

"Timoty, you're making that face," Johan cried. "You know, the one that looks like you're about to faint? You're leaning, too!"

"Get a pillow!" Miss Maybell cried.

Six got a pillow and threw it to Timoty's back. The boy fainted and groaned. Mark got up and looked at Timoty.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mainly, I'm just thinking how you two would have a crazy life if somebody's father never ditched the Chancellor."

Six went up to Timoty as Mark looked at him. "How precious was my Father to Chancellor Avon?"

Mark looked back at Timoty and realised how naive Six truly was. The Ronins were keeping more secrets from him and possibly out of protection.

"Six, your father meant so much," Mark lamented. "Though, how much he meant is only if you meet my Mother."

"Then, I'll always been in the dark."

"It's better than death. Mother wants him dead or taken back to the capital, maybe even our house, for questioning."

"Questioning?" the Ronins and Malik questioned.

"I don't know. He's on Mother's mind 50% of the time. I have to fight my way to first."

"Why would my Father ne in his mind half of the time?"

"Because he used to work for the King. Which meant he worked with Mother."

"And?"

"The Ministers," Miss Maybell concluded. "Avon is always reminded of Klipse by the Ministers."

"Bingo! I learned it from watching some American T.V."

"Mark, Six hasn't watch much T.V."

Mark glanced at Six. "Well then, don't. Only the kid's channels and cooking shows are good. Well, some of them. The rest of T.V. are utter garbage. But, that's just me."

"What about shows in your country?" Six asked.

"They're pretty good. People outside kept talking about how it's all propaganda, but it's not. We just love showing our history and how far we've become from shipwrecked survivors. And we love our fashion channels. My Mother practically watches them when he's not busy."

"Maybe when I'm able, I could watch those shows."

Mark grimace. While liked the idea of Six watching Kyrofluran T.V., he knows how the people love to talk about the Avon and Klipse feud. Many historical shows mainly show the feud in some parts. Some of them even ask the families to have a historical drama about them. Also, many of them extremely love the Emmanuel-Hector scandal. And the idiotic ones ask if they can do any drama referencing the failed romance.

"How about you just watch the fashion shows. The historical ones are just about Eira's family, nothing more."

"But I want to know more about her family."

"It's boring, trust me on this one."

"Okay."

"Can you two lift me up?" Timoty asked. "This boy needs his peace someplace safe."

"Timoty, that's never going to happen again," Mark quipped.

"You have two clones who want to know you," Six agreed. "And who might just partner up for some reasons. Nothing will give you peace."

"Then get out and do something!"

"I've never explored outside of Kyroflura!"

"I still haven't fully explored Axistown."

With that, the two male clones agreed to explore the entire area before Six has to go home. Mark lifted Timoty and hugged him goodbye, then took Six's hand and ran out the door for his first time exploring a new city.

"Did-did I just told them to go outside?" Timoty stammered.

"Yes, yes I certainly did," Aaleyah answered. "Any volunteers? We have two semi-destructive clones running to who knows where."

Possibly by instinct, Johan ran out to follow them.

"Well okay."

While Six and Mark were a fast duo of clones, Johan managed to get close to them. He saw many things that Timoty had been right about if they'd gotten along. Mark jumping up and down at things he'd never seen before while Six was just standing there looking at him. Six grabbing Mark and guiding him to places he knew and talking about it. Mark gawking at flowers the town often shows while Six talks to him about the species. Mark laughing that Six must be a part-time gardener if he knew much about them while Six frowns at him about the subject.

"I want to go to the train station!" Mark shouted. "I've never been on a train."

"Okay, take my hand," Six grinned.

Mark took his hand and Six safely guided him to the train station while Johan quickly caught up to them. He looked in his pocket and saw he had enough cash, but he wondered if the clones had any. He knew Six might have some, but he doesn't know if it's enough for two people. On the other hand, Mark was loaded because of his status, but Kyrofluran money is not the same as dollar bills. For one, Kyrofluran money has tin embedded in the money because of how abundant it was.

"Two tickets to the Southern edge of Axistown," Six said.

"One for you," the ticketer said. "And your..umm..."

"Baby brother," Mark huffed. He wasn't wrong.

"Okay."

The ticketer gave them the tickets and Six gave the ticketer the money. Johan was next after one person and he asked for the same tickets. He went for the clones as the train almost closed and scanned for their location. He found Mark sitting on a seat while was standing, looking at his 'baby brother.'

" _Technically, Six is the baby of the bunch,"_ Johan thought. " _But Mark is the age of a nine year-old. And he is Six's step-brother. In a way."_

Johan wondered if he should ask Mark about the divorce and whether or not Six and him are related by marriage. Then he remembered. Mark isn't as calm of a clone as Six.

"Wow," Johan heard from Mark. "We're above the city."

"Yes, we are," Six said. "You can see the shopping centres from up here."

"Can we go there after we see the Southern edge?"

"Sure, but I only have enough money for food."

"How do get quick money here?"

Six got next to Mark and whispered the answer. Johan was scared since he knew the answer itself. Monsuno battling. The money he had came from the battles yesterday with Sarah as his partner and Malik as their manager. He knows how good Six can be in battles, but he has zero ideas about how good Mark is, or if he even has one.

"I stole one of Mother's Monsunos," Johan heard from Mark again.

"Why?" Six worriedly asked.

"Because I stole it after he controlled Thoth. It's now mine, and the name is T-Wrecker. Guess why."

"Because it has dinosaur DNA?"

"Found at Kyroflura. Possibly a million years old."

"Does he know?"

"Yup. I unleashed it and Mother found me trying to snowball fight it while T-Wrecker just looked at me. We bonded."

"That's nice. Also, Monsuno Controllers say 'Launch' to get them out."

"Well, you do you. We do ours. Can we team up and get money before the shopping?"

"Mark, that might not be a good idea."

"Please?" Mark pleaded more.

"You need to stay a secret."

"I could have a disguise. Please?"

"Okay, I might have enough to keep your face a secret."

Mark hugged Six. "Thanks, Big Brother!"

Johan couldn't help but smile at their interaction. It was sweet and almost as if they have been brothers for a long time, but he couldn't get it out of his mind that Six has none other than agreed to let Mark battle with him. Mark, who has a Kyrofluran Monsuno and has only bonded with his Monsuno a few days ago, will be putting his own identity, as well as Six's, at risk for a chance to get some money. The alarm for bad idea rang through his head as the train stopped and the boys went off. Johan followed them closely as Mark talked about battle strategies while Six was merely amusing him.

Suddenly, Mark grabbed Six closely and ran for a store as Johan went after them. When he went inside, he heard Mark telling Six he need to go to the bathroom and went after the crazy clone. When he went inside, Mark was standing a few feet away from him.

Smirking.

"So you're spying for now?" Mark grinned. "Thanks for worrying about us, but we can handle it."

"No, you don't," Johan rebuked. "You're asking Six to battle with you."

"So? He said yes."

"I know, I heard that, but there's a problem with you and him battling."

"What? I'm new at this? Eira was the same."

"Not that, you have a Kyrofluran Monsuno. Not Eklipse. It's going to get a lot of stares if they see two Monsunos from different factions battling."

"My Monsuno has a ton of purple. Like those of my step-father. It'll be fine."

"Aren't your Monsunos plant-based?"

"Right, don't worry. It can hide its flower parts if Six launches Demise first and makes a ton of dust in the air."

"That's not bad, but it's still insane. People will question."

"There are more Monsuno makers now. This will be nothing. I know it, I can feel it."

"You have the Sight?"

"No, but I have instinct. An Avon's instinct has never failed them in times of need."

"Like the break-up?"

"Shut your mouth. They never broke up."

Johan stood silent as he processed what he had heard. Dr. Klipse and Chancellor Avon never divorced. Chancellor Avon never signed the papers he was given. Six is Avon's step-son as much as Mark is Dr. Klipse's step-son. The only male clones are related by marriage and are siblings.

"I am right when I say Six is my brother. Mother almost wrote the papers, but Eira found them and burned them."

"Why? Why would she do it?"

Mark slowly went up to Johan and whispered in his ear. The coldness of his breath made Johan quiver at the closeness of the clone.

"Because Eira only felt love from Mother and Six's Father. Her father never loved her until he looked more like her sick mother. Her mother wanted to give her the world and be the best mommy ever, but she got sick. Queen Evelyn still loves her though."

"What are you saying?" Johan stammered.

"I'm saying Eira's parents are mine and Six's parents. They gave her love, she loves them back. Even Dr. Klipse is in her heart. A sad, delusional fantasy, but I can never blame her. I want a happy family, too!"

"But don't you?"

"Sure, but Mother is always away due to those pesky ministers. So, I'm left alone with some siblings. Now, I want Six to be my sibling. He's lonely as me and his father doesn't really love him. I could take him away, but he'll get mad since all clones are rather loyal to their Creators. Now can have what I want? A little bonding moment with my brother?"

Johan pulled away from the clone and regained his bravery. "How did you get along with Six? You hated him earlier."

"Easy, the guy was so innocent when we talked. I felt sorry and happy about it since I'm not innocent anymore, and Six still is. Clones are innocent after a year or so of being alive. The universe is out to get us for defying creation."

Johan squinted and gave him a 'what' look. "Meaning please?"

"We are created in the same way the gods had created Man and Woman. Yet, our gods are mortals, not immortals. Our mindset and sad life is payback from higher beings due to getting mad at mortals who were trying to be gods. Clear enough?"

Not really, but Johan knew how dodgy clones can get. "Yeah, and what religion are you in?"

"I don't have one. Not that I care, people say clones have no soul since they're just copies of people who do have souls. So, I never bother with religion."

"That kinda made since. So now what?"

"Easy, let me and Six battle."

"Fine, but if things go wrong, I have one sentence."

Mark smiled and went outside to met up with Six. Johan followed him closely and watched as Six show him some clothes Mark could wear for his disguise.

"A green hoodie with black accents and white pants?" Mark asked. "Might as well. I'm not really into matching color with each other."

"The hoodie has a mask for better disguising," Six said. "If that helps."

"Sure, let's buy them. And get to the battles so we could shop more later."

Mark grabbed Six and went to the counter. Six paid the clothes, Mark took the bag and went to the changing rooms.

"Sorry, my brother has been waiting for our first shopping spree since I got money," Six lied to the counter person. "Also, he's been wearing that suit of his since this morning. He couldn't wait to get out of it."

The counter person nodded and Six went for Mark, who got out of the changing rooms quickly. Six grabbed his hand and they two went for the battles. Johan followed them again as Six searched for an arena person closest to them. When he found one, he immediately went in action and told Mark to stay.

"Hi," Six greeted the man. "I see you have a core there."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" the man asked.

"Do you know any arenas here? I'm rather new, but I have my Monsuno right here. And my brother has his also."

"You have money?"

Six looked at his last bits of cash and nodded. "Fifty. Sorry if it's not enough. I don't have a job."

"Fine, just remember this. That money is not yours anymore, it's for who ever wins your battle. And if people bet on you, same idea. Not yours."

"I understand."

" _Perfectly,"_ a voice rang. " _Not much of a surprise there!"_

" _Shut your mouth again."_

The voice disappeared. Six took Mark to the arena as Johan went down also. When they got in Johan realised how different this place was compared to the one he and the rest mainly battled at.

One, it was much cleaner, even the field looked as if it was cleaned. Two, it was much bigger than the one they fought on, the battlefield looked as if it house two NFL football fields. Three, the spectating area had levels that look like those anyone would find at an old theatre, or the Oscar awards place. Four, it had a restaurant area for hungry people.

"Now, boys," the man called for Six and Mark. "See there? The man in purple? He's your opponent."

Six looked close at the man and grimace. It was a former spy, a rather bad Monsuno Controller, but he remembered that guy. He got fired after Six beaten him by one move.

"If you need something, we got a store there," the man pointed out. He left to check on the other man.

Six looked and groaned. No money for a disguise. Then, he felt a poke from behind. It was Johan.

"I have money and they had hooded masks," Johan said.

"Thank you, and I knew you were following us. I had sensed it from the train."

"Well, we don't want you two to die. Or blow up Axistown."

Johan gave Six the money and he bought one hoodie with a mask. Soon, both he and Mark matched. Or made it look like Christmas since Six bought a red hoodie.

"Hoodie brothers!" Mark chirped under the mask.

"Okay," Six said under his mask. "I know our opponent and he's easy. We could take him."

"And remember, my Monsuno has to enter last since it has a huge plant on its head."

"It remember."

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"_ the announcer called. " _WE HAVE SOME BROTHERS THINKING THEY CAN WIN A BATTLE!"_

The entire arena laughed as Six and Mark growled under the hood. The two then stepped up to their area as the opponent gawked at them.

"Feeling lucky?" he howled. "Well don't I haven't lose yet! Launch!"

"Then lose now," Six hissed. "Demise, launch!"

Demise entered the field growling at the man's smaller Monsuno and started making dust so high, one could mistake it as a dust storm. The man called to his Monsuno to stop it, but Demise went out and bite its neck.

"T-Wrecker, unleash!"

The Monsuno shone through the dust, but its silhouette could not be figured out as Demise kept making dust. Soon, the dust settled and everyone saw T-Wrecker. Obviously, it was T-Rex Monsuno, but it had a Kangaroo's feet to show the mammalian part of this gene. The flower parts hiding due to Mark's whispering.

"You two should better control that one," the man pointed out at Demise.

Six growled. "Demise, Boomer-Fang!"

Demise shot at the Monsuno, making lose more HP. The man called for an attack of its own, but T-Wrecker was faster than it and jumped on the poor Monsuno's back.

"Solar Spirals!" Mark screamed.

T-Wrecker opened its mouth and blasted the Monsuno five times. Its HP was getting closer to yellow. In an act of mercy, T-Wrecker got off the Monsuno. The man sighed, but then screamed as Six ordered Demise to end it.

"Howling Fire!"

With those words, Demise ended the battle and the man lost. Six and Mark got off the platform and waited for the money. When the man who showed them the arena came back to them, he gave Six and Mark three stacks of hundred dollar bills.

"Three thousand dollars, most of them were because the women pitied you guys since brothers losing is heartbreaking," he said.

Mark took the money and shoved it in his pocket. "Thank you."

Six nodded and the three left the arena, stunning everyone as they left.

"You guys can't go back there," Johan said as they exited. "Mark can't stay here."

"I know, I like the one we always use better," Six replied as he lowered the mask part of the hoodie.

"Then, it's no problem with me," Mark agreed as he lowered the hoodie part. "Hey, Six."

"What?"

"We have three thousand dollars. Fifteen hundred each."

"And?"

"We could buy lots of stuff!"

"It's almost five, we need to buy food," Johan said.

"Wait? Five?" Six cried. "I need to call Hargrave!"

Six dashed off to find the restroom, leaving Mark and Johan alone.

"Mark, Hargrave is Six's butler," Johan explained.

"Yeah, I know," Mark murmured.

"How? I only knew Hargrave by Six, though Grandma Maybell does know him from the past."

"He was also my Mother's butler. Dr. Klipse and Mother shared him until Dr. Klipse left Mother and Hargrave followed."

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There will be no crying for lost time. People have made their own decisions and they have to live with it.

Six called Hargrave in a port-a-potty. When he answered, Hargrave gave him a worried look.

"Please tell me you have not gotten stuck in a portable toilet," Hargrave begged.

"No, can I stay with the Ronins for the night?" Six asked. "I want to know what they eat."

"As long as you don't die, then fine."

"Is Father there?"

"No, still gone. Why? Any news?"

"Not today. Eira is avoiding me. I think I hurt her pride too much."

"Six, you didn't, she's just busy."

"She made a day just for our rivalry. How can you say she's not avoiding me?"

"Because of… Have you read the book she gave? Or does it not give you any tips on how a girl acts?"

"I have, and no, it certainly does not have tips about girls."

"Then ask the girls! Anyway, have a good night."

"Thank you Hargrave."

Hargrave ended the call and Six went outside to meet Mark.

"What book?" he asked.

"A guide to sex book," Johan gagged and closed his eyes. "So, did you?"

"Yes, and Johan-"

"Look I'm sorry if you know me and it's bad, but-"

Six slowly placed a hand on Johan's shoulder. "Not that. If they come back, call me and I will end them."

Johan open his eyes and saw red. Six was not lying if when he said it, he will end them. Just like Eira said.

"How can you like me even if I was almost used as a pleasure toy?" he whimpered. Tears were coming from his eyes as he kept looking at Six's red eyes. Well, one glowing red eye.

"Because you never consented to it," Six grimly answered. "Eira said if it had consent, then it's okay. How can I hate people who never had the choice?"

Johan hugged him. Not just because of how understanding he was, but also sad Johan was about his life. Six may have choices, but he never consented to this mess. He sniffed and stopped hugging Six. He saw how the red eyes faded and giggled.

"You are a good person," Mark said. "And you deserve that hug."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's buy some food and Johan, tell me if you like something."

"Won't Timoty get mad?"

Mark laughed and took both their hands. "Maybe, but he is not here right now."

Johan smirked as they went back to the station and rode to the shopping centres. When they got there, Six had to tightly hold Mark by his waist as Johan got out first.

"Are this hyperactive when you get out of your house?" Johan asked.

"No, but I've never been here," Mark gushed as Six got him out. "It's so summery, and more flowery."

"Don't you have flowers home?" Six asked.

"Yes, but never summer ones, they die. Unless they came from the Klipse family."

"Does my family create beautiful hybrids? Do they shine when you see them? Even in the night?"

"Mother said they always do. I've never seen it before."

Six sighed. "After dinner, let me show you something."

"Is it flowers?"

"Or what should be flowers. I haven't mastered the art."

Mark wiggled out of Six and grabbed his hand. Johan watched as Mark glanced at Six. Then, the two walked over to find food, and Johan followed suit. Johan told that what they might eat and the clones obediently grabbed what they were told to grab. Then, he told Mark what Timoty likes in the market and he grabbed everything as an apology gift. Six couldn't stop smiling as he realised how much money it would cost them to get all the items, and then stopped when he saw how much Mark got. At the end of the shopping spree, the three got what they needed and went back to the library via bus.

When they arrived, Mark was greeted with a scowl from Timoty.

"Where have you been?" he questioned. "It's almost seven. And why is Six here? He should be home!"

"We took our time," Mark said. "And Six is staying here for the night."

"I asked Hargrave," Six assured. "He said yes."

"Fine," Timoty sighed. "Get in. And we're making soup."

"What kind?" Six asked. "I can make any soup if I know it."

"Then help Lola Maybell. After you three place the items safely."

After placing the items, Six was taken to the kitchen where the women and Malik were at and what items they had to make soup and stew.

"Thank goodness you don't eat pork," Malik said. "I would have been hard for me to eat."

"I know," Miss Maybell replied. "But I don't eat pork due to religious reasons, there wasn't much pork in Kyroflura to begin with. So I never bothered."

"So there's no pork?" Six asked behind them.

"Welcome home, Six?" Aaleyah asked while cooking the chicken to make the stew. "Are you staying?"

"For tonight, yes. Hargrave agreed. How can I help?"

"Plating please," Malik said. "Or do you have food?"

"We bought groceries," Johan said as he came in. "What soup are we making?"

"If you have cheese and broccoli, then place them here on the chopping block," Aaleyah ordered. "We ran out of certain cheeses."

"Sorry," Sarah signed. "But you should know, I love cheese."

"I know."

For some time, the Ronins and Malik made dinner while Six plated the food. Timoty and Mark were busy talking and patching things up, they even laughed at things no one understood. Johan kept looking at the different groups as they did their own activities.

Suddenly, Six came out of the kitchen strolling the food. Mark helped Six set up dinner as the family watched the male clone create a welcoming dinner scene.

"It's nice seeing them," Malik said. "They're not fighting."

"It's because of me that they fought," Timoty reminded him. "I always knew they'd get along."

"Well, they are the only male clones in the world," Miss Maybell said.

"Oh boys…" they all sighed.

Mark looked at them pointed at the food. "Dinner is ready."

The Ronins and Malik took their sit as the two did the same. They soon talked about the trip Six and Mark had around town with Timoty getting mad with Mark's identity risk. They soon laughed it off since the clones were in disguise as punks in Sarah's eyes, Six of course frowning since he fought actual Punks. Then, it got serious.

"Are you really taking me to your garden?" Mark asked Six.

"Of course," Six answered. "And then you'll laugh at how bad it looks. I can't make them grow."

"Have you talked to them? It works."

"Like how Thoth listened to you?"

"Six, my Mother loves me. Even if he's gone for a long time, he does everything in his path to protect me. I need to do the same."

"I understand, but I can make these plants grow. It's like they hate me."

"Six!"

Timoty grabbed Mark's shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Six has planting issues, okay?" Timoty insisted.

"I don't care!" Mark cried. "Six Klipse, you can grow them! Just ordered them to grow."

"Won't that make me look crazy?" Six asked.

"So? If it works, do it!"

"Okay, how about you show me how to."

Mark grumbled something, but silently agreed and ate his broccoli and cheese soup.

The rest of dinner went nicely with Miss Maybell embarrassing the boys about their respective parents, but not telling Six about the relationship about Avon and Klipse. When they were all done, Six and Mark helped the family with cleaning and went to the abandoned factory to check on Six's plants. After preparing for bed, Aaleyah remembered something.

"Hey, Timoty," Aaleyah called. "Didn't you say Mark needed something to stabilize himself?"

Timoty's eyes grew big and he ran after the clones. The family soon followed and went into for the cars to get there faster.

At the factory, Six introduced Mark to his plants and waited for the teasing and how he was right about not being a good gardener. It never came, instead he heard whispers. He peeked inside and saw Mark talking to the plants.

"Grow for my brother," Mark whispered. "He needs this. I don't want him to fail."

Six smiled. Despite the bumpy morning, he sees Mark as a sibling. He went inside and started to talk to the plant himself. Mark giggled as he watched Six talk to the plants. He had a feeling Six would rise up and become a great poisoner like his relatives.

Suddenly, Mark clutched his body and screamed. Six looked at him and ran for his 'brother.'

"Mark!" he screamed. "What's going on?"

"I forgot my stabilizer at home," he whimpered. "I'm going to die. I'm sorry."

Six looked at where he was clutching and knew what was happening.

"Your organs are shutting down."

Mark nodded and cried more due to the pain. Six lift him up and got him out of the factory. He saw the Ronins and Malik, and hailed them.

"Mark!" Timoty bellowed. He ran for the hurting clone and gasped at his state.

Mark was turning green and crying.

"Johan! Sarah!" Six called. "I need one of your Monsunos."

"What are you doing?" Johan asked.

"I need to take him to my home, I have what he needs."

"But you'll get hurt," Mark whimpered. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's fine. Father is away. Launch your Monsunos!"

Johan launched first and Morgue got out.

"Timoty's friend Mark is dying and Six is the only one who can save him. Let's get you to your original home."

"Fine," Morgue muttered. He really didn't want to help Six, but Ivorysteel will kill him if Timoty lost a friend.

The three got on the Monsuno and flew to the Klipse HQ. Six pointed where the area they needed to land was and Morgue followed instructions. When he got down, Six bid Johan good night as he and Mark entered his home. When he got in, Six stripped off the top of Mark's clothes and placed him in his capsule. He started the stabilizing process and waited for Mark to say he was okay.

Ten minutes. No answer.

Another ten. Still no answer.

Another ten. A whimper.

Six ran to Mark and watched the clone smile. He tapped in Morse code if he was okay, Mark tapped back and said 'Yes.' Six sighed as he kept watching Mark getting better. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw Dom Pyro and Hargrave shaking their heads in disapprovement.

"And what is the story this time?" Hargrave asked in an annoyed tone.

Knowing he could not lie, Six gulped. "Chancellor Hector Avon's clone came today and now he needs me to survive since his organs almost failed. Can he stay until he's better?"

The room became silent as Hargrave kept looking at Six and now the clone inside his capsule. Then, Dom Pyro fainted and made an echo inside the entire building.

"Can I?" Six pleaded. "If he dies, Chancellor Avon would kill me."

"Fine," Hargrave complied. "You better be grateful your Father is gone. He'd do so much worse."

Six sighed and looked at Mark.

The clone was fast asleep.

* * *

 **April Fool's. Mark's on the spotlight.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Monsuno belongs to its rightful creators. I merely add my own spin to it.**

* * *

 _August 6_

 _I found the video Mark was actually talking about and watched it. After meeting Mark and letting him stay in my capsule for a night, I will say the video was rather unsurprising. In said vide, Mark was full of malice, but not for Father as much as the letter. He was angry at me, and he did seem hateful. Yet, it was all because he liked Timoty._

 _And is possibly possessive of him. I wonder if this is due to his siblings and their "falling in love" issue. He did say it was a cause, but how much of this has made him into a possessive person? How many of them are falling in love? Are they all leaving him? And how old are they to leave him?_

 _Well, Mark is waking up. I might just ask him. As long as he doesn't try to kill me if I hit a sore spot._

 _He reminds me of this certain type of person in those mangas Timoty reads. Loving and sweet, but in reality can kill if their love interest is in love with someone else. Timoty said they were called "Yandere" and he does kind of act like one._

 _Kind of in the sense that those were girls and Mark is a prepubescent cloned boy. So he can't be a yandere._

Six put down his diary and walked over to his capsule. Mark was waking up after a long night of having the machine make his organs function again.

Until a certain incident about a wrecked car, Six never understood why he had to be in his capsule for stability reasons. He often thought he was fine since he was walking, talking and acting like a normal person. Then, the incident with Charlamagne happened and he had to stay in his capsule for some "minor repairs". He got mad at Hargrave and his Father for putting him in there and got out earlier than needed to say he was okay to them.

At the border of Axistown.

Miles away from home.

He felt his ribs cracking and lungs wheezing to stay alive. The acid in his stomach got mad at him for defying orders and he went down coughing up mucus and other unsightly stuff.

Thankfully, Dom Pyro was watching him, followed him and placed him back in the capsule.

"You know, Little Klipse," he scolded that night. "It is stability night. Don't get out of things just to prove to people they're right about you."

Six couldn't say anything, but he did feel nice in about ten minutes. He wondered what was in these capsules that can heal a clone in mere minutes, but he was afraid of his Father. And he didn't want him to say he was right.

Also, he didn't want to get scolded for asking why he wasn't stable when he was born. He always wondered that since his birth.

Six looked at his capsule and at Mark. Mark was slowly opening his eyes and moving his lips. He closed his eyes shut and turned to the left.

"It's okay," Six said. "You're alive."

Mark slowly open his left eye and saw Six. He turned to his original position and opened his other eye. He slowly opened his mouth and gasped.

"You're alive. I'm not lying, Mark."

Mark whimpered. The boy couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Six's capsule had saved his life, that it did something to his organs, and that it made sure it worked like his type of capsule. He wondered if Six's capsule actually had the same design as his capsule. Or if all of the clones had the same design to their capsule that makes them work.

Yet, it couldn't be. Eira's had been extremely different from Mark's. For one, if Eira was injured to the point of needing it again, her capsule would take days for her to get to peak health. If Mark were to use his, it would take hours for him to get to peak health.

Which is why he needed to know the time. If his and Six's capsule had the same or at least close to it…. He doesn't even know what to do at that point. Yes, he'd be mad at Dr. Klipse for making the same type of capsule as his, but his Mother and Dr. Klipse did create Eira's capsule together. And Eira never asked for an upgrade on hers while Chancellor Avon did create upgrades on a new one that would become his.

Mark tapped on the glass. _"Can I get out?"_

Six obliged and opened his capsule. He got Mark's shirt and gave it to the shocked boy. Mark hesitantly took it and put it back. Mark opened his mouth, but no words went out.

"Breath," Six whispered. He gave an example and Mark followed suit.

"H-how long?" Mark whispered.

"You got here maybe at ten. It's 6:30 a.m."

Almost nine hours. Almost the same hours he could be at peak health. His and Six's were possibly the same, in everything except aesthetic design. He could ask Six, but Six could also have no idea how his worked. Did Six know the water was actually anesthesia if injured? The sides had extremely small, almost microscopic lasers shooting at each sides to get an X-Ray? Or when said lasers are done, another different set of lasers pierce the skin to get to the organ like a needle and do something close to microsurgery? And once the surgery is done, did he know the reason the color seemed to change was because the water could get in once sleeping and do something about the stomach aches?

All these questions swirled in his head. He leaned toward Six and Six caught him before he ever landed. Mark forgot the one important thing after the capsule healing. Lingering anesthesia and wobbly knees.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, you might feel dizzy," Six said.

Same effects.

They had to have the same capsule. It's the only thing that makes sense with the similarities. But, why?

Six is younger than him in clone age technicality. Dr. Klipse never knew about the spying until recently. Was something missing?

He needs to talk to Hargrave. The butler has to know something. If he doesn't tell the truth, Mark will beat him to the truth.

The young clone wiggled his legs and stood up with Six's help.

"Can I get some snacks?" Mark asked.

"Sure, let me get you to the dinner room," Six said. "Hargrave made food for you. It seems he made something close to your country's national food. Halibut stew with loaded rice. But it's not the rice you know, it's jasmine rice."

"Thank you for the information," Mark whispered.

He wanted to scowl, but he was told of Six's nosiness. He didn't want the naive clone to know Halibut stew with loaded rice wasn't just the national food of Kyroflura, it was also his Mother's favorite meal. Hargrave was doing something to get him out of the Eklipse HQ by using homesickness as a tool, but Mark's not an easy child to get rid of, he lived with detachments his whole life and it made him clingy to a mission or goal.

His goal now was getting an answer. Something Six sadly can't provide.

Mark walked slowly walked with Six toward the dinner room. He kept looking at Six to see if the clone was truly in the dark, or if he was a better liar than previously thought. By the way Six happily, and somewhat worriedly, looked at him, Mark can see the truth in his eyes. He really doesn't know anything. And for a clone his age, he should know anything about his family to the point Mark could even say he was actually an immigrant from Kyroflura who knows his family's history.

A clone who should also know that his "Father" was married to a high-ranking Avon.

Mark closed his eyes for a few seconds. He must have arrive at the dinner room since it was so bright. Was someone trying to make him eat fast so he could leave faster? Oh, wait. It's Hargrave who wants him gone.

Yet, why does that butler want him gone so bad? Is he part of the reason Six is rather naive about his family? And is Mark's presence going to be a nightmare for him? If it was the latter, then he needs more than just one huge answer, he needs multiple answers. Some not ready to be known to Six.

"Hargrave! Please, dim the lights," Six ordered. "He's reacting the same as me to light after a night of healing."

"Fine, but you know he has to leave or else he dies," Hargrave scolded.

"I know, he'll leave soon after he eats and can properly walk."

"It will take hours due to his size! Kyroflura is hours away, Six."

"Then, he can eat and I will carry him to the car. Also, can I go with him just to make sure he's fine?"

"Six, put him in a chair right now and feed him."

Mark yelped as he was being carried by Six to his chair. He opened his eyes and saw the amount of food he was about to eat. He softly frowned as there was already a full plate of halibut and rice with a small bowl of quail dumpling soup. Hargrave was truly out to get him out of Eklipse HQ.

"Something wrong?" Six asked.

"No, just I eat this a lot back home," Mark said. "Mother would make quail dumpling soup everytime I get sick."

"So you're homesick?"

"Maybe, I am clingy when Mother's around."

Six smiled, nodded and went to his seat just the other side of Mark. Six told him he could he eat now and told Hargrave to give Mark a drink. Mark turned around to see Hargrave sneering at him as he took a cup and filled it with a grape juice-like drink.

"I hope you're not allergic to cranberry-grape juice as your Mother once was when he was younger," Hargrave smirked.

"No, I'm not allergic to it. I'm as healthy as Six or his Father."

Hargrave rolled his eyes and gave Mark his drink as the young clone took a bite from the halibut. Six watched their interactions and wondered if they know each other, but remembered Mark's clone age and Hargrave's surprise at learning about the other male clone. Six ate in silence as Mark wolfed down the halibut and rice, and almost choked when he finished his meal by grabbing the bowl of soup, taking out the spoon and drank the entire bowl. He stopped eating and told Mark to slow down when the boy thought about eating his dumplings whole.

"You might get a stomach ache if you eat like that!" Six exclaimed. "I know, the healing process makes you rather hungry, but take it slow."

"You're the first to tell me that," Mark said. "Then again, you're an only child. I have over fifty siblings and guess what? I have to grab what I want fast and eat fast too."

"Well, you're here for now. No siblings, just me, Hargrave and sometimes Dom Pyro. You can eat slowly."

"True, but what if you Father comes home unexpectedly?"

"I asked Hargrave, he's not coming. Not in days."

Mark silently regretted what he did as Six frowned at his food and quietly ate it again, not wanting anyone to see his sad gaze. He wondered if this was a normal occurrence in Six's life as it seemed to be a normal action to Mark. He remembered what Timoty said once about Six and Dr. Klipse, the clone would become stiff once he realised he angered his Creator and may become rather sorrowful. Also, said action might dampen the mood and make anyone regret, sans Dr. Klipse, the action they caused toward Six.

 _"Almost like Eira,"_ Mark thought. _"But in a much worse situation. At least with Eira, Dr. Klipse's toxicity is miles away from the actually fragile dictator who desperately wants his love to feel like she truly IS loved by her 'parents.' Yet, with Six, Dr. Klipse's cruelty is almost everyday without limit, and his eyes don't lie. He wants the same love Eira want to have to feel like his actual son."_

"Sorry," Mark said. "If you really think it was my fault, then I'm sorry. I'm just mad at that guy and with what the Ronin's and Malik were planning, I just went crazy thinking 'No! Dr. Klipse can't come back and hurt Mother again!' I mean, I kept my hatred about this plan from the Ronins pretty well, but when you touched ground in Kyroflura that one time, and became the talk of the majority the people I'm rather close to…"

"Mark," Six said. "It's fine, Father leaves for some days because of work. This is normal."

"Mother leaves me for days, but I get calls from him. Direct calls to say he's sorry for the absence."

"My Father didn't want a child. This is rather new to him, so he's different from your Mother."

 _"Oh Six, your Father did want a child!"_ Mark wanted to cry. _"Actually, he DID have a child! He had adopted Braille before he left! He wanted Eira as his daughter before he left! He's just abusing you!"_

Mark opened his mouth to scream at Six, but Hargrave took his plate and glared at him.

"One last drink?" he asked.

"Maybe one for the road. Is there bottled water or something here?"

"Why yes. How much do you need and when can you leave? Like you said Dr. Klipse might come home."

Six worriedly looked at the two and then at Dom Pyro. The mercenary was giving him the 'DO NOT EVER ASK!' signal and Six nodded. He doesn't know why they're so hostile to each other, but it seems they would rather keep it a secret.

"A few drinks. Please." Mark gritted.

Hargrave went away to get Mark's drink leaving the two clones to talk again. Dom Pyro kept signing to Six to keep quiet as Six nodded. He was done eating and wanted to talk to Mark for the time being.

"So what did you want to say?" Six sheepishly asked.

"If your Father did not want one, then why are you alive?" Mark asked.

"He wanted me to destroy somebody. I thought you knew."

"I did because of the Ronins, but I thought it was a cliche. Want someone dead? Make something built to kill it!"

"That does sound rather like a cliche, but you should know, I'm the clone he wants to keep."

"Why? You had some siblings and he didn't like them?"

Mark laughed at the thought of Six having siblings. If he had some siblings, he wouldn't be this naive of a clone. A fact Mark knows because of his siblings and Eira. Gossip runs fast when you have too many people.

"No, they didn't make it. I'm the only one alive."

Mark stopped laughing. _"Dr. Klipse actually made more before Six? Wait, 'Six.' Number Six! Oh my Mother, I am an idiot and a dounce. Of course he had to have siblings if his name is Six!"_

Mark looked at his step-brother before doing a small smile while biting his lip.

"Sorry. I mean it, I sounded like an idiot for not knowing that you must have had siblings. I mean your name now makes more sense and I still sound like a hurtful person, don't I?"

"It's fine, Mark. At least you now know my name's meaning."

"Yeah, but at least you know you were the lucky one. I was just done and done. Except for almost dying once at my birth due to my irresponsible siblings, but I'm mainly a functioning clone."

"How did you almost die?"

"One of my brothers, Braille won't tell who did it because I'm sociopathic at times, accidentally opened my capsules at the wrong time and that triggered something in my body to malfunction because it was a premature birth. If you know anything about premature birth, it's not ideal, you die, and since we're technically babies in clone years, it's the same for you and me. Our bodies have to be done in order to properly function, or the first thing we feel is pain."

"I understand. You think I was born premature? I have to have the stability sleep myself."

"No, I don't think so. You might have just been born with something that holds you back, but I think you're fine."

 _"Or maybe, you just need the stability thing since you're a teenager and had to be rapidly grown for your specific use,"_ Mark thought. _"Afterall, Eira had to be grown slowly, and I should actually be too...One more question for Hargrave."_

"I have your water," Hargrave announced. "Let's leave before he dies an unpleasant death."

 _"Speak for yourself Hargrave, you're going to get Six killed with all this secrecy!"_ Mark screamed in his head.

Mark got up and bowed down to Six. "Good bye, and tell your Father that Mother wants him for his birthday."

Six blinked twice as Mark went toward a disgusted Hargrave. He really wants to understand the relationship between his Father and the Chancellor, but it seemed to be quite a scandal to even talk about despite years of being away from each other.

"Let's go," Mark quipped. "Like you said I might not live if I stay here for so long."

Hargrave said nothing and walked with him to the car. As the two became small specks of dust, Dom Pyro went toward Six.

"I don't know who exactly taught him what he knows," Dom Pyro started. "But, he knows more dirty stuff than you."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I think he meant that his Mother might become your Mother. As in the Chancellor's lonely with your Father being miles away. And wants a bed mate."

Six still didn't understand. "But I have a stepmother already. Why would the Chancellor want Father like that?"

"Well ask the Chancellor!"

Before Six could tell him the idea would kill him, Dom Pyro left.

Despite not being that close to Dr. Klipse or Hargrave, the mercenary was rather nosy, so he knows the real relationship between the Chancellor and Dr. Klipse after hearing them talk about Dr. Klipse's dear Chancellor one night. He just didn't want Six feel upset about it since the clone would be punished if he dares to confront Dr. Klipse about the issue. And Dom Pyro would rather lose his money than to see the young and naive clone be used or killed in an immoral fashion.

After all, Six was the nicest of the Eklipse faction by default of being a newborn. Or at least a four month old clone who's getting to know the world. Also, it's refreshing to show the boy what to do about Monsuno from time to time.

"Poor Little Klipse," he muttered. "So naive. I hope you can connect the dots for once."

He hoped Six heard it. It might help him truly understand why his and Mark's family hate each other so much.

-Mark-

Mark wouldn't stop looking at Hargrave. The butler irritated him so much with all the lies and secrecy he gave Six to ponder. And also about the capsule issue without telling Six that it wouldn't really work on a non-Klipse clone considering they weren't exactly the same since Mark has Avon DNA and Six has Klipse DNA. Unless his Mother lied about his parentage and Six is his half-brother, no capsule should work on him with much success unless it was his own or with the exact model.

Yet, Mark sighed in relief. He was glad it work, mostly because of fear of his Mother coming to his location and having a mental breakdown, but also because he'd feel bad making Six think he caused his death.

"Alright, talk," Hargrave said.

"What the heck, Hargrave," Mark muttered. "You think it's nice or a good idea to keep such secret from Six? He's my brother!"

"Dr. Klipse wrote his name on some divorce papers, he's not your brother."

"Tell that to Eira! She went insane when she found those papers and burned them. My Mother is still a Klipse by marriage, true he stopped using his last name and convinced everyone he signed them, but Eira, Braille, and Mother and I know he's not a divorcee."

Hargrave almost stopped the car from the shocking revelation. "You're not lying are you?"

"No! I wouldn't lie about the relationship between my Mother and his Father. That man broke his heart too much."

"So Eira destroyed the divorce papers? Why would that child do it? And did you tell anyone else?"

"For your last one. Yes, I told Johan, but I don't if he believes me. He might ask Braille, who'll lie to keep the secret. Lucille wouldn't dare to believe Eira would do such a thing as a child since she was too young to think like that. But to answer the rest of your questions, she did burn them because Edward the Neglectful did his worse on comforting Eira after some of the court girls bullied her. Eira ran for my Mother for a better comforting person, but found, or rather heard, him crying about what to do with the divorce papers. Eira knew she could lose Dr. Klipse if Mother signed it and ran away to think of a plan to stop it. She went with Mother that night for a sleepover, then she started searching for the papers once everyone was sleeping. She found them in the library and found some matches, and you know that library has a fireplace, so no need to guess what happened. The only reason Mother knew and how Braille knew it also was because they found her laughing at the fireplace after smelling smoke. 'You can't divorce Papa, Mama!' she said that night. I don't know what happened next since Braille never told me the end, but it was bad."

"Of course it was bad, she burned them thinking Dr. Klipse might come back. Which he'll never do since he knows Avon's mad at him."

"Yet, a part of him came back home. Huh, nobody better tell Eira about Six's real identity. She might just put him in jail to keep him in Kyroflura. She's still messed up."

"Despite the whole dictator thing? You know she rules a kingdom with an abundant amount of fresh fish and volcanic spa supplies, she should be happy."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes, she doesn't look like it, but she's actually not in good mental shape. And not just because she's a hormonal teenager in a role of a dictator. She wants her Papa back and if she finds a way through Six, she'll use him."

Hargrave frowned. If Mark was right, Eira truly is a great actress. The pictures Six had taken from the Alaskan historian seemed to depict a power-hungry young woman with a long-lasting hold on the monarchy. But, if Mark was telling the truth, her reasons were rather pitiful and a put a rather sad idea in Hargrave's mind about Six.

While the Klipse clone had Dr. Klipse near him and would only neglect him when he was enraged, the doctor never shown his clone any ounce of love. He wondered if this might change later on as Six isn't going to say as naive as he is now. As in, if Eira considered her father weak and not deserving of her love, then Six might start thinkng the same about Dr. Klipse.

And might try an unsuccessful revolt against him. An one-way ticket to Death.

"I want another answer," Mark said. "Why did Six's capsule worked on me?"

"Well, since you're alive, it means your Mother's constant hacking must have worked it's wonders. Six's other siblings were born years before him. The last one before Six, Number Five, was created four years ago. Six's capsules worked on you because Dr. Klipse started reading Eira's birthing procedures after so many failures and made sure Six's worked on any clone in order for him to live. That's why you're alive. His Father was done with the failures of never making a clone as perfect as Eira that he used Eira's to ensure Six's survival."

Mark closed his eyes and tried to remember Eira's capsules. It was old, but Eira still uses it to heal herself with huge success when her injuries are more 'go to the capsule' than 'go to the doctors'. He wondered if it was the water that helped and not the other stuff.

"He used a combination of Number Five's and Eira's to ensure he turned out perfectly. He used Eira's medical water and Number Five's microlasers to create Six's capsule. It was the water that helped him. The body needed her medical anesthesia before the surgery. Her anesthesia was the best out of any of them and there's something else in it."

Mark opened his eyes. "What?"

"It uses the water's close to the Klipse ancestral home. He only need to replicate the water for Six."

"What? That water is toxic! The water had been poisoned because of the plants from that garden. It can kill a moose in minutes because of the plants it grows next to."

"True, it's toxic. But not for a Klipse as it can save them. Poison to them is their pills and cough syrup. As well as the one thing they can eat with ease."

"So wait, Six needs poison to live? But, we almost have the same model. Does that mean I have to use poison to live?"

"No, if I'm correct, you're only using Number Five's model. Which doesn't use poison. Which could be why Number Five never made it for a week. The Klipse DNA needs poison at least once in their system due to poison having been in their system for so long that it pretty much changed their DNA."

"Meaning?"

"It's like a child not being able to drink its mother's milk or any milk substitute during infancy. The milk is not only needed so the child could live past infancy due to the nutrients, but also because it has nutrients the child needs to stabilize their tiny stomachs."

"But what does poison do to the Klipse?"

"Dr. Klipse says it stabilizes nerves and numbs the pain, which what he needed to make Six since he was growing Six into a teenage. In rapid time. Yet, growing has to be a slow process because the body needs to adjust to its functions as people live their lives."

"But if that's true, then how am I alive?"

"You're Mother is a genius. He must have figure something out with Dr. Klipse's failures on his other clones since he was making more and must have also went back to Eira's model. Finding the his horrible secret and did something else to keep you alive."

"Like what?"

"Made a much stronger anesthesia without poisoning you. And keeping you at a younger age. Biological Avon boys don't mature until they're about fourteen."

"But I'm still in need of my medicine, can you you explain that?"

"Yes, you said your siblings opened your capsule? That could have happened while you were being stabilized. The premature opening might have been rather akin to a mother who had stressed herself out during pregnancy to the point that the baby couldn't take the rest and would rather face death than to be in the womb for another month. Like a premature baby, your body couldn't take the new environment and 'freaked out' as your Mother might call it. I know, he said the same thing about Eira's birth."

"He did, he said while Eira was being created, Edward came to see her and left. Eira still heard what he said, 'She couldn't look more like me?' Mother said Eira broke her capsule and ran for Mother and Dr. Klipse. She didn't even get to hug them for a minute before she had to be put in her back-up. It took years to have the perfect heir, didn't it?"

"It did."

"Sometimes I go to sleep thinking Mother loved Eira more than me. If he does, then I can't do anything about it. Eira is the daughter they made. She may be their blind and albino child, but they loved her even with the flaws. You can't compete with that. She holds the lovely memory they had together. Something Six and I will never repeat considering what's happening now."

"Child, even if it's true, there's nothing in my mind to say that Chancellor Hector Evangeline Avon doesn't love you as much as he does towards Eira, I mean as much as it is sad that you were made to be Eira's friend, he could've also wanted another son since he knew his other children were growing up and becoming assassins who work for Eira. I believe you know the rules?"

"Whether Avon or Klipse, once you pledge loyalty to the crown or client, your loyalties mainly lie with them and yourself. Mother only trains me to protect myself, but not to become an assassin."

"Then he knows what he's doing."

"You could be right, but it will be me versus Eira on gaining his love. I mean, sometimes I wonder if Dr. Klipse had never left, would I still be alive or would those two be okay with just Eira and Braille? I mean, Eira's technically their kid since Edward doesn't seem to be willing to be a parent to Eira, and Queen Mother Eveline is still sick as of today."

"True, but what is she wasn't sick? Would your Mother and Dr. Klipse still see her as their child even if she's not their flesh and blood?"

"Maybe, Queen Mother Eveline can't raise all by herself. She has to help rule an empire."

"Then, you have a chance at still becoming real. Not so sure about Six since he's younger than you, but since you said you were rude to Eira, I'd say they'll make another one just for her to say she has a friend."

"Thanks for the reassurance. Wait, how did you know I was rude to her?"

"Six. I think he has Eira issues. Maybe more than you."

"Well, now that is news. She really can be a problem to an experienced Monsuno battler."

"She's his Father's first clone. He's got his favorites."

Mark raised his brows. "You know what? Tell me when his next birthday is coming, I need to give him a gift. I mean, my family has enough much freedom, happiness and love in that home, but Six needs to get out of his house to feel a bit of love."

"Try that, Dr. Klipse has multiple homes."

"How? Mother wouldn't leave him with money. Also, he froze said guy's assets."

"He's smart. He knows what to do."

"So? No escape?"

"How much tracking experience do you think Dr. Klipse has between when he was still an assassin for the crown and right now?"

"Same? Or faulty at times?"

"You were right the first time. He'll find Six if he escapes. He knows what to do."

Mark didn't like how Hargrave worded the last sentence. It seemed like more a death threat than a warning to Mark. Which made him wonder. How safe is Six when he does something right in his Father's eyes? How much does it compare to when he's done something wrong?

Or better yet, is there another capsule waiting for a clone to be made?

"Six will be fine, if you're worried. Dr. Klipse won't let him die. Like he said, he was the only one to make it."

It still didn't make him feel reassured.

Wanting to change subject Hargrave looked at Mark by the mirror and smiled. "How bad does Chancellor Avon want him?"

Mark wished there was a table in front of him to slam his head into. "Oh Mother. Oh the Creator who bore me. Oh the smartest person I know and will go down saying those words. Oh my now Monsuno powerful Mother. Stop the madness and just send him a batch of bees if you want to get revenge!"

"That bad?"

"Every. Single. Suitor. Breaks down. In flood tears. Because of his and Eira's unresolved issues with that man. And not just because he's still secretly married. He really just wants them to leave him alone because they'll never make him feel what Dr. Klipse made him feel."

Hargarve smiled. "We're almost here. Good luck with your Mother."

"Thanks," Mark muttered. "And good luck with Six. I don't think he's going to be kept in the dark with what's going to happen."

"I know. Where's the jet?"

"See that shed with the Avon insignia? That's the one."

Hargrave smirked. Hector Avon was the second most egotistical person he's ever known to come from Kyroflura. Yet, the man did know how to show it in style. The shed was colored in the Avon's color scheme of grey and green with the needle and sewn fish coming in view.

Hargrave stopped the car and Mark went in the shed telling Hargrave he was thankful for the ride and for having a new sibling. Hargrave drove away once he heard the doors open up and saw the clone ready for lift off. As he drove back to HQ, he saw the Avon jet flying through the sky back to its country.

-Mark-

"Braille, I am truly sorry for the panic," Mark said to assassin on the holo-screen. "So just open the jet and plane shed, and I might tell you how sorry I am."

Braille gave him a dirty look and sighed. He should be as mad as his Mother when he's dealing with enemies, but he was more grateful for Mark's safety and pushed the open button. As the Avon jet flew in, the seer took out a pair of cards with the intent of scolding his younger sibling if he lied. Or better yet scare the child by leaving him with the future, that always worked on people.

"Better to tell the truth or lose the other brother," he whispered.

As Mark got out of the jet, Braille swiped the cards together to reveal a piece of Mark's future. One showed Mark helping Six with Kyrofluran culture, one showed him betraying Six to their Mother and a dead body.

Okay, not a great ratio. Braille wondered how cursed Six is in life to get a really bad future.

"Hello, Braille," Mark said breaking the trance. "How is everyone? Is Mama fine?"

"You wish," he muttered. "Dearest Mother thinks you're at Lucille's Aunt's place. The one with an inn, I mean."

"Madame Ruri?"

Braille shrugged. Due to his blindness, he'll never know the difference without using foresight. Even then, he can't differentiate between the four. Almost perfect quads are hard to differentiate in his mind.

"Here's his future with your 'help.'"

He gave the boy his cards and left him alone feeling slightly guilty. He covered his head with his white hooded cloak and left for his room.

When Braille came into Chancellor Avon's life, he broke into the small ballroom in the mansion via a broken window. He hid under the curtains and slept there until Avon and Dr. Klipse found him crying under the curtains wanting some refuge. Avon fell in love at first glance and wanted him to stay forever, but Braille left after seeing his biological mother's future. After the insanity that was his toddler years, Braille came back to Avon and stayed as his most loyal son.

Braille smiled. "Yet, he never asked why I stay underneath the curtains and behind the ballroom stage."

Braille leapt into the air and onto the trees to run away from Mark. He wanted the boy to know that, as much as he would also like another distraction in Eira's life, he's loyal to their Mother. Nothing can change that and no boy can ever get in between the trust he earned from staying with his Mother. Especially not a Klipse who can easily break hearts.

"And ruin another part of a blind child's life," he whispered.

He never forgot the pain he felt during the years his Mother had to endure without Dr. Klipse. The snears, the rumors, the mental breakdowns, the tears and Eira burning the divorce papers. He'll never forget those. He could try to forgive Dr. Klipse, but with the years going by slowly without a sight of him, he made up his mind and stopped forgiving the man.

Braille stopped on the second to last trees next to his house. He took a deep breath and leapt his highest into the air and landed on the roof without making a noise. He slipped into a secret opening and went into his room.

For a normal seeing person, it wasn't a room, it was just curtains overlapping other curtains, ropes tied together and placed in many spots, a metal closet that was opened with the clothes showing paint on them, and a lone hammock for sleeping. Yet, for Braille, it was his room. The teen loved the organized chaos of everything. I reminded him of his past as a circus performer, of his biological Mother and all the people he used to know. While it was also the years he was abused, he was grateful to at least had the knowledge of what love was during those years and so kept his room in the same state of disarray as his childhood.

Braille took off his cloak, threw it into the closet and launched himself onto the hammock where he started to predict some futures with his cards. It was one of his least favorite pastime, but it was also the only way he could see the world in both shapes and colors. Unless Braille wanted eye surgery, he's only chance to see the world like a normal person was to see other's future no matter how much he hated or wanted to scream the outcome. It was somewhat of a burden to him due to people wanting to change their futures, but it is his life. He tries his best not to laugh on those who abuse his skill and get a taste of karma.

A noise rattled the entire room and Braille sat up, still shuffling his cards. Mark came into view and looked raggedy with his hair everywhere.

"Why is one of my future to betray Six?" he huffed. The boy was tired of leaping after Braille when he was in a bad mood.

"Because," Braille started. "As much as you want a new sibling who actually understands being a male clone, you are an Avon. You know the risks."

"Says the extremely loyal son. You know, you should let this go, Six is rather harmless. Unless he's in hand-to-hand combat and Monsuno battling, but still pretty harmless. Eira could destroy him with more time and practice!"

"No."

"He doesn't even know how to poison."

"No."

"He's got a team to make sure he's not an idiot."

"No."

"He saved my life even though he could have let me die."

"That's gracious of him, but no."

Mark sighed. "He's not like his Father."

Braille took out a card and hurled it at Mark, who dodged, but still lost a bit of hair.

"Don't even remind me of that man."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

Braille snorted. "Mark, nothing in this world will make me betray Mother. I only let the battle pass because Eira used her 'Ranked Above All' card on me, and because I thought this would be a one time deal."

"Guessing you saw more of him in her future? And you're kind of regretting things?"

"Yes, and some of them made Eira cry. I quickly regretted my actions after seeing those. Please understand my feeling are due to how much I care for my surrogate sister. And because I also don't want to make Mother angry after years of never hearing that man."

"I understand, but I think you might have to let this pass."

Braille growled. "I hate you, you know that? Mama loves you so much because you're his actual heir, not me. Yet, you go on and do this to us. All because you think a boy will stop Eira's tantrums. I too want something to change my sister's attitude, but I'm in a more limited control of the situation. I don't want Mama to stop loving me, I can't handle being abandoned after everything we've gone through."

Mark sheepishly smiled. "Sorry?"

Braille angrily sighed. "Fine, this can pass. But, let me tell you one thing Marquise Manuel Evgeni Avon, you better hide him well or I'll act like a child a point my fingers on you."

Mark smiled. "Okay. Sheesh, I can't believe you. The calm and reserved one of all the Avon assassins can have a ruthless side."

"It's only because I was Mama's first son."

Mark rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He stopped in front of the exit.

"So are we all crazy in this family? We just keep it in?"

"Mark, my baby brother, of course everyone's crazy here. While the Klipse might have been the family to create the first winter madness potion, the Avons were cursed with mania and the only reason we make these beautiful disguise is to masquerade our insanity."

"So I'm actually normal in Avon terms?"

"Yes, we just never told you because young ones have to learn how to hide it."

"Thanks for that secret. By the way, you'd get along with Six, too. He's as loyal to his Father as you are to Mother."

Mark exited out of the room.

Braille rolled his eyes and laid on his hammock. "At least you know you're normal in Avon levels of normal. Still, let's not gravely injure Mama."

* * *

 **If you're reading this, thank you for being a reader. I'm having trouble with writer's block and my new college life. It's a great deal for me to know you read this. Until next time.**


End file.
